Resident Evil Troubled Swamps
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: L'Équipe Juliett de la Branche Extrême Orient du BSAA est sur une piste pouvant leur permettre de faire tomber la Société Shén Yā Pharmaceutical impliquée dans le bioterrorisme, et leur recherche les mène jusqu'à un bayou où une escouade de Blue Umbrella est portée disparue. Ils sont loin de se douter de ce qui les y attend, et qui dépasse leur domaine n'expertise...
1. Note Auteur Numéro 1

Bonjour, c'est Pinoulelapin.

En même temps que pense que vous avez des yeux fonctionnels, hormis pour quelques Gilbert Montagné. :D

Vanne sur les aveugles, c'est fait.

Oui, j'ai mon propre agenda des blagues risquées à faire juste pour pouvoir m'attirer de plus en plus de haine. X)

Si je prends quelques minutes de votre temps aujourd'hui, c'est pour que vous puissiez décider de sur quoi sera ma prochaine fiction concernant l'univers Resident Evil.

Sachant qu'un chapitre bonus assez sympathique sur Resident Evil 2 qui est sur tableau de travail.

Vous avez quatre choix à votre disposition :

\- Une fiction tentant de donner un scénario officiel à Resident Evil le premier du nom, après avoir fait ça sur le 2.

\- Une fiction sur le scénario annulé de Resident Evil 1.5 où j'essaye de vous proposer une version finie écrite.

\- La même chose sauf que ce sera sur Resident Evil 3.5.

\- Une fiction totalement inédite et de mon imagination.

Vous pouvez me répondre en Review, Message Privé ou/et en répondant à ce Strawpoll :

**strawpoll,com/edewdbfk**

Allez, bon vote et à la prochaine !


	2. Note Auteur Numéro 2

Nouveau message de ma part pour vous dire que les votes du Strawpoll sont clos.

Vous pouvez déjà découvrir le résultat de tout ça avec le nouveau titre de cette fiction, et son nouveau synopsis.

Hé bien, c'est le choix "**Histoire Inédite**" qui a remporté le sondage à 2 voix, alors que RE 3.5 en avait eu 1 et les autres 0.

Je vais donc m'atteler à vous écrire ce récit dont j'ai déjà les prémices en tête.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, et que ce sera digne de cette saga qui me tient tant à cœur.

A bientôt pour le Prologue !


	3. Prologue : Prémices à l'Horreur

**Prologue : Prémices à l'Horreur**

* * *

**25 Août 2019**

* * *

_**Japon; ** **Kyūshū; **__**Fukuok****a; ****Château**_

* * *

La nuit s'annonce plutôt tranquille, avec un ciel plutôt dégagé et aucun de vent présent à l'horizon, juste la demi lune qui se tient bien au dessus de tout, tendant de montrer sa surpuissance, seulement pour se faire ravaler sa langue par l'éclairage de grande cité portuaire du nord de l'île japonais la plus au sud de la contrée, ce qui est quelque chose de chaud à dire en une seule phrase.

Le lieu de naissance de cette civilisation a quand même bien évolué, bien que les vieilleries côtoient les nouveautés.

Au moins ce chef-lieu a eu bien de la chance de ne pas subir la foudre des Américains à la fin de la dernière grand guerre mondiale, contrairement à sa cousine Nagasaki située plus au Sud-Ouest. Chose félicité à travers le monde car les États Unis sont les meilleurs sauveurs de cette planète, tellement qu'ils ont pu s'incruster de force chez ce peuple du camp des méchants pour continuer à les tortionnaire après avoir massacrer énormément de leur habitants avec une technique de lâche.

Autant dire que encore maintenant, les tensions sont là entre entre nos amis japonais et les soldats américains qui se croient tout permis.

Bien sûr, tous ne sont pas comme ça, mais une grosse partie l'est quand même.

De toute façon, les Gouvernements de l'époque ont tous déconner, à plus ou moins gros niveau.

Nous en payons encore les conséquences de nos jours.

"**Monde de Merde**" qu'il disait l'autre.

Pensons un peu à autre chose en nous dirigeant à notre rythme vers le Château de Fukuoka situé en plein milieu de la bourgade, au sommet de la colline Fukusaki d'où il resplendit par l'histoire qu'il représente et qu'il continue de perpétuer malgré le fait que nouvelles infrastructure s'y sont ajouter, particulièrement dans le parc y compris un un palais de justice et un musée d'art.

Heureusement pour le tourisme et la rentabilité du coin, il reste de nombreux vestiges de temps anciens comme dit plus tôt, notamment les douves qui recouvrent certaines parties du terrain, ou bien des yagura, des tourelles de garde postées aux quatre coins de la forteresse et qui ne sont plus occupées depuis fort longtemps, hormis par quelques curieux qui s'y aventurent pour découvrir comment c'est à l'intérieur.

Devant l'un de ces tours carrés à chapeau se tient d'un drôle d'énergumène, seul en cette heure tardive, et qui n'est pas vraiment du coin, ce qui peut racistement se voir au fait qu'il est blanc hispanique au lieu d'avoir des traits japonais, ce qui n'est pas commun dans ce pays extrêmement centrée autour d'une population précise, surtout que ce type là n'a pas l'air d'être ici pour prendre photos.

A vrai dire, il n'est pas clair de ce qu'il peut bien faire ici à ce moment là de la journée nocturne.

Tout ce que nous pouvant cerner de lui, c'est qu'il a faim vu qu'il est en train de savourer du Mentaiko, alors que les morceaux de colin s'agrippent à sa barbe comme des naufragés tentant désespéramment de s'agripper au navire en train de couler. Alors qu'il savoure le bon goût de la mer au bout de ses palais alors qu'un latino berce ses oreilles d'un mouvement qui rejoint son corps, donnant lieu à une petite danse pathétique qui en fout partout.

Il s'agit d'un très célèbre morceau de **Juanes**, la "**Camisa Negra**" ou si on devait la traduire dans la langue, la Chemise de Couleur.

Ne plissez pas des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, je n'ai pas triché avec la traduction.

Cet homme se prénomme **Rogrigo** et son pouvoir n'est pas de s'asseoir sur une chaise en jouant de la guitare pour y faire disparaître la population locale avec de la sombre magie. Non, lui était juste l'un des plus importants cadres de la **Shén Yā Pharmaceutical**, une société voulant surfer sur l'héritage d'**Umbrella** et ayant réussi jusqu'à peu à éviter que les preuves ne retombent jusqu'à elle, malgré son implication dans l'Incident de l'Île Sonido de Tortuga en 2014 et aussi dans la Guerre des Bioterroristes de 2015.

En fait, tout a commencé à s'effondrer quand leur dirigeante officieuse a péri Fin 2018 à New York City grâce à l'intervention entre autre du célébrissime **Leon Scott Kennedy**, puis la désastre s'est enchaîné quand une source publiquement inconnue a dévoilé au FBI de nombreuses de leur planques à travers le globe. Ces évènements ont forcé leur dirigeant officiel, **Shüen Yaho**, a se planquer pour ne pas être pris par la Justice, disparaissant des radars jusqu'à présent.

L'étranger dégustant son repas sait exactement où il se terre, bien qu'il s'en fiche, n'ayant jamais été fidèle à ce mannequin de vitrine.

Voilà pourquoi il s'affiche autant, voulant narguer un groupe de personnes en particulier, afin qu'ils lui tombent dessus pour qu'il puisse leur livrer l'info et se débarrasser au même passage d'un élément gênant pour les opérations de leur entreprise commune. Il regarde un peu sa montre et se demande ce qui leur prend autant de temps à le trouver, alors que pourtant il a fait mumuse devant les caméras de sécurité à proximité et que cela fait une demi d'heure qu'il les attend.

Finalement, le comité tant attendu fait enfin son apparition, par le biais de quatre soldats lourdement armés avec une armure grisâtre du même calibre, qui l'encerclent en montrant au passage l'insigne de l'organisme à laquelle ils appartiennent. Nous pouvons y lire **BSAA** devant un globe bleu, avec écrit juste en dessous "**Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance**" et juste au dessus "**North America**".

Ayant tout juste finit son plan, il le jette par terre comme un grosse ordure avant de lever ses mains bien en l'air pour faire comprendre à ses ennemis qu'il n'est pas là pour leur causer de soucie, ou dû moins pas pour l'instant. Son regard se tourne vers l'un des soldats qu'il identifie automatiquement comme le chef en découvrant son visage non caché qui ne lui ait pas inconnu malgré les changements fréquents qu'il subit.

Un nom y est à mettre dessus, celui de **Chris Redfield**, ancien Agent SOA, ancien Capitaine de l'Équipe Alpha Américaine, et actuel Leader de la **Silver Dagger**. Sans oublier sa carrière au sein du STARS de **Raccoon City**, et sa lutte contre Umbrella qui a suivi sa destruction. Ce gars à un CV aussi long qu'une file d'attente à la Poste.

Il est accompagné de deux figures, **Nadia** et **D.C.** déjà présentes du temps où il était à intervenu à New York en causant bien plus de dommages que Glenn Arias, le principal antagoniste de l'histoire à l'époque. Il y a aussi un nouveau venu depuis, **Djibril**, qui remplace qui celui qui avait péri bêtement tué par des **Cerbères** alors qu'il fouillait sans précaution une fourgonnette grise on ne peut plus louche.

L'attitude du vilain monsieur montre clairement qu'il prend à peine au sérieux ces guerriers surentrainés, mais nous ne savons pas si c'est justifié ou non par les compétences qu'il possède qui pourraient les vaincre assez facilement, ou par une solution de fuite infaillible une fois qu'il aura livré les informations voulus. Je ne vous cache pas que sa façon de comporter ne plaît pas trop à ceux qui l'ont en joue, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour lui crever les couilles.

Le chef d'escouade est très en colère, ça peut se lire ultra facilement sur ses traits, et il va le faire savoir.

**Chris : Ne joue pas au con avec nous !**

**Rodrigo : Pourtant il y aurait de quoi, vu les scandales qui vous frappent en ce moment.**

**Chris : Ferme là !**

**D.C. : Capitaine, calmez vous.**

**Nadia : Il cherche juste à vous énerver.**

**Rodrigo : Non, j'établis juste un effet, votre situation est peu enviable, et vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être dans cette situation. Bientôt aurez vos activités qui seront suspendu comme cela a déjà été fait avec UNIT. Les Gouvernements Mondiaux ont jugé qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de vous, en suivant l'option des États Unis, et ils veulent régler les choses à leur façon.**

**Djibril : Il n'a pas tort, cela me fait mal de l'admettre.**

**Chris : En effet... Que cherche tu à obtenir de nous ?**

**Rodrigo : Une aide.**

**Chris : Pourquoi est ce qu'on aiderait un avorton de ton genre ?**

**Rodrigo : La politesse, vous ne connaissez pas ? Et après vous vous étonnez que vous envoie chier.**

**Nadia : S'il vous plaît, est ce que vous pouvez nous dire l'aide que vous voulez de nous.**

**Rodrigo : Arrêter ou tuer ******Shüen Yaho.****

****D.C. : Votre chef ?****

**Rodrigo : Oh arrêtez deux minutes ! Il n'a jamais été celui qui faisaient les règles, non ça c'était Gao, et depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, c'est le foutoir ! Ses rares fidèles qui ne sont pas partis sont aller voir l'autre fou quand il s'est planqué, alors que les plus censés sont resté avec moi et mes camarades tenanciers de la baraque.**

**Djibril : Est ce que vous savez où il se trouve ?**

**Rodrigo : Oui, son repaire est situé en plein cœur du bayou de Louisiane, à Redmoon Island qui porte bien son nom car la nuit la lune est rogue de sang et répand son reflet jusque dans l'eau. On raconte que récemment des gens ont commencé à y disparaître en grand nombre et que les morts y font sombrer les mortels jusqu'au plus profond des sables mouvants.**

**Chris : Il se fout de notre gueule.**

**Rodrigo : Non, vous vous en rendrez compte que bien trop tard.**

**Nadia : Quelque chose à savoir à propos de notre cible ?**

**Rodrigo : Je sais qu'il étudiait un virus un peu particulier et honnêtement si il le réussit, nous n'avons plus aucune chance contre lui. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus.**

**D.C. : On fait quoi de lui ?**

**Djibril : On va pas le laisser partir non ?**

**Chris : Djibril, menotte le et emmène le jusqu'à notre véhicule.**

**Djibril : Compris !**

Son subordonné s'approche qui a dévoilé de précieux renseignement, pour l'arrêter avec ces sortes de menottes qu'il sort de son dos et qui semblent d'une technologie plus avancé que celles détenus par la simple police. Il se met dans le dos de l'individu et chope l'une des ses mains pour tenter de lui passe le premier bout de ces liens, sans savoir que le petit diablotin sourit à ce moment là.

Seuls ses camarades le voient et ne peuvent que le prévenir trop tard.

Avec son bras de libre, Rodrigo assène un coup de coude en arrière, tapant dans la glotte du soldat qui se met en suffoque en crachant sa salive, lâchant ce qu'il avait sur lui dans le même temps. Sa peine ne sera que temporaire comme une botte surpuissante vient ensuite s'écraser contre sa joue gauche, tournant sa tête à une vitesse incroyable et la faisant faire à 360 degrés, rompant la colonne vertébrale.

Une telle force physique, Chris en a peur, car elle lui rappelle celle de son ancien plus grand ennemi, Albert Wesker.

Ce qui rendrait à prouver cette théorie de similarité dans les compétences, c'est le bond que le mec fait juste après, parvenant avec un peu de facilité à atteindre le sommet de la tour de garde, bien qu'il ait été obligé de s'agripper à son rebord qui manqua de peu de s'effondrer au passage par tant de pression exercé. Au final, l'ancien cadre se retourne pour faire face une derrière fois à l'équipe en bas, en leur disant une dernière chose.

**Rodrigo : Vous devriez faire un tour du côté de la Tour au Nord-Ouest d'ici, une petite idée des ennuis à venir vous y attendra.**

Alors que les fusils se déchainent finalement en sa direction, aucun tir ne parvient à le toucher,et il peut juste donc les saluer de la main avec un clin d'œil avant de faire un nouveau saut, en arrière cette fois, pour disparaître de leur vue. Ayant perdu le visuel, le Capitaine fait signe à ses deux hommes restants de cesser le feu puis enchaîne avec un signe leur disant d'aller à sa poursuite, pendant que lui reste là pour alerter l'équipe de soutien qui se trouve en ce moment même dans les mains.

**Chris : Juliett Leader, vous me recevez ?**

**J-L : S-D Leader, je vous reçois.**

**Chris : Rodrigo présent des pouvoirs surhumains et il essaye de fuir, il a même éliminé S-D 4. Nous allons nous lancer à sa poursuite.**

**J-L : Bien reçu, voulez vous qu'on vous aide à l'intercepter ?**

**Chris : Non, il y autre chose. Il nous a laissé un cadeau inconnu dans la Tour de Fukuoka, il faut que vous alliez y enquêter pour découvrir ce que c'est.**

**J-L : Nous nous en occupons, ne le lâchez pas.**

La communication radio s'arrêta là.

Laissant un Chris un peu songeur.

**Chris : Pourquoi n'élimine t-il pas l'autre par lui même ? Est ce un piège ? Ou aurait il peur de lui malgré ses habilités ?**

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, ne voulant pas trop y penser.

Son pas de course reprend pour rejoindre ses camarades de combat, en espérant réussir à battre ce super vilain.

* * *

Le bruit du rotor de l'hélicoptère, faisant tournoyer à une vitesse vertigineuse ses hélices, peut être facilement entendu partout où il passe, réveillant certaines personnes déjà couchées à ce moment précis de la nuit. Pourtant avec son design tendant vers le noir, cet **Kamov Ka-60 Kasatka** est en train de transporter douze personnes à une destination désormais connue, alors que dix d'entre eux sont à l'arrière, et les deux autres au commandes de l'engin russe.

Les uniformes qu'ils portent ressemblent à ceux vu chez les Silver Dagger, mais à quelques différences près, tel l'insigne du BSAA qui est cette fois ci sur fond rouge avec un globe de mer jaune et avec surtout marqué "**Far East**" en haut, ou encore la teinte plus blanche de leur armures. Ces soldats dépendant financés par l'ONU se préparent à l'action qui va venir leur chatouiller les pieds.

Avant cela, passons les un peu peu revu, en ne dévoilant que les infos connus publiquement au sein du BSAA, pour le reste faudra attendre.

Il faut toujours une pointe de mystère pour rendre les choses intéressent.

**Níng Méng** possède des cheveux couleur jaune **Citron** et ceux ci sont ordonnés de telle sorte à cacher le fait qui lui manque son oreille droite, bien que cela peut toujours se voir par moment suivant comment le vent souffle. Son caractère est acerbe et elle fait toujours une tête renfrognée, ce qui en fait l'une des plus antipathiques du groupe. Cette opposante au Régime **Chinois** est la **Médecin** du groupe. Actuellement, elle se repose.

**Namu Beoj** possède des cheveux couleur rouge **Cerise** et est devenue sourde après un accident, bien que les détails soient inconnus comme le dossier les contenant est classé top secret. Outre le fait qu'elle a la voix la plus harmonieuse du lot, elle est généreuse et prend toujours soin des autres plus que d'elle. Cette ancienne journaliste **Sud-Coréenne** est la **Tireur d'Élite** du groupe. Actuellement, elle fait les vérifications tout sourire de son ZVI Falcon calibré 12,7 × 99 mm OTAN.

**Sagwa** possède des cheveux couleur vert **Pomme** et a la gueule cassée comme les poils du début du siècle dernier, à cause de ce qui passé dû temps où elle était incarcérée à Sinuiju. Sa personnalité timide et introvertie, fait qu'elle ne participe que très peu aux conversation et ne sort jamais avec ses camarades, malgré leur soutien. Cette ancienne prisonnière **Nord- Coréenne** est la **Pilote** du Groupe. Actuelle, elle garde le cap visuel sur leur objectif.

**Razu Berī** possède des cheveux couleur rose **Framboise** et aussi une marque d'égorgement cicatrisé complètement visible sur sa gorge qui l'oblige à utiliser un électrolarynx pour communiquer, ce qui fait qu'en mission elle ne s'exprime jamais afin d'éviter de tout compromettre et de risquer sa vie. Connue pour être très douce et gentille, ne s'énervant jamais sur personne. Cette ancienne otage **Japonaise** de Daesh est la **Chimiste** du groupe. Actuellement, admire une fleure de cerisier porte bonheur qu'elle garde sur elle.

**Güzeel Zgenii** possède des cheveux couleur rouge **Fraise** et quand à son visage droit, il est brûlé au troisième degrés et laisse donc une peau morte rougeâtre se démarquant de celle encore intacte. Au niveau du caractère, elle est franche et réfléchi, aidant souvent leur Capitaine à mettre au point des plans d'actions. Cette ancienne terroriste **Mongole** est l'**Ingénieu**r du groupe. Actuellement, elle vérifie que tout en parfait état à l'intérieur de l'appareil.

**Lí** possède des cheveux couleur vert **Poire** et ne parle jamais à cause du fait que sa langue lui a été ôtée jadis et que donc elle ne peut plus articuler, ce qui n'est pas le plus pratique pour converser. Très calme et secrète, on ne sait quasiment rien de son passé hormis les nombreux meurtres qu'elle a causé. Cette ancienne tueuse en série **Taïwanaise** connue sous le surnom de "Terreur de Taipei" est la **Biologiste** du groupe. Actuellement, elle regarde avec une certaine fascination l'un de ses couteaux de lancer personnels.

**Dưa Gang** possède des cheveux couleur jaune **Melon** et une particularité de son visage, ce sont ses yeux blancs vitreux entourés de marques de brulures moins prononcés et différentes que sur celle que l'on a vu plus tôt. Contrairement à la précédente, elle est une véritable pipelette saupoudrée d'arrogance pour accompagner le tout. Cette ancienne stars **Vietnamienne** déchue est l'**Experte en Communication du groupe**. Actuellement elle est en train de faire une vidéo Instagram pour présenter la situation à ses viewers.

**Tembi Kai** possède des cheveux couleur vert **Pastèque** et présente une épithèse oculaire là où devrait normalement se trouver son œil gauche, en n'ayant que l'autre qui est toujours là. Ayant l'une des personnalités les plus prononcées de l'équipe, elle est très raciste et sujet à des crises de colère. Cette ancienne soldat de **Singapour **ayant massacré sa section sous un coup de folie est le **Tank** du groupe. Actuellement, elle caresse son Pancor Jackhammer comme si c'était un vulgaire chat.

**Kl̂wy** possède des cheveux jaune couleur **Banane** et souffre d'hypertrichose, ce qui la recouvre entièrement de poils et lui donne une apparence semblable à un loup garou. Personne ne peut nier le fait qu'elle soit blagueuse et bon vivante, picolant comme un trou et fumant comme un pompier, lui donnant ainsi une voix assez déraillé. Cette ancienne prostituée **Thaïlandaise** est l'**Armurière** du groupe. Actuellement, elle lit le livre "Passions" de Nicolas Sarkozy.

**Sara Atsee** possède des cheveux couleur rouge **Mangue** et qui s'est scarifiée le bout des lèvres pour avoir un sourire digne du Joker de Nolan, soulignant déjà la folie qui émane du personnage. Psychotique, espiègle et très ouverte d'esprit, on pourrait se demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire ici. Cette ancienne patiente d'un hôpital psychiatrique **Birman** est l'**Éclaireur** du groupe. Actuellement, elle joue avec les cheveux de son voisin.

**Budō** possède les cheveux couleur bleu **Raisin** et est l'un des survivants de l'Incident de San Francisco de 2010 impliquant le nouveau bref retour de II Veltro, une organisation bioterroriste censée être disparue. Il est passionné de jeux vidéos, surtout ceux érotiques, et est aussi logiquement plutôt pervers, aimant toucher les attribues des filles de l'équipe avec étonnamment le consentement de toutes. Ce jeune **Japonais** cachant son jeu est l'**Expert Informatique** du groupe. Actuellement il joue à un visuel novel nommé "ダイアントレ、私のコックです！".

**Orange** possède les cheveux couleur... **Orange**.

Évidemment.

Il est à la tête de cette troupe particulière qui dénote de ce que peut avoir l'habitude de voir au sein de n'importe quelle escouade militaire, mais il faut dire que c'est lié justement au choix de ses membres, sans que ça soit purement du progressisme extrémiste contre productif comme on peut le voir habituel. Non, cet homme avec une petite barbe bine taillée les a juste choisi parce que personne d'autres n'en voulait, afin qu'ils aient une chance

Par un coup du hasard, il n'y avait quasiment que des femmes, ce qui l'arrange pour éviter la tentation de vivre une relation qui risquerait de briser définitivement un couple bien fragile. En fait à bien y réfléchir, c'est peut être plutôt dommage que le seul garçon présent ici soit clairement hétéro, et déjà pas dans ses goûts.

Néanmoins, il ne regrette pas cette liste définitive et ne remplacera personne, s'étant déjà attaché à chacune pour diverses raisons.

Les défendant du mieux qu'il peut en prenant dans la face toutes les remarques péjoratives que se prend régulièrement l'**Équipe Juliett** de la part des autres groupes de combat, préférant l'appeler la "**Foire aux Monstres**" plutôt que leur vrai nom. Heureusement, leur Capitaine n'a jamais faibli en contrant continuellement ces méchancetés, montrant un profonde résistance mentale de sa part qui est surprenante quand on sait qu'il a toujours vécu sereinement, contrairement à ses subordonnés qui ont tous eu une vie pas facile avec au moins un gros traumatisme.

Comme quoi l'habit ne fait pas le Capitaine.

Là, il est en train d'assister la personnes au commandes de l'engin volant où elles se trouvent toutes en jouant le rôle de copilote quand il n'est pas en train d'échafauder des stratagèmes ou de donner des directives. Notamment il règle la torche de l'hélico en direction de la tour pointue se tenant près de la mer n'ayant pas encore été détruite par Godzilla.

D'après le Capitaine Redfield, un cadeau de la Shén Yā devrait s'y trouver, rien que pour eux.

Évidement, notre tête pensante n'est pas conne, il a bien saisi que ça puait pour eux, et a alerté ses garces qu'un danger s'y trouverait probablement et qu'ils allaient devoir se préparer à un éventuel affrontement au moment de leur entrée en scène. Cette ci consistera à passer par les vitraux extérieur d'une façon digne de n'importe quel commando d'intervention rapide, même si ils devront réparer les carreaux par la suite.

Pour savoir à quel étage faire leur intervention, il suffit de suivre la lumière.

En effet, une vive lueur rouge émane d'un des derniers niveaux de l'édifice, éclairement les alentours plus efficacement que les milliers de lampadaires coutant chers à entretenir. Celle ci doit plausiblement provenir d'une fusée de détresse, placé tout aussi logiquement par des membres de la société pharmaceutique au courant du plan de leur chef pour faire venir les idiots par ici.

Ce qui marche plutôt pas mal car l'appareil en altitude se met en vol stationnaire juste à côté à une hauteur un peu plus haute que l'endroit visé, se tournant un peu sur la droite afin d'avoir sa partie gauche où se trouve une portière droit devant la glace qu'ils prévoient de briser. Le Capitaine Orange retire alors son casque d'aide au pilotage et tapote gentiment l'épaule de la pilote pour lui souhaiter aucun trouble tant qu'elle reste ici, avant d'aller rejoindre le reste de cette famille particulière qui ont toutes arrêtés qu'elles faisaient pour prendre leur armes en main, prêtes à l'assaut de la nuit.

**Orange : Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend là bas, alors personne ne s'éloigne du groupe, d'accord ?**

**Dưa : C'est toi qui nous donne les ordres alors loin de nous l'idée de les contredire, à moins que tu nous envoie au suicide, mais alors ce sera ta faute, et je prendrais les rênes du groupe, ne t'en fais pas !**

****Níng : Tue le directement si tu veux prendre sa place au lieu de brasser du vent.****

******Dưa : Ce n'est pas ce que je veux !******

********Güzeel : Orange, tu as pu obtenir les plans de la tour ?  
********

********Orange : ******************Budō ?**********

************Budō : J'ai téléchargé le plan de l'étage et que je l'ai transmis sur vos tablettes. Ce niveau est en construction donc il n'y a rien d'intéressant à première vue.  
************

************Orange : Merci.************

************Razu : Merci ************************************Budō, nous pouvons toujours compter sur toi.************************

************************Namu : Je t'offrirai des chocolats après la mission, comme d'habitude.************************

Le concerné adore entendre toutes les voix de ses camarades féminines, et celles ci comptent tout autant malgré leur étrangeté.

L'une étant électronique , à la manière d'un robot, sauf que la possesseur est purement faite de chair et d'os.

L'autre étant faiblarde et très peu articulé, comme quelqu'un souffrant de déficience mentale, pourtant elle reste la plus mignonne.

Seulement, il fallait qu'une personne vienne tout gâcher de la scène si belle et nullement graveleuse.

**Kl̂wy : On lui fera toutes une petite pipe quand ce sera terminé, on a compris.  
**

**Sara : Cool, mes amies Licornes de l'Enfer le voulaient aussi !**

**Tembi : Très peu pour moi.**

**Orange : Vous lui ferez ce que vous voulez, avec son consentement certain, mais là préparez vous, on va descendre en corde.**

Aussi ceci dit qu'il ouvre en grand la bonne porte avant de s'installer le système de cordage qui leur permettra de descendre, à chaque fois par petit groupe de quatre. Attaché, il est le premier à descendre de l'aéronef en rappel contre le bâtiment qui sert d'appui jusqu'à se stopper à l'étage d'où provient la lumière. Il attend alors que trois de ses soldats arrivent à son niveau, puis il leur fait signe de faire une entrée en scène fracassante, prenant un peu d'élan pour ensuite foncer bottes les premières contre le vitrage, l'éclatant instantanément par la force de l'impact, et faisant voler les débris de verres un peu partout dans la pièce où ils atterrissent.

Leur armes se braquent dans différents directement, pour ouvrir le feu sur d'éventuels opposants, ce qui ne se fera pas puisqu'il y en a pas, malgré la fusée fumante à terre qui prouve qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un ici il n'y pas si long temps que ça. Peut être est il ou sont ils encore ici, à se cacher dans l'ombre, pour mieux les surprendre.

Le chef d'équipe gardes a méfiance en poche tout en détachant sa corde, en même temps que ses imitateurs, pour que les autres puissent suivre à leur tour. En attendant qu'ils descendent tous, il fait signe à Güzeel qui est déjà ici de vérifier le tube au sol afin d'obtenir l'information de quand exactement il a été allumé.**  
**

Elle s'agenouille devant celui ci et le prend en main pour y jeter un œil minutieux au volume restant de sa fumée.

********Güzeel : Elle commence déjà à faiblir grandement. Celles ci ont une durée de vie de 5 minutes donc je dirais qu'elle a été allumée juste avant qu'on la perçoive, ce qui veut dire que son allumeur est toujours dans la tour, même si il a pu commencé à descendre les escaliers de celle ci pour fuir.  
********

********Orange : Merci de ton analyse.********

Gardant sa mine préoccupé, il se tourne vers l'experte en communication qui vient juste de les rejoindre pour lui confier une tache.

**Orange : Dưa, préviens la police de bloquer toutes les entrées pour éviter que quiconque ne sorte d'ici.**

******Dưa : T'inquiète je gère, il faut juste que je me rappelle la bonne fréquence pour les appeler.  
******

Elle s'en va traficoter un peu avec son dispositif radio afin de tenter de satisfaire son égo de réussite.

Désormais tout le monde est là, ce qui permet à celui à leur tête de leur filer la suite des instructions.

**Orange : Nous allons devoir nous diviser en deux pour mieux vérifier la zone.**

**Níng : Dit celui qui plus tôt nous ordonnait de ne pas nous éloigner du groupe.**

**Orange : Cette règle s'applique toujours, personne ne doit être seul, ou même à deux.**

****Tembi : Ce serait tomber dans leur pièges à ces rats de partir en solo.****

****Orange : ********************************Budō, Namu, Razu, ******************************Lí et ****Güzeel, vous prenez par la droite.**

****Güzeel : Compris ?  
****

****Orange : Les autres, avec moi, et **********Sara, tu mènes la marche**.****

**Sara : Youpie ! L'école est finie !**

La tarte se divise ainsi en deux morceaux et chacune des parts fouille une portion de cette zone en construction.

La visibilité y est très faible, dû à plusieurs facteurs tels que les bâches formant des couloirs artificiels un peu partout, laissant n'importe quel tueur de film d'horreur l'opportunité de se planquer derrière eux pour mieux surprendre sa future victime. Voilà pourquoi il ne faut jamais se rendre à un tel lieu dont un film d'horreur, ce que font pourtant tous les personnages dés qu'il y a une partie d'une infrastructure qui est en construction, afin de se rajouter à la liste des cadavres.

La psychotique est la seule à y gambader gaiement, en pole position, alors que les cinq autres couvrent ses arrières, et spécialement la vétéran au fusil à pompe automatique qui est juste derrière elle afin d'apporter un point de vue plus sérieux et appliqué à l'avant du sous groupe. La plus en arrière, c'est Dưa qui est en train de finir de converser avec un représentant de la police locale.

Une fois ceci fait, son Capitaine brise l'implacable silence qui les entoure depuis quelques minutes déjà.

**Orange : Dưa, est ce que c'est bon pour la police ?**

****Dưa : Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai réussi à les convaincre par mon superbe phrasé qu'ils devaient faire venir une grande part de leur forces ici si ils ne voulaient passer pour des blaireaux à côté du BSAA quand les médias parleront de l'affaire.  
****

********Níng : Sympa d******e voir****** que tu es toujours une pourriture.********

**********Kl̂wy : Calme toi avec elle, son narcissisme me fait rire, et puis on est dans le même camp alors il est contre productif de s'engueuler.**********

**********Orange : Écoutez ******************************Kl̂wy, elle est de bon conseil.********************

********************Sara : Je vois des gens qui sont vivants.********************

********************Orange : Mais pas Sarah par contre.********************

******************************Kl̂wy : Ça dépend, sous ecstasy, ça passe moi je dis.******************************

******************************Ning : Génial, on a des drogués parmi nous.******************************

************************************************************Kl̂wy : Tu ne sais pas ce qui tu rates.************************************************************

****************************************************************Dưa : Il t'en reste un peu ?  
****************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************Kl̂wy : Yep !  
****************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Dưa : Tu m'en donnes un peu car après tout, tu me dois tellement de chose donc je passerai sous silence ça si tu me les files gratuit.********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************Kl̂wy : Je te les donnerai bien si tu imites le chien ma jolie, hé hé !****************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Dưa : Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à ça !************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Kl̂wy : Tu es sûre de toi là ?****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Dưa : Oui bon... Wouaf wouaf !************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

Normalement, il devrait avoir une suite à ce texte, mais allez savoir pourquoi il me la compte sans me la compter.

C'est à dire que les mots sont comptés dans l'affichage d'en haut mais ils n'apparaissent pas dans le texte en lui même.

Comme j'ai rien envie de changer sans savoir ce qui gêne, je vais être obliég de la mettre ailleurs.

Donc si vous voulez voir ça, c'est ici :

resident-evil-7,forumactif,org/t600-fic-resident-evil-troubled-swamps#7820

Encore désolé, ça me fait chier de devoir faire ça.

J'espère que j'aurais pas le même problème dans les autres chapitres.

Sinon cela risque de vraiment nuire à la lecture de cette histoire.


	4. Chapitre 1 : Dưa Gang

**Chapitre 1 : Dưa Gang**

* * *

**3 Septembre 2011**

* * *

**_Viêtnam; Lào Cai; Studio Tiền_**

* * *

Dans les tréfonds de la jungle, cachés par les cris de panthères, les pas des éléphants, les rugissements de tigres et bien évidemment les chants d'oiseaux qui se multipliaient au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait, se trouvait quelque chose que personne n'aurait imaginé retrouver ici. Une grande ville quadrillé par des clôtures électriques voulant dissuader les fans d'approcher, avec aussi plusieurs panneaux les invitant à déguerpir, et l'on pouvait clairement y voir de l'activité à l'intérieur de ce lieu habité.

Parmi les personnes s'y trouvant, il y avait moi...

Trop classe !

J'ai super bien réussi mon introduction !

Je pourrais vendre des livres !

Plein !

L'argent de fou que je me ferai !

Il me faudrait un agent.

Ouais...

Enfin...

Cela va être dur maintenant que je suis morte, mais rien n'est impossible.

J'y arriverai.

Pour ma belle famille du BSAA, et pas pour ma vraie famille qui m'a abandonné quand j'avais le plus besoin d'eux.

Pour la Terre entière !

Même cette connasse de **Quyên** ne pourra pas tout gâcher cette fois ci.

C'est à cause de cette salope que ma carrière a été ruinée.

Que mes yeux...

Mes magnifiques yeux ont perdu de leur égard.

Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ça.

Au moins ma revanche a été immédiate.

Je vous explique tout pour que vous compreniez mes chers abonnés chéris.

Le début de la fin de mon règne, c'était ilya8 ans lors de la neuvième saison d'une émission de téléréalité très populaire, **Liếm ****Núm Vú**, passant sur THVL 1 de 20H50 jusqu'à 23H30 et où les candidats doivent vivre ensemble dans une grande maison situé dans un lieu inconnu afin d'éviter tout problème, et nous devions passer différentes épreuves quotidiennes à caractère sexuelles pour gagner des points afin d'arriver en final te gagner le grand prix, un dictionnaire pour pouvoir réussir à bien parler le vietnamien sans avoir l'air d'un attardé.

Un classique quoi.**  
**

Nous étions donc toutes et tous parqués dans cette baraque qui respirait quand même un certain luxe, il ne faut pas se le cacher, et ce n'est pas ce qui me ferait me plaindre, au contraire. C'était l'endroit parfait pour moi, hormis pour un détail de trois fois rien, les autres demeurés qui s'y trouvaient en même temps que moi.

Mon but dans ce jeu était évidemment de gagner le jeu pour deux raisons simples.

Gagner 1 000 000 de Dong et racheter le terrain juste après pour m'y installer.

Comme ça j'aurais été pénard, éloigné de ces vautours qui n'en voulaient qu'à ma gloire.

Par contre, ne rêvez pas vous les étrangers qui vous dites que j'aurais pu m'installer dans un autre pays avec tout cet argent.

Si on convertit, cette sommes équivaut à 39 euros ou 43 dollar américain.

Juste de quoi se payer un restau pour soi, ou avec des amies, même si ce serait une qualité de pauvre avec aussi peu de monnaie.

Je n'ai rien contre les miséreux, ils n'ont juste pas eu de chance dans la vie.

Si je peux réussir à leur faire avoir une meilleure, ce serait cool.

Ça aurait été cool.

J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu de ma vie.

Mon égo n'est pas tant satisfait que ça.

Je n'ai pas pu être aussi utile qu'un Elvis ou qu'une Linh-Dan Pham.

Je suis peut être, je dis bien peut être un peu arrogante diront certains, mais je ne pas toujours à ma gueule.

Parfois, je peux être humble.

J'entends déjà les échos de Níng se moquer encore de moi.

Cela va me manquer.

Nos petites disputes sur le terrain.

Vous ne nous avez jamais vu dans notre temps libre donc vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Nous nous entendions bien en vrai.

Et c'est le cas avec le reste de notre superbe famille.

Nous avons chacun nos qualités et nos défauts, et nous les respectons.

Car ce sont les premières qui priment sur les derniers.

Revenons d'ailleurs à l'autre émission télévisé que j'ai finalement regretté d'avoir participé.

Le moment le plus grandiose du show était enfin arrivé, alors que j'avais réussi à tenir tête aux treize salopards, il n'y en restait qu'une face à moi et c'était la pire de toutes. Vous l'aurez deviné si vous avez un peu suivi qu'il s'agit de Quyên, cette petite peste née avec une cuillère en diamant dans sa bouche et qui est vraiment détestable dans sa personnalité.

Si vous me trouvez déjà détestable, alors franchement elle vous ferait griller le cerveau cette meuf là.

En plus son gros chignon jaune sur la tête n'avait aucun sens, aucun style, juste berk !

Le présentateur adoré de tout le public, **N****gu Ngốc**, nous souriait à nous avec sa dentition dorée et ses yeux bien plus plissés que les yeux, tellement que je me demande comment il faisait pour voir. Néanmoins il était sympa dans le cadre de l'aventure, mais après je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose en coulisse.

L'heure fut à qui était la vainqueur du jeu, et après de nombreuses minutes de suspenses, un nom a été prononcé.

Le mien.

Cependant la victoire et l'émerveillement de ma part ont été de très courte durée.

Le moment fatal est arrivé ensuite quand l'autre pute, frustrée et très en colère, actionna son plan B qu'elle avait emporté avec elle sous sa grosse robe depuis tout ce temps, alors que je pensais juste qu'elle avait un plus gros balais dans le cul que d'habitude. Sans que personne ne se méfie d'elle, elle y a sorti un sceau rempli d'acide sulfurique qu'elle a tenté de me balancer au visage.

Le premier coup avec la majorité du contenu a raté et a juste touché une partie du public mais pas gravement, mais le second coup avec le reste du bousin est parvenu jusqu'à mes si beaux yeux. Je n'ai jamais autant crié de douleur dans toute ma vie, je peux vous le dire, et je ne le souhaiterai à personne, hormis mon pire ennemi, c'est à dire elle.

Pétasse.

Ma réussite avait un goût amer, et vous pouvez vous dire que ce n'est rien, j'ai quand même eu l'argent promis.

C'est bien le cas, mais ma carrière a chuté de plus en plus après, avec plus personne ne voulant de moins car les marques sur mon visage feraient peur aux enfants et que donc ça ne ferait pas assez vendre. J'ai été donc isolé des autres sans pourvoir continuer ma vie comme je l'aurais voulu. J'ai juste acheté cette maison comme prévu et je m'y suis installé pour y être seule, avec mes fans qui me soutenaient toujours, merci à eux.

Merci à vous.

Merci à Orange.

Notre rencontre s'est fait peu après que j'ai décidé de changer ma voie à parcourir, comme l'on ne voulait plus de moi dans celle d'origine, et j'ai ainsi choisi d'essayer de faire de l'aide humanitaire. Sauf que finalement je ne trouvais pas assez excitant, et c'est en tombant sur une pub de recrutement pour le BSAA que tout s'est illuminé pour moi.

Il fallait que j'en fasse parti.

Or, personne ne voulait de moi pour mon handicape.

Et soutien de mes supporters n'arrangeaient rien malheureusement.

Jusqu'au jour où cet homme m'a accepté dans son équipe, sans me juger par mon passé et cette tare qui je me trimballe.

Il a fait preuve de bien plus de bienveillance que je n'en ai jamais eu moi même.

Je suis content d'avoir fait parti de son équipe pendant ces quelques années, avec tout le monde.

Merci à vous tous.

J'aimerai bien pouvoir vous aider pour éviter de ne finir comme moi.

J'essayerai de vous donner un indice si je peux.

Bon courage.

Au revoir.

* * *

**25 Août 2019**

* * *

**_États Unis; Nouvelle-Orléans; Garden District_**

* * *

La soleil du sud tape bien fort en cette nouvelle journée, pourtant aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il en dégage un côté sombre qui n'était pas là la veille comme si une menace pesait dans le coin, tapis quelque part dans les ombres des arbres. Malgré ce danger potentiel, les habitants font comme si la vie de tout les jours suivait son cours, en allant faire un tour au marché pour acheter des légumes, en promenant leurs chiens, en se promenant sans but à plusieurs ou encore bien en allant manger un petit creux aux différents restaurants présents dans les environs.

Une grande ville qui rayonne du belle ambiance, bien que seul un groupe peut y sentir qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans l'air.

Il s'agit de l'Équipe Juliett qui s'est aventuré loin de son terrain habituel afin de suivre la piste laissée par Rodrigo malgré les avertissements du Capitaine des Silver Dagger qui est le seul à être encore debout pas à l'hosto ou à la morgue. Cependant, c'est quelque chose d'autre qui anime les membres de cette famille unique et cette chose s'appelle la vengeance, car on a pris l'une des leurs et ils ne laisseront pas ceci impayé même si cela veut dire se sacrifier pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Ils se sont divisés en plusieurs cellules pour l'occasion afin de s'occuper le temps que les Capitaines discutent face à face.

L'une des divisions est présente dans ce quartier tranquille de la commune ne ressemblant à nul autre tant par son esthétique et son ambiance particulières, voir plutôt uniques en son genre. Les personnages que nous suivons là sont assis ensemble sur un même banc assez large où ils peuvent respirer la bonne air semi polluée ambiante, ainsi que la mort qui les entoure d'une certaine manière.

Níng Méng porte un simple débardeur grise foncé, un jean taille haute super skinny qui est leu délavé foncé et des sandales à entredoigt ornées de clous et de coquillages. Elle observe avec suspicion les environs sans être vraiment rassuré, ce fait qu'elle fait encore plus la gueule que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas facilement remarquable.

Güzeel Zgenii porte un tee-shirt noir avec col en v où est gravé un dessin de dragon asiatique rouge, une jupe en jean moulante enduite et des sandales plates à bride à orteil avec lacets. Elle boit un jus glacé à la fraise pour se rafraichir un peu l'intérieur du corps, tout en ayant une mine assez déprimé pour cette journée.

Tembi Kai porte un pull en tricot avec des manches à lacets, un pantalon ceinturé gris camouflage et de très courtes bottes noire en plateforme avec bout en amande. Elle est à l'affut de tous les pas qui l'entourent, se préparant à frapper le premier qui sonnerait faux, ce qui rajoute une personne à ne pas déranger pour le moment.

Kl̂wy porte un collier doré, une robe mini en satin stretch à découpes entre le ventre et les poitrine de la même couleur, et des talons transparents pointus à brides croisées. Elle est bien plus gaie que ses compagnonnes d'aventure car elle essaye de positiver et trouver un bon sens à la perte du proche, ce qui est louable de sa part.

Elles ne sont se sont pas encore exprimée jusqu'à présent, laissant flotter le tristesse qui émanent de chacun d'elles à leur façon, pour finalement ne former qu'une grosse boule de deuil face à leur première camarade tombée au combat si on peut dire ça. Après de longues, très longues minutes insupportables, quelqu'un arrive à briser cette monotonie.

**Güzeel : Vous croyez à l'au-de-là, la vie après la mort ou la réincarnation ?**

**Níng : Non, malheureusement...**

**Tembi : Je crois au Karma, et j'espère qu'elle pourra s'élever en Deva au lieu de revenir sur Terre sous une forme quelconque.**

**Kl̂wy : J'espère qu'elle nous enverra une carte postale du Nirvana.**

****Güzeel : Prions que vous ayez raisons vous d'eux.****

********Kl̂wy** : Vive le Bouddhisme et l'Hindouisme.******

A ces mots, elle s'allumer un bon gros cigare cubain de la Havane dont elle a un paquet sur elle.

La franche fille aux cheveux rouges regarde un peu le ciel avec les corneilles qui y volent en s'interrogeant sur autre chose pour le coup, dans un thème proche de celui abordé.

**Güzeel : Et vous croyez au Surnaturel vous ? Vampires, Fantômes et autres Squelettes dans les placards ?**

****Níng : Pas du tout.****

**Kl̂wy : Pourquoi est ce que ça n'existerait pas avec avec toutes les choses incestes qui existent déjà dans notre plan terrestre ?**

**Tembi : Ils existent. Ils sont là. Ils nous guettent. Pour mieux nous avoir.**

******Güzeel : A vrai dire je m'en fichais jusqu'à hier, quand Dưa y est passée.******

**********Níng : Rien à voir avec sa mort.**********

****************Güzeel : Tu as vu la photo comme nous, tu ne peux pas le nier.****************

**************************Níng : Je n'ai rien vu sur la photo que vous ne cessez de faire référence.  
**************************

****************************Tembi : Tu seras la suivante sur leur liste si tu continues comme ça.  
****************************

******************************Kl̂wy : **********************************Níng, il n'y a pas de mal à changer d'avis sur un sujet quand l'évidence est telle qu'elle ne peut être niée.****

****Níng : Vous demandez qui croient à vos conneries pour ensuite dire qu'une réponse est la bonne, alors il ne fallait pas poser la question en premier lieu !  
****

******Güzeel : Ne le prends pas comme ça **********Níng.****

********Níng : Vous me faite vraiment...********

Avant de pouvoir terminer son énième jérémiade, un vent soudain vient s'infiltrer dans le creux de son oreille pour redescendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la paralysant temporairement sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Restant tout simplement spectatrice de ce qui va suivre, alors que le ciel se couvre subitement, suivi par de plus en plus de vent faisant voler les feuilles autour de sa personne, alors que dans le même temps, tout le monde a mystérieusement disparu hormis elle.

Le souffle visible à l'œil nu prend alors une forme humaine, de femme, juste devant la victime de ce sortilège inconnu.

La forme prend progressivement une apparence plus précise et reconnaissable, en même temps que les couleurs qui se rajoutent à l'addition, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de celle qui reconnait en cette création élémentaire sa défunte amie, ce qui ne peut pas être vrai, ça ne le peut pas pourtant ça l'est. Ne voulant pas y croire, elle fermer ses yeux et éloigner son visage le plus loin possible de ce spectre venu la hanter, car si son manque de foi est assez puissant, il devrait s'en aller.

Ce n'est pas ce qui se passe dans la réalité véritable, prouvé par le fait qu'une main froide se pose sur une de ses joues avant de lui faire une petite pichenette sur le nez, bien sentie. Ceci fait ouvrir les yeux à la médecin qui se rend compte qu'il n'y a pas erreur, c'est bien la stars has been avec qui elle s'emportait souvent qui est bien là, bien devant elle.

Par quel miracle, cela peut il être possible.

Elle n'en sait rien, elle n'en saura jamais rien.

******Dưa : Je n'ai que peu de temps alors je dois te dire une chose, méfiez vous de la fille en kimono.******

****Níng : Quoi ?****

**********Dưa : Elle n'est pas gentil contrairement à ce qu'elle peut sembler être, et elle vous conduira à la mort, comme avec moi.**********

**************Níng : Une fille t'a tué ?**************

************************Dưa : Oui, elle vous piège en vous faisant voir ce que vous rêvez tant de changer de votre passé.************************

**************************************Níng : Comment est ce qu'elle pourrait connaître notre vie ?  
**************************************

**************************************************************Dưa : Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a fait, et tu as vu le résultat.  
**************************************************************

**************************************Níng : Merde...**************************************

**************************************************************Dưa : Je dois déjà y aller.**************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************Níng : Hé non, tu ne vas pas nous abandonner une deuxième fois, m'abandonner !****************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************Dưa : Désolée, tes critiques vont me manquer.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************Níng : Tu es le Nombril du Monde, tu peux peux pas t'en aller comme ça !****************************************************************************************************

Visiblement elle le peut puisque son corps immatériel finit par redevenir la brise de fin d'été, alors qu'un petit sourire d'au revoir est visible ua dernier instant avant que plus aucun trace de sa présence ne reste. L'écho de son âme s'envole loin, loin dans le ciel, à travers les nuages, sans pouvoir revenir prochainement, surement jamais.

L'action reprend son cours tout autour, comme si une bulle s'était brièvement créée dans l'espace temps entre les deux femmes assez proches.

******Güzeel : Je ne vais pas te forcer à croire quelque chose en lequel tu ne crois pas.******

Cette phrase ramène le citron vidé de son acidité là où l'autre conversation avait été coupé.

Méng tourne lentement son visage hébété vers celle qui lui parle, restant concentrée sur cette dernière en cliquant plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour essayer de reconnecter quelques neurones après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Les trois autres ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qui cloche chez elle, ce serait presque ironiquement comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

* * *

**_Nouvelle-Orléans; Eastern_**

* * *

L'heure du shopping a sonné à l'autre bout de la ville.

Nous retrouvons quatre autres personnages déjà connus dont on va plus côtoyer maintenant et qui font le tour des magasins.

Namu Beoj porte une casque bleu avec le logo de KBS 2TV dessus, un débardeur rouge clair où il y est imprimé la Famille Simpson, un legging noire avec des cerises brodées dessus, et des grosses tongs Birkenstock avec du vrai cuir pour les semelles mais du faux en guise d'énormes lanières en y blanches avec boucles. Telle ses trois camarades, elle voit la vie du bon côté, impressionnant tous les Brian qui la croisent, et voilà pourquoi elle est aussi contente.

Razu Berī porte une robe en velours moulante rouge telle courte qu'on peut y apercevoir très facilement sa fine culotte noire, ainsi que une paire de sandales à lanières oranges couvertes de fausses pâquerettes en guise de motif. Tout aussi heureuse que sa collègue, elle écoute le tube **Canary Bay** du groupe **Indochine** grâce aux écouteurs branchés sur son portable datant de plus d'une décennie.

Lí porte un sweatshirt à capuche non relevé avec la gueule souriante de Freddy Krueger dessus qui vous menace de sa griffe, un short en jean taille haute, et des baskets chaussettes du plus pratique. Profitant du bien être de ses amies, elle garde néanmoins un œil aux environs pour que personne ne s'en prenne à elles, car il y a toujours cette drôle d'impression qui ne veut pas s'en aller.

Sara Atsee porte une nuisette en satin attirant bien des regards, tout en ayant une très haute chaussette multicolore sur son pied droit mais rien pour le pied gauche qui est nu mais qui a tout de même les orteils arc-en-ciel. Sa faible présence de vêtement et son allure, plus cicatrices, de psychotique attirent tous les attentions de la cité droit vers elle, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, or elle s'en fout complètement.

Leur but est de chercher un objet à offrir en offrande aux Dieux afin que Dưa puisse avoir tout le bonheur de l'après vie.

C'est là dedans qu'elles mettront d'ailleurs ses cendres, c'est pour dire.

Elles localisent finalement la bonne boutique qui fait cependant froid dans le dos au premier coup d'œil, avec les vitres aux carreaux pétés pour certains d'entre eux, aux chats noirs trainant autour de son entrée en poussant divers miaulements à l'encontre du quatuor, et à l'écriteau au haut affichant le nom de d'édifice qui s'avère être "**La Mort Vous Appartient**" avec subtilement glissé en dessous les termes suivants dans une toute autre police d'écriture tout en étant plus petit "**Entrez donc dans ce lieu servant de connexion entre les Vivants et les Défunts afin d'honorer cette entente**".

Une mauvaise aura émane de de cette antre des horreurs, ce qui ne semble pas préoccupée la plus insouciante du lot.

**Sara : Mes Lapines, je crois avoir trouvé le bon lieu ! YOUPIE !**

Les bras en arrière, elle fonce tête baissée dans l'endroit inadéquate pour une personne censée, ce qu'elle n'est pas, disparaissant de la vie de celles qui le sont alors que les portes se ferment automatiques à son passage, pas de quoi rassurer. Plus le choix, elle vont être obligées d'entrer là dedans, mais la sourde pose quand même la question en langage des signes.

La japonaise prend alors sa machine pour la gorge et répond sans hésiter.

**Razu : Nous avons déjà perdu l'une des nôtres, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en perdre une autre.**

Les deux qui lui font face acquissent en même temps, puis elles montent les marches qui les attendant, en prenant soin d'éviter d'écraser l'un des nombreux bouts de félins qui se frottent à leur jambes. Trois paires de bras poussent en même temps la double porte afin de pénétrer dans un recoin plus sombre, où les clients sont souvent contents d'y ressortir.

De l'autre côté de la rue, une voiture de New Orleans Police Department est garé sur le trottoir, et une main y lâche une clope encore fumante sur le sol, la laissant se consumer brièvement avant qu'une botte vienne l'écraser de tout son poids. Une personne de sexe masculin en uniforme y sort avec les lèvres renfrognées, se préparant à aller tourmenter quelques innocents pour y défouler sa frustration.

Revenons dans l'échoppe où les bibelots inondent la place, empêchant aux visiteurs de s'y déplacer sans les heurter, faisant beaucoup de bruit au passage. Ceux ci sont d'ailleurs tout aussi glauque que la vitrine, avec de nombreux objets renvoyant au vaudou avec précisément la fin de la vie, et pour le reste, nous sommes plus sur le thème des matous bien que la raison en est inconnue.

La folle à la vision exotique tombe immédiatement d'affection avec une statuette de la taille d'un avant bras reposant près du comptoir, sculptée d'un bois rougeoyant et dont les yeux donnent l'impression de nous fixer malgré le fait qu'ils sont techniquement sans expression. Elle la ramasse sans se poser de question puis commence à la serrer contre sa joue droite en exprimant sa joie à haute voix.

**Sara : Celle ci est parfaite !**

**? ? ? : Vous avez le bon œil jeune femme.**

La voix aimable d'un homme d'âge mûr se fait entendre, et justement une personne correspondant à cette description sonore sort de l'arrière boutique pour venir les rejoindre avec un sourire chaleureux se répandant jusqu'aux oreilles. Celui ci présente différents traits rappelant celui de son animal totem, telles ses oreilles poilues taillées en pointe et capable de se mouvoir vers le bruit qu'elles entendant, sa moustache taillé en plusieurs longs fils fins, et ses yeux lumineux la nuit se réduisant à la lumière et se dilatant à l'obscurité.

Il s'approche de sa cliente pour essayer de faire vendre son produit au meilleur prix, en se présentant au passage.

**Minet : Appelez Monsieur Minet si vous le voulez bien.**

**Sara : Bien sûr Maou !**

**Minet : Je vois que vous avez choisi cette magnifique pièce d'art de ma somptueuse boutique.**

**Sara : Combien elle vaut !? Je la veux !**

**Minet : Pour vous, je la fait à un prix cadeau, seulement dix dollars.**

**Sara : Oh cool !**

Les trois camarades de l'acheteuse se regardent, se méfiant de ce prix démesurément bas pour un objet comme celui ci qui semble authentique.

Néanmoins, les billets verts viennent aux mains du vendeur qui les regarde avec une petite joie, celle ci étant moins profonde que celle portée pour l'heureuse gagnante de cette échange.

**Sara : Merci beaucoup !**

**Minet : Vous allez Redmoon Island n'est ce pas ?**

Tout le monde est interloqué par cette soudaine constatation du gars qui n'est pas censé connaître ce détail.

Cela oblige la fille la plus douce du quatuor à s'exprimer, sans aucune animosité, juste de la curiosité.

**Razu : Comment le savez vous ?**

**Minet : Cette statuette symbolise cette Île à l'Est du village de Jean Lafitte d'où provient le bois avec laquelle elle a été faite et qui ne se trouve que là bas. Les Phinlécia dont la couleur rouge des feuilles rappellent les nombreuses atrocités qui parcourent cet endroit où "la belle lune rouge vient vous rappeler toutes nuits de pleine lune celles ci".**

**Razu : Que dites vous ?**

**Minet : Désolé, c'est du français. Ce que je veux dire est qu'il faut être prudent là bas en vous y rendant, les zombies sont loin d'être ce dont vous devez vous méfier là bas.**

**Sara : Des ZOMBIES ! !**

**Minet : Laissez moi juste vous donner à chacune d'entre vous des portes bonheurs avant de partir.**

Il fait rapidement le tour de son présentoir pour sortir un petit carton poussiéreux de sous celui ci qu'il pose dessus avant de l'ouvrir, révélant une tonne de colliers identiques avec la même tête de chat verte dont le reflet s'illumine brièvement pour démontrer sa toute puissance au groupe qui l'observe.

Le bienveillant monsieur leur en tend quatre qu'elles mettent toutes autour de leur cou, sauf pour la tueuse méfiante qui ne préfère pas.

**Minet : Ne vous en séparez jamais une fois que vous serez là bas, jamais.**

**Razu : Merci Monsieur Minet pour votre cadeau.**

**Sara : Ça te va trop bien, j'ai envie de le piquer dans ton sommeil pour le remplacer par un collier pourri en clou, hi hi !**

**Minet : Au revoir à toutes, et revenez ici après votre séjour là bas pour m'assurer de votre survie.**

Il les salut d'une main calme et détendue, leur souhaitant toute les chances du monde, alors qu'elles quittent la magasin le plus étrange du quartier.

La Miss Atsee ressort alors toute jouasse en examinant de plus près sa trouvaille pour y voir que comme elle l'avait remarqué, il y a bien une fente désignant un endroit où l'on peut ouvrir cette statuette creuse pour y mettre des cendres à l'intérieur. Ne regardant point où elle va, il n'est guère étonnamment qu'elle finisse à rentrer dans un passant avant que ses amies n'ait le temps de la prévenir.

Se rendant compte de sa bourde, elle veut s'excuser mais est surpris par un visage très agressif à son encontre sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle à put faire pour mettre en colère ce petit bonhomme en main d'épice très délicieux. Les autres ne sont pas rassurées par la présence de cet agent de forces de l'ordre ayant l'air d'être prêt à dégainer son tonfa ou sa matraque télescopique pour foutre quelques coups dans les endroits les plus sensibles du corps juste pour son propre plaisir.

Autant vous certifier que personne n'est dupe sur les mauvaises intentions de l'énergumène au yeux haineux.

**Homme : Déguerpissez d'ici avant que je ne vous coffre vous quatre là.**

**Sara : Navrée de vous avoir offensé Monsieur l'Officier !**

**Homme : Ne me Touches pas Dégénérée !**

S'étant approchée d'un peu trop près du gars en uniforme, elle mange une mandale en pleine gencive qui rend sa joue tout rouge, puis la fait rejoindre le pavé du trottoir avec son corps. Les chats de couleurs sombres crachent auprès de celui qui a porté le premier coup, alors que l'attention de la foule aux alentours est assez diversifié. Une grande partie préfère ne pas voir ce qui devant leur nez pour ne pas se mettre danger ou parce qu'ils s'en foutent, d'autres plus minoritaires s'approchent pour soutenir l'un des deux camps, sauf qu'ils finissent par passer plus de temps à se fritter la gueule que de résoudre le problème.

Namu et Razu viennent aider leur connaissance à se relever alors que Lí sort deux couteaux Karambit qu'elle a sur elle pour dissuader le policier de retenter un coup comme ça. Cela intimide en effet l'agresseur, ce qui ne le rend pas pour autant moins hostile et dangereux pour elles.

**Homme : Les bêtes de foire n'ont rien à faire chez nous, qu'elles crèvent dans leur coin sans nous forcer à les aider par pitié.**

**Razu : Je crains que vous soyez sur la mauvaise voie, nous n'avons jamais demandé votre pitié.**

**Homme : Ferme là C-3PO !**

**? ? ? : Dwaine, arrête tes conneries !**

**Dwaine : Merde, pas lui...**

Alors que la situation aurait pu durer vachement plus longtemps et empire comme par permis, un autre représentant des forces de l'ordre, cette fois en civil, débarque en pointant son badge au public pour montrer qu'il va gérer la situation. Néanmoins, quelques regards sont noirs contre lui tout simplement parce qu'il est tout aussi blanc que le gros raciste et va donc le couvrir.

Ces soupçons s'arrêtent nets pendant quelques instant quand la première chose que le nouveau venu fait est de coller son poing dans le pif qui fait ravaler la mauvaise herbe au mec touché, le faisant reculer quelques mètres en arrière avant de le forcer à se couvrir le nez sanglant avec sa main tout babillant des injures avant de prononcer une phrase très claire.

**Dwaine : Tu me le payeras Moche.**

Le rat prend la fuite face au coup de griffe du gros chat, promettant ainsi de revenir perpétrer sa vengeance, s'éclipsant par une ruelle contournant la boutique de Monsieur Minet sans n'être jamais revenu par la suite. Celui qui a désamorcé la situation s'approcher des quatre femmes de différents âges pour vérifier que celle qui a été frappée n'a rien de grave, mais hormis une marque de paume il n'y a rien à signaler.

Rassuré, il observe ensuite la pro des armes blanches ranger son attirail n'allant pas vraiment avec la biologie.

**Moche : Je suis vraiment navré que ça soit allé aussi loin avec lui, si j'avais pu intervenir plus tôt.**

**Razu : Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, ce n'est pas votre faute.**

**Moche : Quand bien même...  
**

**Razu : J'insiste.**

**Moche : Je pourrais vous dépanner si vous le souhaiter.**

L'ancienne journaliste fait non de la tête alors la plus à peinée se marre, ce qui interloque ceux qui ne la connaissent pas.

**Sara : Il est marrant l'autre, ah ah ! Oui, vous avez raison, je lui mettrais dans son café mes poils de cha...**

**Razu : Sara, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on désamorce une situation.**

**Sara : Oh allez s'il te plaît Razuzu !**

**Razu : Bon d'accord, après tout je ne peux pas résister à ce regard aussi mignon.**

La marquée au fer rouge rigole de façon espiègle et rajoutant un côté adorable à ce petit bout de visage charmant, alors que la célèbre tueuse en série débute une phrase dans un langage que pas temps de gens connaissent mais que tous les membres de l'Équipe Juliett ont dû apprendre pour permettre une bonne coordination entre eux. A présent, je vous traduirai les signes des deux personnages qui l'emploient le plus, ainsi que des autres quand ils le font, par une mise en dialogue en italique.

**Lí : _Tant qu'on y est avec les farces, je propose de lui couper sa joue pour qu'il apprenne bien sa leçon._**

**Namu : _Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée, nous allons nous mettre une partie de la police à dos ne faisant cela._**

**Razu : _Non ma Taigā, ce serait trop méchant de faire cela._**

**Lí : _Dommage..._**

**Razu : _Si il retente de s'en prendre à nous, tu pourras nous défendre et te lâcher si tu veux._**

**Lí : _Tu as raison._**

**Moche : Vous formez un sacré quatuor.**

Leur sauveur qui a pu évité le gros drame s'incruste à la conversation pour se présenter un peu.

**Moche : Detective Moche, heureusement que je passais dans le coin et que j'ai vu Dwaine foutre son bordel habituel.**

**Razu : Est il toujours comme ça ?**

**Moche : Oui, et c'est l'un des pires de toute la NOPD dans le domaine, bien que la guerre raciale se fait dans un plus large rayon de personnes.**

**Razu : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde cherche toujours la petite bête pour s'écharper.**

**Moche : Allez savoir, et ils sont trouvent toujours les bonnes excuses, telles les religions ou leur misère. Je ne peux que comprendre ceux qui croient que l'Humanité est mauvaise, bien que je ne partage pas cet avis.**

**Razu : La paix viendra un jour, je le crois.**

Deux sourires s'échangent au fond du même croyance que Lí aimerait que cela devienne vraie, rien pour que celle qui lui a partagé son cœur puisse vivre sereinement jusqu'à son repos final.

Tant que des maniaques peupleront la Terre, ce ne sera qu'une utopie rêvait, et j'y crois moyennement à cette vision des choses.

En parlant de ces mauvais énergumènes qui gâchent tout, le Sergeant Major Dwaine est en train de tirer le cinquième coup d'une cigarette qu'il s'est allumé pour se détendre un peu après avoir perdu cette bataille là, mais pas la guerre. La prochaine attaque sera sous peu, quand ses cibles seront plus isolées, et cette fois ci personne ne pourra les sauver, elles périront. Ce ne seront pas les premières de sa liste, ni les dernières, car de toute façon personne n'ose faire le rapprochement entre lui et les crimes qui sévissent dans la ville. Quand sera le cas, il sera trop tard, son plan de fuite est déjà prévu.

De toute façon les enquêteurs privilégient pour l'instant une piste à la Wayne Williams, mais contrairement à des profilers plus compétents du FBI, ils sont complètement sur la mauvaise piste pour le coup. La menace est en réalité au sein des leur et est tellement évidente à deviner que c'est trop simple, et puis ça ne colle pas. Un gros raciste qui frappe des honnêtes gens en pleine rue sans réfléchir juste à cause de leur différence physique ne peut pas être un tueur en série doué pour ne pas être vu, surtout que le coupable a des alibis en béton armé.

C'est ça d'avoir de très bonnes relations, et surtout d'avoir de jouer avec les attentes pour s'en tirer sans trop de problème.

**Dwaine : J'aurais de nouveaux trophées à accrocher à mon salon.**

D'un coup, un couvercle de poubelle tombe au salon, le faisant sursauter et placer la main sur son holster à la ceinture, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agit que d'un chat noir du même style que ceux vu auparavant. La pression se relâche pendant quelques instants, puisque ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse.

**Dwaine : Ne me fais pas peur comme ça vermine.**

En réponse à son manque de tact, les oreilles du félin se rabattent vers l'arrière et il enchaîne en grognant et montrant ses dents, piffant de toute vigueur contre le salaud, tout en hérissant ses poils. Le bruit qui sort ensuite de son corps est un miaulement de rage fort et puissant, alertant probablement ses copains de ce qu'il a prévu de faire.

Sentant le roussie pour sa peau, l'individu intelligent recule prudemment en sortant son Glock du holster et braque le vilain matou avec l'arme avant de tourner à l'angle de la ruelle en espérant trouver un moyen de se tirer de là, car vraiment il ne la sent cette affaire. Manque de peau, plus loin c'est une impasse, avec un mur trop haut pour y être escaladé simplement sans trop d'efforts, et pas sûr qu'il y ait le temps de faire autrement avec la menace qui s'agrandit juste en face.

Les minous augmentent en nombre, sortant de la pénombre, se réunissant pour faire une seule et même ombre meurtrière, se reflétant de façon non réaliste sur le mur. Celle ci s'y meut pour former une silhouette mélangeant humain et chat très menaçante, capable même de pousser un grognement encore plus fort que la flopée de bestioles la créant.

Acculé, leur proie tente de leur tirer dessus au pistolet, en touchant certains sans que ça ne fasse vraiment mal, avant que la puissance des ténèbres ne plonge sur lui, se répandant sur tout son corps à vitesse grand V. Les cris de douleurs viennent accompagner les tir ainsi que les morsures touchant tout le corps sans exception.

Bientôt, seule la horde de chat n'est plus que visible, alors que la forme du type s'effondre au sol, les laissant se nourrir de son corps.

Au final, le spirituel aura eu raison du terre-à-terre.

* * *

_**Nouvelle Orléans; Algiers**_

* * *

Un hélicoptère du BSAA est au repos, faisant tâche avec le décor plutôt naturel en cette périphérie de ville où les crapauds se font entendre, les alligators se dorent au soleil, et les touristes peuvent être vus passer en ferry sur le **Mississipi** en prenant des photos de l'environnement local. Sur plusieurs clichés nous pouvons justement y voir l'appareil qui fera se oser tant de questions sans réponses à veux qui les verront.  
A l'intérieur du bolide de l'air se trouvent deux têtes connues que nous surprenons en train de terminer un petit jeu à deux dont je ne vous expliquerai pas les règles.  
Budō est en train de renfiler son tee-shirt à l'effigie de **Claire Redfield**, pas la vraie mais la fausse du jeu de **Capcom** de cette année. Ceci fait, il en profite pour aller jeter nonchalamment un préservatif déjà utilisé dans une poubelle située au sein d'un des murs de l'engin puis ses pieds munis de sandales se dirigent vers une belle pomme qui dort à poing fermé.  
Sagwa est couchée sur le dos sur l'un des bancs présents des deux côtés du bousin, les yeux fermés dans un sommeil qui nous permet de contempler la beauté présente derrière ces hématomes et défigurations produites par le passé. Vêtue d'un yukata dans les teintes vertes à la couleur de ses cheveux et d'une paire de tongs à échasses traditionnelles, sa magnificence de ces colonnades se fait clairement sentir.  
Le geek de jeux vidéos est très content de pouvoir l'avoir elle et les autres dans son entourage, sa nouvelle famille si l'on peut dire. Avec un sourire, il s'approche de ses lèvres tout en lâchant une suggestion à son subconscient.

**Budō : Quand je déposerai un baiser sur tes lèvres, tu te réveilleras en te sentant super bien et en débordant d'énergie.**

Tel énoncé, il pose sa bouche pas parfaite sur celle qui l'est encore moins, ce qui a pour effet de faire rouvrir les yeux de dormeuse qui s'étire soudainement à pleine force alors que le garçon recule un peu pour voir les effets de l'induction qu'il lui a transmis. La fille introvertie a son corps qui la supplie de bouger et elle ne tient donc pas vraiment en place, l'obligeant à éjecter ses chaussure pour pouvoir se secouer un peu les pieds ainsi que les orteils pour dépenser le surplus qu'elle a en elle.

Si d'autres personnes auraient là, elle serait sortie pour le faire dans un endroit seule, mais là c'est différent, il est particulier pour elle.

Sentiment qu'elle est loin d'être la seule dans le groupe de combat à ressentir.

Restant un peu debout, il vient d'ailleurs la rejoindre, les deux étant joyeux pour le coup.

**Budō : Je vois que ça à marché, tu es en forme.**

**Sagwa : Oui, merci.**

****Budō : Pas besoin de me remercier.****

****Sagwa : Est ce que nous pouvons discuter un peu dehors ?****

********Budō : Je te renfile des chaussures ou c'est bon ?********

********Sagwa : Pas besoin, et ne t'en fais pas, je n'abimerais pas mes petites ailes.********

Rassuré rien que par sa parole, le jeune homme s'aventure en dehors de leur ami mécanique pour se dégourdir un peu les muscles sur le sol humide de cette partie plus reculée de **New Orleans** où des créatures peu recommandables peuvent y trainaient dans les fougères qui s'y trouvent, tels des serpents ou petits cocodrils. Il y a aussi des sables mouvants à quelques endroits mais aucun risque d'y couler comme dans les films, on y sera aspiré que de moitié en tombant dedans, par contre si on joue au con on y restera coincé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne nous y déloger.

Pour une fois j'utilise le pronom "On" pour me mettre impersonnellement à votre place.

Contemplant le paysage coloré de vert, avec la teinte jaune rajouté par notre ami d'en haut, ils peuvent s'échanger sans tabou.

**Sagwa : Le Bon Dieu doit t'avoir envoyé à moi pour tenter de me faire m'ouvrir au monde.**

********Budō : Je ne sais pas si une Divinité a à voir avec ça  
********

********Sagwa : C'est une façon de voir les choses.********

****************Budō : Pas trop dur d'être la seule Chrétienne et forcément Catholique du groupe ?  
****************

****************Sagwa : Un peu parfois, mais ça va.****************

************************Budō : Quand même, nous sommes plutôt diversifié de ce côté là, nous pourrions même avoir une série télévisée moderne occidentale sur nous.************************

************************Sagwa : Ah non ?************************

************************************************Budō : Nous avons quatre athées, trois bouddhistes, une chrétienne, une hindouiste, une taoïste, une shintoïste et un agnostique.  
************************************************

************************************************Sagwa : Je n'avais jamais remarquais ça.************************************************

************************************************************************************************Budō : Impressionnée ?************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************Sagwa : Un peu...************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************Budō : Tu voudras jouer à RE 2 après la mission ?************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************Sagwa : Pourquoi pas.************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Budō : Tu te rappelles où nous nous en étions déjà ?  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Sagwa : Je crois à l'Orphelinat avec Sherry et Irons.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Budō : J'espère que tu arriveras à le passer ce passage cette fois ci.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Sagwa : Cela devrait le faire, j'ai connu pire, et tu me porteras chance en étant à mes côtes.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cette séquence romantique cache bien des choses sur leur passé qui sont bien plus sombres et qu'ils connaissent très bien, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui les rapproche autant, et lui a permis à elle de se confier à lui. Avec personne d'autre dans tout l'univers elle est aussi ouverte que ça, et elle aimerait bien lui demander d'être son petit ami bien qu'elle sait que c'est impossible pour deux raisons :

\- Ne pas se l'approprier pour elle seule alors que les autres filles lui gravitent autour.

\- C'est un sujet dont il ne faut pas lui parler car après il déprime beaucoup et ne dort pas de la nuit.

Une drôle d'impression se fait ressentir par le doué de l'informatique qui a l'impression qu'on l'observe pendant quelques instants que la sensation ne disparaisse aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue. Pourtant, en jetant quelques regards aux alentours, seul l'ambiance détendue de cette zone semi naturelle se fait ressentir, et il n'y a pas un humain à la ronde hormis eux.

Peut être un castor renfrogné.

Laissant ça à son imagination, il ne remarque pas la figure planquée dans l'ombre d'un arbre, complètement couverte d'une tenue à capuche censée passer incognito mais qui attire plus l'attention qu'autre chose en temps normal. Or cette personne est capable de cacher sa présence des sens d'autres personnes, ce qui en fait alors l'idéal pour espionner divers individus pour diverses raisons. Si il s'est fait capté aussi bref que cela fut, c'est parce qu'il a éternué à voix basse, le faisant perdre momentanément sa concentration.

Le mystérieux observateur finit par s'en aller pour l'instant, sachant déjà où ils se rendront ensuite, sa frimousse rousse face au vent.

Qui peut bien se cacher derrière cette figure de l'ombre ?

* * *

_**Nouvelle Orléans; Quartier Français; Zombie Boueux**_

* * *

Un bar très réputé dans toute la métropole pour ses plats orignaux, dérangeants mais excellents, ainsi que de la légende qui plane autour de la créature qui donne son nom au lieu et dont des farceurs ont déjà tenté de se faire passer pour à la manière d'un épisode de Scooby-Doo. Personne ne ses si toutes les histoires fantaisies entourant le pirate mort-vivant sont vraies mais elles paraissent peu crédible.

Dans tous les cas, il y a du monde dans l'établissement où les clients se revigorent avec ardeur alors que "**Sarà perché ti amo**" du groupe italien **Ricchi e Pover**i y passe et fait encore plus vibrer les cœurs de tous, balançant l'alcool à foison alors qu'ils secouent leur chopes en rythme avec la chanson. Seules deux personnes, isolées près des toilettes, ne sont pas vraiment dans ambiance conviviale et de fraternité car pour eux les choses sérieuses ont déjà commencé et ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter.

Deux Capitaine se font face, très sérieusement.

Orange qui a sa tête posé sur ses mains d'un air pensif en se rappelant le moment horrible où il a découvert les morceaux en bouillis de Dưa sur le toit d'une voiture de police, après sa très haute chute qui n'a pas fait dans la dentelle. Cette image reste gravé de son esprit, et il a promis en même temps que le reste de la famille de la venger d'une manière ou d'une autre, notamment en découvrant ce qui se cache derrière sa mort non naturelle.

Chris Redfield dont le nouveau de sa team a fini dans une tombe et où les deux autres sont à L'hôpital avec des blessure graves, qui a marre de toujours voir ses gars se faire décimer sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, étant toujours le seul à survivre quelque soit le scénario. La piste laissé par l'ordure qui a fait ça ne lui plaît du tout car elle semble mener à un tout autre chemin qu'il avait prévu à la base, avec un nouvel ennemi d'un autre genre.

Au final, avec un ton monotone, ils finissent par dévoiler ce dont quoi ils mettent les pieds.

**Chris : Il n'y a aucun agent pathogène dans le zombie.**

**Orange : Tu es sûr de toi ?**

**Chris : Le Professeur Chambers est formel, cette créature n'a pas été créé par un virus, une bactérie ou autre champignon. Son origine est tout uatre et actuellement inconnue.**

**Orange : Je vois...**

**Chris : J'ai déjà eu affaire à un cas comme ça une fois.**

**Orange : C'était quoi la raison de la présence de zombies ?**

**Chris : Un sortilège.**

**Orange : Je voudrais bien croire que tu plaisantes, mais vu les preuves déjà annoncées, tu m'intrigues.**

**Chris : Ce fut un coup de chance que le menace ait été stoppée cette fois là, mais aujourd'hui il nous faudrait les experts dans le domaine mais il fallait que leur actions oient suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**

**Orange : Il faudra gérer sans eux en attendant.**

**Chris : Tu comptes vraiment y aller avec ton équipe ?**

**Orange : Oui, ils sont tous partant.**

**Chris : Dans ce cas là, je vous accompagnerai.**

**Orange : Tu n'es pas obligé.**

**Chris : Peut être pas, mais mes hommes comptent sur moi, et j'ai aussi perdu quelqu'un à cause de ce bordel.**

**Orange : Tu es alors le bienvenue en tant que soutien à notre famille.**

**Chris : Merci. Est ce que tu pourrais me montrer la dernière photo qu'a faite votre membre défunte avant de mourir ?**

**Orange : Bien évidemment.**

Le rouquin sort de sa poche son magnifique téléphone d'une marque très peu connue qu'il allume avec son empreinte digitale avant de surfer sur le menu pour diriger son doigt vers Instagram. Il défile ensuite les différents comptes auxquels il est abonné pour arriver à celui de Dưa Gang où le dernier cliché en date date de la nuit dernière quand elle avait pris le soldat en selfie pour tenir informer sa fanbase. Celle ci a souligné en masse la forme fantomatique l'on voit apparaitre juste à ses côtés, éclipsant en partie les autres personnages de l'image, avec son kimono blanc et son visage mignon de fille d'environs 10 ans aux traits japonais.

Le gros bourrin crispe des lèvres et détourne le regard, ayant pris un sacré coup de flip au cœur en confirmant ses craintes.

**Chris : Cela me rappelle le cas d'Eveline à Dulvey en bien pire car quelque chose me dit qu'il s'agit cette fois ci vraiment d'un spectre de fille et pas juste une arme bio-organique manipulant l'esprit.**

**Orange : J'en ai entendu parlé, Blue Umbrella avait beaucoup morflé à l'époque.**

**Chris : Tant qu'on parle d'eux, il n'y a toujours aucun nouvelle de leur escouade envoyée sur place, dont le contact a coupé durant la nuit.**

**Orange : Je crains le pire.**

**Chris : Moi aussi.**

**Orange : Toujours partant malgré ça ?**

**Chris : Oui. Leon a bien réussi à survivre au Château Spencer alors que la situation de base était tout aussi merdique.**

**Orange : Jamais entendu parlé.**

**Chris : Cela aurait aussi impliqué des êtres surnaturels comme là.**

**Orange : J'imagine le truc alors.**

**Chris : Il y avait aussi Albert Wesker sur les lieux à cette époque.**

**Orange : En effet, si lui a survécu dans son cas, alors nous avons une chance de notre côté.**

**Chris : Tu as déjà un plan d'intervention ?**

**Orange : Je crois avoir une idée, alors écoute moi bien.**

**Chris : Je t'écoute.**

**Orange : Il faut...**

Tintintin, je ne vais pas vous spoiler ce qui arrivera dans les quatre prochains chapitres, ce ne serait pas assez amusant.

A la place, je vais terminer ce gros morceau du récit avec le Barman et Tenancier de l'édifice qui espionne au loin le duo sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, et qui se marre en douce en vous lançant quelques petits regards au passage. Cet homme se nomme Louis Batenguère et son apparence assez cartoonesque avec ses yeux globuleux, un nez souffleur et des mimiques particulières. Il vous glisse un petit mot avant qu'on termine.

**Louis : Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, surtout quand le sujet vous dépasse.**

Il a dit tout ça avec un fort accent française de rigoler puis de retourner à sa sale besogne.

Retenez bien ce qu'il a dit pour plus tard.


	5. Chapitre 2 : Orange

**Chapitre 2 : Orange**

* * *

**30 Mars 2009**

* * *

**_France; Nord-Pas-de-Calais; Dunkerque; Phare du Risban_**

* * *

A une époque, quand j'étais petit, j'avais l'habitude d'y aller avec **Clément**, pour y jouer à différents jeux assez amusants.

Jeter des galets dans l'eau pour voir qui c'est qui arrivait à les envoyer le plus loin.

Foutre la frousse aux goélands argentés dés qu'ils posaient pieds à terre juste pour le plaisir.

Faire chier le vieux gardien du phare car ses crises de colère nous faisait bien marrer.

Et surtout, se baigner nu, ensemble, tard le soir alors qu'on devrait être au lit, parce qu'on avait déjà compris que l'on s'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Ah, la belle époque...

J'aurais voulu que cela dure plus longtemps.

Ce jour, l'illusion était encore là, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vais en parler.

C'est avant parce que c'est ce jour là que j'ai pris la plus grande décision de ma vie.

Accepter la proposition du BSAA, dont j'avais terminé le processus de recrutement, de diriger ma propre équipe en choisissant ensuite ses membres.

Douze Personnes.

Ce n'est pas rien.

Après suivant les équipes, le nombre peut varier fortement.

Pour l'occasion, on est resté dans le traditionnel.

J'en ai donc parlé à mon petit copain qui était déjà au courant de mes ambitions, pour lui dire qu'il risquerait d'y avoir de la distance entre nous ultérieurement dû au boulot.

J'étais un peu stressé à en parler, car c'est vraiment le genre de sujet qui peut te détruire un couple.

Au final, ce ne sera pas ça qui aura raison de notre amour, mais j'en parlerai sur la fin plus longuement.

Revenons à la scène que je vous présente, où je suis accoudé contre l'un des rebords empêchant les cons de tomber dans la Mer du Nord, avec à mes côtés cette petite tête blonde qui a été un ami d'enfance depuis le collège, et bien plus avec affinité.

J'ai 38 ans en 2019, donc j'ai connu le Club Dorothée ainsi que le bonheur de vivre dans les années 80 à 90 avec tout plein de mangas cultes.

Moi et Clément, nous avons été séparé vers le lycée car j'ai dû déménager ailleurs, à **Quimper**.

C'est seulement en 2006 que nous sommes retrouvé, que notre relation a repris avec vigueur, seulement pour repartir cinq ans plus tard.

Donc au moment où ça se situe, j'avais dix ans de moins et pas encore certains de mes os qui me font mal quand j'essaye de dormir.

Mes premiers mots sont allés droit au but, afin de ne pas passer par trente chemins, et je suis content que j'ai pu réussir à le dire.

**Moi : Je vais devenir le Capitaine de la nouvelle équipe, Juliett qu'elle s'appellera.**

**Clément : Ah bah c'est cool ça !**

**Moi : Le seul est problème c'est que ce sera dans la branche Extrême Orient et nous serons basé dans une caserne à Nagoya.**

**Clément : Ah je comprends, tu as peur que vu que ça deviendra une relation plus à longue distance, que ça fragilise notre couple.**

**Moi : Oui, beaucoup.**

**Clément : Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ça qui va briser ce qui s'est créé entre nous.**

Ouais, c'est plutôt ton égo.

Enfin bon...

**Clément : Je suis content pour toi, tu vas pouvoir côtoyer les grands, ceux qui nous sauvent des pires ordures.**

**Moi : Enfin je reste réaliste, il y a peu de chance pour que j'adresse un jour la parole à quelqu'un de l'envergure de Chris Redfield.**

**Clément : Tu sais, les soldats postés à Kijuju se disaient la même chose, et puis ils ont pu le rencontrer.**

**Moi : J'ai quand même entendu dire qu'ils étaient presque tous morts au cours de l'opération, donc bonjour la chance.**

**Clément : C'est pas faux.**

**Moi : En revanche, je suis bien content que Albert Wesker soit mort, je n'aurais jamais aimé lui faire face, surtout qu'on le disait plus rapide que Flash.**

**Clément : Ce n'étaient que des rumeurs car si c'était vrai, je pense que même Chris n'aurait pas pu le vaincre.**

**Moi : Franchement, j'aurais plus parié que ce serait Léon Kennedy qui le tuerait.**

**Clément : Pas moi, j'avais parié sur Redfield.**

**Moi : N'empêche, rien que les zombies ça m'angoissait dans ma tête, mais ces parasites là, les Plagas, c'est autre chose.**

**Clément : C'est vrai, il y a un côté en plus humain chez les personnes contrôlés par ces merdes, je n'envie pas ceux qui ont dû les affronter.**

**Moi : Tu sais, ces aventures m'excitent autant qu'elles m'effraient car ma vie ne sera plus jamais pareil une fois lancé dans l'action.**

**Clément : Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je sais que tu peux tous les défoncer, comme quand tu me protégeais des caïds au collège.**

**Moi : Je crois qu'il y a quand même une différence de niveau entre les deux.**

**Clément : Si tu gardes la même volonté à l'époque, tu pourras carrément soulever des montagnes ou au moins pousser des rochers au poing.**

**Moi : Merci pour tes encouragements, bien qu'ils soient peu réalistes.**

**Clément : Oh qui sait, j'ai entendu dire que certains avaient réussi ces exploits.**

**Moi : Ce sont des mythos.**

**Clément : J'ai hâte de te voir devenir une grande légende et de revenir à la maison couvert de médaille.**

**Moi : J'ai surtout hâte de pouvoir protéger les gens qui ont besoin d'hommes comme moi.**

**Clément : Aussi.**

**Moi : Pour commencer, je pense que je laisserai une chance à tout le monde dans le choix du recrutement.**

**Clément : Je te vois déjà prendre les plus beaux gars pour me rendre jaloux.**

**Moi : Aucune chance, je pense me limiter qu'aux femmes.**

**Clément : C'est en effet laisser une chance à tout le monde.**

**Moi : Je verrai, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie d'avoir une aventure avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.**

**Clément : Oh ne t'en fais pas ça ne risque pas.**

**Moi : Et n'aie rien toi non plus de ton côté.**

**Clément : Pour qui tu me prends ? Je serai sage comme une image, à attendre que mon copain revienne au pays.**

Son baiser qui a suivi m'a rassuré sur mes craintes, celles se sont pourtant fondées.

Il m'a trompé, allégrement...

M'a décrit comme un salopard qui couche avec tout le monde, une grosse pute quoi.

Je m'en suis rendu vite compte en entendant les murmures de mon ancien entourage à mon sujet.

L'enfoiré.

Il s'est fait plaisir, alors que de mon côté j'ai respecté ma parole.

Et il a eu le culot de me discrédité sans preuve.

Quand je lui ai mis cartes sur table, il a osé s'offusquer.

Je...

Je ne l'ai plus reconnu.

Il avait peut être des défauts, mais pas ça.

Enfin je crois...

Est ce que je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il était vraiment pendant tout ce temps ?

Ou est ce qu'il a empiré avec le temps jusqu'à devenir nocif ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je sais juste que j'ai ruiné ma vie à être avec lui.

J'approche la quarantaine, et je désespère au niveau sentimental.

J'aimerais pouvoir avoir quelqu'un comme Budō.

Je comprends pourquoi il a réussi à charmer sans le vouloir toute notre famille.

Il est bien plus admirable que Clément, ou même moi, nous ne l'avons jamais été.

Sans lui, pas sûr forcément que nous aurions pu nous accepter les uns les autres, par crainte d'être rejeté.

Il est vraiment la forcé du groupe.

Dommage qu'il soit hétéro.

Il faut que j'arrête de déprimer.

Je n'ai peut être pas une vie sentimentale fleurie, mais j'ai des proches qui m'aiment vraiment, et je les aime en retour.

Cette amour est peut être juste familial, il n'en reste pas moins fort.

Je les protégerai toujours, au péril de ma vie.

Je vengerai Dưa.

On m'a pris l'une de miennes.

Je tuerai celui qui a orchestré ça.

Qui qu'il soit, quoi qu'il soit.

Pour elle, pour nous.

**25 Août 2019**

* * *

**_États Unis; Louisiane; Bayou Barataria_**

* * *

Un hélicoptère russe survole la jungle boueuse et très humide de la Louisiane, ce qui aurait valu l'explosion de la Troisième Guerre mondiale si nous avions été dans les années 70 durant la Guerre bien plus Froide. La direction empruntée mène tout droit vers la seule municipalité environnante, à savoir **Jean Lafitte**, nommée d'après le légendaire pirate français du même dont comme beaucoup d'entre eux, on n'a jamais pu connaître sa fin de vie, donc personne ne sait si il a pu vivre paisiblement jusqu'à sa mort ou si il s'est fait trucidé tragiquement.

Plusieurs théories circulent à ce sujet, mais nous y reviendrons dans le prochain chapitre.

Pour l'instant, les voix du soleil sont impénétrables, nous laissant seulement apercevoir faiblement sa présence sans que l'on puisse pleinement y profiter, car il est comme ça le taquin. Pourtant là où d'habitude il est très coloré, nous permettant ainsi de nous revigorer sans problème en y adsorber les maigres rayons qu'il nous envoie, là aujourd'hui il est étonnamment du terne, du moins du point de vue de l'Équipe Juliett. D'aucuns ne saurait dire exactement pourquoi, surtout qu'ils semblent être les seuls à le ressentir, alors le mystère plane qu'en à savoir si cela vient du deuil qu'ils endurent, ou d'autre chose dont quelques preuves tentent plutôt vers cette voie plus mystique.

Les quelques évènements pouvant s'apparenter au surnaturel du précédent chapitre ont été racontés au reste du clan qui les ont pris pour ce que ça vaut, une preuve qu'encore une fois ce monde peut nous surprendre. Il nous aura surpris en 1998 quand une paisible ville des USA s'est faite sauté pour empêcher soit disant un risque nucléaire, alors qu'il fut révélé assez rapidement que les morts s'étaient relevés suite à la création d'un nouveau virus en laboratoire par une société pharmaceutique très puissante qui en a aussi profité pour rajouter d'autres bestioles à son musée des horreurs.

**Umbrella Corporation** a terrorisé des générations, puis s'est éteinte toute seule, seule dans son coin.

D'autres ont repris le flambeau, pour le pire, surtout le pire.

L'atmosphère se dégageant de lu véhicule volant n'est donc pas la meilleure dans laquelle nous aimerions nous plonger, plutôt maussade, plutôt vengeur, donnant un mélange assez surprenant à expérimenter, surtout venant de personnes qui ne sont pourtant pas connus pour être vindicatif en temps normal, sauf que nous ne sommes pas dans les temps normaux. L'ennemi dépasse notre entendement et il est clair pour tous qu'il ne pourra être pas être puni à la cour, donc il n'y a pas d'autres choix que de faire justicier soi même.

Laisser le vent souffler n'est pas une option envisageable, ce serait signifier qu'il est correct de laisser l'un d'eux mourir sans raison valable.

Chris Redfield comprend tout à fait leur ressentiment, ayant déjà expérimenté à de trop nombreuses reprises, bien que les circonstances furent totalement différentes, avec toutes les équipes qu'il dirigeait ou dont il faisait partis qui ont vu leur membres périr par des choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas à l'époque. En vérité, même si ils ont trouvé une explication scientifiquement à tout ça, le fait que l'Homme ait pu faire de pareilles abominations leur glacent toujours autant le sang.

Voilà pourquoi il fera tout pour les aider, coûte que coûte, pour ne pas rester impuissant à picoler sans but comme en **Edonia**.

Les mots de **Piers** résonnent encore dans sa mémoire, tellement ils étaient juste de sens, et le font regretter d'avoir été, et d'être encore parfois, un sale con qui mériterait quelques baffes au visage. Il est d'ailleurs surprenant que **Jill** ou Leon ne lui en aient jamais collé une car à de nombreuses reprises il l'a mérité, surtout quand il a levé déjà levé le poing sur celle qui n'est plus vraiment à ce jour sa petite amie ou encore quand il critiquait férocement son proche ami de trop boire alors que lui n'avait pas mieux fait jadis.

Quand on voit le niveau du groupe auquel il s'implante pour cette mission, on peut se dire qu'avec ses nombreux problèmes, il a bien sa place parmi eux car ce qui les caractérise bien c'est la vie de merde qu'ils ont eu mais qui a pu s'améliorer depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Seul leur Capitaine avait une vie saine, bien que pour la romance on repassera.

Tout ce beau monde est donc réuni au même endroit, pour un objectif commun, avec juste un nom en guise d'ennemi concret, celui de Shüen Yaho dont le visage ne parle pas à grand monde, même de la chinoise du groupe tant son charisme n'est pas vraiment là. En fait, il a l'air d'un type assez lambda, et i lest très étonnant de se dire qu'il fasse partie d'une telle organisation quoi crédibiliser la "Banalité du Mal" d'**Hannah Arendt**, même si des méchants extraordinaires, on en aurait vu depuis la découverte du **Virus Progenitor**.

Assez de blabla pour ma part, je vais laisser un peu la famille que l'on suit s'exprimer afin de découvrir ensemble le plan d'action qui aura lieu.

**Orange : Avant que je ne décrive la procédure que l'on va appliquer, rappelle juste la situation de base et l'objectif.**

**Chris : Très bien.**

**Níng : Moi qui pensait qu'il n'avait que des muscles l'américain.**

**Kl̂wy : Celle là, je l'ai trouvé drôle.**

**Tembi : Je ne lui fait pas confiance.**

****Níng : "The Boys" nous a prouvé que les mecs comme lui cachaient souvent des choses.****

**Orange : Laissez le s'exprimer s'il vous plaît.**

******Níng : OK... Mais vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu.******

******Chris : Notre opération à Fukuoka nous appris qu'une partie de la Shén Yā se trouvait à Redmoon Island, contrôlée par ************Shüen Yaho, et que nous avons affaire directement à quelque chose qui pourrait dépasser le cadre habituel de notre boulot.  
******

******Razu : Un Fantôme.******

******Orange : Des Zombies qui ne sont pas issus d'une quelconque arme virologique ou bactériologique.******

********Níng : Pourquoi on ne laisse pas les spécialistes dans le domaine s'en occuper au lieu d'entrer en territoire inconnu les yeux bandés ?********

**********Kl̂wy : Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas au surnaturel.  
**********

********Níng : Je demande juste ça comme ça.  
********

********Güzeel : Les spécialistes en question ont leur actions suspendus par une bonne partie des pays du monde donc ils ne nous seront d'aucune utilité.********

****************Níng : La Présidente Américaine et sa clique n'ont pas une organisation pour s'occuper de ça.****************

******************Orange : Ils essayent d'en développer une, mais pour l'instant ils jouent les aveugles.******************

**********************************Níng : En gros, c'est la merde et on va devoir ne compter que sur nous même pour venger l'autre célébrité qui me manque malgré qu'elle me cassait souvent les noix.**********************************

********************************************Kl̂wy : Tu as tout bien résumé, même pour ******************************************Dưa.**

**Sara : Pauvre chatte, je l'aimais bien et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse écrasée !**

**Chris : Nous serons donc seuls, surtout que l'équipe de Blue Umbrella déjà envoyée sur place pour les repérages n'a plus donné de signes depuis son atterrissage cette nuit là. C'est grâce à eux que nous avons pu localiser précisément le centre de recherche caché dans les marais, et notre objectif secondaire sera de découvrir ce qui leur est arrivé.**

**********************************Níng : Rien de bon, c'est sûr.**********************************

**********************************Sara : Et notre objectif principal, c'est quoi déjà ?**********************************

**Chris : S'occuper de ********Shüen Yaho, si possible le ramener vivant pour l'interroger.******

******Sara : Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir lui mettre des menottes !******

**************************************************Kl̂wy : T'as des menottes ?**************************************************

**************************************************Sara : Non pourquoi ?**************************************************

**************************************************Tembi : Tu nous fais perdre du temps.**************************************************

**************************************************Chris : Je te laisse la suite.**************************************************

**************************************************Orange : Nous allons nous diviser en trois afin de couvrir trois zones et en apprendre plus sur ce qui risque de nous attendre là bas.**************************************************

**********************************************************Güzeel : Je dirigerais l'un d'entre eux ?**********************************************************

**********************************************************Orange : Oui, tu iras avec Namu, ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************Kl̂wy et Budō au Manoir Brown, le seul lieu d'habitation existant encore sur l'île.******************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Budō : Je vais me renseigner sur son propriétaire.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

A suivre ici : resident-evil-7,forumactif,org/t600-fic-resident-evil-troubled-swamps#8101


	6. Chapitre 3 : Tembi Kai

**Chapitre 3 : Tembi Kai**

* * *

**3 Août 1999**

* * *

_**Singapour; Pulau Sudong**_

* * *

**Singapour**, mon berceau, mon tombeau...

Mes meilleurs souvenirs, mes pires souvenirs.

Je ne veux plus jamais m'y rendre.

Je ne peux plus m'y rendre, tout simplement.

J'avais 16 quand cela s'est produit.

J'étais jeune, bête et pleine d'idéal.

Je haïs cette version de moi même.

Je lui tordrais le cou si je le pouvais.

Vous auriez dû me voir à l'époque, j'étais vraiment différente, moins colérique.

Insouciante, je passais mes journées à écouter du **Sum 41** en boucle tellement j'adorais ce groupe.

C'était l'époque où j'arrivais à tolérer les Blancs, voir même que je les appréciais.

À présent, hormis Orange, je n'arrive plus à leur serrer la même ou même tenir une discutions normal avec eux.

Des envies de meurtre me prennent.

Il vaut mieux que je les ignore, pour moi, pour eux.

Je suis consciente que quelque chose ne va pas avec ça, que ces préjugés qui sonnent vraies en moi ne le sont pas.

Mais quand mes crises surviennent, impossible de penser clairement.

Après coup, j'ai honte.

Honte de moi, honte de l'image que je donne à ma famille.

Ils me protègent du mieux qu'ils peuvent, mais je vois que je ne fais que leur causer des soucies inutiles.

Pardonnez moi.

Ces images ne veulent pas sortir de ma tête, elles me tuent.

Vingt ans qu'elles sont là, qu'elles me hantent.

Je voudrais revenir à cette époque sereine où je n'étais pas une épave, un corps vide dénué de plaisir.

Quand je portais mes vieilles vestes militaires, avec mes beaux tee shirt gothiques.

Ce mélange me plaît beaucoup, c'est juste que je n'arrive plus à le porter.

Je...

Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Continuer à retarder l'inévitable est vain.

Pour autant, je tiens à assurer qu'avant, je n'étais pas hostile aux autres races.

Oui, j'emploie le terme de race.

C'est ce que en quoi je crois depuis la tendre enfance, alors respectez au moins cela.

Que la suite ne vous plaise pas, je comprendrais.

Alors allons y...

Dans les Années 90, un archipel qui avait proclamé son indépendance du Royaume Uni il y a bien longtemps de cela a refait parlé de lui, pas en bien, en envahissant Singapour.

On surnomme ces îlots **Golden Country Island**, même si son vrai nom est **Preosimiter**.

Leur dirigeants depuis des lustres sont des membres de la **Famille Clean**, des barjots canadiens qui ont fini par croire que l'homme et les armes bio-organiques ne devraient faire qu'un.

Le conflit n'a duré que quelques mois mais il a été meurtrier, causant des milliers de victimes.

Ce fut la seule fois de mon vivant que Preosimiter s'est attaqué en visage public à un autre pays.

Les prochaines fois ce sera par le biais de leur groupe armé secret, la **Crisis**.

Celle ci fait partie de la liste noire du BSAA pour de très bonnes raisons, ayant déjà causé de nombreux attentats bioterroristes en Europe et aux États Unis, surtout aux alentours de 2005.

Aujourd'hui, cette dictature à été renversée par un mouvement populaire aidée par un soutien international.

Cela n'enlève pas ce que j'ai subi durant la guerre mais pourra éviter que d'autres ne souffrent des mêmes mots.

Je parlerai de mon entrée dans ce bourbier, en essayant de ne pas trop être vulgaire et de ne dénigrer personne.

Sinon la **Licra** va encore me tomber dessus.

Cela faisait trois mois que j'étais officiellement dans les rangs de l'armée après avoir fait mes classes et directement on pouvait dire que j'étais mis dans le bain.

On m'avait affecté à une autre section que la mienne afin de combler les trous d'effectifs, le tout pour une mission qui s'annonçait ardu.

Reprendre nos installations situées sur Pulau Sudong, au sud ouest de notre capitale, où il n'y a principalement que des îles sans habitants et on s'en sert pour des entrainements surtout.

L'ennemi avait bien progressé là bas et avait chopé plus de la moitié de cet archipel.

Vous vous doutez que notre opération s'est super bien déroulée.

"_**Je ne crois pas aux secrets que tu gardes.**_

_**Mais je veux savoir...**_

_**Comment tu arrives à dormir la nuit ?**_"

Tout le monde est mort, sauf moi.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'étais la plus jolie du lot, et il n'y avait que des hommes chez les Blancs.

Ils voulaient donc se taper un jolie minois.

Morte, j'aurais pourri et ils auraient une sacrée pépite.

Ils ont tout fait pour me maintenir en vie, pour m'empêcher de me suicider.

La vie est une merde quand elle le veut.

Oups, je crois que j'ai dit un gros mot.

"_**Et j'ai en fini avec toi, félicitations !**_

_**Et merci pour toute la douleur !**_

_**Car ça a rendu cela beaucoup plus amusant !**_"

Leur officier s'appelait Acil, il parlait avec un étrange accent mélangeant les iles et le canadien.

Il prenait plus soin de moi que les autres.

Ces moments avec lui étaient les moins horribles.

Il était cultivé et tentait de ne pas me faire mal au lit.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se donnait tant de mal alors que celui ci était déjà fait par ses subalternes.

En tout cas, j'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour tenter de lui piquer un flingue pour me loger une balle.

C'est alors que j'ai vu une réelle peur sur son visage, la peur de me perdre.

Celle ci n'avait pas l'air égoïste.

Néanmoins, il est parvenu à m'attraper l'arme.

Et là le coup est parti, droit dans mon œil gauche.

"**_Il n'y a rien à dire maintenant !_**

**_Les sentiments sont déjà morts !_**

**_Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une solution maintenant !_**"

J'ai perdu connaissance.

La mort n'a pas voulu de moi.

Quand j'ai pu rouvrir à nouveau mes yeux, avec plus qu'un seul moyen de vision dans ma poche, le spectacle que j'ai vu était dégoutant.

Un charnier.

Celui où ils avaient mis les corps de mes camarades morts plusieurs semaines auparavant sans prendre le soin de la refermer, au cas où il y aurait des renforts et qu'ils devraient en rajouter dedans.

Imaginez moi alors me réveillant en compagnie de leur corps putréfiés, un œil en moins et sous le choc.

Mon pire cauchemar.

J'ai dû m'arracher les ongles à m'extirper de là.

Mes doigts saignées une fois en haut.

J'haletais sans m'arrête tellement ça m'avait demandé de force à me tirer de là.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je pleurais toutes les larmes que j'avais en réserve en voulant rentrer chez moi.

C'est alors que la colère a surgi, prenant la place en quelques minutes sur la tristesse.

Ça allait saigner.

"**_Tout ce qui devait être dit a été dit !_**

**_J'attends un autre jour, une autre solution !_**

**_Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire disparaitre toute la douleur !_**

_**Donc je laisserai tout cela derrière, mais je pars avec du sang dans mes yeux !**_"

N'étant plus vraiment maître de mes pensées, j'ai avancé telle une zombie jusqu'au bâtiment où les Blancs se trouvaient.

J'ai éliminé silencieusement tous les ennemis qui croisaient ma route.

Le premier, ce fut avec un morceau de bois assez massif.

Les suivants, avec le couteau de chasse que j'avais emprunté à leur pote mort.

Vous voyez Rambo II quand il a la boue sur le visage et qu'il s'infiltre chez les Viets ?

C'est à peu près ça, sauf que j'étais en bien plus sale état que lui.

On passera Noël en famille qu'ils disaient.

En vérité, j'ai l'impression que j'étais la survivante finale d'un film d'horreur.

Ils adapteront peut être mon histoire un jour.

En tout cas, il qu'une seule personne que j'ai épargné afin de porter un message aux siens.

Acil...

Ma dernière action fut d'envoyer un message aux miens pour leur prévenir que la zone était nettoyée, avant de m'évanouir.

"**_J'ai vu entre les lignes, pendant que je crois _****_les mensonges pendant trop longtemps._**

**_Et je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait._**"

J'étais été conduite dans une de nos bases, à **Pulau Meskol** afin d'être soignée.

Ma section, ayant appris ce qui m'est arrivée, s'est rendue là bas pour m'accompagner à mon réveil.

Ils n'auraient pas dû...

Quand je me suis éveillée, j'ai fait une violence crise de panique.

Ni les médecins, ni mes amis n'étaient armés pour le coup.

Je les ai tous buté, avec juste un scalpel.

J'ai repris mes esprits après le carnage, horrifiée par ce que j'avais fait.

Désolée...

Des gardes sont venus ensuite et m'ont attaché au lit, pour plus de sécurité.

On aurait pu croire que j'étais sortie de l'Enfer, mais non, j'y étais toujours.

"**_Et maintenant la guerre est déclarée, en dessinant les lignes du combats_**

**_Et je ne vois plus devant moi avec tout ce sang dans mes yeux_**"

J'ai subi de nombreux examens psychiatriques, pendant longtemps, afin de s'assurer que je ne représente pas un danger pour autrui.

Je ne peux pas le leur blâmer, pas après ce que j'ai fait.

A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais ces images dans la tête.

Des flashs, puissants, où j'avais l'impression d'y être encore.

Que toute ma vie d'après n'était qu'un.

Impossible de savoir ce qui était le plus réel.

Toutes les sensations que j'ai vécu revenaient, telles qu'elles.

Le dégoût du sexe.

L'effroi du charnier.

La haine des Blancs.

Le chagrin des camarades.

Pendant des jours, des mois, je ne dormais plus.

Je n'arrivais plus à vivre correctement, et ma famille le voyait bien.

Mon père a remarqué que tout à Singapour me rappelait la guerre, mon traumatisme.

Il a alors fait des économies pour pouvoir me permettre de m'installer en France et d'obtenir.

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, ce qui était réciproque, mais nous savions que je ne pouvais plus vivre dans ce pays.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée à Amiens.

J'étais singapourienne, je suis française.

Pourtant, quoi que je fasse, une partie de moi est restée là bas.

Les insomnies ont diminués mais les crises de colère restent, m'obligeant à garder le contact avec des psys pour éviter que je ne me transforme en Joker.

Madame **Jouabère** est ma psychologue, elle est gentille et compréhensive.

Le Docteur **Imboulawé** est mon psychiatre, il est plutôt drôle mais les médicaments qu'il me donne ne marchent qu'à moitié.

Ils furent mes principaux contact avec une forme de vie humaine pendant dix ans.

Jusqu'à ce jour en été, où il faisait très chaud et humide.

Pas autant que dans la jungle, mais en France c'est beaucoup.

J'ai rencontré un homme qui allait changer ma vie.

La rencontre s'est produite à Notre Dame d'Amiens, une magnifique cathédrale.

Il faut reconnaître une chose aux chrétiens, ils savent faire des édifices qui ont de la gueule.

J'adore notamment les courants gothiques et le baroque.

J'ai l'habitude de trainer à l'intérieur de ce monument, car je m'y sens bien.

Pas que je renie ma foi hindouiste, mais il y a quelque chose de particulier avec ce lieu.

Je m'y retrouve.

Je ne sais pas si Ganesh ou Vishnou ont quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Ils doivent vouloir m'aider à me sentir mieux, pour que je puisse atteindre un jour le Moksha.

Merci à eux.

Je me sens moins seul.

Il faut dire que des hindouistes, il y en a moins en France qu'à Singapour.

Déjà qu'on est une minorité là bas.

Revenons au moment que je veux aborder avant que je me perde.

Donc, alors que j'étais tranquillement assise dans mon coin sans rien demander à personne, quelqu'un s'est assis à côté de moi.

J'ai été surprise, vu la place qu'il restait tout autour.

La surprise fut d'autant plus forte quand j'ai vu l'écusson sur son uniforme qui renvoyait au BSAA.

Que pouvait bien me vouloir un gars de cette ONG ?

Car il était clairement indiqué dans son regard qu'il était là pour moi, que ce n'était pas un hasard.

Il s'est alors présenté sobrement à moi afin de ne passer passer pour un sale type flippant et un tant soi peu violeur sur les bords.

De nos jours, il faut se méfier des inconnus.

Cet homme s'appelle Orange.

Il cherchait à recruter des personnes pour la nouvelle équipe qu'il va diriger, l'Équipe Juliett.

Je me suis alors rappelée d'une chose qu'il me confirma.

J'avais envoyé il y a quelques années de cela une demande de recrutement pour rejoindre cette organisation, sans avoir de réponse en retour.

J'ai fini par oublier, perdant l'envie et l'espoir de reprendre les armes, pour une bonne cause.

De toute façon, ça aurait risqué d'accentuer mes symptômes, me faisant recommettre un massacre.

Tout est sorti de ma bouche, au sujet de ce que j'ai vécu durant la guerre et après.

Qu'aucun groupe de soutien n'a pas vraiment m'aider à me débarrasser de ses charges, qu'elles ont juste été diminué mais qu'elles sont toujours là.

J'ai ensuite refusé ce que j'avais demandé à la base, faire parti d'eux.

Il valait mieux pour tout le monde.

Au lieu de partir, chercher quelqu'un d'autre, il est resté afin de me soutenir et que je devais avoir foi en moi.

Il a été d'une sincérité exemplaire, à ne pas me faire croire qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais car après tout il n'avait jamais connu ce que ça faisait d'être sur le front, de se faire violer, et de passer à deux doigts de la mort.

J'ai été touchée par ses paroles pleines de sens pour moi.

Je vais vous en montrer une partie, après tout je m'en rappelle très bien.

**Orange : Je recrute justement des personnes comme toi, des personnes que plus personne ne veut car leur histoire les rebute, préférant éviter la dure réalité le plus que possible.**

**Vous restez donc sur le banc de touche sans pouvoir parvenir à continuer vos rêves.**

**Certains y restent jusqu'à atteindre la mort.**

**D'autres se lèvent pour aller la chercher directement, en emporter parfois d'autres gens au passage.**

**Je veux vous laisser une chance d'atteindre vos rêves car il faut bien quelqu'un pour le faire.**

**Tu peux refuse bien évidemment.**

**Mais dis toi que c'est peut être la seule fois où tu auras cette chance entre tes mains.**

J'ai hésité brièvement, puis le visage de mon père m'est apparu.

Cela m'a fait accepter accepter la proposition, afin que le déménagement que j'avais dû faire et el changement de nationalité aient un sens.

Je ne veux plus me cacher dans mon coin.

Je veux vivre.

J'ai été la première membre à avoir rejoint ce qui allait devenir une grande famille.

Cela m'a permis de reprendre confiance en moi.

Après au niveau financier, c'était pas la joie tous les jours.

Merci **Sarko** et ses successeurs.

Mes crises ont diminués, ne se manifestant plus que quand j'étais de mauvais humeur.

Ce qui peut arriver très rapidement quand je converse avec des Blancs.

C'est le truc que n'ai pas pu calmer.

C'est enquiquinant tout de même.

Ils sont chez eux ici.

Je peux comprendre les doutes que ça leur fait quand à mon intégration dans ce pays.

J'aurais eu les mêmes si un blanc avait débarqué un Singapour du temps où j'y étais et qu'il se tapait des colères en discutant avec les autochtones.

J'espère arriver à vaincre tout ça un jour.

Autre souci, mes problèmes de tension.

A force de m'énerver violemment, mon cœur galère à redescendre au niveau des battements.

Je dois donc voir en plus de mes psy, un cardiologue.

Un type brillant et qui ne cache pas ce qui pense, chose étonnante pour un médecin.

Je pourrais vous le décrire longuement ce Professeur **Rougue**.

Je vais le faire d'ailleurs.

Il est Noir, j'en reviens aux races comme d'hab.

Il est très petit, faisant deux têtes de moins que moi.

Ses cheveux sont courts et crépus.

Ses yeux sont petits aux aussi.

Sa voix grave et caverneuse me rappelle un doubleur connu mais j'ai le nom, ni un perso qu'il a fait.

Ça me reviendra.

Les lunettes qu'il porte sont toujours relevées sur sa tête.

Son nez est très aplati, comme une patate qu'on aurait marché dessus.

Je dirais qu'il a la cinquantaine avec ses joues marquées et mises en avant par rapport à la zone entourant les lèvres.

Il est enrobé et speed, il ferait un malheur à Fort Boyard.

Sa franchise et son sérieux durant nos entretiens est bien venu.

Il n'hésite pas à critiquer ses collègues quand ils font n'importe quoi.

Des fois il sifflote, surtout quand il lit.

Il est Droitier, c'est important à souligner.

Franc et sérieux dans son travail.

Je n'ai jamais compris sa façon de compter qui est pour le moins bizarre.

En temps normal, il est vêtu de chemises à carreaux sous sa blouse.

J'adore la partie où il enregistre sa conclusion avec un dictaphone, ça me rappelle toutes ces séries américaines comme "The Punisher" où tu as des scènes comme ça, sauf que là sa bouche était vraiment très près du micro donc j'espère que ça ne sature pas sur la cassette.

Bien qu'il soit en général très concentré sur son travail et sur mon état de centré, il peut parfois faire de l'humour, notamment avec ses collègues.

Une fois je l'ai entendu dans les couloirs s'adresser à une infirmière en lui sortant "Salut la Vieille !".

Il a aussi une très bonne mémoire, se souvenant de choses que même moi j'avais zappé avec le temps.

Et dernière chose, il fait beaucoup de gestes avec ses mains pour illustrer ses propos, un peu comme un italien.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a trois semaines.

Ma tension était encore une fois bien trop élevée.

J'imagine qu'elle ne s'arrangera pas de suite.

Avec la mort de Dưa qui me pèse beaucoup.

Il ne m'a pas caché que le trainement baissait en efficacité et que j'allais devoir essayer encore de nouveaux médicaments en attendant qu'une meilleure solution vienne jusqu'à nous.

Il m'a alors fourni un précieux conseil.

**Rougue : Prenez des vacances avec votre famille et essaye d'en profiter pour vaincre vos démons car le Docteur Imboulawé s'inquiète pour vous, et moi aussi.**

**Si vous continuez comme ça, la mort silencieuse aura raison de vous.**

**Un conseil, si les flashs vous reviennent, imaginez que vos proches d'aujourd'hui sont avec vous pour vous aider.**

**Et qu'ils seront toujours là pour vous.**

**Avec un peu de chance, vous n'aurez plus peur de vous souvenirs des pires moments.**

J'essayerai de le suivre à l'avenir.

J'essayerai...

Pour ne pas être la prochaine à claquer.

* * *

**25 Août 2019**

* * *

_**États Unis; Louisiane; Jean Lafitte; Bureau Shérif**_

* * *

Tension est au max, surement aux alentours des 90 au niveau bas, alors imaginez un peu le niveau haut qu'elle peut atteindre, surtout que quand elle ne prenait pas ses médicaments, c'était pire. Pour ceux qui n'y connaissent rien dans le domaine, disons que sa pompe vitale travaille beaucoup trop quand la personne devrait être au repos, et que donc quand cette dernière la fait travaille, les battements vont beaucoup trop loin. Un AVC n'est jamais bien loin dans ces cas là, et d'autres soucies de santé peuvent survenir.

Ce qui provoque ceci, c'est l'intersection subite et soudaine avec l'un de ceux qu'elle appelle les Blancs.

Je vous explique tout pour ne pas vous perdre.

Le sous groupe de quatre mené par Orange s'est rendu comme prévu chez le Chef de la Police de cette Paroisse afin de glaner le plus d'informations police sur les légendes entourant la mystérieuse île où ils prévoient de se rendre. En effet, ils doivent bien savoir ce qui se passe là bas, afin de pouvoir être près à y mettre les pieds en sachant quelles choses surnaturelles pourraient éventuellement leur tomber sur le coin du museau.

Les plus attentifs auront remarqué que la particularité de cet État est qu'il n'est pas divisé en comté comme tous les autres du pays.

L'intérieur du quartier général de la région est plutôt sobre, avec de nombreux bureaux pour le personnel qui est tout autant imposant, se déplaçant dans tous les sens de partout. Ces va-et-vient incessants dynamisent beaucoup cet endroit, surtout si on y rajouter les civils qui y viennent pour différentes choses, plus ou moins honnêtes. Ce n'est pas dans les séries américaines qu'on à l'habitude de voir un aussi grand nombre d'adjoints sous une même autorité.

Tous sont vêtus du même uniforme bleu foncé avec un tee-shirt en dessous et le blason avec étoile jaune plus pygargue sur leurs épaules.

Ceux là ne nous intéressent pas, en revanche ceux qui vont nous être utiles se trouvent dans un petit bureau isolé où le nom du shérif local y est marqué sur la vitre en plexiglas et à l'intérieur se trouvent notre quatuor représentant le BSAA et face à deux, deux nouvelles personne que je vais me tacher de vous présenter sans en attendre d'avantage.

Le Sheriff **Jean LeFromager** qui a un nom bien français et dont la famille est cadienne, c'est à dire avec des origines venant de l'Hexagone datant du temps des colons. Il a aussi des origines africaines, expliquant son teint de peau brun, et certains traits physiques.

Le Chief Deputy Sheriff **Billy Bob** qui a au contraire un teint de peau plus beige clair, voir rose saumon à certains points du corps. Lui, il vient du bayou et ça s'entend puisqu'il possède un fort accent de plouc. Passant son temps à mâcher du caoutchouc, venant d'une vieille habitude avec du tabac à chiquer, je vous laisse imaginer l'odeur de son haleine.

C'est lui qui va poser problème pour Tembi, comme leur regards se sont croisés, et qu'un sentiment pour elle vient pointer le bout de son nez. En réalité, il n'est pas si nouveau que ça mais c'est que ça fait plus de 20 ans qu'elle n'avait pas connu un tel profond sentiment.

L'Amour, le coup de foudre.

Le gaillard pas si grand que ça, voir même plus petit qu'elle, sourit en remarquant sa réaction à son sujet et se lève pour aller lui parler seul à seul, tout en tendant la main pour faire les présentations comme il se doit.

**Billy : Billy Bob, le dernier d'la famille du haut de ses 29 ans et aussi une belle gueule qui fait tomber toutes les filles dans la boue ! Et toi ?**

**Tembi : Tembi Kai.**

**Billy : J'ai vu bien dans tes yeux qu't'a craqué sur moi ! Alors voici mon numéro pour qu'on aille s'allonger sur le foin avec un verre un de ces jours.**

Il lui tend un morceau de papier déchiré où se trouvent des chiffres qui prennent sens. La main tremblante de la dame lui indique que c'est bientôt l'heure de prendre ses médocs.

**Billy : Tu tremblottes, ça va ?**

**Tembi : Je vais bien, lâche moi.**

**Jean : Tu l'entends Billy Bob ? Ne force pas.**

**Billy : Je ne force pas, je vais juste droit au but !**

**Jean : Tu devrais encore t'entrainer pour la drague.**

Le concerné se marre face à cette remarque et approuve de la tête avant d'aller retourner s'installer sur sa chaise en bois. Au fond d'elle, la vétéran est troublée, sentant une colère différente des autres fois la parcourir, en plus de l'autre sentiment bien plus mielleux.

Du côté de Lí et Razu, le meilleur symbole du romantisme présent dans cette salle, elles ont trouvé une distraction leur permettant de s'occuper en attendant la suite. A savoir construire des histoires à l'aide des éléments décorant ce lieu intime.

**Lí : _Tu vois cette photo ?_**

**Razu : _Oui._**

**Lí : _Tu imagines quoi ?_**

**Razu : _Un bon père de famille qui après une dure journée de travail où un innocent a péri des mains d'un méchant monsieur, passe du temps avec sa fille en faisant du baseball afin de se détendre et de se rappeler les meilleures choses dans sa vie. Même en perdant face à elle, i lest content, car elle est la personne la plus chère pour son cœur._**

****Lí : Toujours aussi optimiste Raz.****

******Razu : Et toi cette photo t'évoque quoi ?  
******

**********Lí : _Une fausse joie qui cache derrière ces semblants de sourire une dure réalité, à savoir le fait que le père abuse de sa fille et que comme leur mère n'est pas plus de se monde, la petite est désormais seule et recluse dans cette affreuse vie qui la dépasse grandement. Un jour, elle prendre le couteau dans la cuisine et lui tranchera le coup à ce porc, avant d'éliminer d'autres salopards dans le même genre._**********

**********Razu : _Tes récits sont toujours profondes en réflexions ma Taigā._**********

********************Lí : _C'est mon style._********************

********************Razu : _J'aime ton style._********************

Sacré mélange ces deux là, dans leur bulle à elles, alors laissons les un moment ensemble et allons voir les derniers personnages à voir ici.******************  
******************

Orange se tient devant un tableau en liège où sont accrochés différents documents écrits ainsi que des images, majoritairement en rapport avec de mystérieuses disparitions qui ont eu lieu depuis Octobre 2018 sur Redmoon Island. A peu près au même moment où Shüen Yaho a disparu de la circulation et où la Shén Yā est passée officiellement dans l'illégalité. Il est clair d'un lien fort se dresse entre lieux, il ne reste plus qu'à y découvrir quoi.

La réponse se trouvera très certainement en plein cœur de ce bayou.

Seulement, le danger s'y trouvera à chaque recoin, ce qu'une voix provenant d'un homme vêtu, d'une cravate sous son uniforme et de bandes jaunes sur ses bras,, vient nous rappeler en prenant un ton très calme qui se veut tout de même inquiet.

**Jean : Vous allez vous aventurer en zone hostile.**

**Orange : Nous le savons.**

Le Capitaine affublé sa tenue de combat se retourne pour faire face au Shérif qui est loin d'avoir une apparence aussi cliché que d'habitude dans la fiction.

Toutes les autres oreilles s'orientent vers leur position, tels des loups à l'affut d'une proie.

**Jean : J'espère réussir à vous dissuader de vous y rendre en vous décrivez les légendes qui se sont forgées avec le temps sur cette île perdu au cœur du Bayou Barataria, qui vu beaucoup de sang y couler.**

**Billy : Je paris qu'ils iront quand même là bas, personne t'écoute jamais !**

**Jean : Je sais, je sais.**

**Orange : Nous irons tout de même, quoiqu'il arrive.**

**Razu : Nous avons perdu quelqu'un de très cher à notre cœur, et les réponses à nos questions se trouvent là bas.**

**Jean : Je comprends.**

**Tembi : La jungle est de toute façon une zone hostile où nos sens nous font échouer, alors ça ne changera pas de d'habitude.**

**Billy : Tu viens du sud est de l'Asie toi je dirais, si je me fis à ta phrase.**

**Tembi : Ça ne t'apporte rien de le savoir.**

**Billy : Si, je te connais un peu plus comme ça.**

**Tembi : Je n'ai pas envie que tu me connaisses, blanc-bec.**

**Razu : Tembi, calme toi s'il te plaît.**

**Orange : Vous pouvez commencer Shérif.**

**Jean : Connaissez vous Jean Lafitte ?**

**Razu : Non, je sais juste que c'est le nom de la ville.**

**Orange : C'est un pirate français ayant exercé durant la fin du 18ème et le début du 19ème siècle.**

**********************Lí : _Un flibustier, c'est important la précision._**********************

**Orange : Tu as raison, merci de compléter mes propos avec tes connaissances.**

**Tembi : Je connais de nom.**

**Jean : En effet c'est exact. Nous nous trouvons actuellement sur une partie de ce qui était son immense territoire, ou plus précisément le "Royaume de Barataria", englobant de nombreux bayous et marais proche de la Nouvelle-Orléans afin d'avoir un contrôle sur le Mississippi. Il a aussi aidé l'Armée Américaine face aux Anglais durant la guerre de 1815.**

**Billy : Un sacré CV le gars !**

**Jean : Comme bon nombre de ses camarades de la mer, on ne sait pas quand il est mort, ni comment, et il emporterait avec lui un hypothétique trésor qu'il aurait enterré celui ci quelque part dans son chez lui, mais où, nul ne sait bien exactement.**

**Orange : Je suppose que Redmoon Island pourrait être le bon endroit.**

**Jean : Exactement, vu qu'il y résidait assez souvent et que personne n'osait s'y aventurer à cause de la lueur rouge que prend la lune la nuit et qui donne son nom à l'île justement.**

**Razu : Nous en avons déjà entendu parler de ce fait.**

************************Lí : _Les arbres aussi ont leur feuilles rouge, tout est rouge là bas, peut être l'eau aussi.  
_************************

************************Jean : L'on raconte qu'une nuit, alors qu'il y séjournait avec son frère, à présent recherché par ceux qu'il avait aidé des années auparavant, des Créatures Mi Hommes Mi Chats ont attaqué son manoir et les ont dévoré vivant. Depuis ce lieu serait maudit, ce qui expliquerait en partie les disparitions qui ont lieu pendant un siècle avant de cesser un autre siècle pour revenir récemment.  
************************

************************Tembi : Ce n'est pas une malédiction qui nous arrêtera.************************

************************************************Lí : _Enfin, il faut rester lucide quand même._************************************************

**Billy : Normalement, y a aussi une autre explication pas vrai ?**

**Jean : Oui, l'autre importante légende entourant l'île.**

**Orange : Un rapport avec des fantômes ?**

**Jean : Non, avec des vampires.**

**Razu : Je n'aime pas les vampires, ça me fait peur.**

**Billy : Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste des histoires !**

**Jean : Quelques années après la disparition de ******Lafitte, la Famille Brown s'est installée dans l'ancienne demeure du pirate et certaines pensent que c'est plutôt à cause d'eux que ces disparitions se sont produites. La mauvaises langues racontent que c'est une famille de vampire que les disparus sont leur victimes.  
****

****Orange : Vous y croyez vous ?****

****Jean : Non, pas vraiment.****

****Tembi : Aucune légende concernant des zombies ?****

****Billy : Yep, mais rien d'passionnant.****

****Jean : Cette île est vraiment sujette à des superstitions.****

****Orange : Les disparitions en revanche sont vraies, si j'en crois votre tableau.****

****Jean : Je ne saurais dire qui s'en est pris à tous ces gens, mais en l'espace de dix mois, plus de 200 personnes s'y sont volatilisés.****

****Billy : L'île est interdite d'accès aux personnes qui n'y vivent pas.****

**Razu : Qui sont ceux qui ont disparu ?**

**Jean : Des touristes, des fédéraux, des soldats de UNIT...**

**Billy : Et même nos gars.**

**Jean : J'ai perdu 14 hommes là bas lors d'une recherche.**

**Orange : Navré de l'apprendre.**

**Jean : Sachez donc que vos changes de ne pas y revenir sont très élevés.**

**Billy : Ah moins de vous appeler Emmylou, vous n'avez aucune chance.**

**Tembi : J'ai connu pire.**

**Billy : Dommage, j'aurais voulu qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance.**

**Jean : Vous avez eu tout ce que vous souhaitiez savoir ?**

**Orange : Je pense oui, merci de votre aide.**

**Jean : Pas de souci, et si vous avez besoin d'aide, nous restons à votre disposition.**

**Orange : Sans problème, bonne journée à vous.**

Le rouquin semblant sûr de lui salut de la tête et fait signe avec ses yeux à ses subordonnés qu'il est temps de partir, laissant les deux locaux dans leur chez soi, sans être plus embêté que ça. En partant, Tembi ne peut s'empêcher se regarder en arrière, seulement pour être surprise par le fait que celui qui l'a à l'œil est en train de l'observer partir. Elle recentre donc son regard devant elle, en faisant genre qu'elle n'a rien vu.

En tout cas, ces contes horrifiques n'auront pas amélioré son état de santé puisque au fond d'elle, l'effroi la guette.


	7. Chapitre 4 : Güzeel Zgenii

**Chapitre 4 : Güzeel Zgenii**

* * *

**14 Novembre 2000**

* * *

_**Mongolie; Monts Khangaï; Миний илжиг**_

* * *

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire.

Vous pouvez donc partir.

La discutions est finie.

Je n'ai rien de plus à dire.

...

...

...

...

Vous êtes obstinés vous.

Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Tout le monde a une histoire, avec des moments mémorables.

Vous n'avez pas tort.

Je n'ai envie d'en parler, mais vous ne me lâcherez pas tant que n'aurais pas balancer ce qui a de potentiellement intéressant sur ma vie.

Alors allons y...

J'ai vécu une grande partie de mon enfance dans un petit village de montagne sur ma terre natale, un vrai havre de paix que je vous conseille si vous souhaitez prendre votre retraite dans un coin paisible.

En plus c'est moins paumé et les tempêtes sont plus rares par rapport à une île paradisiaque.

Le seul problème, celui qui m'a empêché de pleinement profiter de toute cette paix qui m'entourait, ce fut la foi qui me rongeait à l'époque.

L'Islam.

Oui, j'étais musulmane.

Depuis mon plus jeune âge, on m'a appris qu'il fallait convertir ou tuer les infidèles car c'est que **Allāh** avait dit dans les sourates du **Coran** et que plusieurs hadîths le rejoignaient sur ce point.

J'ai lu ce pavé immonde plus infect que l'odeur du napalm au petit matin.

En plus comme je suis une fois, je ferme ma gueule, je me couvre de la tête aux pieds et j'obéis aux hommes, y compris mon futur mari.

C'est cool non ?

Endoctrinée par ces fous, j'ai été pendant un temps fidèle aux ordres du tout puissant, relayé par mes ainées, bien que les questions commençaient déjà à se trotter dans ma tête puisque j'étais déjà curieuse et plutôt maline.

C'est surtout la croyance dominante de ma patrie qui a commencé à me faire douter, le Bouddhisme Tibétain pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, car leur vision des choses entrait en complète contradiction avec ce que je croyais, et contrairement à la plupart du reste de ma famille, je ne suis pas restée en fermée dans mon monde.

Au contraire, j'ai plutôt chercher à en apprendre plus, en étant couvert par ma grande sœur pour ne pas me faire repérer.

Si mes parents l'avaient appris, je me serai pris de nombreux coups au visage, c'est sûr.

Et encore, là où parle surtout que la principale religion de la Mongolie, représentant une moitié de sa population.

Je n'ai pas évoqué le fait que le reste de la population est avant tout athée.

Aucune chance que je puisse survivre dans l'hypothèse où je serais devenue athée et qu'ils auraient appris.

Pourtant, il faut dire que j'étais partagé entre les deux.

Choisir entre **Bouddha** et le Rien.

Vue la vie de merde qui m'attendait, ce n'était pas facile de choisir.

Je n'avais pas encore tranché à mes huit ans, là où mon circuit a pris un sacré virage.

Surtout qu'il y a un truc que je ne vous ai pas encore dit, la cerise sur le gâteau.

Ma famille était en très bons termes avec **Al-Qaïda**, le bébé de **ben Laden**.

Avant donc la chute des deux tours à New York qui aura enfin fait ouvrir les yeux à la population occidental sur la dangereuse montée du salafisme.

Comprenez vous alors dans quelle situation de merde je me trouvais.

Nul échappatoire, j'étais bonne pour finir couverte d'explosif à aller me faire péter dans une grande ville.

Ça, c'est si j'avais de la chance.

Sinon j'aurais été mariée à 10 ans et j'aurais été tenue en laisse pendant des décennies, en espérant un quelconque sauvetage inespéré.

La belle vie...

Par chance, un bienfaiteur s'est pointé à ma porte, ou plutôt devrais je dire que c'est moi qui suit tombé dessus quand il le fallait.

Il s'agissait d'un Imam, connaissance de mon père, qui a direct senti quelque chose dans mon regard et celui de ma sœur.

Cette dernière a cru qu'il avait des soupçons vis à vis de notre foi impénétrable.

C'était vrai, mais heureusement pour la suite, car ce fut le déclencheur d'un processus qui a fait en sorte que je sois membre du BSAA à l'heure actuelle.

Ce guide des prières s'appelait **Naïm** et il a veillé à ce que nous soyons loin des oreilles indiscrètes, afin de s'assurer à ce que les nôtres ne finissent pas séparés du reste du corps.

L'homme nous a révélé son histoire, à savoir celle d'un apostat qui a été coincé par la **CIA** avant que ce fait ne puisse se révéler.

Ces derniers lui ont quelques peu forcé la main pour qu'il reste dans les rangs islamiques dans le but de leur rapporter de précieuses informations.

Les américains et leur tendresse naturelle.

Sentant que nous n'étions pas à notre place, il nous a promis de trouver un moyen de nous mettre en lieu sûr sans lame sous la gorge 24 heures sur 24.

Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps, histoire d'en parler à la hiérarchie pour qu'ils prévoient notre extraction.

Or du temps, nous n'en avions plus.

Nos parents ont eu la bonne idée de prendre des vacances définitives en Chine afin d'y jouer les martyrs.

Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Un attentat en famille, à **Shanghai**, pour rejoindre les vierges et tout ça.

Blablabla.

Juste des conneries pour une idéologie à la con.

Autant dire que l'urgence sonnait midi.

La vie est une vilaine fille.

Nous avons été obligées de sauter dans le premier train pour passer le frontière, réussissant sans souci à berner le système de défense chinois qui est quand même quelque chose, même à l'époque ça ne piquait pas des hannetons.

Vous sentez la tragédie venir, et vous vous demandez surement pourquoi une attaque islamique sur l'une des plus importantes villes chinoises aurait échappée à vos oreilles.

Disons que la catastrophe a pu être évitée à temps, et que tout ça a été étouffée tant par Gouvernement Chinois et celui Américain.

Je vous explique ce qu'il s'est passé.

Notre zone ciblée était le bâtiment de la **Hongkong and Shanghai Banking Corporation** où il était prévu de s'y faire sauter tous ensemble, main dans la main.

Nous y sommes arrivées dans le hall, au petit matin, nous quatre, alors que une centaine de personne s'y trouvait au moins, démontrant la population importante qui forme se pays.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le max que cet endroit aurait pu atteindre.

Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il y en ait plus.

Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que ça peut faire de vivre ça en étant une gamine.

Priver d'une zone de confort où notre imagination est maître, où nous pouvons nous amuser sans penser à l'avenir.

Normalement le concept de la mort ne nous traverse pas encore l'esprit, ou alors c'est plutôt futile.

Ce n'est pas normal d'y être confronté d'une manière aussi traumatisante que ça.

Déjà que ça ne sentait pas la rose chez moi en temps normal.

Là, j'allais partir rejoindre les nombreuses vierges là haut, en compagnie de ma sœur et des deux bourreaux qui veulent notre mort.

Déjà à l'époque, je voulais qu'ils disparaissent pour arrêter de nous faire du mal.

A l'extérieur j'avais huit ans, mais à l'intérieur j'en avais le double.

L'ado rebelle mais qui a de bonnes raisons de l'être.

Je ne suis pas trop compatible avec une religion qui réprime mes droits et massacre ceux qui n'en font pas partis.

Je vais encore avoir des problèmes à dire ça.

Enfin tant que ça reste en pensées, ils ne devraient pas me faire chier.

On a encore le droit de penser ce que l'on veut.

On devrait pouvoir aussi le dire, mais si tu fais ça, on te tourne au ridicule.

Les journalistes, politiques, "amies" et tous connards qui ne croient qu'en la pensée unique.

Des tarées.

Désolée, je m'emporte.

Je vais avoir les même problèmes de santé que Tembi si je m'énerve trop souvent.

Bref...

Ce jour allait marquer un virage pour notre vie à moi et **Meri**.

Non parce que le plan a réussi et que par un quelconque miracle, nous avons réussi à revenir à la vie.

Je ne suis pas encore une héroïne de comics donc de telles choses ne se produisent pas dans notre monde.

Le monde réel.

Non, le plan a complètement échoué.

Déjà, dés l'instant où je suis rentrée dans ce hall d'accueil bondé, j'ai senti au fond de moi que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un sixième sens peut être.

Je m'en rappelle très bien, j'ai eu le souffle court et celui ci diminuait très rapidement, inquiétant assez rapidement les trois personnes avec moi.

Autant ma sœur c'était vraiment pour prendre soi de moi, autant les deux autres c'étaient surtout pour ne pas tout faire foirer;

Or ils avaient tort sur une chose.

Dés que nous sommes venues ici, tout était foiré.

Naïm, forcément, était au courant de ce qui allait se passer, et c'était le moment ou jamais pour capturer plusieurs terroristes afin de pouvoir leur soutirer des infos par le biais de la torture pour pouvoir en piéger d'autres.

Sauver les pauvres gens qui n'ont rien demander, ce ne sera qu'un effet qui découle de la riposte, mais en aucun cas ce ne fut un objectif clair.

Aucun des deux belligérants opposés aux salafistes n'avaient vraiment un intérêt à la vie de ces personnes.

Seules les nôtres importées, juste pour pouvoir remonter la piste de leur ennemis, ces traitres qui restent sous la semelle comme un vieux chewing-gum moisi.

Sacrifier des centaines de personnes pour en sauver plus, à la limite je conçois.

Mais là c'est surtout pour sauver leur propre cul, plus que tout autre.

Heureusement que la situation a pu par miracle être gérée avec une rigueur qui fait que nos parents n'ont rien pu tenté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour eux.

Je remercie une certaine personne, cet ancien imam qui est celui qui a pu permettre que ça ne dégénère pas.

En tout cas, en même pas une minute, le hall avait été déserté comme par magie, et les ont été tellement bien minutieusement placés que ni mon père, ni ma mère, n'ont pu enclenché la détonation pour se faire exploser.

Quand à ma sœur et moi, on avait aucun raison de le faire.

Directement, elle s'est placée devant moi pour me couvrir avec ses bras, afin de vieille à ce qu'aucun des membres de **IAU** ne s'en prenne à moi.

Toujours à me protéger, prenant des risques inutiles.

Ça n'a pas changé.

C'est pour ça que je l'aime autant.

Néanmoins, cette force antiterroriste ne fut pas un souci pour nous.

Devinez grâce à qui on doit ça, c'est logique de sa part.

Il s'est vraiment pris d'affection pour nous.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on "disparaisse" comme tant d'autres avant nous.

L'accord entre les deux gouvernements impliqués était le suivant.

Les chinois auront les parents, les américains les enfants.

C'était un perdre au change pour les seconds, car il était clair que nous aurions moins d'utilité que ceux qui nous ont forcé à participer à ça.

Mais si ils avaient refusé, ils auraient perdu une autre source d'information, trop précieuse pour eux, alors ils ont accepté leur part du marché.

Naïm a su ce montrer persuasif.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, sans lui, moi et Meri nous serions très certainement morte à l'heure actuelle, au fond d'une prison crasseuse dans un coin rural paumé dans des conditions extrêmes.

La dernière chose qu'il a pu faire pour nous, pour s'assurer qu'on puisse avoir une belle ive, et s'assurer que nous ne suivions pas la même voie que nos progéniteurs, c'est de nous adopter plus ou moins légalement.

Sous d'autres noms, plus saxons si vous voyez où je veux en venir.

Là, une véritable vie pouvait commencer.

A trois, avec cet homme qui a risqué sa vie et sa position juste pour permettre cela.

Il m'a redonné espoir en l'humanité.

Il y a peut être beaucoup de pourris, mais il y a aussi des dons du ciel comme lui qui méritent qu'on se batte pour eux.

Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait, pas même en une entièreté de vie passée à rembourser cette dette imaginaire qu'on lui doit.

Ma sœur pense la même chose que moi sur ce sujet là.

Nous avons alors vécu dans notre nouvelle famille à **Springfield** dans l'**Illinois**, tranquillement.

Que vous me croyez ou non, notre sauveur s'est avéré être un bon père, qui même si il était tout seul arrivait à subvenir à nos besoins et à nous traiter juste comme il le faut.

Tellement que nul ne pouvait croire qu'il n'était pas réellement notre père, biologiquement parlant.

C'est fou quand même...

Cependant, durant ces années, quelque chose a grandi en moins jusqu'à éclater un jour.

Une rancœur...

Une haine déshydratable.

Envers une religion en particulier, ou devrais dire une secte qui a su monter sacrément de niveau au fils des siècles.

Bien pire que la Scientologie, elle répond au nom d'**Islam**.

C'est à cause d'elle et de ses partisans que mon enfance n'a jamais pu être totalement joyeuse, même après la fin du calvaire.

Malgré tout l'amour que me portaient Meri et Naïm, je ne pouvais plus vivre en paix.

La guerre vivait en moi, telle qu'ils me l'avaient instruites.

Or, j'avais prévu de la retourner contre eux.

Il fallait juste attendre que le fusible saute, comme ce fut le cas à mes quinze ans, en 2007.

Ce jour là, j'ai croisé la route d'une femme en Hidjab, le voile islamique, passer à côté de moi.

J'ai vu très clairement son petit sourire vicieux porté vers moi.

A ce moment là, mon sang s'est mis à bouillir, me rappelant très distinctement mes souvenirs de ma profonde jeunesse.

Je lui ai foutu mon poing dans sa gueule.

Ce pas franchi, je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière, je le savais bien.

Non, c'était trop tard, d'autant plus avec ce qu'elle a sorti ensuite à son amie non voilée qui était juste à côté d'elle, le tout en arabe.

Sauf que je comprenais l'arabe, ce qu'elles ne devaient pas se douter.

Les salopes.

**Salope 1 : Regarde cette pute de jaune ! Je vais lui couper le visage ! Elle et toute sa famille ! De toute façon, nous les convertirons un jour !**

Cela peut sembler cliché, voir même inventer, mais c'est ce qu'elle a bien dit.

Elle ne méritait pas de vivre, cela fera une barbare de moins.

J'ai pris un caillou qui trainait par là, le plus gros, et je l'ai enchaîne, à même le sol.

Son amie a tenté de la sauver, mais elle s'est pris elle aussi un coup, dans le nez.

J'en ai fait de la bouillie de son crane, vous auriez dû voir.

Je n'ai jamais autant rigolé de ma vie cette fois là, comme une folle, je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

Moi qui croyais que ce genre de scènes n'existaient que dans les films.

Que les acteurs en faisaient trop.

J'ai pris mon pied à éradiquer cette vermine.

Il ne restait plus qu'un rat à bord.

Écroulée avec le nez en sang, près de ce qui restait de sa copine, une peur indélébile écoulait de son visage.

**Salope 2 : Pitié, épargne moi !**

Aucune pitié.

Je l'ai écrasé comme l'autre musulmane, d'abord avec le morceau de roche dans mes mains, puis avec mes godasses pour terminer.

Le tout devant des témoins.

Donc autant dire qu'après ça j'ai vite repris mon souffle pour me tirer à la maison.

Pas la meilleure idée du siècle, mais j'avais encore du temps avant que la police ne sache que c'était moi qui avait fait ça et qu'ils s'y rendent.

Durant ce laps de temps, j'ai pu trouver conseil auprès de ceux qui tenaient à moi.

Quand ils m'ont vu arriver, les mains sanglantes, d'un liquide qui n'était le mien, ils ont directement ce qui était arrivé.

Je pense le mélange de joie et d'inquiétude sur mon visage trahissait aussi mes actions.

Calmement, ils sont allés me nettoyer les parties tachées et m'ont forcé à changer de vêtement pour être plus propre, et surtout pour être prête pour la suite.

La conversation qui a suivi hantera toujours mes mémoires, avec un début qui m'a fait instantanément rendre compte que j'avais fait une grosse connerie.

**Naïm : Tu vas devoir entrer dans la clandestinité ma petite poire.**

J'ai alors compris qu'ils savaient depuis le début que derrière ma joie se cachait des choses moins jolies et que je n'étais une bombe à retardement, impossible à désamorcer.

Ils ont fait de leur mieux pour retarder l'inévitable, en vain.

J'allais forcément basculer un jour, ils avaient en sorte que ça le cas.

En plus, je ne me suis jamais vraiment sentie vraiment sentie américaine.

Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être, et ça me la foutait mal, car si on venait me faire la réflexion sur mon intégration, ces patriotes auraient raison.

J'ai été et je le suis toujours, mongole.

Plus le choix, il fallait que je parte, loin de l'Amérique.

Abandonnant ceux qui ont toujours été là avec moi depuis ce drame, voir même depuis toujours pour ma grande sœur.

Il fallait juste que je sorte de ce pays, pas juste de l'état.

Être recherchée pour meurtre en territoire hostile pour ta peau, c'est pas vraiment la joie.

Heureusement, mon père avait comme dit plus tôt, prévu le coup et donc avait prévu un moyen pour que je rejoindre une connaissance à lui au Canada qui pourrait m'héberger temporairement avant je prenne mon envole en tant que fugitive.

Pour la route, c'est ma sœur qui allait me conduire proche de la frontière, comme de toute façon elle avait une raison de quitter la ville pour la journée, ce qui devrait passer quand les enquêteurs viendront l'interroger ultérieurement.

La séparation a été dure pour moi, j'avais dû mal à croire que je ne reverrai peut être jamais celui qui a tant fait pour nous obtenir cette douce vie.

D'une certaine manière, j'ai gâché tous ces efforts.

Même si je pense qu'il fallait que je le fasse à un moment donné, je m'en veux un peu de ne pas l'avoir mieux préparer.

Ça nous aurait évité de devoir nous quitter aussi rapidement.

Durant le trajet à travers les bois, j'ai tout eu le temps de repasser mon acte dans ma tête avec plaisir s'en allant progressivement à chaque visionnage, pour laisser place au doute et à l'angoisse.

Qu'allais je devenir après ça ?

La crainte de l'inconnu naissait en moi.

Vivre avec une cible sur soi en permanence, et tenter de subvenir à ses besoins toute seule en créant une nouvelle identité.

Cela peut sembler facile dans les œuvres de fictions, mais dans la réalité c'est terrifiant.

Quand nous avons emménagé aux States, déjà nous n'étions recherché par personne hormis Al-Qaïda, mais en plus c'est la CIA, et surtout Naïm, qui s'est complètement occupée de nous inventer une histoire cohérente.

Là j'allais être livrer à moi même.

Avec uniquement l'ami de papa pour seul soutien.

Traquée, à me méfier de tout le monde.

Comme en 40.

La merde...

Au final j'ai plus de choses à dire que ce que j'aurais cru, désolée pour ça.

Quand je me lance, on ne m'arrête plus.

Surtout que je ne cache aucun détail, même les plus sordides.

Passons aux secondes adieux, quand j'ai dû quitter la Mercedes où je me trouvais, juste à côté des Grands Lacs.

Je ne peux oublier le regard humide de ma frangine en ma direction.

Mes yeux aussi ont versé leur larmes.

Rien que d'y repenser...

**Meri : Nous nous reverrons.**

Immédiatement après ces mots, son corps s'est serré contre le mien.

Impossible de s'en détacher, c'était trop pour moi.

Nous sommes restées ainsi plusieurs minutes, à écouler ce qui pouvait encore sortir.

Même de nos narines.

Je l'ai dit, même les plus sordides.

La morve ne comptait pas à cet instant, c'était le fait que c'était avec un peu malchance, notre dernière fois ensemble.

Dernière...

C'était bien partie pour, si je ne l'avais pas rencontré.

Orange...

On y arrivera, ne vous en faites pas.

L'eau séchée autour de mes cils, je ne pouvais qu'assister impuissante au départ et l'éloignement de la voiture où elle se trouvait, jusqu'à disparaître dans le lointain.

J'ai attendu un peu, au cas où il y aurait un retournement de situation inattendu.

Qu'elle reviendrait en m'apprenant que j'étais blanchi pour mon meurtre.

Qu'on pourrait revenir au pays, ensemble.

Que la CIA nous permettrait de partir.

J'ai attendu.

J'ai attendu...

Elle n'est jamais revenue.

Évidemment.

Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai.

Un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Pas le choix, il allait falloir marcher, en étant prudente.

Si je me faisais choper, je finirai au trou pour tout les restant de mes bougies.

Au moins, je ne finirai pas sur la chaise électrique.

Bien que parfois, j'en aurais bien envie.

La route fut longue, plutôt calme, un peu trop facile même.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'ennuis, mais il faut dire que j'ai réussi globalement à éviter les villes, à arpenter principalement les zones rurales en faisant de l'autostop.

Le passage de la frontière s'est fait avec plus de peur que de mal.

Ni les services frontaliers canadiens, ni la protection des frontières des États Unis ne m'ont eu.

J'ai contourné comme une filou, au lieu de passer par les différents postes de contrôles qui sont des pièges mortels.

Ça restait risqué mais au moins c'est passé, et il fallait espérer que le Canada n'ait pas d'équivalent à l'**ICE** pour venir me choper une fois sur leur territoire.

J'ai parcouru des kilomètres pour atteindre l'adresse qui m'avait été donnée, située sur l'île de **Terre-Neuve**.

Si vous vous étonnez du nom, il faut savoir que cette zone faisait partie de l'empire colonial française.

En fait, ils avaient réussi à conquérir la majeur partie des territoires acquis par les européens avant d'être obligés de tout refiler aux anglais.

Au lieu d'un temps glacial quand j'aurais pu m'y attendre, j'ai dû faire face à un climat tempéré où j'étais obligé de rester en tee shirt alors nous étions en fin de Printemps, pour éviter d'avoir chaud.

C'est donc la veste sur l'épaule, en mode Road Movie, que j'ai atteint la baraque située en périphérie de Fleur de Lys où logeait l'ami de mon père.

**Julien Laguirré**, un ancien agent des services secrets français, la DGSE, ayant travaillé sous le nombre de code de **Tourmaline666** et qui a pris sa retraite après 20 ans de loyaux services dans cette contrée lointaine.

Il a connu Naim durant des opérations conjointes entre leur deux services où ils étaient tous les deux représentants de ceux ci.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ce qui les a autant rassemblé.

Le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas saquer les anglais, et qu'ils sont passionnés de Soccer, ou Football si on utilise le vrai terme.

Cet homme était moins cool que papa, sans être un connard comme mon père biologique.

En même temps il n'avait pas d'autres choix si il voulait que je puisse m'en sortir toute seule dans ce monde hostile.

C'était un peu un savant mélange entre des classes militaires et un entraînement d'espionnage.

Grâce à lui, j'ai appris tant de choses et je vais vous en énumérer plusieurs importantes.

Parvenir à voler sans se faire repérer.

Je devais réussir à m'introduire dans la cuisine, à voler une orange et puis repartir sans me faire détecter.

La galère car même sans me voir, il a réussi à me chopper la main dans le sac de très nombreuses fois.

Il faut dire que sa réputation était mérité.

Une chose était clair, si j'arrivais à passer son épreuve, je pourrais passer n'importe quel marchand du monde.

En plus, il rajoutait des caméras de sécurité à la fin pour renforcer l'épreuve.

C'était loin d'être simple, et loin d'être le plus dur.

Bon je vous passe des entraînements d'arts martiaux et de tirs car c'est du classique.

Passons à l'une des pires, la résistance à la torture.

Les claques de Bruel ne sont rien à côté de ça.

J'ai subi le simulacre de noyade, les gouttes d'eau sur le front, des coups physiques et aussi la vibrante expérience du taser.

A tout moment si je le souhaitais, je pouvais faire arrêter l'épreuve.

Néanmoins, j'essayais de résister le plus longtemps possible.

Car si un jour ce serait des gens bien moins gentils qui me feraient ça, il ne me permettront pas d'arrêter la souffrance.

Hormis tout ça, j'ai aussi fait des entrainements concernant la surveillance et la filature de n'importe qui.

On a commencé avec les bases, pour quand c'est monsieur tout le monde.

Ensuite, vous commencez à le comprendre, ce fut plus corsé dans le cas où il faudrait faire ça avec quelqu'un de plus doué ou paranoïaque.

Je n'ai pas réussi du premier coup, je ne m'appelle pas James Bond.

J'étais plutôt Hubert Bonisseur de La Bath.

Au bout de trois mois, c'était déjà autre chose niveau gueule.

Pour aller avec cet exercice, on a aussi fait celui où on est justement la personne qui est suivie et épier par quelqu'un d'autre, en général quelqu'un qui veut ta peau, vivante ou morte.

Que ça soit des flics, maniaques, agents gouvernementaux, terroristes ou martiens.

Cette fois ci, je vais citer quelques exemples pour que vous puissiez à votre tour vous en sortir.

Déjà, si vous avez un doute sur le fait d'être espionné, vous pouvez vous arrêtez à des points de contrôles comme on appelle afin de vérifier, par la biais d'une vitre ou en sortant d'un magasins, si des éléments reviennent, comme une personne.

Dans tous les cas, vous devez rester naturel et ne pas vous retourner, ne pas montrer que vous soupçonnez quelque chose, ou que vous avez quelque chose à cacher.

Vous pouvez aussi essayez de changer votre itinéraire quotidien par un autre que vous connaissez aussi, le tout de façon naturel, afin de voir si vous arrivez à remarquer un suiveur qui réagir trop brusquement à votre changement d'itinéraire.

Après ce n'est pas infaillible, surtout si vous êtes pistés par plusieurs individus en même temps et/ou qu'ils se font des relais afin d'éviter d'être détectés autant que possible.

Je vous conseille aussi la chaîne youtube de "**Talks with a Spy**" qui a fait une vidéo sur le sujet, au cas où vous voudriez en savoir plus et que je n'explique pas assez bien.

Dernière point, et non des moindres, il m'a présenté une chose que tout le monde connait mais que peu a déjà eu l'occasion de visiter dans sa vie, à savoir le Dark Web.

Il faut bien que je gagne ma vie, et les métiers ordinaires ne me conviennent pas, il l'a très vite compris.

Je devais être mercenaire, ce qui me permettrait de pouvoir continuer à tuer des islamistes, entre autre, et d'être rémunéré à le faire.

Je dois bien avouer être surprise quand il me l'a proposé et qu'il a décrit les raisons pour que je le fasse, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait réussi à lire en moins durant les mois où l'on s'est côtoyé.

C'est ainsi que je suis devenu du jour au lendemain une combattante pour autrui, ou une terroriste diront la majorité.

Je me suis fait autant d'amis que d'ennemis au fils des ans, je peux vous l'assurer.

J'ai aussi ma philosophie de vie, et rencontré de formidables personnes.

Par quoi commencer ?

L'intérêt pour la culture de mon pays pour la culture de mon pays a grandi en même temps que ma haine pour les autres dégénérés du bulbe, ce qui a fait que j'ai fini par m'intéresser au **Bouddhisme Tibétain**, la principale croyance par chez nous bien que que notre pays ait pratiqué pendant à un temps l'athéisme d'état et qu'aujourd'hui encore leur nombre est élevée.

Il est vrai que même si à l'heure actuelle, je me considère Bouddhiste parce que j'essaye de croire en certaines choses la concernant, y compris la réincarnation et à quelques points du Nirvana pour tout ce qui est de la mort, j'ai pendant un temps athée et je le suis peut être encore un peu beaucoup.

A vrai dire, je ne réfléchis plus vraiment à ces choses là en ce qui me concerne personnellement.

C'est compliqué, oui c'est bien le mot.

Ça me rappelle la fois où j'avais débarqué à l'improviste chez Julian, seulement vêtue d'un kesa, l'habit des moines.

**Julien : Tu me met encore un truc comme ça et je te jure que je mettrai mon poing tellement profond dans ta gueule qu'il faudra décoller tes dents de mes phalanges.**

Il a toujours un talent caché pour la phrase bien marquante, une punchline comme on le dirait plus communément.

Néanmoins, j'avais pu voir son petit sourire au point qui cachait un rire qu'il ne voulait pas que je vois sortir.

Si je devais vous donner un conseil, prenez les croyances que vous voulez, mais évitez les Trois Grandes Monothéistes.

C'est de la merde, surtout l'Islam.

Si possible, prenez en une où il n'y a pas de Divinités ou conneries comme ça.

Celles plus philosophiques comme l'on peut avoir en Asie.

Au niveau des rencontres que j'ai fait du temps où mes servies étaient à louer, il y a deux noms essentiellement.

Encore oui, ça fait plein de choses à retenir, mais avec un peu d'effort vous devriez vous en sortir.

Je crois en vous.

Gardons le meilleur pour la fin, et commençons par **Vitaly Barkenchko**, un haut placé du **SVR** services secrets extérieurs russes.

J'ai souvent bossé pour eux, et je m'entendais bien avec lui en particulier car il avait aussi un problème avec l'autre secte religieuse et il prend plaisir à torture du tchétchène pour cette raison.

Ne tirez pas de conclusions hâtives, c'est un sacré déconneur ce Vitou.

Il aime s'enfiler les verres, avec de sacrés mélanges, pas que de la vodka, y compris de puissants cocktails.

Une fois, il raconte avoir réussir à monter à dix grammes, ce qui impression je dois bien l'avouer.

Je m'écroule pour bien moins que ça.

Pour ceux qui sont encore sceptiques, je vais vous convaincre avec une citation de sa galerie personnelle.

**Vitaly : Tu sais quelle est la différence entre un Ours et un Russe ? L'Ours, il mange du poisson, et le Russe mange l'Ours !**

Personne ne peut battre le niveau de ses blagues, pas même le pire des humoristes ratés.

Pourtant, il te donnerait presque envie d'y rire tellement il est chaleureux.

Il me surnomme **кран**, ou **Kran** dans notre alphabet.

C'est un gentil petit surnom qui me va bien.

En parlant de choses gentilles, il est temps de vous parler de l'autre grande rencontre que j'ai eu au cours de mon ancien boulot.

Une camarade mercenaire du nom de **Lucy** **Dodgera**, qui est elle aussi originaire du pays du fromage et du bon vin.

Cette fille, c'est un sacré cas.

Un peu comme si vous prenez un croissant, que vous le coupiez en deux et que vous y mettiez du chocolat liquide bien mielleux en saupoudrant de grains de roche, histoire que ça fonde sous la langue mais te casse les dents au passage.

Voilà, c'est comme ça que je la résumerai, sauf que je suis sûr que plusieurs ne comprendront pas où je veux en venir.

C'est à la fois une mignonne et adorable grande fille, faisant 1 mètre 80, qui est toujours souriante et garde toujours la patate quoiqu'il arrive, tout en étant aussi un petit peu espiègle.

C'est son côté chat si je peux dire.

Et en même temps, c'est une psychopathe doublée d'une sociopathe qui adore tuer des gens juste pour le plaisir de les tuer car c'est pour cela qu'elle fait le même job que moi, juste pour tuer, c'est le crédo de sa vie.

Heureusement pour votre peau, elle se calme depuis quelques temps, et ne vise plus que des salopards, enfin principalement.

Signez votre testament quand même, au cas où.

Surtout si vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher.

Au niveau de l'apparence physique, on dirait presque une gamine avec sa bouille d'ange et ses cheveux blonds naturels, on aurait dû mal à croire qu'elle puisse tuer des gens.

Ses yeux bleus sont aussi impeccable que son corps tellement bien soigné que je n'ai jamais vu une seule crasse sur elle, pas même de crottes d'œil.

Elle sait manier bon nombre d'armes, y compris des arcs, et est surtout excellent aux armes légères ou au fusil de précision, détrônant haut la main n'importe quel Chris Redfield qui viendrait se pointer devant sa pomme.

Souvent elle porte le même cosplay de pom-pom girl venant d'un jeu où une fille massacre des zombies par centaine avec une tronçonneuse, ce que j'attends encore de voir dans la vrai vie, et avant tout de la part de mon amie justement.

D'ailleurs, elle a réussi à se procurer la réplique exacte de la tronçonneuse du jeu, je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible.

Et oui, elle arrive avec à la tenir sans problème avec ses bras maigrichons.

Juste une chose, sa relation avec son propre gouvernement a été durant un long moment très tendu, mais dernièrement ça aussi ça s'est arrangé pour elle.

Pareil pour sa situation amoureuse.

Ce qui me fait penser que bientôt il y a son mariage te j'y suis invitée.

Du moins à l'une des parties.

Celle au Japon à **Nagasaki** dans un sanctuaire shinto, le plus important de la ville je crois.

Celle ci, c'est la seconde moitié, celle où tous les invitées sont présents.

Avant cela, il y a un morceau en France où seuls les personnes très proches de Lucy y sont conviés, et c'est aussi avec eu qu'elle fêtera son enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir y être, malgré le fait qu'on s'entende beaucoup.

Enfin bon, tant qu'elle est heureuse, je le suis.

**Momo** aussi.

C'est son chat.

Je l'ai déjà vu en allant chez elle.

Je suis plutôt étonné que son obésité n'ait pas eu raison de lui.

Ce fainéant ne fait pas beaucoup d'exercice et roupille énormément, ou alors il demande de la nourriture.

Tu sens son poids quand il se couche sur tes genoux.

Attention, il est facile de la comparer à Razu, mais les mettre dans le même panier serait une grosse erreur.

Elles ont quand pas mal de différence l'une envers l'autre, juste pour dire.

Enfin bon...

J'ai presque fini avec mon très long récit qui a duré bien plus que ce que j'aurais souhaité.

Il me reste juste à vous dire comment j'ai pu rejoindre le BSAA car c'est le dernier point majeur de mon existence actuelle.

Cela s'est fait en 2012, vers la fin de l'année dans un pays dont tout le monde a entendu parlé tellement ça a fait un scandale.

L'**Edonia**, une contrée voisine de la **Serbie**, où le dialecte est la même, et c'est aussi un ancien pays ayant fait partie de l'**URSS** avant de devenir indépendant quand cette puissance mondiale s'est effondrée.

Depuis quelques années, une guerre civile a frappé cette région, causant de nombreux morts alors que le gouvernement en place ne voulait rien lâcher, augmentant les offensives quitte à se mettre le reste du monde à dos, bien que ce soit hypocrite pour la grande majorité d'entre eux.

Les Nations Unis ont envoyé leur Casques Bleus là bas pour tenter de calmer le jeu, et surtout tenter de protéger les civils.

Par chance, ils ont réussi à faire mieux qu'en Bosnie-Herzégovine pour ce domaine précis.

En même temps, à part les massacrer soi même, c'était difficile de faire pire en terme de collaboration.

Là où s'est devenu corsé pour l'**Armée Edonienne** et pour l'**ONU**, c'est quand l'**Armée de Libération Edonienne** a commencé utilisé des armes biologiques au cours du combat, rappelant les heures sombres de notre histoire plutôt récente.

Pour ceux qui auraient une mémoire courte, je me réfère à la période allant de 2004 à 2006 où l'on recense les plus gros pics d'attaques bioterroristes dans le monde entier, avec tous les continents touchés.

Ce fut le Virus T qui fut principalement utilisé, vendu par des pourris comme **WilPharma** pour se faire de la tune, ou entre autre le Président du **Bajirib**, **Miguel Grandé**, si il n'y avait que lui.

Tembi vous citera la Crisis qui était en avance sur son temps, étant le premier groupe à utiliser les monstres engendrés par ces virus comme animaux d'attaques dressés, avant que les groupes rebelles d'Europe de l'Est et Glenn Arias ne viennent à faire pareil.

Moi je vous citerais la **FBC** créée par les USA après le 11 Septembre et qui s'est révélé tremper ce dans quoi elle était censée lutter.

Je ne serai même pas surprise si il venait à se faire savoir que d'autres organisation comme ça avaient fait la même choses, sauf que ça ne s'est pas su.

La Guerre contre le Terreur en aurait fait des dégâts.

Revenons à en Edonia où justement ça a fini en situation merdique à cause de l'utilisation de nombreuses créatures pas choupinettes pour tenter de renverser le pouvoir ne plus, quitte à faire des dommages collatéraux quand les bêtes n'écoutent pas trop.

Des **Hunters** et **Lickers** auraient été utilisé, grâce aux **Plagas** qui étaient à la mode à l'époque.

Or, au moment où je suis arrivé là bas, un nouveau virus commençait à se faire remarquer.

Virus qui a été utilisé pour la première fois à l'École de **Marhawa** en **Kudahnkan** sauf que cet incident a été tenu secret.

Si je n'en faisais pas parti à l'heure actuelle, je ne l'aurais jamais su, c'est pour dire.

Bon pour cette nouvelle épidémie, il n'y avait pas de zombies, justes des armes bio-organiques revendus par un tiers, la personne qui a créé l'agent pathogène et dont sont issus les abominations.

Et aussi des échantillons du bidule qui étaient en libre circulation et qui était censé améliorer la force des rebelles, mais ça les a juste changé en **J'avos** comme les appelaient des autochtones.

Des ignominies ressemblants à nous sauf qu'ils avaient plusieurs yeux, que leur volonté propre avait été perdu pour servir leur créatrice, et évidemment qu'ils mutaient en général après avoir pris trop de dégâts.

Autant dire que seuls les fanatiques ont fini par continuer à les utiliser, alors que les plus censés des contestataires ont vite freinés leur utilisation de bêtes de foire pour se planquer ou se barrer car c'était la merde.

Il suffit de vérifier le nombre de pertes au sein du BSAA, assez impressionnant.

Bon après, je vais relativiser, ce n'est pas la première fois que ces spécialistes perdent énormément de leur membre, il y a même quasiment toujours une tragédie par an où c'est le cas.

Les campagnes de recrutement sont intenses en contrepartie.

Passons alors à la mission que je devais faire ce jour là de Décembre.

Il fallait que je protège un certain **Buntovnik**, l'un des Chefs des Belligérants voulant prendre le pouvoir et qui voulait qu'on l'escorte jusqu'au Monténégro pour qu'il puisse s'y cacher et ne pas se faire capturer par les forces internationales qui prenaient de l'avance sur eux.

Leur repère se situait dans la petite ville d'**опасност**, ou **Opasnost**, au sud de ce territoire.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas chose facile puisque leurs opposants avaient déjà reconquéris la ville dans sa presque totalité, seule leur cachette n'avait pas encore été retrouvée.

J'avais leur adresse, il me fallait juste utiliser mes compétences d'infiltration pour parvenir jusqu'à là bas, et je suis très contente d'avoir pu les apprendre car sans elles j'aurais été repéré.

En effet, des fois il s'est fallu de quelques cheveux pour que je me fasse voir, sachant qu'avec mon équipement, je n'aurais pas pu passer pour une civile.

Je pourrais citer le moment en m'aventurant dans une rue obligatoire à passer, je me suis retrouvée en situation délicate avec des militaires édoniens à la fois devant moi et derrière, vu que d'autres que je n'avais pas vu arriver

Si un type n'avait pas oublier de bien fermer le coffre de sa voiture, me permettant de m'y bloquer le temps que le chemin se dégage, ils m'auraient vu.

Peut être que j'aurais pu m'en tirer, couverte du sang de mes ennemis.

Peut être que c'est eux qui finiraient avec le mien entre leur main.

Personne ne pourrait le prévoir à l'avance.

Je peux vous dire une chose, c'est que peut importe la tache que vous devez faire dans ce milieu, qu'elle semble facile ou dur, vous devez la traiter avec la même rigueur.

Sinon vous êtes être bon pour finir six pieds sous terre sans aucune sépulture pour pouvoir vous identifier.

Après un petit trajet semé d'embuches, je suis arrivée à destination, dans une ancienne caserne à l'abandon où pour réussir à entrer, il fallait donner le mot de passe correct au faux clochard trainant à l'extérieur et qui était chargé de surveiller le secteur vous bous en douter.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient pris par surprise par leur gouvernement pourri.

La tête que je devais veiller à ce qu'elle ne quitte pas ses épaules était rassurée de me voir en chair et en os, craignant que je me sois fait choper sur le chemin.

Malheureusement la joie ne fut que de très courte durée.

A priori de ce qu'ai entendu dire plus tard, un agent du BSAA en poste dans le secteur avait réussi à me voir causer avec le sans abri qui n'en était pas un et il a averti sa hiérarchie pour qu'ils envoient une de leur escouades pour nous neutraliser.

Si possible, leur but était de nous capturer vivant, et sinon de nous renvoyer en Enfer.

A contrario, je me battais pour tuer et contrairement aux troupes de celui que devais escorter, j'ai les enseignements d'un maître dans l'art du combat alors ils ne savaient pas ce contre quoi ils allaient se mesurer.

Pour autant je le rappelle, il ne fallait pas trop se mettre en valeur et rester humble car même si les chances sont de ton côté, elles peuvent vite tourner si tu fais une bourde.

Ce qui s'est passé d'ailleurs.

J'ai sous estimé les membres de cette ONG de combat.

Le début de l'affrontement s'est déroulé sans trop de problème.

Mes alliés me couvraient pendant que j'avançais prudemment ne première ligne, touchant tous ceux qui entraient dans mon viseur, et en éliminant au corps à corps ceux qui se retrouveraient un peu trop près de moi.

Petit conseil, terminez toujours par une balle dans la tête, pour vous assurer qu'ils soient morts, ou qu'au moins ils ne se relèvent plus.

Les projectiles ne sont pas aussi magiques que dans les films, et tant qu'aucun organe vital n'est pas touché, tu peux te prendre une dizaine de coups, même dans le torse et survivre.

Et même si ça touche un endroit où il faut pas, le mourant peut encore se battre jusqu'à ce que le compte rebours atteigne zéro.

Le cerveau reste toujours le meilleur moyen de s'assurer de leur trépas, même si ça n'empêche pas à certains de résister.

Ils doivent être français.

La guerre, ce n'est pas simple à cerner, croyez moi.

Prenant la confiance alors qu'en face ils étaient passés de douze à trois soldats encore en vie, j'ai perdu ma concentration et si Julien avait été là, il m'aurait sauvé à temps mais m'aurait ensuite coller la plus grosse claque de ma vie.

Je l'aurais mérité en plus.

Le truc que je n'ai pas remarqué, c'est que l'un d'entre eux, le capitaine je dirais, avait une sorte de taser amélioré sur lui, et donc quand j'étais concentré sur un autre membre de son équipe, il a réussi à se faufiler dans mon dos pour me foutre une décharge dans le cou, m'incapacitant assez de temps pour qu'ils puissent m'assommer ensuite avec une baigne au visage.

J'étais hors jeu, et autant dire que les rebelles n'ont pas fait long feu derrière.

Tous sont morts à cause de mon échec, et parce qu'ils ne ovulaient pas se rendre.

J'ai échoué à faire mon boulot correctement, n'empêchant pas la sommes qui m'aurait permis de tenir le mois.

De toute façon là où j'allais finir, ça n'aurait plus été un problème.

Bordel...

Je n'ai pas pu retenir le visage des trois membre de cette section que j'ai affronté, ni même observer.

En effet, ils portaient tous la même combinaison typique de leur organisation, avec une couleur grisâtre pour coller à l'environnement, et qui masque intégralement leur identité.

Seuls les blaireaux risquant leur vie inutilement se baladent à visage d'accord dans ces groupes d'intervention.

Donc je n'ai pas pu leur envoyer de cartes postales pour leur dire qu'ils auraient dû me tuer au lieu de me laisser vivante, car avec ma grosse connerie, je ne méritais plus de rester dans ce cycle de vie.

Me voici ainsi au trou, pendant un petit temps, qui aurait dû être vachement plus long que ça.

Cette armée gouvernementale corrompue n'étant pas vraiment tendre, et pratiquant la torture sans remord.

Ma sortie ne s'est pas faite sur un jet de dés ou grâce à une carte sortie, mais bien grâce à l'intervention de deux personnes en particulier qui m'ont rendu visite un jour pour me dire que j'étais libre.

J'ai reconnu tout de suite leur uniforme du même gabarie que ceux qui m'ont arrêté, avec le même sigle sur l'épaule où une mappemonde juste en dessous.

Il était aussi indiqué de quelle branche ils faisaient partis tout en haut, alors qu'en bas c'était le nom complet de l'organisme qu'on pouvait admirer, à savoir **Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance**.

L'un appartenait à la division européenne et l'autre à celle asiatique bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'air, à moins d'être russe.

Ce n'est pas raciste, c'est un fait.

Vous voyez beaucoup de chinois ou japonais être caucasien et roux vous ?

Pas moi.

Montrez moi vos preuves si vous en avez.

En tout cas, vous aurez reconnu l'un des deux.

Mon actuel supérieur direct que j'apprécie énormément.

L'inconnu aura un nom qui vous parlera surement, alors que sa tête elle pas plus que ça, il s'agit du Capitaine **Holt Valentine** menant avec légèreté l'Équipe **Tango** Européenne.

Ce serait le petit frère de **Jill Valentine**, la célèbre agent du BSAA et ancienne membre des **STARS** du temps de Raccoon City.

J'emploie de conditionnel car je n'ai jamais eu la confirmation de cette dernière, ne la connaissant pas.

Il faudrait que je demande à son copain Chris, il doit savoir.

Je ne l'ai pas trop côtoyé cet homme, ce qui fait que je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il devient.

Ça doit faire un an que nous nous sommes pas vu.

Lucy doit peut être savoir.

Je les ai fait se rencontrer et ils se voient plus que moi et lui.

Faites moi y penser ultérieurement.

Concentrons nous sur cette dernière étape du flash-back qui tire en longueur.

Je vais résumer ça afin de ne pas faire plus trainer l'histoire.

Holt qui était en poste dans la ville où j'avais fait foirer ma mission a entendu parlé de ça, mais surtout de mes prouesses, et a eu la brillante idée de tenter de faire venir un collègue à lui dont il sait que ce dernier cherche des personnes en plus pour son équipe, afin que je puisses les rejoindre.

J'ai tué plusieurs de leur membres, et ils veulent que je les rejoigne ?

Qu'un plan comme ça vienne de la tête d'un mec de la CIA, je le conçois parfaitement.

Mais d'eux, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là.

Au moins, on peut dire que j'avais de la chance d'avoir une telle occasion de m'en tirer sans souci.

J'ai accepté la proposition, bien que combattre le bioterrorisme ne m'ait jamais intéressé.

Ils étaient ravis, sans trop comprendre pourquoi ils me faisaient confiance à ce point.

Après tout, je ne les connaissais pas, et normalement eux ne connaissaient pas.

Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Ma méfiance s'est accru à la prochaine phrase du Capitaine Valentine.

**Holt : Quelqu'un vous attend à l'extérieur, elle sera heureuse de vous revoir.**

Qui ?

Pas Lucy, ça ne collerait pas.

Non, pas elle.

Seule une personne pouvait correspondre à cette courte description vague.

Je refusais d'y croire, mon cœur lui se serrait.

Que faire si c'était vraiment elle ?

Je tremblais rien qu'en y pensant, tellement ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

Quelque chose reconnaissait en moi, quelque chose que je n'avais plus senti depuis mon enfance à ses côtés.

Une telle joie indescriptible, à en couper le souffle.

J'avais peur de me tromper, que ça ne soit pas elle.

Peur que l'on joue encore une fois sur mes attentes.

C'est alors qu'en passant la grille de sortie avec mes deux accompagnateur que je l'ai vu.

Les cheveux au vu, son sourire se dessiner.

Je suis retombée à mes huit ans, quand nous étions seules sans nos bourreaux à jouer à des jeux interdits.

La belle vie, tout semblait moins compliqué à l'époque.

Époque lointaine malheureusement...

En revoyant cette figure du passé, j'ai bloqué mentalement pendant plusieurs secondes, et ça devait avoir des répercutions sur mon visage au vu des regards qui m'étaient adressés.

Quand mon cerveau a redémarré, ma première action fut de courir et sauter sur elle, manquant de lui éclater la tête sur le bitume.

Les gardes aux alentours ont dû flipper et penser que j'allais faire quelque chose du mal.

Au contraire, on a commencé à rire en se roulant en boule dans la gadoue.

Oubliant pendant l'espace d'un instant tout ce qui nous entourait.

Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur cadeau.

Je rêvais déjà de la présenter à mes amies.

A Lucy, Julien, Vitou...

Pour les remercier de me l'avoir ramené dans mon existence vide de sens, j'honore depuis la lutte contre le bioterrorisme, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Je continue aussi de lutter contre l'Islam, avec bien moins de meurtres qu'avant.

Ça me manque un peu, mais bon...

Je ne regrette pas mon choix.

Je le ferai pour toi.

Meri.

* * *

**25 Août 2019**

_**États Unis; Louisiane; Bayou Barataria; Redmoon Island**_

Le soleil tape fort en cet après midi d'été, envoyant tous ses rayons très chaud, trop chauds, sur les pauvres malheureux qui passeraient par là, les épuisant de toute ses forces. En plus, l'humidité se rajoute à la partie pour faire en sorte que la transpiration nem arche pas aussi bien que quand il fait sec, augmentant ainsi la température corporelle des créatures vivant dans ces marais, et tuant les plus fragiles d'entre eux.

Espérons que ça ne soit pas le cas des valeureux aventureux qui ont décidé de mettre un pied dans cette jungle boueuse où des pièges mortels se dressent à chaque coin d'arbre. Que ça soit les alligators ou mocassins tapis dans les nombreux coins d'eaux, les sables mouvant camouflés camouflés autour d'une boue plus normale, et aussi les différents branchages trainant un peu partout qui peuvent vous blesser assez facilement.

Rajoutons à cela les cyprès chauves, chênes d'eau et Alpin Rouge bouchant la vue, empêchant ainsi de bien s'orienter si on a pas un bon matériel.

Cet endroit de légende est autant flippant qu'intriguant, bien que ce n'est qu'une fois en son cœur qu'on s'en rend bien compte.

Quelques formes apparentes à celle de l'espèce humaine font leur apparition en ces bois lugubres qui demeurent sombre malgré l'heure de la journée. Ces fous savent très bien qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenu par ici mais ils s'en fichent puisqu'ils ont une très bonne raison d'être ici.

La mémoire d'une proche défunte doit être honorée.

Seuls sons qui les accompagnent, les différents oiseaux peuplant les hauteurs environnantes et les coassements des grenouilles invisibles.

Deux individus sont à l'arrière et c'est d'abord sur eux que nous allons nous centrer.

Nous avons sur la droite Namu, tenant son fidèle fusil de précision, qui discute du mieux qu'elle peut avec sa voix galérant à articuler correctement. Elle pourrait utiliser le langage des signes, comme avec tout le monde, sauf qu'elle s'efforce à ne pas le faire, juste pour son interlocuteur dont elle arrive à lire le mouvement des lèvres.

Ce dernier est Budō, qui aurait de quoi se vanter puisqu'il a réussi à toucher le cœur de tout le monde dans l'équipe, même de Li qui n'est pas portée garçon. Pour autant il reste modeste et n'abuse pas de sa situation, contrairement à tant d'autres.

Les deux discutent de l'une des passions de l'ancien nolife, à savoir un dessin animé qui a bercé son enfance et qui l'a tellement marqué qu'il en est là où il est aujourd'hui.

**Namu : Tu as raison, ça me rappelle Scooby-Doo.**

**Budō : Mystery Inc. traine souvent en Louisiane et dans ces marais, mais je crois que c'est parce que Coolsville, leur ville natale, se trouve dans cet État.**

**Namu : Je trouve que ça ressemble surtout au premier film sorti directement en DVD.**

**Budō : L'Île aux Zombies ?**

**Namu : Oui, celui là.**

**Budō : J'y ai pensé aussi, j'en viens même à me demander si il ne se sont pas inspirées des légendes entourant cette île pour son scénario.  
**

**Namu : Tu penses qu'il y aura aussi un beau policier américain infiltré en jardinier dans le coin ?**

**Budō : Si tu pries assez fort, je pense que ce sera possible.  
**

**Namu : Rassure moi, la personne chez qui nous nous rendons n'est pas blonde et autoritaire ?**

****Budō : Blonde oui, mais pas autoritaire.****

****Namu : Elle est comment d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas vu les photos que tu as montré à Güzeel.  
****

********Budō : Elle ressemble au cliché de la fille blanche vivant au cœur des marais et dont les ancêtres étaient des confédérés.  
********

********Namu : Excuse moi mais je vais être obligé de te demander de décrire plus précisément.********

****************Budō : Tu n'as pas vu de séries américains avec ce style de personnage ?****************

****************Namu : Non, désolé.****************

********************************Budō : Il n'y a pas de hontes à avoir de ne pas connaître une chose majoritairement connu, en plus je suis sûr que tu as une meilleure culture que la plupart des jeunes nés dans les années deux mille.********************************

********************************Namu : Merci ********************************************************************************Budō, tu as vraiment un cœur pur toi.************************************************

********************************************************************************Budō : Moins que Razu.********************************************************************************

********************************************************************************Namu : Pas faux.********************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************Budō : Et même toi, je ne te bat pas.********************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************Namu : C'est gentil de ta part.********************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************Budō : Pour en revenir à Madame Brown, elle a les cheveux en couettes, une bouche assez large permettant un grand sourire, les yeux cyans et possède une garde robe rustre, ce qui lui donne un côté péquenaud. J'ai aussi pu entendre sa voix, et son accent local colle avec cette image, sauf qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.  
************************************************

************************************************Namu : Tu en as appris des choses.************************************************

************************************************Budō : Les gens ne se rendent pas compte à quel point il est aisé de récupérer leur infos quand ils utilisent internet, il suffit juste d'avoir le bon matériel et de s'y connaître un peu, et puis le tour est joué.  
************************************************

************************************************Namu : Heureusement que je suis vigilante de mon côté.************************************************

************************************************************************************************Budō : Tant qu'on en parlait, la seule chose qu'il n'y avait pas dans ce chef d'œuvre de mon enfance, ce sont ces arbres étranges.************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************Namu : Moi non plus.************************************************************************************************

************************************************Budō : Ils dégagent quelque chose de bizarre, je n'aime pas ça.************************************************

************************************************Namu : Ça te rappelle... ? Non rien, oublie.************************************************

Elle tourne son regard autre-part, sachant qu'elle a failli mettre le doigt sur le détail qu'il ne faut pas aborder à la légère, le genre de sujet qui le ferait autant déprimer que de demander d'être sa petite amie. Tout ça repose sur un passé que ceux sa famille actuelle connait, et qu'il me tarde de vous raconte un jour.

Cependant quelques mots doux viennent réchauffer son corps, faisant serrer ses phalanges contre son arme de prédilection.

************************************************Budō : Si tu veux en parler, de mande moi et je serai ravi d'en converser avec toi, ma Cerise.  
************************************************

Un bête sourire se grave sur le visage de la généreuse fille qui voit aussi ses joues virer au rose vif, alors que sa pression sanguine s'active pour faire chavirer tous ses organes, tellement que des accidents sont si vite arrivés. Elle n'est plus qu'une revenante, son faucon trainant sur le sol et augmentant les risque que le canon soit bouché, ce qui lui pétera à la gueule forcément à un moment donné. Elle continuera comme ça pendant encore quelques temps, à moins que **Sir Fortesque** ne passe par là pour la renvoyer sous sa tombe.

Ceci est observée par une femme au visage marqué et qui est heureuse que tout le monde dans cette équipe est trouvé son bonheur à y être, même si il peut y avoir des chamailleries par moment. Bien que maintenant que Dưa a trépassé, nous privant de moments d'anthologie entre elle et Níng, le calme est donc bien plus revenu, précédé par une envie de justice rendue plus forte que jamais.

Espérons juste que personne d'autre ne périra au cours de ce parcours semé d'embuches.

**Kl̂wy : Sympa le collier qu'elle a reçu à la Nouvelle-Orléans !**

Güzeel tend l'oreille pour la tente vers la personne qui lui parle et qui se trouve juste devant elle, en tête du cortège, son fusil à pompe posé contre son épaulé dans une position à risque pour celles et ceux qui trainent derrière elle. Toujours au top de sa forme, la plus poilue de la troupe s'arrache une petite clope à une seule main et impressionne toujours par son sens de l'observation qui est l'un des meilleurs du club des douze.

**Kl̂wy : Lui aussi il fait penser au film dont ils parlent.**

**Güzeel : Je dois être la seule du groupe à ne pas l'avoir vu.**

****Kl̂wy : Je ne crois pas, Orange non plus ne l'a pas vu.****

******Güzeel : **J'en suis rassurée.****

********Kl̂wy : ****Cela se voit sur ton visage.****

**********Güzeel : ******Autant que mes cicatrices ?****

********Kl̂wy : ****T'es brulures tu veux dire ?****

**********Güzeel : ******C'est la même chose.****

********Kl̂wy : ****Si tu le dis.****

**********Güzeel : ******Les seules traces qui me reste de ma vie de musulmane.****

********Kl̂wy : ****Outre ton dégout et mépris envers l'Islam ?****

**********Güzeel : ******C'est à part ça.****

********Kl̂wy : ****N'empêche, ton père, celui qui ta conçu, c'était un sale con.****

**********Güzeel : ******Tu ne m'apprends rien.****

********Kl̂wy : ****Qui serait autant un salopard fini pour pressé sa propre fille de huit ans contre une plaque chauffante juste parce qu'il est de mauvaise humeur ? Encore, si tu lui avais préparé un café trop sucré, ça pourrait se comprendre, mais là non.****

**************Güzeel : **********Tu trouves toujours le mot pour rire.****

********Kl̂wy : ****C'est ma spécialité.****

**********Güzeel : ******En tout cas il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, il n'y a pas que sur le calendrier qu'ils sont en retard.****

********Kl̂wy : ****Après contrairement à toi, je ne crois pas que cette religion et ses pratiquants soient un mal en soi, juste les extrémistes comme n'importe quelle croyance.****

**********Güzeel : ******Tu as déjà lu le Coran ?****

********Kl̂wy : ****Non j'avoue.****

**********Güzeel : ******Cela se voit.****

********Kl̂wy : ****Entre deux bières il faudra que je me lise ça.****

**********Güzeel : ******Ton foie va bien ?****

********Kl̂wy : ****Il est en train de s'arroser la gueule avec la Cirrhose.****

**********Güzeel : ******Ton projet te fût de bière portatif pour les missions n'est toujours pas terminé ?****

************Kl̂wy : ********Ça progresse, ça progresse.****

**********Güzeel : ******Je t'imagine déjà te le trimballer, j'en ris intérieurement.****

************Kl̂wy : ********Tu me remercieras quand tu auras une petite soif.****

**********Güzeel : ******J'ai déjà ma gourde, ça me va.****

Elle montre sa bouteille à l'alcoolique notoire pour lui assurer que de son côté elle a de quoi faire.

Le quatuor continue sa progression, en veillant à ne faire aucun faux pas, alors que ça fait déjà plus d'une demi heure qu'ils marchent comme ça dans ces marécages interminables en direction de la plantation de la Famille Brown. Ils ont été déposé dans un coin dégagé par leur pilote attitré qui est ensuite reparti avec le reste de la section vers la base des méchants, les laissant seuls dans recoin isolé, avec juste une radio permettant de communiquer avec l'extérieur de l'île et qui est possédée par le chef de ce groupe de combat.

Normalement, c'est la défunte stars de télé-réalité qui est censé avoir ce type d'équipement, mais pour le coup, ils ont dû improviser.

Finalement, leur pieds se soulagent un peu en arrivant une partie plus sèche de l'île qui ressembleraient plus une forêt ordinaire si excepte les arbres rouges démoniaques qui dominent à présente toute la zone aux alentours, comme eux ne baignent pas dans l'eau contrairement à leur voisin tout aussi lugubres, les cyprès pas si chauve que ça. Rien que d'imaginer la lune tout aussi rougeoyant à la nuit tombée, le spectacle doit ressembler à une scène piochée au hasard de l'animé **Rosario + Vampire**.

La vue se dégage alors pour révéler une demeure resplendissante qui doit surement être celle qu'ils cherchent justement, se trouvant de l'autre côté d'un petit cours d'eau traversable par un vieux pont en bois qui est clairement entretenu pour pouvoir y passer en véhicule. Plus précisément avec la **Dodge Dakota I** noir de 1987 garée juste devant la bâtisse et qui présente un peu de rouille. Un rond point de terre avec de la verdure ainsi qu'un arbre au centre est également présente au carrefour entre la position de nos héros, la baraque et le prochain point d'intérêt.

Un immense champ se trouve à leur gauche et il n'est au meilleur de sa forme, ayant plusieurs de ses récoltes qui ont pourris, et le reste qui a pu être sauvé étant chargé dans une brouette situé à côté. Du piment y est cultivé et sa variété est inconnue, n'ayant pas une forme et une couleur connue des membres de l'Équipe Juliett présents. La bon vivante a déjà l'idée d'aller demande à la propriétaire de ce terrain l'autorisation d'en emporter quelques uns pour pouvoir les gouter ultérieurement après la mission.

La maison coloniale en elle même est typique de ce que vous pourriez vous attendre avec sa couleur blanche, ses colonnes extérieures et sa taille conséquente qui permet d'y faire vivre plus qu'une personne, à n'en pas douter. Un escalier montant entouré de buissons permet d'accéder à sous le porche où se trouve une double porte en bois servant d'entrée à l'intérieur de la résidence. Deux doubles fenêtres se trouvent au rez-de-chaussé, quatre fenêtres simples à l'étage, et trois autre sur la toiture où y est également présente une cheminée de brique.

L'escouade s'approche avec prudence du domaine qui ne leur appartient pas, tout en ayant différentes émotions qui les parcourent.

**Namu : Magnifique.**

************************************************Budō : Définitivement, Warner s'est inspiré de cet endroit pour leur film.************************************************

************************************************************Kl̂wy : Il doit y avoir du monde pour entretenir un tel terrain.************************************************************

**********************************************************************Güzeel : Pourtant il n'y a pas personne alors restez sur vos gardes.**********************************************************************

Hormis la chef du petit groupe, les soldats enlèvent et leur casque afin de respirer un peu et parce qu'ils sont arrivés à destination sans aucun danger.

La dureté du soleil n'est pas ce qui les empêchera d'avancer, à leur risque et péril, alors que celle la plus stratège n'a pas encore baissé son arme, attendant le dernier moment pour le faire, une fois montée sur la plateforme blanche et le nez touchant presque la sonnette un poil plus moderne que le reste de l'architecture datant de plusieurs siècle. Un vestige du premier empire colonial français, quand la Louisiane n'avait pas encore été filé aux américains par Napoléon qui a pu comme ça éviter ce que connaitront les Mexicains ultérieurement quand ils se feront prendre de fort plusieurs morceaux de leur territoire.

Sans oublier quel es relations entre les deux pays pourtant alliés durant la guerre d'indépendance des États Unis avaient vu leur relations devenir tendues suite à l'abolition de l'esclavages par les Lumières et la mort du Roi. Un conflit était passé à deux doigts de se déclencher suite à plusieurs actions comme celles ci, avant de finalement partir vers une neutralité plus adéquate.

Cependant ceci est une autre histoire que de nombreux historiens pourraient mieux vous conter que moi.

Lançant un petit regard vers ses camarades, l'ancienne terroriste prend une pause de réflexion sur le fait qu'elle est à présent la seule à être en mode infiltration/combat alors hormis cette obscure impression qui les suit depuis qu'ils ont quitté cette tour à Fukuoka, il n'y plus aucune raison de rester de cette manière là, vu que les dangers étaient principalement au cœur des feuillages qu'ils viennent de quitter. Voilà pourquoi elle range sa M4 munie d'une vue holographique EOTech 552.A65 et d'une lampe tactique SureFire M951XM05 dans son dos avant de presser le bouton qui prévient de leur venue, bien que personne ne les attendait à la base.

Ils auraient voulu ne pas venir à l'improviste, mais leur expert informatique ici présent n'a pas réussi à joindre la dame qui vit ici.

Une voix lointain leur signifie la non disparition de la concernée, leur informant qu'elle termine ce qu'elle est en train de faire et qu'elle arrive.

Les quatre personnes sur le seuil de la porte doivent donc attendre, sans pour autant éviter de faire de mauvais commentaires.

************************************************************Kl̂wy : Si elle n'a pas de bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir décroché son téléphone quand on l'a appelé avant, on la cuisine à ma façon.************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************Güzeel : Tu veux juste lui piquer tout son piment et baiser un coup pas vrai ?**********************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************Kl̂wy : Mince, mes intentions sont si faciles à deviner ?************************************************************

************************************************Budō : Complètement, mais on t'aime bien ************************************************************************************************************Kl̂wy.************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************Kl̂wy : Toi tu sais comment me caresser dans le sens du poils Tête de Raisin !  
************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************Namu : Un peu moins fort s'il vous plaît, sinon elle va se poser des questions si elle nous entend de l'autre cot...************************************************************************************************************************

Quand on parle du loup, il ouvre la porte pour se révéler bien plus jolies que dans n'importe quel conte.

Celle qui parlait en dernière set ait donc en faisant style qu'il n'y a pas eu de conversation, que la belle femme qui se montre à elles ne semble pas avoir fait attention plus que ça à ce qui se disait, même si on se doute qu'elle a dû entendre converser. Son visage enjouée rassure donc tout le monde, alors que ses lèvres donnent l'impression de décoller vers le plafond, collant trait pour trait à ce qui avait décrit par le geek à lentilles un peu plus tôt. Pareil pour la description physique et vestimentaire que je vais pouvoir accentuer si vous le voulez bien.

Emmylou Brown a une dégaine de plouc, confirmée par son top rose foncée déchirée en bas, dévoilant le nombril, et rafistolé à la main par endroits, ainsi que par son short bleu très court qui présente les mêmes signes. Ce n'est pas négligé mais donne plutôt l'impression d'un manque moyens financiers qui contraste par la totalité de la décoration de la meure qui même si présente de la poussière et un manque d'entretien flagrant, est quand même plutôt luxueux. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas invraisemblable de se dire que Jean Lafitte y résidait avec son frère jadis et que sa fortune serait enterré quelque part dans les environs.

Autre détail physique que notre fine observatrice mongole remarque en suivant le regard du fétichiste avec elle, ce sont les pieds nus de la paysanne, dont le droit est collé sur le côté du genou gauche. Ceux ci sont très bien entretenus, ne présentant pas d'hématomes ou de croutes, et cela va aussi pour le reste de son enveloppe corporelle, dont les dents qui certes sont placées n'importe comment mais restent plutôt blanches, ainsi que la peau sans aucune forme de crasse.

Tout semble se contredire chez elle et la façon dont est tenue la maison, pourtant la réponse s'avère en fait plutôt simple.

C'est avec un parlé à couper au couteau que nous allons avoir quelques éléments de réponse.

**Emmylou : D'solée pour l'bordel, j'dû mal à joindre ldeux bouts d'puis qu'mes employés sont partis y a queques semaines d'ça, d'jà qu'je recouds mes vêt'ments préférés moi même, mais n'parlons pas d'ça, v's'êtes là pour les disparitions n'est ce pas ?**

**********************************************************************************************************************************Güzeel : Oui, c'est exact.**********************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Kl̂wy : On a essayé de vous appeler il y a une heure à peu près pour vous prévenir de notre passage.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Emmylou : J'tais au champ, tout'mes excuses, mais bon pour m'rattraper, j'vais vous servir à boire, entrez donc !**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

S'en dégage de ce phrasé de la sympathie et une honnêteté apparente, qui fonctionne sur tous sauf celle garde toujours un brin de méfiance de côté, pour éviter d'être trop trahi quand vient le pire. Néanmoins, elle décide quand même se prêter au jeu et fait signe à son sous groupe de la suivre alors qu'elle même prête le pas à leur hôtesse.********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tout ce beau monde est conduit jusqu'à un fabuleux salon d'une taille plus qu'honorable situé à leur droite en passant par le hall avec le grand escalier au milieu et qui rappelle d'ailleurs un peu celui de Spencer qui était situé aussi dans des bois pas très jolies jolies. La ressemblance s'arrête là en revanche, car celui où elles se trouvent n'est pas un piège mortel et à un art assez différent qui est plus riche à l'œil, avec tout plein d'objets ornant les différentes pièces de ce manoir là.

Rien que dans la salle de séjour où l'on s'arrête, il y a de quoi manger à l'œil, avec sa cheminée éteinte qui n'est pas de la demi mesure, comme pour la pendule dorée qui repose sur elle, juste en dessous d'un portrait qui reste sublime tout en étant la seule chose de vaguement menaçante dans les environs. Un vieil homme barbu y est visible et ce n'est pas le célèbre flibustier, probablement un ancêtre de la Famille Crown, dont la principale caractéristique est son teint très pale, accompagné par un regard très menaçant qui ne devait pas être pratique dans la vie de tous les jours si cette personne était en réalité un charmant bonhomme.

Devant le coin sans feu se trouvent un canapé rose fleuri, deux fauteuil avec les mêmes figures, une table ronde entre ces trois reposoirs, et une plus haute et carrée à côté de celui de droit où y est posé une lampe et une petite statuette représentant Pan jouant de sa flute. Une troisième table en bois se situe derrière le sofa, possédant elle aussi sont lot de statuettes folkloriques, représentant des divinités de diverses religions, certaines pas forcément connues du grand public, ainsi qu'un vase en céramique où est planté des pois de senteur rosés. C'est une variété de fleurs originaire d'Italie pour ceux qui se demandant ce que c'est.

Il y a aussi une bibliothèque au fond à gauche en partant de la position des invités qui se retrouvent seuls alors que la seule habitante de Redmoon Island s'éclipse en cuisine pour leur apporter des boissons, les laissant plus ou moins libre de leur actions dans cette salle uniquement. Permettant aussi une petite mise au point à l'oral pendant que chacun part dans un différent coin de la pièce, Güzeel s'approchant des fenêtres à sa droite pour observer l'extérieur et s'assurer que rien ne les épie dans l'ombre.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Kl̂wy : Vous êtes d'accord avec ceux qui mettent en avant les similitudes entre l'incident de Raccoon City et la chute des deux tours du World Trade Center ?  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Güzeel : Pas moi, ils sont différents et pas qu'en mature.********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

J'ai l'impression que c'est le nom de la thaïlandaise du groupe qui fait tout buguer à force de trop le répéter.

Mais je ne céderait pas, son nom n'est pas Kiwi, il a son propre orthographe qui a un sens en plus.

Donc pour visionner la suite du chapitre, c'est ici : resident-evil-7,forumactif,org/t600-fic-resident-evil-troubled-swamps#8105

Le plus gros chapitre que j'ai jamais fait et il n'est pas fini en plus.

Désolé pour le contre temps, ça risque de continuer pour tous les chapitres ou presque où elle est présente.

A la prochaine !


	8. Chapitre 5 : Sagwa

**Chapitre 5 : Sagwa**

* * *

**12 Février 2008**

* * *

_**Corée du Nord; Sinuiju; Prison Secrète**_

* * *

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous parler de ma vie.

Rien contre vous, mais je ne vous connais pas.

Vous comprenez ?

C'est pour cela que je vais juste vous parler de l'événement qui a le plus marqué ma vie, en survolant certains détails.

...

...

...

Je cherche par quoi commencer.

...

...

...

Ma famille a toujours été composée de catholiques pratiquants, chose peu commune en Corée du Nord.

La seule personne qu'il faille vénérer est notre leader suprême et ses successeurs.

Cette honnête croyance a fini par nous faire du tort.

Mes parents sont morts à cause de ça.

J'aurais pu les suivre dans la tombe, sauf que la chance a été plus miséricordieuse avec moi.

Au moins, ils ont pu mourir libres.

Pendant des mois, j'ai été séquestrée dans une de leur prisons plutôt bien protégées malgré le retard technologique sur plusieurs points par rapport au reste du monde.

L'embargo et l'isolation du pays retranché sur lui même n'aide pas à arranger ce problème technique.

Ils ne se privent pas de la torture, et sont plutôt honnêtes de ce côté là.

D'autres pays, des géants mondiaux, le font aussi mais le cachent et font croire qu'ils valent mieux que ceux qu'ils réprimandent.

Je ne saurai décrire avec des mots ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

Pas que cela soit impossible, seulement je n'ai pas les compétences linguistiques pour le faire.

Un grand auteur le pourrait, certainement.

Je pense notamment à **Han Kang** dont j'apprécie beaucoup les ouvrages.

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'exemple Nord Coréen en tête.

Néanmoins, cela reste la Corée, mon berceau.

J'ai espoir qu'un jour, les deux moitiés se fassent au moins la paix.

Ce serait trop demandé d'avoir la réunification, alors ceci serait déjà le bienvenu.

Les Dirigeants actuels commencent à se mettre sur une entente et une volonté de progrès.

Si les États Unis ne viennent pas tout gâcher, peut être que...

Le combat des mes parents n'aura pas été vain.

**Yeon** et **Seong**.

Mon père en premier et ma mère en second.

Comme ça, vous pouvez leur mettre un nom.

J'ai tenu bon pendant tout ce temps, alors que les jours défilaient sans je me rende compte.

La notion du temps était très différente là bas.

J'ai résisté, sans me laisser abattre, malgré plusieurs coups de déprime.

La douleur physique est devenue habituelle.

Celle psychologique était plus vicieuse.

Ne pas céder à la folie fut la partie la plus dure, un défis quotidien.

Heureusement, j'avais un peu d'aide.

La chance continuait à me sourire à moi, seulement à moi.

L'officier en charge de cet établissement pénitencier s'est pris d'affection pour moi avec temps passé là bas.

Il s'appelait **Yuta Einui**.

De ce que je sais, je lui rappelais beaucoup sa fille qu'il avait perdu dans un accident de voiture.

Résultat, la façon dont on me traité s'est adouci jusqu'au grand jour où une chose impensable s'est produite.

Devrais je plutôt dire la grande nuit.

Alors que je dormais du mieux que je pouvais dans ma cellule composée uniquement de latrines et rien d'autres, avec même pas une couverture pour me tenir au chaud l'hiver, j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Faiblarde et marquée de tout mon corps des sévices corporels que j'ai subi, j'ai ouvert à peine les yeux pour voir qui c'est qui rentrait.

Je me doutais que c'était reparti pour une séance d'interrogatoire.

Ce qui m'a alors beaucoup surpris, c'est quand j'ai découvert la culpabilité dans les yeux de mon tortionnaire, jamais elle n'avait été aussi prononcée.

J'ai immédiatement senti que quelque chose de complètement différent allait se dérouler.

Il s'est alors approché de moi quand on s'approche d'un Faon qu'on a tiré par dessus par erreur et qu'on veut essayer de sauver la vie sans l'effrayer.

Se baissant pour se mettre à mon niveau, cet homme a touché mon visage qui ne ressemblait déjà plus à rien.

C'est l'un de ses hommes qui m'a fait ça.

J'ai failli en mourir et il a été viré pour ce fait, car à moins d'en avoir reçu l'ordre, on ne tue pas les prisonniers.

Sans nul doute, après de longs sommeils mouvementés à songer à tout ça, il ne pouvait plus le laisser passer, quitte à risquer sa vie.

C'est donc pour ça qu'avec ses hommes les plus fidèles, il a décidé d'essayer de me faire sortir du pays.

Pas juste de ce cachot, cela aurait été vain puisque peut importe où que j'aille ici, on me retrouvera.

Il fallait que je passe la frontière d'une certaine manière, ou que j'accoste sur une plage d'une autre contrée.

C'est cette option qui a été choisie, plus facile si on le dire.

Il fallait juste prier pour que ça ne soit la Chine où je me retrouve sinon on ferait tout ça pour rien.

J'ai été porté par lui jusqu'à la barque qui allait nous servir à fuir notre chez nous, notre lieu de naissance.

En effet, j'étais trop faible pour me déplacer toute seule.

Et de son côté, il savait que son action ferait de lui un traitre et qu'il était mort, voilà pourquoi il m'a suivi.

Aussi pour être sûr que j'arrive à la bonne destination et que je m'en sorte livrée à moi même dans une culture différente de la notre.

Je ne pourrais jamais autant le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

En effet, je ne le peux pas...

Son plan a été balancé aux pions de **Kim Jong-il** par je ne sais pas qui, ce qui fait que des patrouilleurs de la marine ont pu nous localiser super facilement.

Nous avons été mitraillé et je suis tombée à la mer.

La suite est plutôt floue.

Il faut dire que j'ai plusieurs trous de mémoires, volonté de mon cerveau pour oublier les pires moments.

Ce que je me rappelle, c'est m'être réveillée sur un bateau de pêcheurs sud coréens.

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle j'ai pu survivre à cette attaque.

On dit m'avoir retrouvé voguant sur un simple morceau de bois, débris de notre moyen de locomotion.

En revanche, on a jamais pu retrouver Yuta.

Je pense qu'il est mort.

Soit noyé dans les tréfonds de l'eau bleu, soit exécuté par l'armée qui aurait mis la main sur lui.

J'aurais tant aimé que ça soit autrement.

Au final, je suis encore une fois la seule survivante.

Obligée de compter que sur moi même pour conter cette histoire aux futures générations.

J'espère qu'ont pu atteindre le Paradis.

Ils ont été pendant trop longtemps injustement en Enfer, ils méritent un meilleur repos.

De mon côté, je vous dévoilé le plus important.

Ce qui fait que je suis autant distante des autres à présent.

Pas que je les déteste, loin de là.

J'ai juste peur de tous les perdre.

Ma nouvelle famille.

J'ai vraiment dû mal à faire des pas en leur direction, car les images de ceux que j'ai perdu se rejouent dans ma tête.

Déjà que j'étais plutôt timide dans ma jeunesse, cela n'arrange pas mon cas.

Un jour j'y arriverai.

Budō m'aidera à le faire.

C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu reconstruire ma vie.

Je lui dois tout.

Je l'aime...

* * *

**25 Août 2019**

* * *

_**États Unis; Louisiane; Bayou Barataria; Redmoon Island**_

* * *

Les cyprès recouvrent le rivage de l'île perdue au beau milieu de toute cette flotte trouble, sans aucune activité humaine à déplorer. L'air y est donc pure, bien que suffocante et humide dû à la chaleur ambiante de ce jour là et la biodiversité environnante.

Un seul quai permet d'accéder sur ce bout de terre, par ferry en règle générale, mais il existe une autres entrée que très peu de personnes connaissent, située sur la rive Est. Celle ci est emprunté par des véhicules amphibies appartenant à la Shén Yā afin d'ensuite pénétrer dans leur repère bien camouflé.

Celui ci est un plutôt grand complexe situé à ras du sol, dans une partie plus sèche de ce territoire et qui est planqué dans les bois d'une manière ingénieuse et qui change de tous ces méchants de films qui laissent leur base à découvert. Là pour le coup la toiture est recouverte de feuillage rouges et d'arbres greffés de l'espèce dont sont issus ces bouts précisément. Le groupe électrogène qui fournit l'alimentation du centre est lui pour le coup situé sous celui ci.

Chose étrange, l'endroit est désert et plusieurs signes suggèrent qu'une escarmouche a eu lieu à l'intérieur, tels des véhicules sabotés dans le garage, des douilles trainant à même le sol et des traces de sang un peu partout dans ce lieu de recherche. Pourtant, et c'est ça qui fait flipper, il n'y aucun cadavre, nul part.

Autant dire que le groupe envoyé à l'intérieur à de quoi s'inquiéter.

Nous y retrouvons Chris Redfield, séparé comme toujours du reste des personnes qui l'accompagnaient, sauf qu'ici, rien à voir avec le fait qu'elles se soient toutes fait exterminer par une quelconque armes bio-organique. Pour le moment je vais me taire sur la raison de cette séparation mais nous y reviendrons.

Le vétéran plus ou moins musclé suivant les années, avance prudemment ces couloirs assez avancés technologiquement parlant, avec sa M4 munie d'une lampe torche intégrée et trafiquée de telle sorte à ce qu'elle puisse avoir une baïonnette et un lance grenade en même temps, ce qui d'après mes connaissances pas possible normalement.

Après avoir passé un open space grand ouvert, il prend la direction de la cantine en suivant les affichages sur les murs et le plan global du bâtiment qu'il a trouvé au passage, ce qui lui est bien utile.

Quelque chose ne lui plaît pas ici, c'est une sorte de 6ème sens à emmerdes qu'il partage avec bon nombres de personnes qui ont survécu aux périples entourant Raccoon City ou ses environs. Celui lui dit que c'est pire qu'à **Dulvey** et plutôt dans le même genre que cette fois là où il avait été impliqué dans une aventure dépassant son entendement.

Est ce que quelques petits curieux aimeraient découvrir de quoi il en retourne ?

Si c'est le cas, faites le moi savoir et je ferai parvenir mes écrits à ce sujet.

En effet, je l'ai déjà conté à un tout autre public que vous.

Pas sûr que vous puissiez tout comprendre, notamment en ce qui concerne certains personnages centraux et la renaissance d'une célèbre cité déchue.

Peut être que je vous surestime.

En tout cas, quoique soit votre réponse à ma question, je vais continuer en disant tout simplement que le frère de Chris a déjà connu le vrai surnaturel.

Pas du faux comme pour le cas d'**Eveline**.

Non non non...

D'ailleurs tant que l'on aborde le sujet de gamines à priori fantomatiques, notre brave gaillard en aperçoit une se tenant immobile devant la double porte censée mener en cuisine. Vêtue d'un magnifique kimono d'été, ou yukata pour être exact, blanc scintillant avec des petits chats gravés en gris dessus, contrastant avec ses cheveux mi longs noirs de jais. Ses yeux sont tout aussi noir alors de son sourire étincelle de merveilles.

Ses traits japonais s'accordent avec le dialecte du kansai dans lequel elle s'exprime alors au caucasien qui se rappelle très bien d'elle. Il s'agit de la fille qu'il a vu sur la photo que lui a montré Orange au **Zombie Boueux**, celle prise juste avant la mort de Dưa.

**Fille : Watashi ni shitagatte kudasai !**

Rigolant avec sa voix céleste, la petite au teint aussi pale qu'un vampire et qui n'a rien à faire là, s'éclipse en faisant claquer puis résonner ses tongs dans la base, disparaissant derrière la double porte qu'elle ouvre et qui dévoile un écran de lumière aveuglante, empêchant de distinguer ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté. Cela se refermer derrière elle, puis plus aucun bruit ne retentit, laissant juste le vide absolu de son emplir l'atmosphère déjà lourde, n'étant brisé que par les entre-chocs de la tenue de combat du spectateur pas encore vraiment acteur.

Celui ci braque son fusil d'assaut en direction de l'endroit où s'est tirer l'une des coupable de cette affaire, aussi improbable soit elle.

**Chris : Hé vous, revenez ! Je sais que vous impliquez dans le meurtre de Dưa Gang !**

Aucune réponse, juste cette lueur émanant de dessous cette entrée de cuisine un peu trop louche à son goût.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, et ne voulant pas perdre cette piste important en retournant chercher ses collègues, il s'engouffre seul pour la suite du parcours tout ne ravalant sa salive, suant comme une vache folle. Ses mains gantés pousse l'obstacle, puis abrite ses yeux de tout ce spectromètre qui l'empêche de bien voir, alors que ses bottes avance dans le flou total.

Quel n'est donc pas sa surprise de découvrir une pièce horriblement familière, éclairée par mille bougies, alors que le tapis rouge se déroule fasse à lui pour monter l'escalier en u jusqu'à son milieu, alors que d'autres portes l'attendent rien qu'à cet étape, même si il en connait déjà très bien le contenu, ayant déjà visité cette pièce trop de fois. Déjà en **Juillet 98** avec les nombreux allez retour qui ont été fait par ici, mais aussi à Décembre de la même années ainsi qu'en 2006 dans des reconstituons de ce hall différents un peu de l'original si différents aspects comme pour sa luminosité et les voies de sorties.

Il avait même dû confronter Alexia **Ashford** dans la version la plus coloré et la moins fournie en porte de cette pièce mythique.

Néanmoins, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez, penser, ce n'est pas ça qui le surprend le plus alors que pourtant il aurait de quoi, mais plutôt la scène qui se joue face à lui, aussi surréaliste soit elle.

De nombreux officiers de police recouvrent la zone, habillé comme ceux de l'époque opérant à Raccoon City alors que l'on sait très vous, lui et moi que cela est impossible, pourtant c'est bien ce qui est présent sous ses yeux. Pire encore des figures familières, rajeunies, lui font face, certaines n'étant plus présents dans ce monde malheureusement.

**Jill Valentine**, avec son béret traditionnel et son visage métissé qui a fait fondre le cœur à l'ancien pilote de l'**US Air Force** dés le premier coup d'œil, lui rappelant ainsi la première fois où ils se sont rencontrés. Dommage qu'une fois mis en couple, leur relation s'est fragilisé, entre les problèmes de violence de l'un et les traumatismes liées à une manipulation mentale de l'autre, cela a fini par se rompre, sans possibilité de se ressouder.

**Barry Burton**, son vieil ami de l'armée qui lui permis de saisir la chance de rejoindre les STARS, ce qui changera définitivement sa vie qui n'aurait pas été pareil sans ce détail très important. Ils continuent à se voir occasionnellement, parfois même lors de diners familiaux où le vieux père a tendance à radoter, en aimant notamment sa blague du Jill's Sandwiches qui ne s'est jamais démodé.

**Joseph Frost**, surnommée JoJo par la seule femme de l'Équipe Alpha en référence à un manga qu'elle affectionne, et qui est parti trop tôt, ayant seulement la vingtaine à l'époque, bien qu'il était plus vieux que le duo de tête qui eux étaient les jeunots du groupe. Même si il pouvait facilement s'emporter, il était très sympa et ils avaient l'habitude de boire ensemble après les missions au **Jack's Bar**.

**Marvin Branagh**, un Lieutenant de la **RPD** et un supérieur admirable, bien plus qu'un **Wesker** ou Irons, qui n'était jamais ni trop dur, ni trop indulgent avec ceux qu'il dirigeait. Il fait parti des nombreuses personnes victimes de la tragédie découlant des actions d'Umbrella et qui a coûté la ville à une centaine de milliers de personnes. Le plus gros bilan de mort des États Unis des années 90, et peut être même du 20ème siècle si on devait élargir un peu, comme un 11 Septembre avant son temps.

C'est fou comment ces drames invraisemblables sont devenus la norme aujourd'hui.

Le Capitaine de la Silver Dagger est sous le choc, incapable d'émettre un pensée claire face à ce qui se passe sous ses yeux, alors que ceux ci remarquent que son engin de la mort s'est transformé en le **Samurai Edge** qu'il possédait durant cette mission jadis et qu'il avait perdu en tentant de fuir les Cerbères dans la **Forêt Arklay**. D'autant plus que ses bras musclés sont redevenus aussi fins que dans sa jeunesse avant qu'il ne subisse une transformation radicale en l'espace de deux ans, dont l'explication nous est encore flou à l'heure actuelle.

Cette expérience semblerait sortir d'un rêve, le rêve d'un monde meilleur, comme l'indiquera le dialogue qui suit.

**Marvin : Ah Chris, on vous attendait.**

**Chris : C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?**

Le son émit à travers la gorge de l'expert en bioterrorisme le surprend beaucoup, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas entendu de cette façon.

**Marvin : Grâce à vous, nous avons pu mettre la main sur le laboratoire d'Umbrella et leur maudites expériences digne d'une foire à monstres, et nous sommes en train d'arrête tout ce petit monde ici et là.**

**Chris : Ce n'est pas vrai.**

**Barry : On a réussi mon ami.**

**Jill : Chris...**

La belle tombe dans les bras de son son prince charmant pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres, trop réaliste pour que ça ne soit qu'une simple illusion, c'est réel, ou dû moins assez proche de ce que l'on pourrait appeler le réel. Pourtant, il sait très bien que cela ne peut pas l'être, cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça, à l'époque. On les a traité de fous, ils ont été muselés, personne ne les a cru.

**Jill : Sans toi, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible.**

**Joseph : On se fêtera ça au Black Jack avec Brad.**

**Barry : J'ai hâte de voir la tête que fera ce bon vieux Enrico quand il découvrira ça.**

**Joseph : Déjà, il risque d'être le meilleur candidat pour devenir notre nouveau chef vu que... Ah bah tiens j'allais parler de lui, le voilà ce connard !**

Le vieil ennemi du héros bourrin qu'il avait confronté avec acharnement dans un volcan en Afrique et qui était accessoirement son ancien chef, déboule sous son regard rempli de haine vis à vis de lui. Le grand méchant emblématique de cet univers est en train d'être amené à une voiture de police, menotté, alors qu'il porte sur lui la preuve qu'il bosse pour l'abominable société pharmaceutique, à savoir une blouse blanche avec son nom marqué dessus et aussi le logo de la compagnie.

**Jill : Au moins, ta famille est maintenant ne sécurité Barry.**

**Barry : Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu me confier à vous à ce sujet.**

**Joseph : Relax, notre ex capitaine menaçait de leur faire du mal et quand on voit ce qu'il trafiquait ici, tu avais raison d'avoir peur et d'obéir sans pouvoir rien faire d'autres. Personne ne t'en veut.**

**Barry : Merci les amis.**

Chris voudrait bien se sentir impliquer dans le bien être de cette personne proche de lui, mais tout sonne faux à ses oreilles, donc il est un peu comme un étranger devant ce qui se déroule devant lui. A la place, il remarque le son d'une mélodie macabre jouer dans le fond sonore sans que quiconque, hormis lui, ne le remarque, alors que pourtant plus il se concentre et plus cela devient fort jusqu'à pénétrer dans son subconscient.

Cet air semblant provenir d'une boite à musique discordante mais en cherchant aux alentours quelque chose qui pourrait s'y apparenter le plus, rien n'est trouver à part cette malle dont provient clairement berceuse cassée. Le Capitaine Redfield avait l'habitude d'utiliser plusieurs coffres dans ce genre disséminé à travers le manoir pour y stocker du matériel pour le reprendre plus tard quand il en avait besoin.

Son corps le pousse à aller voir de quoi il en retourne, combattant sa propre raison, la dominant même.

Autant dire que la mort sera une belle harmonie pour lui, à moins d'un miracle.

* * *

Retour au complexe de la Shén Yā où un autre individu est livrée seule à elle même et il s'agit de la femme à une oreille répondant au nom de Níng Méng et qui a actuellement perdu son sens de la parole, bien qu'elle reste toujours autant acerbe qu'auparavant et ne montre toujours pas ses talents de médecine au grand jour. D'ailleurs, elle va nous montrer ce pour quoi on la reconnait le plus en une seule réplique cinglante qui mériterait un meilleur public que celui qu'elle a.

**Níng : Franchement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir rencontré le célébrissime Chris Redfield et d'avoir profité de son leadership exemplaire consistant à paumer Sara et à nous séparer pour la rechercher. Faudra m'explique comment cet abruti a fait pour survivre à autant d'incidents sans se faire bouloter. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde y passe toujours avec lui.**

Elle aimerait en rire, si elle n'était pas piégé au beau milieu de ce merdier, sans personne pour l'épaule, alors qu'aventure dans un coin bien plus lugubre de ce lieu, bien plus que les bureaux vides de tout à l'heure. Là elle entre dans la partie laboratoire du domaine, avec son lot de choses effrayantes, comme d'énorme tube remplies de fluide de conservation et de morceaux de choses vivantes inconnues, ainsi que la lumière ambiante jaune maladive qui est vraiment de mauvais goût.

Malgré le fait qu'elle possède un **Bear Commander**, fusil d'assaut sorti d'une usine de la **Hammer industries**, elle ne se sent pas en sécurité.

Pour l'instant aucune trace de la psychotique perdue et rien n'indique qu'elle est passé par là, hormis l'intuition de la chinoise qui lui a indiqué cette direction et elle commence à le regretter, puisque plus elle avance dans ce musée de l'horreur, plus elle a envie de dégueuler. Son estomac essaye de tenir le coup pour l'instant et elle va tenter d'éviter de regarder à l'intérieur de ces cuves, cela vaut mieux pour elle.

C'est alors qu'elle entend du bruit provenant de l'autre côté d'une table devant elle, à sa gauche, tout près de la sortie de cette pièce, pile poil ce qu'elle cherchait en second d'ailleurs. En revanche, ce qu'elle a entendu ne lui plaît pas, on aurait dit un déplacement humain, mais avec les scientifiques fous qui travaillent ici, rien en dit que ce ne serait une de leur créations qui lui tombera dessus.

Le doigt près de la détente, elle s'approche de la localisation du mouvement sonore, et puis...

Quelque chose en surgit soudainement, mais avant de pouvoir lui tirer dessus, la riposte est stoppé par une chose imprévue.

**Sara : Bouh !**

De peu, la fille aux cheveux rouges a évité de se prendre du 5.56x45mm NATO dans la tête, ce qui aurait gâche la blague pour sûr.

Níng a eu la frayeur de sa vie sur ce coup là et la peur laisse vite fait place à l'exaspération face au comportement de la membre de leur petite famille la plus déconnectée du monde réel, bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment sa faute et qu'elle fait dû mieux pour les aider, même si pour le coup, ce genre de farces ne fait que les exposer inutilement à un potentiel danger.

Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas encore de zombies ou d'autres créatures infernales dans les environs.

La blonde range alors temporairement son arme pour s'approcher de celle qui rigole, le tout avec sa tête habituellement grimaçante de colère, puis lui colle une baffe bien mérité qui laisse une marque bien visible sur sa joue ainsi que dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

**Níng : On t'a déjà dit de ne pas t'aventurer toute seule sans prévenir personne !**

**Sara : Mais je suis l'éclaireur !**

**Níng : Et si il t'arrive quelque chose, et qu'on ne sait pas où te chercher, tu risques de crever !**

**Sara : Mais...**

****Níng : Perdre Dưa est déjà assez dur, je ne veux pas perdre une autre autre d'entre vous ! Est ce que tu comprends ça triple idiote !?  
****

Pour une fois, l'espiègle du groupe arrive à comprendre quelque chose et éprouve des remords pour avoir agit selon son bon vouloir, sans tenir informer personne, se laissant uniquement guider par son trouble psychologiques et les hallucinations qui en découlent. Pour se racheter, elle enlève le collier à la tête de chat qu'elle porte depuis la Boutique de Monsieur Minet pour le lui offrir en gage de sa bonne foie.

**Sara : Cela te portera chance.**

****Níng : Je ne crois pas en ce genre de chose, mais merci quand même.****

****Sara : Tu veux ma statuette en bois de Phinlécia aussi ?****

********Níng : Non c'est bon ça va aller, mais ça ne vient pas des Alpins Rouges ça ?  
********

********Sara : Razuzu m'a dit que c'est le surnom que les locaux leur donnent à cet arbre.********

************Níng : Si ils compliquent les choses aussi, ça ne va pas nous aider.************

************Sara : Allez, allons y ! J'ai trouvé des amies !************

****Níng : Sérieux ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?****

****************Sara : Tu m'as engueulé avant que je n'puisse te l'dire.****************

********************Níng : T'as pas tort pour une fois.********************

********************Sara : Hi hi Ching Chong, on va se marrer !********************

Malgré ce surnom bien raciste qu'elle donne à son amie, celle ci la suit sans broncher jusqu'à une salle non loin de là où se trouve ce qui les intéresse.

Celle s'avère être à lieu plus d'étude que d'expérimentation, avec plusieurs bureaux de travail où se trouvent des plans de recherche assez complexe dont même moi je ne saurai vous en expliquer le contenu alors je préfère ne pas sortir élucubrations. Derrière une étagère où il y a de l'espace se trouvent deux survivants, les premiers signes de vie depuis qu'elles soient arrivées ici.

L'un d'entre eux est identifié grâce à son armure de combat particulière, symbole compris sur l'épaule, comme étant l'un des soldats de Blue Umbrella dont on avait plus de nouvelle depuis leur arrivée la nuit dernière. L'homme ne porte pas actuellement la casque avec masque à gaz intégré qui va va avec cette tenue, et dévoile donc un visage afro-américain un poil barbu et de petits yeux bruns donnant un côté inoffensif au gars en question.

L'autre est une jeune femme habillée d'un débardeur aussi blanc que les tongs en plastique à ses pieds, d'une jupe en jeans plutôt courte et qui dévoile ses fines jambes latines, alors que ses dents naturelles pas tout à frais droite sont en revanche plutôt blanches et assez jolies à contempler dans d'autres circonstances. Un badge accroché à son haut dévoile son nom comme étant Karla Hermosospies, ce qui signifie qu'elle était une chercheuse dans cet établissement scientifique et qu'elle bossait pour les méchants de l'histoire.

Grâce à cette information, Níng reste très méfiante de leur trouvaille et garde son arme dans ses mains pour être prête à toute éventualité.

********************Níng : Nous sommes une fraction de l'équipe du BSAA envoyé en renfort pour vous aider et vous êtres ?  
********************

********************Loubard : Loubard, et elle c'est...********************

****************************************Níng : Karla, je sais encore lire, merci bien.****************************************

****************************************Karla : Vous avez remarqué que je suis de la ********************************************************************************Shén Yā et vous ne me faites pas confiance, ce qui est normal. Nous sommes ennemis en temps normal.****************************************

********************************************************************************Níng : Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas à l'heure actuelle ?********************************************************************************

********************************************************************************Karla : Je peux tout vous expliquer, mais il faut que vous soyez au complet pour cela.********************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************Níng :Pour mieux tous nous buter.************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************Loubard : Je vous en conjure, croyez là.************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************Níng : Je ne fais pas non plus confiance à un type qui travaille pour Umbrella.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************Sara : Oh mais Ching Chong, s'il te plaît, fais leur confiance !****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Níng : Tu ne vas pas d'y mettre non plus !********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Sara : Si j'ai tort, tu auras le droit de me foutre un objet dans le cul !********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Níng : Je te mettrai alors mon fusil si tu insistes tant pour ça.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Karla : Est ce que nous pouvons donc y aller ? Cet endroit n'est pas sûr.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Níng : Très bien, et on va essayer de récupérer le légendaire Chris Redfield au passage.****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Loubard : Est il tout seul actuellement ?****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Níng : Oui, pourquoi ?********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Loubard : Mince...********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Karla : Prions pour qu'il ne croise pas la route de Saiko sinon même une icône comme lui pourrait trépasser.********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Níng : Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parlez et j'ai hâte que nous soyons sorti de là et que les autres arrivent pour que vos vers soient tirés du nez.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Sara : En voiture tout le monde !************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

L'éclaireur mène la troupe alors que sa collègue reste en arrière pour surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de ceux qu'elle voit plus comme prisonniers pour l'instant, alors que la sbire de l'entreprise pharmaceutique et le soldat d'Umbrella avancent sans trop en vouloir à elle. Ils savent très bien que la situation n'est pas à leur avantage de base, mais ce qu'il ont à dire pourrait tout changer.

Reste plus qu'à se réunir, sans se séparer encore plus.

* * *

A l'extérieur du complexe se trouvent dans un morceau du terrain plus dégagé des équipements laissés à l'abandon par les troupes de cette armée privée qui s'est attribuée la couleur bleu pour se différencier d'un groupe bioterrorisme utilisant encore le rouge. Il y a aussi deux **Boeing-Bell V-22 Osprey**, présentant les même signes de sabotage que tout le reste. Ceux ci présentent une découpe nette, surement fait avec une fine lame, là où les véhicules du garage possédaient des marques de griffures.

Seul un appareil se démarque du lot en étant intact, il s'agit Kamov Ka-60 Kasatka de l'Équipe Juliett.

Sa pilote, Sagwa, est restée à l'intérieur afin de veiller à ce qu'il ne subisse pas le même sort que les autres aéronefs, car sans lui, il sera plus dur de quitter cette île par la suite, puisque la seule autre option serait via un ferry mais ceux ci doivent être contactés au préalable puisqu'aucun de leur conducteur ne réside sur l'île ou n'y traine sans raison valable, dû aux fréquentes disparations qui dissuadent de trop y trainer dans le coin.

Pour faire patienter le temps, elle écoute un peu de musique tout en circulant sur **Twitter** avec l'aide de son téléphone qui exploite le réseau du repaire juste à côté car maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne, il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas en profiter. Elle écoute "**Dance, Dance**" du groupe de rock alternatif américain **Fall Out Boy** qu'elle apprécie pas mal et elle regrette de ne pouvoir pas pouvoir s'en profiter avec l'élu de son cœur à l'heure actuelle.

Sur le réseau social, la folie du monde aurait de quoi déprimer, avec tous les scandales touchant le monde politique interplanétaire, ainsi que les mouvements révolutionnaires qui se multiplient au quatre coins de la Terre. A croire que la prochaine guerre mondiale sera une Guerre Civil mondiale, ce que à sa connaissance personne n'avait prévu avant ces dernières années. On aurait plus pensé aux États Unis faces à l'URSS, ou encore l'État Islamique contre un peu tout le monde, bien que cette option peut être encore appliquée pour plus tard.

Au moment où elle allait poster un commentaire sur une vidéo polémique du G7, une voix enfantine retentit à travers ses écouteurs.

**Fille : Watashi ni shitagatte kudasai !**

La fille qui a dit ça se trouve derrière elle et rigole quand elle est découverte avant de s'enfuir hors de l'hélicoptère, au sein d'une lumière aveuglante, laissant résonner au loin ses pas claquant sans ménagement sur un sol de ferraille alors que pourtant ils devraient se mettre à en toucher un plus mou et qui ne ferait pas du tout le même bruit. Cette soudaine apparition a fait sursauter la femme introvertie qui range immédiatement son portable, arrêtant ce qu'elle écrivait, et enlève bien évidement les deux petits appareils à ses oreilles.

Une fois ceci fait, elle constate avec incompréhension le fait que la chanson qu'elle était en train d'écouter continue fortement à jouer, sauf celle provient de deux directions en même temps. Son phone, et l'extérieur de son bolide russe.

Ayant peur de ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre de l'autre côté, elle hésite quelques secondes avant agripper sa radio de personnelle afin d'essayer d'établir un contact avec l'un des membres de sa famille, marquant l'une des rares utilisations d'un tel dispositif depuis le début de cet aventure. Malheureusement cela s'avère vain car il y a de la friture sur la ligne, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Níng n'a pas pu contacter Sara par ce biais là même cela n'a pas été montré dans le champ de ces pavés d'écriture.

Livrée à elle même, est se sent obligée d'aller vérifier de quoi il en retourne et coulisse la porte menant à l'extérieur.

Quittant son bijou attitré, elle se retrouve alors dans un tout autre cadre de décor que celui où elle se trouvait, à savoir au beau milieu d'un chemin menant au sanctuaire shinto de **Yasukuni** dont elle a toujours voulu se rendre en été, au mois de juillet, afin d'assister à son festival des lanternes qui est magnifique d'après ce qu'on lui a dit. Et c'est maintenant chose faite, puisqu'elle se retrouve au cœur du **Mitama Matsuri**, entourant par une foule de passants émerveillés, quelques uns en kimonos, alors que la douce brise de l'été vient passer entre les filins qui composent sa tête que la lumière jaune créé un spectacle ébouriffant au niveau de l'image.

Son uniforme de métier s'est volatilisé pour laisser place au yukata allant de paire avec ses cheveux verts qu'elle a déjà porté plus tôt dans la journée lors de la petite séance d'hypnose sexuel avec ce très cher Budō. D'ailleurs ce dernier est aussi ici, vêtu d'un vêtement similaire à lui, avec les mêmes tongs à 'échasse, sauf qu'au niveau de la couleur, on tire plus vers le violet. Il tend alors sa main vers elle avec son plus beau sourire qui parvient à se rendre juste à côté de son cœur pour le serrer très fortement dans un élan d'amour.

**Budō : Veux tu accepter cette danse ?**

**Sagwa : Oui...**

Toute rouge, elle se laisse entrainer dans cette chorégraphie de l'enfer, accompagnée en live pat les quatre musiciens qui interprètent l'un de leur plus grand tubes, dont le titre est parfait pour coller avec la situation.

Au seins du public, nous pouvons y noter la présence de ses parents ainsi que de Yuta.

Même Han Kang s'est déplacée pour l'occasion afin de n'en rater aucune miette.

La fougue de la dernière fois vibre sous la voix énergisante de **Patrick Stump**, sans s'arrêter.

Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai.

Si seulement...


	9. Chapitre 6 : Kl wy

**Chapitre 6 : Kl̂wy  
**

* * *

**21 Mai 1988**

* * *

_**Etats Unis; Minnesota; Montagnes Arklay; Laboratoire Marcus**_

* * *

Honnêtement, entre vous et moi.

Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour ce que vous allez entendre.

Je vous jure.

De ce que vous avez vu de moi, il est impossible que vous trouviez tout seul quel est mon passé.

Ah moins d'être sacrément tordu, mais j'aime ça si c'est le cas.

Je ne parle pas de ma carrière dans la luxure, ça c'est seulement la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Le saviez vous ?

J'ai reçu un entrainement militaire de haut niveau, digne du **SAS** ou des **SEALs**.

Par qui ?

Oh, une petite société très peu connue du nom d'**Umbrella Pharmaceuticals**.

Il n'y avait pas encore la Umbrella Corporation à proprement parlé au moment où je les ai rejoint à seulement quinze ans, en 1982.

C'est juste après mon arrivée en fait.

Drôle de coïncidence d'ailleurs.

Une vraie partie de plaisir tout ça, je peux vous le dire.

J'ai sué à mort pendant des mois afin de devenir digne d'être dans les rangs de l'**Umbrella Security Service**, abrégé plus communément en USS.

Moi personnellement je l'appelais dans ma tête l'**Umbrella Schutzstaffel**.

Heureusement ça n'en sortait jamais car si j'aurais eu de très gros problèmes avec mes chefs.

Vous vous demandez surement comment une fille aussi sympathique que moi a pu se retrouver à bosser pour des fumiers dans le genre.

Disons que je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Plus de famille, plus de foyer.

J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur un de leur cadres qui a vu du potentiel en moi et m'a proposé une offre que l'on ne refuse pas.

A vrai dire, sans la dictature de **Thanom Kittikhachon**, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Si vous voulez faire de recherches, allez y, car je ne détaillerai pas tout.

Je ne connais pas assez l'histoire de mon pays natal.

Je sais juste que c'était le bordel avant mon départ, et que c'était encore le cas à mon retour.

Triste, mais bon ça changera, je le crois.

Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, la démocratie vaincra.

Revenons à ma carrière au seins des pionniers des **B.O.W.** et à leur service d'élite dont j'ai été membre, et parmi les premiers d'ailleurs vue que celui ci avait été créé un an plus tôt.

Je ne vais pas vous passer en revu toutes les misions, toutes les taches ingrates que j'ai faite Spencer.

Je n'en suis pas fière, mais bon, ça payait bien au moins.

Faut toujours voir les côtés positifs même quand ils sont peu nombreux et durs à trouver.

Contrairement à ce que les gens veulent croire, y compris Níng, il n'y a pas les Gentils et les Méchants.

Le monde est plus compliqué que ça.

Au sain des Alliées, il y avait des ordures et je ne parle pas de Staline qui est exemple trop évidant.

Et dans l'Axe, il n'y avait pas que des monstres sans cœurs, même chez les Nazis.

Après, moi j'étais quand même plus cool que certains grands noms, comme **Birkin** ou Wesker.

Faut pas déconner non plus.

J'ai même déjà aidé quelques personnes, quand j'étais sûre que ça ne me retomberait pas dessus.

Je vous en reparlerai plus tard.

Mentionner ces deux noms juste avant m'a rappelé quelque chose.

La fois où j'ai pu les rencontrer en chair et en os.

Hé oui, ça vous en jette un groin !

C'était en 88, à peu près dix ans avant le drame que l'on connaît tous.

J'étais affectée à une toute petite cellule composée que de quatre hommes, incluant ma propre personne, où l'on devait accompagner les Deux Génies du Mal au Centre de Recherche dirigé par le Professeur **James Marcus**, l'un des trois fondateur de l'entreprise pharmaceutique qui y vivait reclus depuis une décennie grâce aux efforts de son plus fidèle ami pour l'évincer.

Ce dernier s'est finalement dit que la mort était une meilleure solution et que ce n'est pas l'âge qui ferait me travail.

Son laboratoire personnel à notre cible se trouvait une chapelle située à côté de notre lieu d'arrivé.

Durant notre court passage, il était clair que le vieux bougre menait des expériences sur ses propres étudiants.

C'est ça les scientifiques fous.

Malgré ça, j'ai eu un peu de peine à faire ce que l'on a fait.

Deux unités se sont occupées de garder l'entrée de son installation souterraine afin de veiller à ce qu'aucun de ses propres gardes ne viennent nous poser problème.

Nous avons dû en éliminer quelques uns, les plus fidèles, et les autres se sont rangés de notre côté sans objection.

Pour Marcus, il était en train d'expérimenter sur ses propres sangsues quand nous l'avons surpris.

Juste avant d'y entrer, les blouses blanches nous ont rappelé notre travail.

**Albert : Tachez de ne pas le rater.**

**William : Si ils échouent à éliminer un vieillard, on ne peut plus rien faire pour Umbrella.**

Il a été fait avec un sens du professionnalisme jamais vue.

Seulement, les rafales de balles ne l'avaient pas tué sur le coup et nos deux loulous ont décidé de se montrer à lui comme ils étaient eux même des apprentis à lui.

Je me suis poussée pour leur laisser le passage.

Autant dire qu'ils avaient un humour plutôt morbide, ce que même moi je n'oserai pas.

**Albert : Oh, temps de mourir Docteur.**

**William : Je prendrai en charge vos recherches.**

****James : Wesker... Birkin...****

Il a rendu son dernier souffle.

Quand à son corps, il a jeté dans l'usine de traitement des eaux usées se trouvant à plusieurs miles de là à la périphérie de Raccoon City et accessible par une gondole ainsi qu'une usine intermédiaire.

Sur le chemin, les deux scientifiques avec nous ont pas mal discuté jusqu'à ce que Birkin reçoive un appel.

Cela lui a fait sourire, de façon moins machiavélique.

**Albert : Ta femme ?**

**William : Oui.**

Le mariage, la fin des choses amusantes.

De mon point de vue.

**William : Annette ? Oui, tout se passe comme prévu. Et la petite ? Elle dort, c'est bien. Je vais rentrer à la maison pour vous retrouver. A plus tard.**

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la fille de ce type.

Qu'est ce qu'elle penserait plus tard si elle apprenait ce que son père était capable de faire de son plein gré.

Se marrer en assistant à la mort de son sensei.

L'être humain est fascinant, c'est pour cela que je m'intéresse à notre histoire en générale.

Voir les meilleurs et pires choses qu'on ait faite durant ces derniers siècles.

De quoi faire flipper un tyrannosaure.

Je m'égare, alors basculons dix ans en avant lors de ma seconde visite de ces lieux, dans des circonstances différentes.

Toujours les deux même têtes voulaient rouvrir le centre de recherche qui avait fermé à la mort de son directeur.

Nous avions donc été envoyé afin de nettoyer le lieu des éventuelles bestioles créés par le défunt de son vivant et qui squatteraient peut être encore les lieux.

Heureusement qu'elles n'ont jamais pensé à se barrer de là et à se répandre ailleurs durant tout ce temps.  
Cela aurait été le coup dur pour mes employeurs.

Déjà qu'ils avaient perdu l'un de leur principaux labos de la région il y a très peu de temps de ça.

Le **Laboratoire Arklay** qu'il se nommait.

Il y avait eu un accident causant une fuite de virus, enfin c'est qu'on pensait au moment du drame.

La vérité s'est dévoilée cette nuit du **23 au 24 Juillet**.

Nous étions une cinquantaine en débarquant sur place, et une autre équipe, non militaire cette fois ci, était en route via un train pour nous aider.

Nous devions aussi détruire les preuves pouvant dévoiler ce qui s'est passé dans centre la mort.

Sauf que rien s'est passé comme prévu, vous vous en doutez.

Des monstres de toutes sortes s'en sont pris à nous, que ça soit des chiens dans les bois, des araignées dans le sous sol, des sortes d'insectes dans le grenier et les corbeaux sur le balcon.

Toute la faune locale a décidé de nous refaire là toile, façon Picasso.

Seule un tiers de nos effectifs sont parvenus à atteindre l'ancien laboratoire du Doc Marcus.

En évitant la chapelle infestée de chauve-souris enragées.

Comme dans le sketch de **Bigard**.

Notre objectif avait changé, le but à présent était de nous enfuir vers la meilleure voie de sortie.

Le vieux téléphérique qui n'avait plus été utilisé depuis des années et qui nous éloignerait de ce danger.

Nous n'étions que dix à atteindre la cabine qui par chance fonctionnait toujours, les autres s'étant fait avoir par le pire des ennemis que nous ayons rencontré là bas.

Des sangsues.

Ne rigolez pas, c'est très sérieux.

Ces petites bêtes sortaient littéralement de nul part pour se fondre sur toi en un clin d'œil et te recouvrir entièrement avant de te sucer ton sang et t'infecter par la même occasion avec le Virus T.

Ceux qui succombaient à cette horde gluante finissaient par voir leur teint de peau tourner pale et se mettre à errer à la recherche de chair fraiche à consommer.

Nous ne sommes pas resté assez longtemps là bas pour pour vraiment en affronter, nos camarades zombifiés.

Ce sont les deux autres personnes qui sont passés après nous qui l'ont fait.

Une membre des STARS et un prisonnier militaire.

**Rebecca Chambers** et **Billy Coen** je crois de souvenir.

Ce sont les deux docteurs qui nous ont tenu informé de leur présence quand on a enfin pu les rejoindre.

Ils nous ont assuré que ces intrus étaient loin d'être la priorité, et que celle ci était plutôt centrée sur quelqu'un qui serait le James Marcus qu'on a tué revenu nous hanter et se venger de cette trahison, en bousillant toutes nos installations dans les Montagnes Arklay.

Ouais, c'est assez haut perché, mais au moins vous comprenez pourquoi la situation actuelle que je vis avec mes petits camarades ne me fait même pas bouger un poil de surprise.

En tout cas, notre calvaire était loin d'être fini car à peine sorti du cauchemar, il fallait déjà y remettre les pieds.

Craignant un risque d'épidémie dans l'usine de traitement adjacente où Marcus aurait été vu, il nous a été demandé d'évacuer le personnel présent là bas pour les faire de retrancher au laboratoire du Docteur Birkin se situant lui aussi en dessous de l'usine de façade situé à même le sol.

Je ne sais pas si j'étais clair, ça fait beaucoup d'usines et de labos à retenir.

Dans un premier temps, il n'y eu plus de peur que de mal, alors que les ouvriers qu'on escortait ne comprenaient pas trop ce qui se passait.

Et puis, évidemment, la merde est tombée du plafond.

C'est peu le dire.

Les sangsues sont revenues nous attaquer, des armes bio-organiques ont réussi à s'échapper de leur stockage et a foutre le bordel, y compris des corps réanimés à poil ayant subi une sorte de chirurgie.

Je n'ai pas compris trop compris ce quia été fait sur eux mais ils étaient un peu plus coriace que la normale.

A priori, l'autre charmant père aurait aussi d'autres spécimens de zombies modifiés dans le genre de ce que j'ai compris.

Ce fut le bordel et beaucoup d'employés à leur triste sort, mais par chance, aucune perte cette fois dans nos rangs.

Cet endroit était fichu et nous sommes remonté avec les civils qu'on a pu extraire pour les amener là où il fallait.

J'ai ensuite pu enfin me reposer un peu, en fumant une clope car à l'époque on pouvait encore le faire sans trop être embêté.

Je n'ai cessé de penser à tous ceux qui ont péri au cours de cette mission foiré, de tout ce bordel qui se passait.

Ma carrière n'avait jamais autant atteint un point de non sens, et je ne savais pas quoi faire après ça.

Continuer ?

Quitte à crever et finir en revenante à terroriser les vivants.

Pas vraiment un formidable choix d'avenir.

Je n'étais pas la seule à qui cet évènement a été assez traumatisant.

A peu près tout le monde dans ce qui restait de notre troupe était dans le même état que moi, hormis quelques rares personnes ayant un sang froid à toute épreuve, et ayant peut être déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire.

A croire leur paroles, ce ne serait pas la première qu'il y aurait un incident, bien que ça soit la première fois que celui a été orchestré par un opposant à la firme internationale.

Ah ces incompétents, à toujours jouer avec le feu et se plaindre quand ils finissent par se bruler les doigts.

On ne peut pas les changer, juste leur foutre le pied au derrière quand ils déconnent.

Au moins, le pire était passé et nous n'avons pas quitté le complexe souterrain jusqu'à que la mort

C'est l'autre duo d'intrus qui a réussi à le terrasser, ce qui veut dire qu'on a bien fait de ne pas s'occuper d'eux.

Ils ont réussi là où on a échouer.

La chance du débutant.

Ils ont aussi pu éliminer un prototype de tyrant qui a profité de la zizanie ambiante pour se tirer en blessant trois chercheurs et tuant un garde au passage.

Birkin quand a lui s'est chargé de faire sauter le centre de formation tout seul, sans escorte.

Et il a réussi le blondinet, j'ai encore du mal à le croire !

A l'observer, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul face à ces monstres.

Ah moins que le chemin qu'il a traversé n'ait été nettoyé au préalable... ?

Hum...

Pour Wesker, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait ensuite, hormis le coup du manoir lors de la prochaine nuit mais ça Chris pourra mieux vous en parler vu que j'étais à la base à ce moment là en train de dormir.

Quand à l'usine, le plus haut gradé parmi nous s'y est rendu en solitaire pour le faire sauter.

Ce qui a marché, bien qu'il n'en soit jamais revenu.

Trop de morts en une seule soirée.

C'est tragique, mais c'est la vie.

Il faut avancer et faire les bons choix ensuite.

Moi j'ai choisi de continuer.

C'est bien beau de jeter l'éponge mais si tu n'as aucun évier où la mettre, elle finira à la poubelle.

Bon je vous rassure déjà.

Non je n'étais pas à Raccoon City quand tout le merdier a explosé.

Faut pas déconner non plus !

Bibi n'est pas dans tous les mauvais coups.

Par contre, une amie à moi y était.

Elle faisait parti d'une équipe chargée de neutraliser Birkin et récupérer son virus.

Officiellement elle n'y est jamais revenu, car le seul qui a survécu à ce foirage, c'est **Hunk**.

La **Grande Faucheuse** comme on le surnomme car il était toujours le seul survivant dans l'escouade qu'il dirige malgré qu'il soit à chaque fois au front.

**Giseisha** l'appelait **Shinigami**, ce qui est encore plus classe.

Mon amie, **Goblin 6**, a pu s'en tirer avec son amoureux **Miguel** qui était avec elle pour cette mission et avait été sérieusement blessé.

Ils ont été obligé de se faire passer pour mort car sinon Umbrella aurait fait payer leur échec qui a été un coup dur pour eux.

Hunk lui a échappé à ça car il possédait le virus, c'était sa récompense on va dire.

Si vous voulez le savoir, ils vont bien et vivent dans un petit chalet en Alaska.

Voilà voilà !

C'était excitant non !?

Mon petit récit.

Il me reste encore au moins deux anecdotes à vous sortir et le reste je le garde sous le coude pour une prochaine fois.

Si il y en a une, on ne sait jamais, sur un malentendu je peux trépasser.

Comme promis, je vais vous raconter une des fois où j'ai fait une action.

Histoire de montrer que je ne suis pas une grosse salope.

C'est toujours bien clarifier des possibles malentendus car pour l'instant je n'ai dépeint que actions moralement douteuses.

Ce que mon ancien job se résumait principalement à ça vu qui étaient mes employeurs.

Dans tous les cas, cette fois j'ai risqué ma vie bénévolement pour étrangers sans que l'on m'en est donner l'ordre.

Ça doit être ça faire un geste désintéressé, être altruiste.

Ce jour là, en 92, on devait former une alliance permettant de nous ouvrir au Mexique avec nul autre que **Joaquín Guzmán** dit "**El Chapo**", le Caïd de ce pays et qu'il faut prendre au sérieux.

Ce fut notre erreur.

Le mec s'est pointé avec ses gars et à voulu directement montré qui était le boss ici en nous mitraillant enfin de pouvoir ensuite récupérer l'argent que l'on avait sur nous.

Celui ci aurait dû servir à prouver notre bonne foi pour notre coopération.

Et le pire dans tout ça ?

C'est qu'il a réussi le bougre.

Il s'est tiré avec toit le blé alors que mes collègues ont fini en charpie pour la plupart.

Le carnage, ils étaient plus forts que ce qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Tu m'étonnes que la police se fasse dégommer par cette milice armée quand tu vois comment même nous on a galéré contre eux.

Durant le carnage, une famille s'est retrouvée mêlée à ça, manque de bol d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Alors que mes ordres étaient d'évacuer illico presto avec le reste de l'USS présents sur place, j'ai hésité pendant quelques secondes mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner à les laisser crever ici sans rien faire pour eux.

J'ai donc bravé seule danger sous le choc de mes camarades et j'ai réussi à éviter à ces parents et leur deux garçons une mort certaine, car le **Cartel de** **Sinaloa** ne fait pas la vieille dentelle mais plutôt l'arsenic.

Ils ont pu être évacué en hélicoptère sains et sauf.

Bon dans le même temps je me suis pris trois balles dans le corps et direction l'infirmerie une fois dans la base.

J'ai été rétrogradé suite à mon secourisme qui aurait pu nous compromettre face à la population civile.

Heureusement ils ont été épargné par Umbrella et renvoyés chez eux.

Sur le coup, ils n'ont pas pu me remercier de ce sauvetage.

Ce n'est que deux décennies plus tard que leurs fils sont venus me retrouver alors que j'étais maintenant dans le BSAA.

C'était assez touchant je dois bien l'avouer.

Pour fêter ça on a bu un coup au bar avec toute ma petite famille.

Dưa et Ning se sont bien marrées pour le coup au lieu de se prendre la tête pour n'importe quoi.

Elle me manque déjà nôtre superstar aveugle.

J'espère que personne d'autre ne viendra la rejoindre au Nirvana.

Enfin pas tout de suite dû moins on s'entend.

J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

C'est dur à croire au vu de ce que je vous ai déjà raconté.

Entre le fait que j'ai côtoyé l'un des terroristes les plus connus du 21ème siècle ou encore mon geste improvisé qui a parmi la survie d'une famille tout en manquant de terminer la mienne.

C'est déjà bien chargée, or ce serait sans mettre le doigt sur le fait j'ai rencontré une stars mondiale du contre-terrorisme, en la personne de...

Je vous laisse essayer de trouver.

Le premier nom qui vous vient en tête.

Vous donnez votre langue au chat ?

Il s'agit de **Leon Scott Kennedy** !

L'agent secret le moins secret des États Unis.

Ou ex agent secret car je crois qu'il est parti à la retraite ou un truc comme ça de souvenir.

Mieux qu'une simple rencontre banale, je l'ai carrément confronté au corps à corps.

Laissez moi vous décrire la scène.

C'était en **2003**, durant la Chute d'Umbrella.

J'avais réussi à remonter en grade et j'étais même la dernière tête de l'USS qui n'avait pas été coupée.

En plus, avec les différents scandales qui avaient touché le pays sacré de l'Oncle Sam l'année précédente, comme la crise des missiles du terroriste **Duvall** ou encore ce qui s'est passé en Amérique du Sud., les attaques contre notre entreprise se sont multipliées.

La branche **AUPIT** de l'**USSTRATCOM**, le **FBC**, le **PABS**, l'**USSOCOM** et plus globalement les services secrets des grandes puissance voulaient notre peau.

Ainsi qu'à celle de **Spencer** en particulier.

Ils s'étaient même pris à son **Château** en France.

Je connais certains détails de l'attaque, mais à priori c'était assez fou.

Déjà le Wesker était aussi de la partie avec ses propres hommes.

Et puis, l'une des figures importantes de notre la maison mère, un prêtre dont j'ai oublié le nom, aurait réussi à utiliser des Démons pour exterminer leur ennemis.

Cela expliquerait les pertes phénoménales dans les autres camps.

Après, à vous de voir si vous le croyez.

J'avais des doutes, mais avec ce que je vis actuellement, je suis moins sceptique.

On a bien réussi à créer des monstres que personne n'aurait imaginé voir de leur vie, alors invoquer des êtres surnaturels, c'est dans nos cordes.

Enfin ça c'est nos scientifiques, moi je me suis juste occupée d'éliminer leurs créatures et les témoins gênant.

Entre autre.

Revenons à nos moutons !

Pour le coup, ce fut le jackpot de notre côté.

Une attaque coordonnée de l'**Anti-Umbrella Pursuit and Investigation Team**, le **Private Anti-Biohazard Service** et du **Federal Bioterrorism Commission**.

Un peu abusé, surtout par rapport à l'Épisode du Château qui aurait nécessité de telles moyens, mais bon qui suis je pour les critiquer ?

Mes collègues en ont fait des belles aussi.

Le jour où ils nous ont sauté dessus, nous étions retranché dans une de nos planques dans les Alpes Suisses.

Mes hommes n'ont pas fait long feux et j'ai demandé à ceux qui restaient de se rendre pendant que moi j'allais au moins essayé de me faire l'un d'entre eux.

En effet, j'avais repéré l'Agent Kennedy dans un des recoins de notre repère, seul, et j'avais déjà entendu parlé de ses exploits.

Je voulais donc testé la légende, pour voir si il méritait tous les éloges qui lu revenaient.

Je me suis glissais dans son dos pour l'abattre par derrière, comme une salope.

Il a senti le vent tourner pour lui, puis en un éclair il s'est retourné face à moi pour tirer le premier.

Je me suis pris deux balles avant de pouvoir réussir à m'approcher assez pour le désarmer et balancer son pistolet loin de là afin d'avantager le combat en ma faveur.

En vérité, ça n'a presque servi à rien.

Vous voyez **Bruce Lee** ?

Bah débridez le et enlevez le jaune, puis avec Leon Kennedy.

J'exagère peut être un peu, quoiqu'un affrontement entre les deux aurait été sublime.

Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas vécu en même temps.

Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre comment il a fait pour survivre aux démons du haut château.

Oui, lui aussi était présent à cet évènement.

Sans problème, i la réussi à esquiver ou parer tous mes coups, tout en tapant juste à mes points faibles.

En particulier au niveau des blessures qu'il m'avait déjà infligé avec son arme de poing.

En même pas une minute, l'affrontement était plié.

Il était le vainqueur, haut la main.

Tu m'étonnes que tout le monde le redoutait !

Même les Weskers.

Je n'ai pu entendre qu'un seul mot venant de lui, avant qu'il ne me foute un coup au visage pour me sonner.

Celui ci a tout résumé.

**Leon : Perdu.**

En effet, j'avais perdu.

Nous avions perdu.

J'ai été donc arrête et coffré avec un jugement partial en ma défaveur.

Direction la Case Prison, à vie.

Cela m'a laissé du temps pour réfléchir à mes actes, tout en évitant la radicalisation.

A finalement devenir celle que vous appréciez aujourd'hui, et met toujours l'ambiance positive aux soirées.

Au final, je n'ai duré que dix ans dans cette prison, sans que ça soit si horrible que ça.

On est nourri et logé.

On a la TV et même Internet.

C'est d'être l'image que l'on peut s'en faire dans notre tête.

Je me suis fait coffré dans le bon pays.

Après c'est la routine et d'autres trucs qui étaient chiant.

Ça aurait pu être vachement pire.

Surtout que j'aurais aussi pu y finir mes jours.

Grâce à Orange, il en a été autrement.

C'est quand même le seul mec qui se dit que c'est une bonne idée d'aller recruter une ancienne membre des forces spéciales de la firme qui a inventé les armes bio-organiques pour lutter contre elles.

Après je sais qu'il s'est renseigné à mon sujet et que donc il savait que j'avais aidé plusieurs personnes qui à perdre en grade comme pour l'autre famille, mai quand même.

C'était risqué comme décision, je n'en connais que très peu qui l'aurait fait, même au sein de notre bande particulière.

J'ai pu faire de formidables rencontres grâce à lui.

Notamment Budōqui aura tant contribué au groupe, et qui lui aussi a su montré son sens du sacrifice.

Je veux dire que c'est quand même sacrément osé et suicidaire que de vouloir retarder cinq **Napads** tout seul avec juste un simple pistolet pour permettre à son équipe de s'enfuir.

Allez savoir qui est le plus fêlé entre lui et moi.

On a cru le perdre ce jour là.

Les médecins aussi, mais il s'en est remis, sans cicatrices visibles.

Un vrai miracle.

Maintenant, il est surement le membre le plus adulé de notre bande.

On lui fait tous entièrement confiance, à l'aveugle.

Il pourrait abuser de cette notoriété, mais même pas.

Il reste simple, ce qui rajoute au charme.

Bon après, on a une sacré différence d'age lui et moi.

Je reste surprise qu'il veuille me moderne autant d'importance que les autres filles bien plus jolies que moi.

Qui voudrait d'un vieux **Shetland** en plan cul ?

Hormis un type très louche.

Lui visiblement.

Au moins, je me sens jeune quand je suis à ses côtés.

A l'amour, ça te prend aux tripes !

* * *

**16 Janvier 2016**

* * *

_**Chine; Pékin; Sanlitun; Siège Shén Yā Pharmaceutical**_

* * *

Deux gardes sont postés à la porte d'un bureau où le nom de Shüen Yaho y est marqué sur une plaque collée contre, nous permettant ainsi de savoir que derrière doit très certainement se trouver le patron de cette boite. Les deux types portent un pull noire, des gants de la même couleur, une oreille pour rester en contact, et tout ce qui est en dessous de la ceinture tout aussi sombre. Leur regards quand à eux sont très sérieux et professionnels, ne laissant rien leur permettre de bouger les lèvres vers le haut, même quand ils sont pris d'un éternuement soudain.

Ce n'est pas pour donner une bonne impression au premier employé venu, juste pour leur employeur à la limite.

D'ailleurs, une personne vient pointer le bout de son ne, vêtue d'une tenue bien plus hivernale que ce qu'on a pu voir dans le présent, et évidemment ses traits latinos contrastent complètement avec ceux plus asiatiques du reste du personnelle ici, y compris les deux molosses à leur postes, et qui la fixent du regard en continuant à faire leur boulot.

Cela ne fait que depuis quelques temps que Karla Hermosospies bosse pour cette compagnie pharmaceutique, ayant auparavant bossé pour Blue Umbrella dans le domaine scientifique, puis encore avant **TRICELL Inc.** A croire qu'elle cumule les entreprises aux noms qui sont loin d'évoquer de bons souvenirs, mais après si ils sont les seuls à l'accepter, ce n'est pas sa faute.

A présent elle va être réaffectée à un autre projet en cours dont elle ne connait encore rien, elle sait juste que ça se passera quelque part en Louisiane et qu'il y a déjà des chercheurs qui se planchent là dessus, sauf que ces derniers sont dans une impasse. Sa présence devra permettre de faire avancer les choses, c'est ce qu'elle a compris du moins dans le mail qu'elle a reçu à ce propos.

Là elle doit discuter avec le Directeur afin de mettre les choses aux clairs avant son départ, il l'attend donc pour le rendez vous de 13H30.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approche des deux hommes en noir afin qu'ils la laissent passer, en montrant clairement son badge.

**Karla : Bonjour, Karla Hermosospies, monsieur...**

**Garde 1 : Oui vous pouvez entrer.**

**Garde 2 : Il vous attend.**

**Karla : Merci.**

L'une des mains cachées presse la poignet afin de permettre à la simple employée de faire quelques pas dans l'antre d'un type on ne sait pas grand chose malgré que sa tête puisse vous parler. En effet, il ne communique pas beaucoup à propos de sa vie personnelle dans les médias et sa page Wikipédia est plutôt vide, faisant de lui un véritable fantôme. Ou alors c'est encore ce sacripant de **Jarod** sous une nouvelle identité, suivant si vous voulez taper dans les références que tout le monde ne connaîtra pas forcément.

L'intérieur de lieu du travail ne respire pas l'air pur, ni même le vivant, puisque tout est sombre bien que très bien entretenu, n'ayant aucune trace de poussière nul part, et même pas d'araignées au plafond. En revanche le gris ambiant empêche de s'y sentir confortable et foutrait même le cafard à un emo gothique. Pour le moment, nul ne sait si si il y a une raison particulière derrière ce gout prononcé pour le morne, ou si le mec a toujours été comme ça, ce qui pourrait être le cas vu que notre monde n'est pas loin d'avoir le même aura que la **Magasin des Suicides**.

Quoi de plus doux qu'une mort exquise ?

Analysons donc en même temps que celle que l'on suit, le décor, afin de mieux cerner le personnage qui se terre ici.

Une rangée se trouve sur une étagère à sa gauche, tous étant des ouvrages scientifiques, alors celle collée sur son flanc gauche présente quand à elle des livres portés sur la philosophie avec des auteurs provenant des quatre coins ud monde. Tous ces bouquins parlent de la vie, de la mort, et de la corrélation entre les deux, montrant une certaine fascination de celui qui les a acheté pour ces thèmes en particulier.

Il y a un grand bureau au fond de la pièce, avec divers ornements, telle un cadre photo dont on ne peut y voir ce que contient l'image puisqu'elle est tournée vers la personne installée sur la fauteuil. Il y a aussi un pendule de Newton en train de faire son petit bruit irritant à la longue, et divers statuettes ou figurines à l'effigie de divinités lieux aux sujets vu juste avant comme une sculpture d'**Izanami**. Il y a pas que sur ce meuble qu'elles se trouvent, à l'instar d'**Osiris** que l'on peut apercevoir au fond à droite ou **Ankou** servant de porte manteau à l'entrée.

Cette étrange fascination se révèle assez morbide, ne mettant pas à l'aise l'invitée qui voudrait directement repartir d'où elle vient.

**Karla : Je...**

**Shüen : Asseyez vous s'il vous plaît.**

Son intonation se fait aimable, et il tend de sa paume gauche la chaise tout préparée pour y accueillir les fesses de la madame qui s'exécute ainsi, pouvant laisser ses jambes au repos pendant quelques instants, le temps que la conversation continue. Sans trop être amicale ou distant, le PDG veut mettre au clair certaines choses afin qu'il n'y est aucun malentendu entre les deux.

**Shüen : Avant de décrire plus en détail le projet auquel vous participerez, je dois d'abord m'assurer que vous souhaitez vraiment y participer. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous trempons dans le commerce pas vraiment légal de B.O.W., mais ceci n'est pas la partie la plus enfouie de iceberg. Celle ci, si vous y impliquez, ne vous permettra pas de faire demi tour. En revanche, elle sera très bien payé, soyez en assuré.**

**Karla : Combien ?**

**Shüen : Vingt mille euros.**

**Karla : Par an ?**

**Shüen : Par mois. Vous pouvez donc partir ou rester, à vous de voir.**

Plus direct que ça, cela n'existe pas, et c'est un jeu risquer à jouer que de dévoiler autant de cartes sur tables, ce qui prouve qu'il doit lui faire confiance pour ne pas ébruiter tout ça aux oreilles de la police chinoise une fois sortie de ce bureau. Pour d'autres, bien plus fines, restent à l'écoute, tapis dans l'ombre, en attendant de voir si elles devront agir à un moment donné.

Hermosospies hésite fortement, voulant jouer la prudence, et en même temps est curieuse de savoir que peut donc être ce projet planqué derrière ce gros point d'exclamation jaune avec marqué "Danger".

Ne voulant pas interpréter le rôle de Macron encore trop longtemps, elle décide de trancher.

Ses yeux incertains passent à une confiance de soi qui ravit l'homme juste en face.

**Karla : Je reste partante.**

**Shüen : Très bien, alors soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre.**

Il se désigne lui même avec des mimiques pour appuyer sa prochaine phrase.

**Shüen : Je suis le visage de la S******hén Yā mais pas son cerveau.****

****Karla : Qui est ce alors ?****

******Shüen : Elle se nomme Gao et vous ne la rencontrerez pas de suite, il n'y a que les cadres de notre entreprise au courant de sa véritable nature qu'elel accepte de voir, après les avoir suivi en secret pendant quelques temps afin de s'assurer de leur allégeance.  
******

******Karla : Une personne prudente.******

************Shüen : Très.************

************Karla : En quoi concerne le projet en Louisiane ? Un Nouveau Virus ?************

************************Shüen : Vous méritez votre blouse, c'est exactement ça.************************

************************Karla : A t-il déjà un nom ?************************

************************************************Shüen : Pas encore, l'équipe sur place n'a réussi à rien faire de concluant.************************************************

************************************************Karla : Et c'est quoi le but visé avec ce virus exactement ?************************************************

************************************************************************Shüen : Je veux un virus capable de créer une affinité avec la magie à ceux qui n'en possèdent pas, et si possible que celle ci soit forte.************************************************************************

Ces propos sont un non sens complet pour notre scientifique puisqu'aucun élément de preuves ou faits n'indique l'existence de magie selon elle.

La sorcellerie est bonne pour la fiction, pas la réalité.

Autant dire que son supérieur hiérarchique passe pour un fou à ses yeux et que tous les efforts sont retombés à cet instant même.

Elle voudrait bien partir dés maintenant, bien qu'elle doit d'abord s'assurer de la menace qui pèse pour sa vie si elle le fait.

**Karla : Donc si je veux partir maintenant, c'est trop tard ?**

**Shüen : Vous ne passerez jamais la porte, ils vous tueront avant, peu importe de ce que je décide puisque je ne suis pas leur maître.**

**Karla : Il n'y a pourtant personne d'autre que nous ici.**

**Shüen : C'est ce que vous croyez. Montrez vous !**

Quatre mouvements dans l'obscurité se produisent, aux quatre coins de la pièce, révélant quatre ombres rouges.

Il s'agit d'individus habillés en ninjas et chacun présentant une arme blanche différente.

Un **Tantō**, un **Wakizashi**, un **Ninjatō** et un **Katana**.

Une question se grave très vite sur le visage de la dame, tellement qu'elle est anticipée par son interlocuteur.

**Shüen : La Main.**

**Karla : La Main ? Mais c'est issu de Comics ! C'est de la fiction, j'ai déjà lu plusieurs Marvel !**

**Shüen : La plus belle des ruses du diable est de vous persuader qu'il n'existe pas.**

**Karla : Je n'y crois pas...**

Affligée, elle s'apitoie sur son sort, le visage sur les mains, en commençant à verser des larmes, ce qui est un signe que ça va mal pour elle.

Ému par cette tristesse, Monsieur Yaho sort un mouchoir du paquet dans sa poche et se lève pour aller lui essuyer les gouttes qui coulent.

**Shüen : Restez sereine, j'ai lu votre dossier et si je vous ai choisi, c'est que je sais qu'il n'y ait aucune chance qu'ils finissent par avoir à s'en prendre à vous.  
**

**Karla : Si vous le dites...**

****Shüen : Écoutez... La raison d'un tel projet est personnelle, je vais vous expliquer.****

Il étire son bras libre vers la cadre photo de tout à l'heure pour le prendre et montrer son contenu à son employée afin qu'elle comprenne.

La souvenir d'un temsp révolu montre deux personnes dont un jeune garçon d'à peu près quinze ans et ressemblant trait pour trait à une version plus adolescente du gentilhomme tenant l'image. L'autre personne que l'on peut relever est une fille plus petite que lui, plutôt vers les dix ans, avec un teint de peau plus blanche et la forme du visage allant plus avec les caractéristiques habituelles du peuple japonais. Ces jeunots semblent très proches au vu qu'ils sont collés ensemble pour immortaliser ce moment avec un sourire, alors que derrière eux on peut y découvrir une décoration que l'on peut identifier comme appartenant à la "**Fête du litchi et de la viande de chien de Yulin**".

Chose surprenante, la cadette porte un yukata blanc, ce qui rajoute une preuve comme quoi elle n'est pas vraiment chinoise.

Sans trop chercher, il vient à l'esprit du cerveau muri que cette histoire de virus magique doit avoir un lien avec cette enfant.

**Karla : Qui était pour vous ?**

******Shüen : Ma sœur adoptive.******

********Karla : Je présume qu'elle n'est... Plus là, n'est ce pas ?********

**************Shüen : Oui...**************

**********************Karla : Comment a t-elle perdu la vie ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète.**********************

**************Shüen : Un trente-huit tonnes l'a percuté violemment à la sortie de cet évènement, le jour même de cette photo. Ils n'ont pu ramassé qu'un corps réduite bouilli d'elle et comme j'étais sa seule famille, j'ai été obligé de l'identifier par moi même. Il y avait un œil qui n'était plus là, de crane complètement ouvert avec de la cervelle collée aux cheveux, et... J'ai versé tout le contenu de mon estomac dans un sac en plastique donné par le légiste qui était présent.  
**************

**************Karla : Vous n'étiez pas présent au moment de sa mort ?**************

****************************Shüen : Non, elle avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt car elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais comme elle ne voulait pas que la fête soit gâchée de mon côté, elle a insisté pour que je reste là bas. C'est seulement quand il y a eu des cris et un mouvement de foule vers le lieu de l'accident que j'ai senti au fond de moi que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé. Comme un lien entre nous deux qui s'était brisé.  
****************************

****************************Karla : Vous devez vous en vouloir.****************************

******************************************Shüen : Elle avait dix ans, j'ai été con de la laisser seule alors que je savais qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à la circulation quand elle traversait en général. Je lui ai répété tant de fois de faire plus attention et qu'il risquait de lui arriver quelque chose si elle continuait comme ça, sauf qu'elle ne m'a pas écouté...  
******************************************

******************************************Karla : Vous pensez pouvoir la ramener avec cette sorte de magie ?******************************************

********************************************************Shüen : J'entends à votre ton que vous doutez de la chose, et je ne vous en veux pas.********************************************************

********************************************************Karla : Cela me parait assez invraisemblable, mais prouvez moi que j'ai tort.********************************************************

**********************************************************************Shüen : La Magie ou Sorcellerie existe réellement, c'est juste qu'à peine la moitié de la population mondiale nait avec une affinité à cette force intérieure qui permet d'incanter et lancer des sorts. Parmi ceux qui possèdent cette puissance, certains ont une facilité innées à l'exercer alors que d'autres mettront plus de temps à pouvoir l'exercer, voir même ne s'en rendront jamais compte qu'ils ont ce potentiel, ce qui est le cas pour une moitié de ceux qui ont cette habilité.  
**********************************************************************

**********************************************************************Karla : Donc un quart de l'humanité exercerait cette Force à la Star Wars ?**********************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************Shüen : Oui, or je fais parti des gens qui ne l'ont pas normalement, et je veux changer ça. Comme je n'ai aucun moyen de vous prouver ça actuellement, jusqu'à que je vous ai présenté quelque uns de mes maies qui pourront vous montrer que je ne délire pas, il faudra que je vous croyez à ma simple parole Karla.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************Karla : Je n'ai pas trop le choix ,et vous me semblez désespéré alors je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour vous aider. Au moins cette fois ci je ne créerai pas d'armes qui seront utilisés partout dans le monde pour commettre des massacres.********************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Shüen : Ne parlez pas trop tôt, nous allons faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, mais rien n'est sûr. Néanmoins je l'espère aussi.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Karla : J'ai vraiment dû mal à croire que vous soyez la facette de cette entreprise.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez retrouver le lien pour voir la suite que ce site ne veut pas mettre, ici :************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************resident-evil-7,forumactif,org/t600-fic-resident-evil-troubled-swamps#8264************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Cela devient une habitude mais ça reste aussi chiant.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Prions pour que le prochain chapitre passe en intégralité.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	10. Chapitre 7 : Namu Beoj

**Chapitre 7 : ****Namu Beoj**

* * *

**12 Décembre 2012**

* * *

_**Corée du Sud; Séoul; Base Terrestre Nabi**_

* * *

Bonjour.

Je crois que c'est à mon tour que vous raconter un peu mon histoire, mon vécu.

Cela me fait sourire vous savez, ça me rappelle un peu mon ancien boulot.

C'était un peu ça en quoi ça consistait, décrire sur le terrain différentes histoires qui concernaient plus ou moins directement notre Corée.

Cela pouvait autant être la vie de Jin le boulanger que de parler des derniers scandales politiques, en passant par les sorties au cinéma.

Cela peut vous étonner d'apprendre que j'étais reporter car je pense que vous m'auriez plus vu en présentatrice, j'en suis sûre.

Je ne vous en veut pas, c'est normal.

J'aurais fait la même erreur à votre place.

Je bossais pour **Arirang TV** et j'étais très heureuse de faire ce métier.

Plus qu'un job, c'était une passion pour moi que j'avais depuis toute petite.

Quand j'avais huit ans, je m'amusais beaucoup avec mon cousin **Beonadeu **à faire de fausses interviews de lui alors qu'il jouait divers rôle tandis que moi c'était toujours la même chose.

Pour autant jamais je m'ennuyais.

Parfois, la bonne époque de l'enfance me manque beaucoup, c'était moins sombre

Dû moins pour moi.

Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas de tous les membres de ma famille actuelle.

Budō par exemple...

Repenser à son histoire me rend triste à chaque fois, et j'aurais aimé que ça se sache dans le monde entier ce qu'il s'est passé à San Francisco cette année là.

Je n'étais même pas au courant jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en parle.

Les évènements ont été étouffés par le gouvernement américain et tout ce qu'on peut apprendre, c'est que cela aurait été causé par un énième retour de **Il Veltro** et c'était un simple attentat bioterroriste comme un autre.

Pourtant, cela n'explique pas pourquoi ils ont tant tenus à museler les survivants de cet incident sur ce qu'ils avaient vu là bas.

Chose qui n'avait pas été faite dans les autres incidents qui ont eu lieu sur le sol ricain depuis la chute d'Umbrella.

Surtout qu'aucune preuve n'a pu être avancée sur la culpabilité du soit disant fautif qui n'a d'ailleurs fait aucune apparition publique alors que justement si il y a bien une chose pour laquelle le groupe fanatique de **Jack Norman** était connu, c'était de se dévoiler au grand public afin d'exposer ses motivations.

Le BSAA a lancé une enquête sur cette tragédie sans nom, sans résultat.

Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça.

Enfin bon...

Désolée, une vieille habitude qui surgit souvent.

Ça ne se voit pas mais à une époque je posais énormément de question, curieuse comme une fouine que j'étais.

Maintenant, comme je ne peux communiquer qu'en langage des signes, ça se voit bien moins et ce n'est pas moi qui a cette fonction dans le groupe.

Ce serait plus notre Capitaine, ou bien Güzeel.

Suivant les domaines et l'interlocuteur, cela peut aussi être notre petit geek adoré, Níng ou encore Kl̂wy.

Les autres en posent que rarement voir très rarement.

Entre nous par contre, on ne s'impose jamais sur la vie privée d'autrui et c'est seulement si quelqu'un veut partager son vécu qu'il s'exprime.

Moi de mon côté ce fut fait dés le premier jour dans l'équipe car en même temps il n'y a rien de honteux dedans, et je n'en suis pas traumatisé.

Pour celui dont je ne cesse de parler depuis le début, ce fut plus difficile.

Il aura fallu attendre plusieurs années après son entrée en service pour qu'il se dévoile, et à cette époque là Razu et Lí étaient déjà là alors qu'elles furent les dernières arrivées, en 2015 pour être plus précis.

L'année de la mort ou celle la plus chaotique que la Terre n'ait jamais connue, à vous de voir comment vous l'appelez.

Il s'est passé tellement de catastrophes durant cette période de temps d'un an que j'ai encore dû mal à croire que l'humanité existe toujours.

Je m'égare.

Quand Budō s'est confessé à nous, j'ai pleuré pendant quatre jours, chaque nuit.

C'était trop pour moi...

C'est celle qui m'aura le plus bouleversée, plus encore que l'épouvantable récit de Tembi.

J'ai même vomi tellement mes nerfs ne tenaient plus.

Ma médecin s'est inquiétée pour moi, ça fait bizarre de la voir autant inquiète.

Elle qui d'habitude est toujours désobligeante et très sarcastique.

Quand il s'agit de notre santé elle montre à un tout autre visage où l'on ne peut nier qu'elle tient à nous.

Cela a encore été prouvé tout à l'heure, avec son poignant discours sur Dưa qui m'a ému.

Tellement qu'avec Razu, on a été obligé de participer à l'accolade.

Nos corps se sont lancés entrainés dedans.

Comme toujours, c'est le cœur de notre famille qui a su désamorcer cette situation.

Même Orange reconnait en lui cette capacité qu'il a à un plus haut niveau que lui.

En revanche notre capitaine et notre ingénieur sont de plus fins stratèges et tacticiens que lui, mais en même temps ce n'est pas son rôle dans notre groupe très bien organisée.

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais amoureuse de ce mignon japonais pervers sur les bords ?

Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas là.

Il n'y a que Lí qui n'est pas attiré par lui.

Il y a quelque chose en lui...

Son courage, sa gentillesse, son écoute, sa manière de parler...

Cela t'hypnotise, te relaxe, comme dans un bon bain chaud dont tu ne veux plus sortir.

En plus, ce n'est pas un profiteur.

Même si il adore nous toucher à des endroits délicats ainsi qu'à nos pieds, il s'est assuré en avance à ce que ça nous pose pas de problème.

Pareil pour les choses un peu plus sérieuses.

Et puis il fait ça si bien que ce n'est pas inconfortable.

L'homme idéal selon moi.

Bien que je sache que notre "harem" restera toujours dans l'état et aucun couple ne s'en dégagera.

Seule chose un poil frustrante par moment.

Cependant, nul d'entre nous ne veut vraiment que ça chance car quelque chose se briserait dans notre famille une telle chose se faisait.

Tout est déjà bien comme c'est.

Dommage qu'il est fallu passer par ce drame pour en arriver là.

**Budō ****Yami**...

Je n'ose imaginer un seul instant ce que tu peux ressentir à te rappeler sans cesser que tu as été contrait ta propre sœur que tu aimais pour ta propre survie.

Pauvre **Akuma**...

J'aurais aimé la rencontrer un jour, mais à moins d'avoir une machine permettant de remonter dans le temps.

Enfin bon...

Je vais arrêter de parler de lui puisque je pense que si vous êtes là, c'est surtout pour en apprendre plus sur moi.

Vous voulez surement savoir comment j'ai pu finir sourde ?

Sachant que ce n'est pas de naissance.

Je vais vous expliquer cela en détail.

En plus, ça vous permettra de savoir comment j'ai pu finir dans l'équipe Juliett.

On remonte au fameux jour de la soit disant fin du monde des Mayas relayée en masse par les médias pour faire le buzz.

Ayant mieux à faire de ma journée, je suis allé à la rencontre de **Nae Eong Deong**, la Ministre de la Défense Nationale, afin de présenter aux téléspectateurs mondiaux un des nouveaux bijoux de notre puissante Armée de Terre.

Il s'agissait du **KAI Surion**, un hélicoptère de transport militaire dont le développement avait commencé en 2006 et allait être mis en service en 2013.

Développé par **Korea Aerospace Industries**, les vols de test effectués n'avaient présenté aucun problème jusqu'à présent donc j'étais sereine en m'y rendant.

Tout aurait dû bien se passer.

Vous vous doutez bien que cela n'a pas été le cas.

Au début, les choses se sont passées comme à l'habituelle.

Je me suis assurée avec mon caméraman et mon ingé son qu'on avait bien tout le matériel pour enregistrement la séquence, sachant que celle ci se ferait en direct pour une émission de l'après midi.

Ensuite, on est allé s'organiser avec la la personne interviewé pour savoir comment elle voulait que cela se passe en pratique et en échangeant quelques unes des questions, mais pas toutes, pour qu'elle puisse avoir en tête les réponses à apporter.

Il y avait aussi un officier de l'armée à nos côtés pour assister la femme politique dans ses explications et surtout coordonner le décollage de l'appareil avec ses hommes.

Je ne me rappelle plus très bien des paroles prononcées quand nous avons commencé à tourner.

Tout est flou de ce côté là, comme un air qui te reste sur le bout de la langue sans te rappeler les mots qui vont avec.

Donc pardonnez moi d'avance si il n'y aura aucun dialogue pour mon histoire, celle ci ne sera pas moins intéressante.

Ce qui est clair dans mon esprit par contre, c'est le moment où tout a basculer.

J'ai senti contre mon visage le vent tourner et que quelque chose n'allait pas, bien avant que quiconque d'autre ne s'en rende compte, m'interrompant dans mes questions et laissant un très court mais signifiant blanc suivre l'interrogatoire.

Alors que tout le monde se demandait pourquoi j'avais si soudainement cessé d'émettre du son par ma gorge, alors qu'inconsciemment ma tête s'orientait vers le ciel où la pluie avait commencé à surgir depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes et où les nuages s'étaient rapidement assombris jusqu'à répandre un noir intégral sur toute la zone.

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés quand j'ai vu l'éclair tomber des cieux, comme si Zeus nous l'envoyait directement, pour ensuite foudroyer violemment l'hélicoptère au niveau des rotors qui n'étaient pas assez bien protégés contre ce phénomène.

L'engin s'est mis à tournoyer sur lui même, sous le choc de tous, et avant que le Colonel à nos cotés ne puisse faire quelque chose, il était déjà trop tard.

Le crash s'est produit inévitablement contre l'un des bâtiments voisins et manque de bol pour nous, il s'agissait du dépôt de munitions de la base, faisant tout exploser et tuant le pilote avec, tout en causant d'autres morts et blessés.

Par chance il n'y avait pas assez poudre pour détruire tout sur des kilomètres, juste de quoi faire sauter le lieu de stockage en lui même.

Là où la malchance s'est montrée, c'est que j'ai très vite constatée après un très court sifflement interne que tout était devenu un peu trop silencieux pour que ça ne soit pas normal.

Il y a tellement de décibels que mes tympans ne l'ont pas supporté.

Je n'ai plus jamais rien entendu depuis ce jour, ce qui me manque énormément.

Pas besoin de vous en faire pour moi, je vais bien.

J'ai perdu l'ouïe, mais je suis entourée de sœurs sur qui compter si jamais j'ai un souci.

Je ne suis pas seule, mais merci quand même de votre attention.

Bien que je ne vous cache pas que ça a été dur au début.

J'ai même beaucoup désespéré et minci, faisant de moi un squelette sur patte et inquiétant mon médecin.

La plus grave dépression que je n'ai jamais connu.

Rien que de m'en souvenir...

J'en frissonne encore.

Seul une once d'espoir à pu me sauver.

Une candidature passée au BSAA.

Ne pouvant plus exercer mon ancienne profession dans mon état, j'ai vu une pub sur internet où cette ONG cherchait à recruter de nouvelles personnes, comme le taux de mortalité est élevé dans leur services.

Peu convaincu, j'ai envoyé mon CV et ma lettre de motivation.

Juste avant que je ne puisse commettre l'irréparable, quelqu'un m'a répondu.

Orange.

Il disait être surement le seul capitaine dans son organisme à vouloir tendre les bras à une sourde comme moi, et il a voulu me rencontrer pour que l'on voit ensemble les détails du contrat.

Je lui ai répondu que je n'avais pas encore appris le langage des signes et je savais à peine lire sur les lèvres des gens.

Cela l'a surpris, bien sûr, sans le décourager.

Quand il m'a vu pour la première fois, tenant à peine sur mes jambes et ayant mes côtes d'exposées, il s'est montré très inquiet mais aussi très aimable, en plus d'être plutôt bel homme.

Entre lui et Budō, nous avons de la chance dans notre équipe.

Dommage qu'il ne soit pas attiré parles femmes notre capitaine français.

Néanmoins, grâce à lui j'ai pu résoudre tous mes problèmes de compréhension après avoir été obligé de communiquer avec lui via l'écriture, et j'ai même pu regagner du poids pour être dans la moyenne aujourd'hui.

J'ai aussi gagné du muscle avec l'entrainement au combat, comme nous toutes forcément.

Je ne le remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir donné une seconde vie, peut être importe le nombre de cadeaux que je lui offrirai.

Sans compter sur le fait que grâce à lui j'ai aussi retrouvé l'amour, avec un petit geek japonais.

La seule personne à qui j'ose encore utiliser ma voix qui ne doit pas être très belle à entendre.

Bien qu'il me dise qu'elle est la plus douce qu'il n'ait jamais entendu de sa vie, ce charmeur inné.

Mon cousin me charrie beaucoup sur notre relation et est lui aussi content de voir que j'ai retrouvé le goût de vivre.

Je me suis découvert des compétences pour le maniement des fusils de précision.

Et c'est ainsi que j'occupe le rôle de tireur d'élite dans notre groupe.

Merci de m'avoir écouté et j'espère que cela vous aura plus.

Je vais maintenant laisser la parole aux autres.

* * *

**25 Août 2019**

* * *

**_États Unis; Louisiane; Bayou Barataria; Redmoon Island_**

* * *

L'étau se resserre sur ces soldats anti-bioterroristes qui se sont aventurés à leur risques et périls sur un terrain qui n'est pas celui habituel.

Ils ne sont plus que douze alors que le Meneur des Silver Dagger, Chris Redfield, a disparu dans laisser de traces, et que Sagwa, leur pilote, est morte tombée dans un piège mise en place par un tiers inconnu, probablement les forces de la Shén Yā, mais rien n'est moins sûr maintenant qu'ils ont appris ce qui s'est réellement passé dans le complexe de ces terroristes et que donc la menace rappelle beaucoup d'histoires dont ils ont entendu parlé en cherchant des infos sur cette mystérieuse île.

La nuit est tombé, sans qu'ils aient un quelconque moyen à disposition pour retourner sur le continent, puisque leur hélico a été saboté et que le dernier ferry a été emprunté pour venir jusqu'ici et il n'y en aura pas d'autre avant le levé du soleil, or vu ce qu'il s'est passé durant la précédente nuit, ça ne donne pas envie de trainer dans les parages quand les feux sont éteints.

Leur unique espoir d'être temporairement à l'abri, c'est le Manoir Brown, la seule habitation du coin.

C'est donc là bas qu'ils se rendent, en arpentant les marais qui étaient déjà bien lugubres de jour et qui le sont encore plus maintenant que le soleil s'est couché, laissant les lucioles éclairer leur chemin, avec des lampes torches en guise de soutien afin d'y voir clair et d'être sur de ne pas se faire surprendre par un gros serpent venimeux ou pire encore.

Éclatante, la lueur rougeâtre de la lune n'est pas là pour rassurer, donnant plutôt l'impression qu'ils sont dans un autre monde un présent, où des créatures fantastiques les épient à travers les arbres, renforçant ainsi le sentiment de malaise intégral.

Orange et Güzeel mènent la marche, le premier jetant des petits coups d'œils réguliers vers la gauche car il a le pressentiment qu'on les suit et aurait cru voir une ombre s'éclipser très rapidement vers la cime des arbres, d'une manière de ninja qui ne pourrait pas venir d'un simple touriste égaré mais donc de quelqu'un de plus dangereux. Peut être l'un des gardes rapprochés Shüen Yaho, car si on en a croit la scientifique qui bossait pour lui, il est affilié à la Main, qui colle justement à la description de l'assassin japonais, ce qui voudrait donc dire que leur cible les a repéré et qu'une attaque ultérieur est envisageable. Il en fera bientôt part à son équipe si il a l'occasion de la placer à voix basse pour ne pas alerter l'ennemi, ce qu'il a déjà pu faire avec sa second à sa droite.

Loubard et Karla Hermosospies se trouvent juste derrière et sont surement les plus angoissés du lot puisqu'ils ont déjà vu de quoi était capable l'âme desespérée pour arriver à ses fins, bien que son employé croit encore au fait qu'il peut être raisonné et surtout qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal à elle car sinon il l'aurait déjà éliminé la nuit dernière. Elle refuse de croire le contraire, malgré les doutes qu'essaye de lui faire naître celui qu'elle a protégé depuis le moment où son escouade s'est faite massacrée.

Tout le monde n'a pas envie de le laisser vivre, et c'est notamment le cas de Níng Méng qui les écoute attentivement tout proche de leur arrières, en compagnie de Budō, celui dont tout le monde parle, qui ne la lâche plus afin de s'assurer qu'elle se remette de ses émotions, puisque les pertes qui s'accumulent jouent beaucoup sur sa santé mentale à elle en particulier, et il ne veut pas la perdre ensuite, déjà que deux morts lui ont fait aussi beaucoup de mal. A chaque fois qu'on lui prend quelqu'un de cette famille dont il a partagé son cœur, c'est comme si on lui retirait à nouveau sa petite sœur de force.

Ses mains s'en rappellent.

Namu Beoj traine près de celui pour qui son admiration tend, avec le couple un peu spécial, Razu Berī et Lí, pour l'accompagner, dont seule la première partage aussi cet engouement pour cet americano-japonais qui séduit les foules, alors que la seconde se demande ce qu'elles ont toutes à lui graviter tout autour comme si il était le centre du monde. Néanmoins, elle lui reconnait une chose, son courage son limite et sa dévotion pour son entourage qui font qu'il a moins le respect d'elle, mais rien d'autre.

Kl̂wy et Sara Atsee ont formé leur petit bulle isolée à l'arrière de la ligne, en train de s'échanger des blagues au goût plus ou moins douteux, et qui feraient pour certaines pâlir le Dieu Karambar. La plus poilu des deux a déjà fait celle de la différence entre une prostituée et une panthère, tandis que l'autre a énuméré tous les surnoms enfantins qu'elle donnait aux membres de l'équipe.

**Ching Chong; Mumu; Sawawa; Razuzu; Gazel; Bed; Duo; Bambi; Kiwi; Roucky**...

Hormis sa propre personne, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qu'elle appelle correctement par son vrai prénom et je vous laisse deviner qui.

Tembi Kai est seule pour garder l'arrière du troupeau et s'assurer qu'on ne les prend pas à revers, tout en essayant de garder son calme malgré les crises qui reviennent depuis la première mort ayant frappé leur famille, et après l'autre décès, ça ne s'arrange pas et elle craint de rebasculer comme jadis, au risque de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aime.

Tout ce beau monde est déjà depuis plus d'une heure dans cette forêt s'étendant à perte de vue en essayant de regagner une route plus dégagée pour gagner leur point de destination, or ils ont perdu de vu celle qui avait été emprunté par une partie des leurs avec le vieux pick-up d'Emmylou plus tôt dans la journée.

Jusqu'à présent, peu de moyens sont à leur disposition pour se repérer, sauf qu'un point de repère se dévoile soudainement sous leur yeux après avoir passé une rangée de buisson.

Un grand lac qui recouvre une partie assez importante des quelques hectares à leur gauche, bien qu'il soit impossible pour de simples humains de voir à travers cette eau rougeoyante puisque la réflexion y est trop important, permettant juste d'observer la lune avec un nouvel angle qui fait encore plus film d'horreur, manque juste les loup-garous.

Après cet étendu d'eau, la chose qui attire tous les regards et qui sort de l'ordinaire puisque bien moins naturel, c'est l'**International MXT-MV blindée** laissée à l'abandon juste sur la rive et qui ne serait pas forcément facile à voir si on n'avait pas de sources de lumières sur soi et si la chance n'était pas aussi clémente, puisque la couleur noir le camoufle presque dans l'environnement à cette heure de la soirée, surtout avec la végétation qui a commencé à se nourrir des roues et autres parties fragiles de l'engin. Un logo ailée est éclair par un faisceau de lumière, où l'on peut y lire "**UNIT**" juste en dessous du globe terrestre qui y est aussi représenté.

La troupe l'entoure assez rapidement, tout en restant prudent, attendant les autres de leur supérieur qui se mordrait presque les lèvres.

**Orange : Est ce que UNIT faisait parti des disparus de la zone ?**

**Karla : Hum... Je n'en ai aucune idée, cela ne me dit rien.**

**Güzeel : Emmylou avait parlé de soldats en béret rouge qui lui avaient rendu visite avant de se volatiliser. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement sur le moment, mais c'est vrai que ça collerait à la description de leur uniforme de travail.**

**Orange : D'accord... Sara, vérifie l'intérieur du véhicule pour voir si il n'y aucun piège.**

**Sara : D'accord Roucky !**

**Orange : Les autres, couvrez la.**

L'équipe Juliett s'exécute et la grande majorité d'entre eux encerclent le véhicule militaire avec leur torches afin d'essayer de voir ce qui se trame à l'intérieur mais les vitres sont trop teintés pour y discerner quelque chose, ainsi la surprise y est total et le prochain mouvement d'eux se révélera décisif.

Le seul survivant d'Umbrella couvre celle de la vilaine entreprise pharmaceutique, en se mettant un peu en retrait sur le droite et en s'assurant qu'il n'y ait rien derrière ces Alpins Rouges et qui donnent la couleur assez particulière à la zone, ce qui n'explique pas cependant que le ciel lui même prenne cette teinte dans les environs comme si une malédiction planait en ces lieux. Un craquage de branche se fait percevoir par la femme portant habituellement une blouse blanche dans le cadre de son travail et qui regarde en hauteur pour voir une silhouette s'éclipser à la vitesse d'un des bras fébriles d'un Phinlécia, ce qui l'effraie pas mal.

En secret, elle fait part de ce qu'elle a vu à Loubard qui redouble de vigilance pour la suite des évènements.

Leur échange est perçu par la médecin du groupe qui plus envie de causer des blessures plutôt que d'en soigner.

Une main chaude lui attrape l'épaule pour la calme et un visage qui la fait beaucoup rougir lui fait très bien comprendre d'un simple geste de gauche à droite qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle s'emporte.

**Budō : Quelqu'un nous suit depuis un sacré moment, je dirais même depuis notre passage à la Nouvelle Orléans, et ils l'ont remarqué.**

**Níng : Qui ? Et pourquoi ils ne nous disent rien ?**

**Budō : Je ne sais pas, mais je dirais un ennemi, c'est peut être d'ailleurs lui qui a saboté notre hélico pendant que la fantôme s'occupait de Sagwa et de Chris. Et s'ils ils ne nous disent rien pour l'instant, c'est qu'ils attendent le bon moment pour pouvoir nous le placer.  
**

****Níng : Ces connards... C'est vrai que c'est plus rigolo de garder tout pour soi jusqu'à qu'il soit trop tard.****

******Budō : Tu dis ça mais tu ne leur dirais rien si c'était toi qui était à leur place.******

**********Níng : En même, ce sont des hypocrites bossant pour les enfoirés de premières sans qui on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui  
**********

****************Budō : Tu veux dire la même chose à **************Kl̂wy ?**

**********Níng : Elle, ce n'est pas pareil.**********

****************Budō : Si, mais tu refuses de le voir comme elle est devenu proche de nous. Pourquoi pardonner à l'un ses actes mais pas à d'autres qui présentent aussi des signes de repentance. Réfléchis y, ça te sauvera la mise si tu dois faire un choix drastique plus tard, le genre de choix qu'on finit par regretter toute sa vie même si on se dit qu'on a bien fait.  
****************

La jeune rebelle sait très bien que ce type de phrase provient du vécu personnel, et elle connait tout aussi bien que les autres membres de leur bande celui de l'homme qui l'a prononcé, faisant complètement sens. Au lieu de simplement la réprimander, il la met en garde pour son propre bien à ce dont sa colère pourrait déboucher, et les conséquences que ça aurait tant pour elle, que les autres, tout en étant plus subtile pour faire passer le message.

Cela réussit plutôt bien puisqu'elle se met à douter de se rancœur, juste au moment où une voix enjouée la ramène sur le plancher des vaches.

**Sara : J'ai trouvé quelqu'un, regardez il sourit !**

Aussi énergique qu'une Lala de To Love Ru, elle pointe avec un visage enfantin, le squelette humain reposant sur le siège du conducteur.

Celui ci est vêtu d'une combinaison noire avec gilet tactique, plus des gantelets cuirassés et une armure protégeant ses bars et ses jambes, ce qui ne semble pas l'avoir empêché de mourir, bien que la cause de ce trépas soit inconnu. Il porte un béret rouge sur la tête qui présente une variante de leur logo où au lieu d'avoir les ailes repliées sur elles même, celles ci sont dépliées, ce qui était jadis la variante principale de cet emblème.

L'état de décomposition avancé du corps démontre que cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il a quitté le monde des vivants, sachant que cela fait trois mois que leur organisation a été temporairement démis de ses fonctions le temps d'une enquête, suite à plusieurs scandales, qui viendra signer leur arrêt définitif ou bien qui les fera reprendre leur boulot comme si de rien n'était.

Le BSAA traverse aussi une situation tendue de leur côté et ils pourraient être les prochains sur la liste.

Orange s'approche un peu du macchabée afin d'y jeter un œil plus proche et aussi observer cet utilitaire depuis son intérieur afin d'y découvrir des preuves de ce qui s'est passé par ce type et voir si il y a d'autres cadavres planqués dans la boite à gant, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas, ce qui est d'autant plus étrange qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul squelette dans le placard.

**Orange : Je ne suis guère surpris de savoir que UNIT a été présent dans le coin, vu que c'est un peu leur délire tout ça. Des corps ramenés à la vie avec l'âme des gens, des loups et chats garous, des vampires et un sorcier fou. Tout ce qui est attrait au surnaturel, la cryptozoologie et les extra-terrestre, on leur laisse bien volontiers en voulant ne pas y croire jusqu'à avoir la preuve sous les yeux que ce ne sont pas des conneries.**

**Güzeel : A t-il laissé quelque chose sur lui, un document ou autre ?**

**Orange : J'ai un badge avec un nom. Sergent Grégoire Olimpio. Personne ne le connait ?**

**Níng : Visiblement non, et heureusement, parce que les coïncidences ça va bien cinq minutes.**

**Loubard : Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais entendu parlé d'une équipe de UNIT postée dans le coin ?**

**Karla : Jamais. Monsieur ****Yaho ne nous alertait que si nécessaire d'une présence hostile dans le coin, et à première vue, il n'a pas vu d'utilité à nous prévenir de leur présence à eux pour une raison que je ne connais pas.  
**

Sur la siège à droite du monsieur souriant comme le dirait Sara, il y a un cahier de notes où ont été griffonnés la seule trace écrite du défunt, que le Capitaine de Juliett s'empresse de déchiffrer pour la lire car si il doit bien y avoir des informations quelque part, c'est sur la trace écriture du bougre.

**19/05**

**Ils m'ont abandonné.**

**Tout mon équipe.**

**Ces traitres, à ne penser qu'à ce qui entre**

**Enfin, je dis ça...**

**Je peux les comprendre.**

**Une famille à nourrir.**

**Moi en revanche, je continuerai notre combat.**

**Ce n'est pas parce que notre service est en pause qu'il faut tout laisser tomber.**

**Surtout quand quelque chose pue dans ce marais et que c'est certifié.**

**Je vais essayer de jouer les héros, et si ça ne réussit pas, il restera cette trace de moi.**

**Si quelqu'un lit ça et que vous voulez vous aussi à votre tour sauver des vies, lisez la suite.**

**je vais mettre toutes les informations importantes à savoir au cas où vous ne les sauriez pas déjà.**

La suite est constitué de données que le lecteur et ses camarades ont déjà, y compris sur le fait que le fantôme qui élimine un à un ses opposants en leur faisant voir la vie qu'ils aimeraient avoir est en réalité la sœur adoptive du grand méchant de l'histoire et que ce dernier a concocté avec l'aide de ses scientifiques un virus permettant de débloquer la capacité de la magie pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas en avoir pour au final ramener celle qui lui manque le plus à la vie en défiant ainsi le courant naturel des choses.

Seule une partie retient l'attention de la tête du groupe, puisqu'elle présente des révélations surprenantes pour certaines.

**Je sais de source sûr le Bureau du Shérif de cette Paroisse sait ce qui se trame ici.**

**J'ai même réussi à percer la vraie nature de leur plus hautes têtes.**

**Jean LeFromager et ****Billy Bob.**

**Ils ne sont pas humains.**

**Le premier est de la famille des loup garous, bien que l'espèce soit inconnue.**

**Le second est mi homme mi félin, je dirais un chat-garou.**

**Je ne sais pas si ils sont alliés mais leur présence dans cette histoire ne me plaît pas.**

**Il faut se méfier d'eux.**

**Emmylou Brown est quand à elle bien une vampire comme elle le revendique.**

**Je l'ai vu soulevé avec une certaine aisance une chaise avec une seule main et ses crocs étaient authentiques.**

**Vu que je n'ai pu rien relever d'autres, malgré une profonde observation, j'en conclu ceci.**

**Elle doit faire partie de la race des ****Quahuno.**

**Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familier avec la Famille des Vampires, je vais vous expliquer.**

**Il y a huit espèces crées par des sorciers il y a fort longtemps :**

**1) Hässlimponde : Surnommés par eux même Nosferatus en référence au film du même nom et le personnage qui y est représenté, ils font partis des quatre races vivantes, craignent le soleil et ne se mélangent jamais aux êtres humains à cause de leur principale caractéristique, ils sont hideux et contrairement à l'un de leur cousins, ils ne peuvent pas le masque avec un faux visage. Ils vivent donc principalement dans des lieux recrus, comme des cavernes ou des égouts. Ils vieillissent dix fois plus longtemps que nous.  
**

**2) Quahuno : Presque humains, on peut les différencier de nous par leur force plus élevée et aussi par leur crocs qu'ils ne peuvent dissimuler. Même si ce sont de faibles détails, ils peuvent néammoins leur causer des soucies si ils sont trop mis en avant et que des personnes se rendent compte de ce que ça veut vraiment dire. Ce sont les seuls à ne pas avoir de capacité de transformation ou contrôle animalière.  
**

**3) Ibrishtë : Premier des races mort-vivantes qui ont pour particularité de ne pas pouvoir vieillir ou procréer de manière sexuelle, ne pouvant faire survivre leur espèce en transformant quelqu'un d'autre en vampire, c'est à dire en absorbant tout son sang et en le remplaçant par celui du vampire avant que la victime ne meurt. Ils craignent tout ce qui est religieux et leur peau est la plus fragile de toutes les espèces, se consumant au soleil et les transformer en cendre en moins d'une minute. Bien que leur visage semble normal, ce n'est qu'un camouflage et leur vrai face est moins charmante, voir même plutôt effrayante.**

**4) Suntaledicti : Presque pareil que la race que je viens de décrire à la différence près qu'ils ne craignent pas d'items chrétiens et que leur sensibilité à la peau, protoporphyrie érythropoïétique, est moins profonde et mortelle, au même niveau que quatre des huit espèces dont je vous parle dans ce descriptif.  
**

**5) Melenanga : Cette race vivante craint le soleil mais à part ça et les caractéristiques qu'ils partagent avec les Sanglé et Quahuno, y compris l'apparence physique humaine, il n'y a pas trop de différence avec nous hormis le fait qu'ils vieillissent de deux à trois plus longtemps que notre espèce.**

**6) Osachichonse : Les plus puissants de tous les vampires, mais aussi les moins nombreux suite à une guerre lointaine qui les avait opposé aux autres races pour n'en laisser qu'une seule. Ils possèdent de fortes compétences de métamorphose, de manipulation mentale, ne vieillissent pas à cause de leur statut de mort vivant et possèdent tous une affinité à la magie. Si on rajoute le peu de faiblesse qu'ils ont, le soleil n'en faisant pas partie cette fois, ils sont les plus dangereux des vampires et ça me fait mal de savoir qu'ils se seront sans surveillance pendant que UNIt sera ua repos.  
**

**7) Sanglé : Leur originalité et qui les différencie, avec la capacité de contrôle des animaux, des ******Quahuno ainsi que toute autre espèce vampirique, c'est qu'au lieu de boire du sang pour survivre, ils sont obliger d'en donner aux humains qu'ils croquent à cause du fait que le taux de globules rouges augmente constamment jusqu'à devenir trop élevé. Si ils ne le font pas, ça donne lieu à des effusions de sang qui n'est certes pas mortelle mais très gênante pour les principaux concernés.  
****

**8) Rakt Aatmee : Derniers sur la liste, la caractéristique principale de cette race mort-vivante est que chaque individu à une affinité particulière pour un type de sang en particulier et n'arrivera pas à aborder un autre. Par exemple, un individu ne pourra boire que du sang de personnes infidèles et un autre de ceux dépressifs. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'explique scientifiquement parlant, mais nos gars aux labos ont leur solide théorie là dessus.  
**

**Voilà toutes les espèces encore présentes à l'heure actuelle dans notre monde.**

**J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs, et que ça vous sera utile.**

**Bonne chance.**

**Sgt Olimpio**

Cette longue lecture s'achève enfin et se veut tout autant éclairante sur certaines chose, qu'obscurcissant sur d'autres.

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que personne ne s'est exprimé et tous se demandent ce que Orange a bien pu lire, jusqu'à ce que la réponse arrive de sa bouche, non sans cacher une pointe de peur dedans.

**Orange : Ceux qui ont attaqué le centre de recherche de la Shén Yā sont le Shérif et son second. Le premier est un loup garou et l'autre m'équivalant félidé de cette créature.  
**

**Karla : Quoi ?**

**Loubard : Bordel...**

****Güzeel : C'est mauvais...****

****Kl̂wy : Je savais bien qu'ils étaient un peu trop poilu sur le torse pour que ça soit anodin.****

**********Níng : Tout va de mieux en mieux...**********

**Orange : Ce n'est pas tout car Emmylou Brown est réellement une vampire.**

******************Budō : On ne pourra pas dire qu'elle n'a pas été honnête avec nous.******************

********************Orange : Karla, vous ne le saviez pas ?********************

********************Karla : Non, sinon nous aurions pu défendre notre base contre eux.********************

********************Sara : Ils sont gentils les animaux !********************

************************Güzeel : Reste à savoir leur rôle dans tout ça car si ils ont massacré les bioterroristes, ils pourraient des alliés.************************

******************************************Budō : Du genre expéditif, comme le Punisher.******************************************

****************************************************Níng : Si seulement ils avaient pu terminer leur boulot.  
****************************************************

****************************************************Loubard: Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues toi ?****************************************************

****************************************************Razu : Attendez ! Vous sentez ce vent ?****************************************************

En effet, comme l'a souligné si bien le quota mignonne du groupe, alors qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une brise seulement dix secondes auparavant, d'un coup une agitation brusque fait balancer les feuilles entre elles pour ensuite les emmener en hauteur, à plusieurs mètres du sol, avant de faire une chose invraisemblable, à savoir se transforme en une drôle d'énergie verte fluorescente. Celle ci se met à tournoyer en un fort soufflement paranormal qui résonne aux alentours, avant de redescendre vers la terre et se diviser en plusieurs filets ressemblant à des éclairs pour finalement pénétrer dans la sol en lui même, que ça soit dans le lac en lui même ou sur le périmètre qui l'entoure.

Seuls deux personnages, dont un à la science infuse, se rappellent très bien de la dernière fois qu'ils ont vu le ciel se couvrir instantanément de sombres nuages et et cette même force en sortir pour se répandre partout.

**Karla : Il faut fuir, l'armée des morts va se réveiller !**

**Loubard : Vite par là !**

**Orange : Restons grouper et suivez les !**

**Sara : Razu le vent souffle !**

Manque de bol, c'est au pire moment que la plus déjanté de la troupe a décidé de faire son intéressante en poussant violemment celle qui avait souligné cet anormalité dans l'atmosphère et qui finit la tête la première dans de la gadoue bien trop molle et coulante pour ne pas être des sables mouvants, ce qui la coince énormément dans ses mouvements et l'empêche de s'extirper de ce guêpier, en plus de commencer à suffoquer dû au membre de son corps qui y est le plus enfoncé.

Lí crie son nom sans pouvoir particulier, nous permettant d'enfin entendre le son de sa voix, puis jette un regard noir à la timbrée avant de se jeter elle même dans le piège afin d'au moins permettre à sa bien aimée de respirer, même si après elles devront trouver un moyen de s'enfuir avec l'aide si possible de leur camarade.

Dans le même temps, le pire est en train de se produire, avec déjà le squelette du sergent qui se met à gesticuler après que le carburant vert lui est passé entre les os, et sa chair suivi de sa peau, commencent par réapparaître comme par magie, lui redonnant un peu de consistance mais créant au même passage un ennemi présentant les mêmes caractéristiques que le zombie vu au Japon. C'est à une dire une peau anorexique et non décomposée, des yeux assombris et blanc jaunes luminescents, ainsi que de la bave coulant de leur bouche béante

D'autres de ses congénères sortent en parallèle du sol et de l'eau tout autour du groupe, vêtus de façons différentes qui témoignent de la diversité des âmes qui se sont perdues dans ces dangereux marais.

Sans compter le sous officier de UNIT, il y a neuf types de personnes parmi, à savoir :

\- Des touristes reconnaissables par leur chemises à fleur, shorts et autre sandales, ainsi que des appareils photos que certains d'entre eux portent encore autour du cou, ou encore d'autres accessoire tels des cannes à pêche, cartes du secteur et chapeau conçus pour les protéger du soleil durant leur séjour qui ne s'est jamais terminé.

\- Des agents du FBI dont leur carte peut encore être visible accroché sur le costard cravate blanc et noir qu'ils portent, avec les lunettes de soleil et les oreillettes pas discrètes qui vont avec la panoplie, plus des pistolets attachés à leur ceinture dans un holster. Quelques uns ont aussi en plus une veste bleu avec marqué en jaune leur initiales dessus.

\- Des Pirates de tout genre qui devaient surement être à la recherche du trésor enfoui sur cet île sans n'avoir jamais pu le trouver, ayant péri à la place à cause des créatures ayant vécu jadis sur cette île. Jean Lafitte lui même fait parti du lot et est reconnaissable grâce à sa moustache si particulière et son grand chapeau à plume tel que représenté dans son portrait le plus célèbre.

\- Des soldats conférés d'un régiment quelconque qui a eu la malchance de se poser sur ce terrain pour se préparer à l'offenssive de l'Union, mais qui au final aura rencontre pire ennemi en ce lieu, causant la disparition de tous ceux qui y étaient postés. Plus tard ce seront des éclaireurs du Nord qui disparaitront sans laisser de trace, forçant les deux camps à ne plus y mettre les pieds.

\- Des vendeurs d'épices qui ont installé une plantation juste à côté du Manoir des Browns en ouvrant une voie de commerce avec ces derniers, jusqu'à une nuit où tous les employés ont disparu d'un coup. Cet évènement n'a pas aidé a calmer les spéculations autour de cette famille de vampires, et explique l'hostilité qui était voué et surement justifié envers eux pendant des siècles, continuant encore maintenant.

\- Des adjoints du Bureau du Shérif qui ont disparu il y a plusieurs mois de ça et dont les têtes étaient visibles sur les affiches dans le bureau de leur plus haut supérieur hiérarchique quand une partie de l'équipe lui avait rendu visite. Ils portent le même uniforme bleu que vu sur d'autres au sein de leur siège justement, bien que celui ci soit en sale état.

\- Des soldats de Blue Umbrella qui ont fait parti de l'escouade de Loubard et qui veulent visiblement l'emmener à eux dans l'au-de-là, par la force avec leur bras portés vers l'avant qui un signe caractéristique du zombie. Leur camarade encore vivant est d'ailleurs terrifié par l'idée de revoir ses compagnons d'armes de cette manirèe et il prend Karla par le bras pour se tirer de là avant d'être complètement cernés.

\- Des soldats de la Shén Yā portant une tenue rappelant ceux qui s'étaient fait trucidés à l'île par Sonido de Tortuga par une membre de leur entreprise après qu'elle ait muter en une arme biologique assoiffée de pouvoir. Encore une fois, ils se sont massacrés et s'est pour cela qu'ils ressortent de sous terre à présent, bien qu'ils ne pourront mordre personne avec leur masque à gaz toujours attaché au visage.

\- Des employés de la Shén Yā aux variations plus notables pour les fringues porter, allant de simples tenues décontractées comme le Docteur Hermosospies à une combinaison intégral pour résister à une contamination biologique, en passant par une simple blouse pour indiquer qu'ils sont habilités à manier les éprouvettes.

Toutes ces têtes s'extirpent de leur tombes pour attaquer nos protagonistes qui commencent par être séparés progressivement par tout ce qui s'enchaîne et c'est loin d'être une bonne nouvelle. La première à enclencher l'offensive est la vétéran de Singapour en braquant le canon de son pompe à deux mains vers la cervelle du défunt Grégoire qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir aimé qu'on empiète sur ses affaires.

Une cartouche de calibre douze vient éclater son crane, répandant son contenu un peu partout et envoyant son corps s'écraser contre son véhicule.

Ce qui semble être un premier point mené par l'équipe des vivants se révèle plutôt vain quand le reste du macchabée se relève comme si de rien n'était et tente de trouver où sont ses proies avec ses mains gantées puisque sans yeux, oreilles ou narines, c'est plus dur de les localiser.

Un frisson parcoure l'échine de celle qui pensait avoir tout vue et qui sent son cœur partir vers les aigus, explosant sa voix.

**Tembi : La décapitation ne marche pas, ils continuent à bouger ! !**

****Kl̂wy : Au moins, ils ne courent pas et ne réclament pas notre cerveau, ce serait la blague de trop !  
****

La situation est alarmante pour eux qui sont pourtant entrainés nuit et jour à lutter contre des menaces qui dépassent l'entendement une armée régulière,sont déjà un peu dépasser puisque leur VIP censés leur servir de guides se carapatent, deux de leur membres sont morts, deux autres risquent de bientôt si ils restent dans les marais sableux et enfin ils sont pris en tenaille par des opposants qui semblent invincibles.

Il faudrait un miracle pour arranger ne serait ce qu'un tant soit peu ce merdier.

Soudainement, sous plusieurs regard déconcertés, une figure énigmatique s'élance à l'aide d'une liane pour se balancer au dessus de Lí et attrapant sa main pour l'extirper hors du bourbier, emportant aussi au passage Razu que la Terreur de Taipei tenait fermement contre elle afin d'être sûre de ne pas la perdre. Les deux femmes sont relâchés sur un terrain plus solide, couvertes de boue de la tête aux pieds, alors que leur mystérieux sauveur atterrit quand à lui juste à côté d'Orange afin de lui adresser un ordre à lui et son équipe sans perdre de temps.

**? ? ? : Barrez vous ! Et ne les laissez pas vous toucher !**

Ce bon conseil de dernière minute finit par malheureuse porter préjudice à l'une des personnes du groupe quand Namu se fait choper le bras par derrière par un mort qu'elle n'avait pas vu, enclenchant un processus trop rapide pour pouvoir l'empêcher de s'exécuter. De l'énergie verte scintille de son propre corps alors que sa peau commence à se ramollir, tout ne perdant toute sa graisse et prenant ainsi une apparence similaire au zombie qui la tient, que ça soit au niveau du regard ou de la bouche devenant béante.

La si généreuse journaliste au grand cœur vient de périr en un claquement de doigt, sans même lui permettre d'avoir le temps de prononcer un seul mot.

Un seul nom.

Celui de Budō.

Ce dernier est terrifié par ce qui vient de se passer et quelques larmes lui parviennent, venant se rajouter à la vase à ses pieds.

Níng tente de ne pas montrer ses émotions mais elle sert des poings et se mord la lèvre jusqu'à en saigner, tentant d'éviter d'entrer en mode berserk.

Tembi ne peut en revanche pas se contenir et balance toutes ses cartouches en gueulant, détruisant tout tête de mort-vivant l'entourant.

Kl̂wy ravale la clope qu'elle s'était allumée pour l'occasion, montrant qu'elle ne prend pas ça à la légère.

De même pour Sara qui se murmure à elle même des complaintes envers sa propre personne, s'en voulant d'avoir provoqué tout ça.

Razu chiale quand elle dans les bras de l'une de ses deux amours en ne voulant pas faire face à ce qui se passe.

Lí reste de marbre, tentant plutôt d'analyser une voie de sortie pour elle et sa copine.

Orange est l'un de ceux qui est le plus horrifié par la fait que cette famille qu'il avait forgé est en train d'être détruite en une seule mission.

Güzeel garde son calme malgré le désastre et est celle qui à la bonne idée de suivre la démarche de l'autre inconnu qui s'est déjà volatilisé.

**Güzeel : On reste groupé et se tire par là !**

Elle fait signe à tous de la suivre à travers une brèche dans la barrière de goules autour d'eux, partant en première pour dégager la voie, suivi de près par toute la cavalcade, toute hormis une seule personne, à savoir leur capitaine. Celui ci reste planté devant ce qui reste de leur tireur d'élite qui tend l'un de ses bras tandis que l'autre traine fébrilement son fusil de précision à même la gadoue sans avoir pu tirer une seule fois avec celui ci, alors que ce Falcon aurait été très utile au combat pour repousser temporairement ces créatures de l'Enfer.

Pendant un très court instant, il se retrouve déconnecté du monde, à la merci de l'adversaire qui peut le faire à tout moment rejoindre ses rangs.

Juste au dernier moment, une poigne ferme le chope et l'entraine loin d'ici, empêchant le pire de se produire et ramène le chef à lui, lui permettant de remercier la chinoise acerbe sur ce coup. Ensemble, les deux essayent de rattraper le reste du troupeau, en distançant leur ennemis qui compensent leur résistance par une lenteur déconcertante, mais qui peuvent se terrer derrière chaque buisson, avec leur toucher mortel.

C'est encore l'heure de la terreur.


	11. Chapitre 8 : Níng Méng

**Chapitre 8 : ****Níng Méng**

* * *

**30 Janvier 2004**

* * *

_**Chine; ****Hong Kong; ****Kowloon; ****Evangel Hospital**_

* * *

Vous ?

Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Cassez vous.

...

...

...

Vous êtes toujours là ?

Putain...

Niveau casse pied, ça se pose là.

Vous êtes du genre à donner une sucette à un bébé pour avoir ud plaisir à la lui reprendre plus tard.

Je vois...

...

...

Bon comme j'ai autre chose à foutre, je vais vous dire l'essentiel et après vous vous barrez.

...

Le portrait de Jésus accroché au dessus du lit est triste et voudrait bien accorder un miracle si cela était encore possible.

Quoi ?

J'essaye de rendre cette narration un peu classe, de l'embellir.

Bien qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment grand chose à embellir...

Ma mère était séropositif, résultat d'une aventure d'un soir.

Déjà à l'époque, je l'avais senti venir un coup du genre au vu du nombre de coups s'en protection qu'elle se faisait chaque soir.

Enfin, j'aurais plus parié sur une grossesse indésiré que ça.

Ma mère était quelqu'un de bien, vraiment...

C'est juste qu'elle voulait retrouver sa jeunesse d'antan, la pauvre.

La mort de mon père a été un tournant majeur sur ses agissements car cela a bouleversé toute notre famille.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir empêcher le pire si je n'avais pas la tête dans ma scolarité.

Pardon maman...

...

Hum !

A cause du sida, j'ai été contrainte à habiter chez son frère à elle qui était assez sympa dans son genre.

Il était célibataire et m'emmenait souvent dans les casinos qu'il fréquentait pour qu'on s'amuse ensemble.

Autant dire qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui ça ne plaisait pas du tout ce genre de sorties extra-scolaire.

**Ai**...

C'était son prénom à ma mère.

Je ne voulais pas vous le donner, mais ce sera plus facile pour la compréhension.

Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne peux pas me montrer sympa quand je veux.

Malgré les disputes qu'elle et **Teng** avaient à ce sujet, surtout qu'il était en relation avec l'une des plus puissantes Triades en ville, ils s'entendaient très bien, sinon elle ne lui aurait pas demandé de s'occuper de moi.

Son état s'est empiré avec le temps, jusqu'à ne lui plus permettre de sortir de sa chambre quand elle la tuberculose l'a atteint.

Durant ses derniers jours, elle était triste à voir.

Je me rappelle la dernière fois où j'ai pu lui parler.

Nous y étions aller assez tôt dans la journée avec mon oncle, tout en sachant qu'il était bien parti pour que soit peut être la dernière fois qu'on se voit.

En arrivant, nous avons surpris l'un de ses collègues qui lui avait rendu visite et qui semblait visiblement en pétard, sûrement contre elle.

Son nom était **Carson Salyers**.

Lui dirigeait le Conseil d'Administration d'**Armacham Technology Corporation** dont Ai faisait parti.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette haut position et l'argent qui en découlait que elle avait pu subir ce traitement médical coûteux sans que ça ne nous faiblesse vraiment financièrement parlant.

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris quelle était l'embrouille.

C'est elle qui nous l'a dit.

Son état était vraiment déplorable, couverte de machines et protégé par un système hermétique qui lui évitait d'être contaminée par les bactéries et virus qui auraient déjà eu raison d'elle vu à quel point son corps était faible.

Rien que le fait de parler était un supplice pour elle.

Pourtant, elle a fait tous les efforts du monde afin d'être le plus clair possible.

Je vous partage ses dernières paroles.

**Ai : Ces requins veulent profiter de ma maladie pour tester leur projets... Je sais de quoi il en retourne... Jamais je n'accepterai, même si cela pourrait me sauver... Níng, tu dois rester forte... Ma fortune te reviendra à toi quand tu auras 18 ans et Teng te protégera d'ici là... Fais bien attention à toi... Je t'aime mon canari...**

Je n'ai même pas pu la prendre dans les bras une ultime fois.

Le lendemain, elle était morte.

Cette perte fut la plus douloureuse que j'ai connue.

Celle de ma Dưa étant en troisième position.

Je n'ai pas pu vraiment dormir les jours suivants.

Encore aujourd'hui, j'en suis.

Putain...

Pourquoi est ce que je vous raconte ça ?

Je devrais arrêter, mais bon...

Si maman était encore là, elle me dirait que je dois m'ouvrir un peu aux autres alors je vais respecter sa supposée volonté.

J'ai vécu un temps très court chez mon oncle, dans le quartier de **Tai Po**, au Nord Est.

Évidemment j'ai fini par faire la connaissance de son meilleur ami, **Cho Ha Fut** , la vice tête de dragon de la **Sun Yee On**.

La plus grosse des mafias chinoises en terme de membres, et je dirais même l'une des plus grosses mafias dans le monde entier.

Soixante mille personnes en font partie, imaginez un peu le bordel que ça.

Personnellement, je n'appréciais pas leur compagnie et j'essayais de les éviter autant que possible.

Certes ce n'étaient pas les plus violents, sauf que ça reste tout de même un clan du crime organisé.

Des tueurs de sang froid et aussi des connards souvent.

Ne jamais traîner avec des types comme ça.

Ce fut l'erreur de Teng.

Il m'a finalement payé de sa vie quatre mois après la perte de sa sœur.

J'avais pourtant tenté de le prévenir.

Il ne m'a pas écouté.

Un jour, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Le **14K**, les rivaux de ses amies, ont débarqué chez et l'ont fusillé.

Moi, j'étais à l'école quand ça s'est produit.

J'ai eu la surprise d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé quand les enquêteurs sont venus dans ma classe afin de me parler en privé.

J'ai...

J'ai fondu en larme quand je l'ai appris.

Inconsolable.

La cicatrice de la perte de ma mère était encore visible, alors rajouter celle de mon oncle en plus.

J'en ai littéralement vomi tellement je me sentais mal.

Rie n'aurait pu me faire sentir mieux, pas même le fait de savoir que les fumier qui avaient fait ça avaient été arrêté.

De toute façon, ce n'étaient que des sous fifres.

Leur chef s'en est tiré sans être inquiété et sans même qu'on qui c'était.

L'injustice.

Souvent là, toujours cruelle.

L'influence de la Chine sur Hong Kong n'a pas aidé à facilité la situation, loin de là.

J'y reviendrai, je ne m'en suis pas encore pris à eux.

Ai n'avait pas prévu qu'un tel retournement de situation, et d'un côté, je suis contente que ça soit arrivée après qu'elle se soit endormie pour toujours.

Sans que ça a créé un gros problème, comme je ne pouvais pas toucher encore l'argent qu'elle m'avait promis.

J'avais six ans de moins.

Livrée à moi, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de finir à la rue, n'étant pas propriétaire de l'appartement où je logeais.

Sans d'autres membres de ma famille pour pouvoir s'occuper de poing, j'ai donc dû retrousser mes manches et survivre à la sueur de mon front.

Rien de bien glorieux à détailler.

Je passerai donc rapidement là dessus, car pour certains ça va leur rappeler leur vie de tous les jours.

Ne me faites cependant pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à vivre d'être sans abri.

Cela peut paraître évident pour certains, mais pas pour d'autres.

Au début, c'était le pire.

J'étais désorienter et encore assez exigeante.

Au bout de dix jours sans manger et en étant obligé de boire l'eau pollué des cours d'eaux de l'île.

J'ai fini par manger des choses qui ne me seraient jamais venu à l'esprit de manger, juste pour survivre.

Parfois, je recevais de l'argent de passants qui avaient les moyens et l'envie de m'en donner.

D'autres fois, je me faisais dégager par la police parce que dormais sur des bancs la nuit.

Il m'arrivait même de finir au poste.

Pris en flagrant délit de vol dans une épicerie.

Voilà...

Je ne veux pas en rajouter.

Ce calvaire a duré six ans...

Trois années durant lesquelles j'ai pu me faire quelques précieux amies sur qui compter et qui ne pense pas qu'à votre argent.

Des gens qui m'ont forgé telle que je suis maintenant.

Sans eux, sans ce séjour en Enfer, j'aurais été très certainement corrompue par cette société dans laquelle nous vivons.

Par les quelques chacals qui profitent de ce lui.

Ou par des rats qui mangent les miettes tout en se montrant eux aussi abjects.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai fini par prendre les armes avec mes camarades

Des étudiants pour la grande majorité, c'est déjà un premier pas.

Sortir de cette tyrannie, c'est notre devoir.

Les loups à la tête de cette nation qui veut nous museler doivent brûler.

Le feu a même déjà commencé à se propager par une torche solitaire.

Quand nous aurons fini de tout cramer ici pour reconstruire par dessus, nous nous irons voir ces lâches de furets qui nous ont abandonné à leur griffes.

Les british vont bien moins se marrer.

Enfin...

Si le Brexit se fait, ils remonteront un poil dans mon estime, mais pas trop non 0lus.

Ils restent aussi imbu d'eux même que les amerloques.

"**We were burn to be alive !**

**Burn, burn to be alive !**"

Dưa, j'espère que tu verras ça de là où tu es.

Faites qu'on puisse se parler à nouveau une fois ceci fini.

Rien qu'une fois, une dernière fois.

J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Bref, je m'emballe un peu trop, surtout devant vous.

Donc passons à mes 18 ans.

En même pas un jour, je suis passée de pauvre clocharde à riche sans abri.

Le jour où je me suis rappelé que ça y est mon anniversaire était passé et que les dernières paroles de ma mère me sont revenus en tête, j'ai été très heureuse.

Je suis allée à sa banque, fringuée comme je le pouvais, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Vous auriez dû voir la tête qu'ils ont fait en me voyant avec ma dégaine ces clowns en costards, sans croire la véritable identité jusqu'à que je leur montre mes papiers que j'avais bien évidemment sur moi.

Chez nous, c'est pas le cirque du soleil, les sans papiers ne se promènent pas librement comme ils le souhaitent alors on s'assure toujours d'en avoir.

Allez au **Danemark** ou en France si vous voulez vous amuser.

Au final, j'ai fini avec des millions sur mon compte.

Moi qui pensait juste avoir cent mille ou quelque chose comme ça.

Rien que 776 renminbi auraient été beaucoup pour moi.

Je me demande toujours d'où maman a sorti tout cet argent.

Je sais qu'elle avait un rôle très important chez Armacham mais quand même.

Ça paye bien...

En revanche, le lendemain de cette bonne nouvelle, la joie est retombée.

J'aurais dû être vraiment fière d'avoir tout ce pognon pour me reconstruire une vie.

Sauf que je ne n'avais pas l'impression de le mériter.

Pourquoi moi aurais cette chance ?

Et pas les autres ?

Après je ne suis pas non plus conne, je n'ai pas renoncé au fric, car sans celui, comment tu veux que les aide ?

On est pas dans le monde magique d'**Hello Kitty** où tout est rose et sent le bonbon.

Non, je devais m'en servir pour de une, pouvoir avoir une condition stable, et de deux, œuvrer pouf le bien des plus démunis.

C'est pas parce que je gueule tout le temps que je ne peux pas être sympa quand je veux.

Surtout qu'à l'époque, j'étais un poil différente.

Malgré ma situation plus qu'aisée, j'ai soutenu les mouvements de manifestations contre notre gouvernement qui collaborait avec celui de Chine pour nous faire devenir complètement chinois et donc devenir des esclaves d'un régime totalitaire et tyrannique.

Évidemment, je faisais en sorte qu'on ne voit pas ma richesse.

Me prenez pas pour une débile !

C'est un coup à que les flics soient indulgents avec moi et que les extrémistes révolutionnaires me voient comme une ennemie.

Résultat, j'en prenais beaucoup dans la figure.

C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai ou rencontrer l'un de mes seuls amours dans la vie.

Il s'appelait **Jie**.

Il voulait devenir fleuriste.

Ça s'est fait lors d'un affrontement avec le bras armé de nos politiques pourris, qui à ce moment là n'utilisaient pas encore leur armes à feu comme la situation n'avait pas assez dégénéré.

Je fus pris à partie par un agent de la **PTU** qui sont ceux qui se chargent entre eux de se genre de cas et qui sont reconnaissable en général par leur bérets bleus, d'où le fait qu'on les surnomme ainsi.

M'entrainant loin de la foule pour que je ne puisse pas être secouru, il m'a conduit jusqu'à une ruelle où il a sorti un couteau de sa poche à la manière d'un vulgaire voyou pour me menacer avec.

Pitoyable...

Je lui ai fait ravaler ses couilles avec un coup de genou bien placé là où il faut, sauf que l'enfoiré a pu répliquer ensuite.

Il m'a planté au couteau au niveau de l'estomac qui m'a cloué au sol tellement ça faisait un mal de chien en terme de douleur physique.

Si vous ne croyez pas, vous n'avez qu'à essayer.

Ne voulant pas se contenter de ça, ce putain de sadique s'est dit qu'il allait faire à l'ancienne en emportant une de mes oreilles en guise de souvenir.

Ça me pique encore rien que d'y repenser !

Fumier !

Au moins maintenant vous savez pourquoi j'en ai plus qu'une et vous ne m'emmerderez pas avec ça.

D'ailleurs je n'aime pas montrer cette blessure, la cachant si possible avec mes cheveux.

Par contre, j'entends toujours de côté là, même si c'est assez différent au niveau de la sensation.

Je ne suis pas une Demi Namu.

Elle va manquer d'ailleurs.

Pas autant que Dưa, mais quand même.

Suite à cette amputation forcée, le bourreau hésitait entre me laisser me vider de mon sang ou continuer son travail, quitte à se faire prendre en flagrant délit.

Nos poulets sont peut être des tueurs, mais pas des barbares, ils ont une éthique.

Durant ce laps de temps où sa concentration était ailleurs, mon sauveur s'est faufilé derrière lui et l'a frappé avec un barre en fer qui trainait près des ordures, directement à l'arrière du crane.

Le choc fut très puissant, le mettant KO du premier.

Seuls des spasmes venaient de son corps suite à ce qu'il s'est pris.

Il ne s'en est jamais relevé, et le traumatisme crânien aura eu raison de lui.

Bien fait pour sa gueule.

Pas de pitié pour les vermines dans son genre.

Un main généreuse s'est rendue vers moi, accompagné d'un regard plus qu'inquiet, tandis que je saignais du bide et d'un côté de ma tête.

Du genre "**Viens avec moi si tu veux vivre !**".

Ne remarquant mon état déplorable qu'avec un petit retard, il a retiré sa main et s'est mis à chercher de quoi me soigner dans ses affaires tout en se présentant rapidement à moi et en me demandant de ne surtout pas perdre connaissance.

Justement, vu que l'adrénaline redescendait, j'avais un peu envie de tourner de l'œil.

Son nom, dés que je l'ai entendu, je l'ai trouvé plutôt mignon.

Jie signifie pur, important et réussie.

Il était tout ça pour moi, ce fut immédiatement le coup de foudre et...

Putain, faut que je chiale bien sûr que je repense à lui !

Je suis incorrigible...

Je l'adorais.

Il n'était pas le bel homme, mais il était gentil.

Lui me trouvait jolie, moi qui me trouve pas vraiment top.

J'ai des bourrelets, un œil plus haut que l'autre, des dents de pétés et de trop grandes lèvres.

Franchement, si on était dans les Sims, on se demanderait ce qu'il a fumé mon créateur.

Enfin nom, tu peux faire mille fois pire dans ce jeu.

Tout ça pour dire que d'habitude je suis d'accord avec mess détracteurs de ce côté là, ce qui m'empêche pas de les insulter car ce vante, peu importe si à raison ou à tort, c'est un truc de grosses putes.

Tant hommes que femmes.

Là où il était génial, et où il mérite bien son prénom, c'est qu'il a réussi à me rafistoler à la dure, avec trois fois rien, juste ce qu'il avait sous sa main, pour me rafistoler afin que je ne décède pas aux portes du bonheur.

Il y avait bien un passage où j'ai un peu rigolé, même si la douleur m'a vite stoppé.

C'est quand il a essayé de déchirer ses manches, un peu comme dans les films d'actions romantiques, sauf que là il en a chié pour le faire et les grimaces qu'il faisait, elles étaient hilarantes.

Ah...

Autant dire que je n'ai pas pu m'évanouir grâce à lui, et je ne l'ai que trop remercié pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Mon **MacGyver**.

Nous nous sommes forcément mis en couple suite à cette rencontre sortant de l'ordinaire, sachant qu'il était célibataire de son côté.

Nous nous entendions hyper bien, un duo du tonnerre.

Mieux que **John Woo** et **Tsui Hark**.

Moins prise de tête.

Ensemble, on voulait aider à protéger notre ville, notre territoire, et ses habitants.

Moi, issue de la richesse.

Lui, issu de la pauvreté.

Voilà pourquoi on allait toujours ensemble à chaque manif, ce qui nous a permis de faire de sacrés rencontres.

Comme une fois, le seul chanteur restant de "**Men At Work**".

**Colin Hay** ou quelque chose comme ça.

Cette fois là, on s'était amusé à chanter, ce qui avait donné une sacré gueule à l'ambiance générale.

"**Je viens d'une terre là-bas en dessous !**

**Où la bière coule à flots et les hommes dégeulent !**

**N'entend tu pas le tonnerre !?**

**Tu ferais mieux de courir, tu ferais mieux de te cacher ouais !**"

Des paroles pleines de sens.

Cependant, toute chose à une fin.

Aussi dur que ça soit.

Certains se réfugient dans des croyances pour éviter de constater le pire.

Moi, j'étais aux premières loges.

Ce soir là, alors que le ciel virait brièvement au rouge/orange pour nous dire "A la prochaine les gars" et que notre mouvement prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, mon amour n'avait jamais le revoir.

Pour bien vous situer l'action, nous étions au tout début de l'année 2011 et j'étais sur le point d'avoir mes 19 ans.

A cette époque, nous étions loin de savoir que en 2014 et cette année, les choses prendraient encore plus de proportions.

Moi et Jie, cela fait quelques mois qu'on était en couple et je n'oublierai jamais cette période.

On aurait pu se fiancer, avoir des enfants...

Pfff, même si j'ai dû mal à me voir mère.

J'ai horreur des enfants en temps normal, alors en avoir moi même, ce serait un sacré défis.

Néanmoins, j'aurais été près à le tenter.

En plus, il m'avait redonné foi en moi, notamment en m'apprenant notamment les bases du secourisme, afin de pouvoir l'aider quand des manifestants comme nous se font blesser par les forces du désordre.

Ouais, on faisait ça nous deux.

N'oubliez pas que je suis le médecin de l'équipe, même vous n'avez pas encore voir mes talents en action.

En même temps, tout le monde crève avant que je puisse faire quelque chose.

Ça me fait chier...

Cette soirée là, mon héros a sorti sa carte la fois de trop, quand nous avons surpris les maillons les plus violents de notre groupe s'en sont pris à une famille qui passait par là et qui voulu expriment son désaccord avec eux au sujet de l'emprise de **Hu Jintao** sur Hong Kong.

Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je n'hésite pas à envoyer chier ceux qui me prennent la tête en étant pas d'accord avec mes idées, mais là les nôtres ont dépassé les bornes, surtout que en face ils essayaient vraiment de discuter.

Ça me rappelait mes cours d'histoire et ce que s'est passé entré autre durant la Terreur, avec toutes ces décapitions sans queues ni têtes.

Certes, il y en a qui sont à la ramasse par parmi notre peuple, mais ils restent notre peuple, et même si ils ne nous aident pas, c'est pas une raison pour tous les exterminer alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait.

Si on fait ça, on ne vaut pas mieux que nos ennemis.

Ce serait comme leur donner la victoire en tirant contre notre propre camp.

C'est le gouvernement chinois et ses sbires qu'il faut dissoudre de force, pas ceux en dessous et qui trinquent déjà assez, en étant soumis pour la plupart.

Jie l'avait compris ça, il s'est donc interposé.

Sauf que l'un des types avait un pistolet, un QSZ-92 qu'il s'est soit procuré au noir ou sur sur un flic, qui sait ?

Ce que je sait, c'est que l'amour n'arrête pas les balles, et qu'il s'en est pris une dans le torse.

La détonation s'est fait ressentir dans la masse environnante qui se sont tous tournés vers la scène, surpris et apeurés, seulement pour voir mon homme tomber à terre dans son propre sang.

L'enfoiré et ses potes a alors voulu se tirer avec eux, sauf que la PTU leur est tombé dessus et qu'ils ont passé un sale quart d'heure, tellement qu'on ne les a plus jamais revu après ça.

Bien fait pour leur gueule.

Cependant, ça ne ramènera pas.

Mes compétences ne médecines n'étaient pas aussi développés que celui que j'essayais de maintenir en vie, rendant toutes mes actions futiles et la tragédie s'en est suivi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était mort.

Pas le temps de me dire un dernier mot.

Pas un au revoir donc...

Juste les raclements de sa gorge alors que le sang s'y accumulait, puis plus rien.

Dans un film, il y aurait eu un long échange émouvant.

Là, la réalité fut froide et glauque.

Comme frapper un rocher avec son poing, tout en sachant quel sera le résultat.

Tout est éphémère...

...

...

...

Je suppose que vous voulez savoir comment j'ai rejoint le BSAA.

Bien...

Faisons vite.

Je n'ai plus envie de parler pour être franche.

J'ai juste envie de foutre mon pied au cul et que vous partiez.

Allez !

Voulant continuer dans la direction que nous avions commencé à suivre ensemble moi et Jie, j'ai suivi des cours de médecine en privé et cela a attiré l'attention d'une certaine personne au sein du BSAA qui s'est renseigné sur moi pour y découvrir ensuite tout mon passé.

Comment il a fait pour tomber sur moi à la base ?

Disons que mon identité a été soufflée quand...

Vous savez quoi s'est produit, et donc les médias me sont vites tombés dessus, ainsi que de plus hautes puissances qui ont ensuite cherché à me reprendre l'héritage de ma mère.

Armacham en fait parti et pas qu'eux.

La Menace Rouge aussi.

Non, ce n'est pas les Russes.

Tout cela aurait pu très mal finir si je n'avais pas rencontré Orange et que je n'avais pas accepté sa proposition d'emploi.

Puisque de tout façon je ne pouvais plus participation à la révolte sans être reconnu et que ça finisse mal.

Voilà comment à présent je soigne pour le biais d'une organisation contreterroriste.

C'est bon ?

Vous allez me lâcher ?

Enfin...

Je vais pouvoir me sortir du merdier actuel et ne plus repenser à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si tu n'étais pas mort.

Jie...

J'aurais aimé que tu vois mes progrès.

Tu aurais été peut être jaloux.

Je t'aime mon Dieu.

Je t'aime...

* * *

**25 Août 2019**

* * *

_**États Unis; Louisiane; Bayou Barataria; Redmoon Island**_

* * *

Les morts marchent, encore et toujours.

Arpentant les bois sombres de ce marécage, on peut les entendre gémir de droite à gauche, sans forcément dont ces bruits proviennent exactement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Un seul toucher et c'est foutu, et comme ils sont bien tapis dans l'ombre, ces petites filous sont une menace très importante et ils attendant le bon moment pour surgir afin de vous faire devenir comme eux.

Namu en a subi la lourde conséquence, faisant maintenant partie de leur armée.

Qui sera le prochain ?

Níng a pu sauver son Capitaine Orange, mais dans la panique ambiante, le reste du groupe n'a même pas remarqué leur absence, ou alors que trop tard, ce qui fait que maintenant les deux soldats sont séparés des autres, livrés à eux mêmes.

Ce labyrinthe nocturne semble ne pas avoir de fin, surtout que même si ils venaient à en voir le bout, celui ci risquerait de beaucoup les décevoir car ils le savent très bien qu'ils sont sur une terre entourée d'eau dont la nage n'est pas possible pour en sortir, à la manière d'un **Battle Royale**, sauf que là ils ne devront pas s'entre tuer pour survivre.

Quoique, cela dépendre du temps où ils resteront dans le coin.

Leur objectif est de rejoindre le Domaine Brown, le tout avec ce qu'ils ont en munitions pour leur fusils d'assauts respectifs, à savoir un Bear Commander pour la demoiselle, et un **Assault Rifle for Special Tactics** pour le damoiseau, tous deux produits par la même entreprise qui est toujours sur le marché, bien que plus discrète suite à plusieurs scandales les précédentes années.

Reste plus qu'à tomber par chance sur le bon endroit, et sans repère, ça peut durer des heures et des heures, un peu comme trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin parsemé de pièges à souris.

En vérité, le français à la tête de cette troupe, même si il est anxieux suite à la perte de tous les membres de sa petite famille, notamment la dernière très récente, il a encore l'esprit assez clair pour lui permettre de se repérer correctement afin de leur permettre d'avoir une chance de survivre. Pour se faire, il se base sur la grande ours qu'il a pu localiser dans le ciel étoilé et rouge au dessus d'eux afin de localiser le Nord, et comme il sait que ils sont partis du sud, là où il y avait la base des méchants, et que leur destination se trouve plus centre nord-est de l'île, ils ne leur restent plus qu'à se guider jusqu'à y arriver.

Pas de quoi casse trois pattes à un canard car c'est un fondamental du guide de survie, mais quand même, c'est bien joué, surtout qu'il a pu se souvenir de l'emplacement de endroits clés du secteur où ils se trouvent, notamment un qu'il n'a pas encore pu visiter, alors je lui tire quand même mon chapeau bas à ce monsieur.

Tant qu'on y est, je peux vous dire que vous pouvez aussi essaye de localiser Vénus car elle représente quand à elle l'ouest le soir ou l'est le matin et comme c'est elle qui brille le plus dans le ciel, même à traverser les filtres de pollutions d'une ville et aussi à apparaître plus tôt que les étoiles, elle est je dirais plus facile à repérer. Après, vous faites comme vous voulez si un jour vous êtes paumé, je donne juste quelques conseils pour vous aider, mais si vous en avez des meilleurs, n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre.

Notre duo en tout cas use de leur carte dans leur manche pour progresser dans cette zone malfamée.

L'occasion pour ce moment de répit pour s'entretenir entre eux.

**Orange : Merci de m'avoir sauvé Níng.**

**Níng : Il faut se soutenir dans ce genre d'occasion, même si c'était débile de ta part de rester comme ça sans réagir.**

**Orange : Voir Namu se change comme ça m'a fait sortir de mes moyens, donc c'est normal que quelque chose comme ça me fasse, ou nous paralyse complètement.**

**Níng : Et te perdre toi, tu crois que ça nous fera quoi ?**

**Orange : C'est vrai, je dois rester concentré et garder mes émotions de côté pour plus tard, quand on sera sorti de ce guêpier.**

**Níng : Après n'en garde pas trop pour toi même non plus, car sinon tu risque d'exploser comme moi avant, et te foutre la honte pour toi même.**

**Orange : Il n'y avait rien de honteux dans ta crise de colère de tout à l'heure.**

**Níng : C'est ce que ****Budō a essayé de mon convaincre tout à l'heure, et le voir prendre soin de moi comme ça, ça me fait croire qu'en effet, il n'y a rien de honteux à s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres quand l'instant le demande.**

**Orange : On a de la chance de l'avoir ?**

****Níng : ******Budō ?**

**Orange : Oui. Parfois, je me demande même si il ne mériterait pas plus ma place que moi.**

******Níng : Dis pas ça, même si il est techniquement plus intelligent que toi, tu es un meilleur stratège que lui. A la limite il ferait un bon tacticien.******

******Orange : Tu me fais un compliment ?******

************Níng : Profite en, c'est pas tous les jours que j'en fais.************

************Orange : En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que là où moi j'ai été complètement aveugle sur ce qui t'arrivait, lui s'en est rendu compte et s'est préparé à t'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, et quand tu as craqué, il était là pour toi. Certes j'ai un cœur, mais lui est vraiment le cœur de notre groupe, et franchement j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire parti des activités extra-professionnelles que vous faites avec lui.************

************************Níng : Malheureusement pour toi, il n'est pas bi ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui aurait pu d'arranger.************************

************************Orange : Il est complètement l'opposé de Clément, à penser d'abord aux autres avant lui, et des personnes comme ça, ça se compte sur les doigts.************************

************************************************Níng : Pas faux. Il me rappelle un peu Jie sur certains points, et c'est peut être pour ça que je l'aime, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir à nouveau pour quelqu'un d'autre après ce drame.************************************************

************************Orange : Heureusement que j'ai été là ce jour là pour te sortir de là, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu le rencontrer.  
************************

************************************************************************Níng : Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te dire que moi************************************************************************

************************************************************************Orange : J'ai le flair pour ça.************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************Níng : Hannibal Smith, prends pas la grosse tête sinon je vais te la rapetisser.************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************Orange : J'adore quand un plan se déroule sans accroc.************************************************************************************************************************

************************Níng : Tu dis ça alors que c'est la pire mission qu'on est jamais eu.************************

************************Orange : On en ressortira grandi.************************

************************************Níng : C'est clair...************************************

************************************Orange : La preuve, tu es bien moins acerbe que la veille, ce que je n'aurais pas cru possible.************************************

************************************************Níng : Vraiment Sherlock ?************************************************

************************************************Orange : Je te vois sourire au coin des lèvres donc oui j'ai raison.************************************************

************************************************************Níng : C'est vrai que depuis que************************************************************ **Dưa est partie, j'essaye... Comment dire ? De profiter un peu plus de la vie.**

**Orange : Continue sur cette voie, ce sera mieux pour toi, et si vous êtes tous heureux, on pourra dire que j'aurais réussi à former complètement l'esprit de famille que je voulais avec mon équipe.**

**************************************************************Níng : C'était quand même un paris complètement taré de ta part d'aller chercher que des mecs, ou plutôt des meufs dont la société ne voulait plus pour les mettre ensemble, au risque qu'ils s'étripent.  
**************************************************************

**************************************************************Orange : Je voulais laisser une chance à des personnes à qui toute le monde leur avait chier à la gueule.**************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************Níng : Belle métaphore.**************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************Orange : Même si c'est vrai que pour la plupart d'entre vous, vous n'aviez pas de rapport avec le bioterrorisme, et pour ceux qui en avaient, c'étaient plutôt dans le camp ennemi.**************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Níng : Ouais, entre Güzeel la mercenaire qui bossait au plus offrant et Kl̂wy la soldat d'élite à la botte d'Umbrella, on peut dire que t'étais suicidaire. Je suis étonnée que le Directeur Eskovitch ou alors son sous fifre **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Cânta Cocoș ne t'aient pas viré un coup de pied dans le derrière placé en te collant une amende au passage.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Orange : Je l'ai joué à "ça passe ou ça casse".******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Níng : Merci encore pour ce boulot de rêve, si on peut appeler comme ça. Et surtout de m'avoir laisser une chance de respecter les dernières volontés de ma mère.**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Un franc sourire plutôt mignon et très rare à voir se tourne vers lui, lui affirmant la gratitude qu'il mérite.

Ce charme et cette joie enivrante est très rare venant d'elle, elle qui a appris à réprimer ses sentiments après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu car on ne peut plus souffrance si on passe son temps à critique méchamment les autres que soi vu qu'une barrière se crée entre eux et nous.

Dû moins le pensait elle.

En réalité, cela ne marche que pour les vraies ordures, mais elle, son bon fond la rattrape toujours.

Pour le coup, celui ci se manifeste soudainement quand un mouvement suspect derrière son ami attire son attention et la fait réagir au quart de tour en choppant son bras et le tirant vers elle afin d'éviter de se faire attraper par l'un des mauvais esprits qui rôde dans cette forêt et qui allait l'attraper si ce sauvetage n'avait pas été réussi.

Orange manque de tomber à terre mais est maintenu debout par subordonné, puis une fois stabilité il se retourne pour faire face à cette menace à laquelle il a échappé parce qu'il ne faisait pas assez bien attention, perdu dans un dialogue trop distrayant. L'un de ces fléau au touché mortel, vêtu de noir pour signifier à quel point il est méchant, s'avance vers eux en commençant à gémir, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait jusqu'à présent afin de pouvoir faire son attaque surprise.

Cette forme de langage attire l'attention de ses camarades de lutte, et bien vite, ceux ci se rappliquent, tentant à nouveau d'écraser les vivants en les prenant de tous les côtés.

Or ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire.

**Orange : Est ce que tu vois une option de sortie !?**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Níng : Je cherche mais... Par là !  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Elle pointe du doigt la seule voie possible à emprunter, se révélant au-de-là de la végétation environnante.

Une partie du bayou encrée plus dans les terres est présente ici sous un clair de lune peu rassurant, avec une eau trop profond pour y risquer la nage, mais par le plus grand des hasards un chemin semble s'être formé naturellement sur l'eau trouble pour leur permettre de traverser sans trop de soucie. Celui ci est constitué de troncs d'arbres déracinés et de gros rochers dépassant de la flotte, ainsi il faudra tout de même faire attention à ne pas glisser pour chuter dans la mare mortelle juste à côté.

La femme aux cheveux jaunes fait signe à son supérieur de la suivre, étant ainsi la première à emprunter ce passage à risque, sous le regard de plusieurs paires d'yeux à l'affut du moindre mouvement inhabituel et qui se rapprochent sans que personne ne le note vers ce trajet déjà tracé. La médecin arrive donc la première sur l'autre rive où pour le moment aucun de ces zombies n'a pu s'y rendre, lui laissant le temps de fixer du regard la personne qui est sur ses talons.

Son Capitaine est au beau milieu du chemin et est bien parti pour la rejoindre, quand le pire se produit.

Une mâchoire énorme bondit hors du marais pour croquer dans la jambe sur pauvre homme et commencer à la secouer dans tous les sens, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et se cogner la tête contre la roche dur, lui faisant ainsi perdre connaissance. Sa jambe met très peu de temps pour être décroché en une giclée de sang et de filaments de chair, étant donné que la coupure est loin d'être et puisque les dents de l'animal n'est pas faite pour être un hachoir de toute façon.

Níng crie le nom de celui dont le destin est déjà condamné, tente vainement vainement de chercher un bon angle de vue pour tirer sur l'alligator afin d'arrêter le carnage, et puis elle finit par accepter l'horrible vérité.

La conclusion était déjà écrite, dés l'instant où la victime est tombée dans la gueule du reptile.

D'autres habitants de l'île viennent accompagner leur semblable pour le festin, prenant chacun un bout de la proie, suivant leur préférence, mais on peut au moins se dire que celle ci n'a pas trop soufferte étant donnée qu'elle a perdu connaissance très rapidement dans ce guet-apens.

Une marre de sang se répand à l'endroit où les différentes parties du corps ont été vue pour la dernière fois, tandis que celles les prédateurs restent visibles temporairement avant d'à nouveau se fondre dans le décor en attendant que quelque chose de plus comestible qu'un être humain ne viennent passer par là cette fois ci.

Désormais seule, la survie s'annonce bien plus difficile, lui rappelant tristement la fois où elle a dû fini dans la rue sans un sou dans la poche à se battre pour ne pas crever de faim ou de soif, tout ne devant invisible aux yeux du monde car les sans abris, les gens les ignorent pour diverses raisons qui ne sont pas forcément aussi manichéennes que l'on veut bien croire.

Terrifiée et bouche bée, elle se montre à nouveau sans défense, bien moins sûr d'elle, ce qui peut se comprendre.

Or elle va devoir se dépêcher de retrouver ses moyens car en face ils n'ont pas de scrupules et ils continuent d'avancer.

Quelques ombres titubantes viennent enfin se montrer à l'horizon, de tous les côtés autour d'elle, faisant ainsi tout progrès de distance qu'ils avaient pu instaurer jusqu'à alors entre eux et les morts. Dans un premier temps, elle les regarder s'agglutiner autour d'elle sans trop réfléchir au fait qu'en les laissant s'approcher, elle va très vite rejoindre Orange dans le royaume céleste, voir même pire car elle risquerait de devenir l'une des leurs.

Pour l'instant ses pensées sont confuses.

Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Que ferait Jie dans cette situation là ?

Je vais mourir.

Je ne veux pas mourir !

Tels sont ses raisonnements avant qu'elle finisse par secouer sa tête furieusement de droite à gauche pour remettre toutes ses idées au clair puis reprendre une attitude plus proche de ce que l'on connait d'elle, avec la haine qui coule de ses lèvres, et les doigts qui se crispent, les dents qui se serrent, et le regard le plus virulent que j'ai jamais vu de ma très longue vie.

La détente est finalement pressées et une pluie de balles se déverse sur tous ceux qui s'approchent un peu trop près d'elle, les touchant dans toutes leur parties corporelles et les ralentissement un peu, alors que le crie du désespoir accompagne cette action, de même qu'une rage enivrante qui empêche celle qui tient l'arme de pouvoir comprendre que ce qu'elle est fait.

Aucun balle ne les arrête, ils continuent à progresser.

Seule la fuite est une option valable dans ce cas particulier.

Le piège mortel se referme sur elle et finit par s'en rendre compte car le cliquetis caractéristique du chargeur vide se fait entendre.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle découvre la horde qui l'entoure de tous les côtés, sauf de celui du point d'eaux infesté de bêtes dangereux, et que donc son trépas s'annonce inévitable, alors que sa petite famille à elle l'a abandonné et doivent être en sécurité à présent.

A moins qu'ils ne sont tous déjà dans cette armée invincible et qu'elle est la dernière debout ?

Son fusil finit par tomber à même le sol, ne lui laissant qu'un simple pistolet sur elle qu'elle n'utilisera même pas puisqu'elle est résignée sur son sort et n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix que de patienter en attendant que tout cela finisse enfin, lui permettant ainsi de rejoindre les défunts qui l'ont quitté trop tôt, que cela soit sa mère, son oncle ou son petit copain.

Pour le coup, ses compétences en médecine ne lui seront d'aucune utilité, c'est sûr.

Fermant les yeux, elle essaye de se dire qu'au moins, cela ne sera pas douloureux et que ça ira très vite, il y a pire comme façon de mourir.

Ce que la petite chinoise a oublié, c'est que son rôle dans tout ce bordel est loin d'être terminé et que donc sa route ne peut se terminer sur un cul de sac à ce moment précis.

C'est pourquoi Níng finit par entendre un rugissement bestial suivi d'un hurlement proche du loup sans en être, la surprenant au passage te la faisant craindre l'ouvrir ne serait ce qu'une seule paupière afin de voir ce que se passe alors autour d'elle.

Finalement elle retrouve le courage dont on sait parfaitement qu'elle en est capable et n'ouvre qu'un œil, lui permettant d'apercevoir un drôle de spectacle se jouer tout autour d'elle. Une sorte de loup garou est en train de se battre avec les zombies en faisant bien attention à ne pas être touché par eux, et il parvient à les démembrer afin de les empêcher de demeurer des menaces trop dangereux. Il y a aussi une créature humanoïde féline qui quand à elle s'approche de la protagoniste de ce chapitre afin de lui faire face, leur regards se contemplant pendant de nombreuses secondes qui paraissent dans l'ombre.

Qu'est ce qu'il va lui faire ?

Est ce qu'il va la dévorer ?

Non, ce serait mal analyser la situation.

Vous me décevez.

**Créature : On est là pour te sauver et te ram'ner à tes amies alors laisse toi faire.**

**Ning : Toujours faire confiance à la bestiole magique qui te sauve des griffes de l'armée des ténèbres.**

La femme blonde voudrait bien passer encore plus de temps à critiquer de façon plus sévère la situation générale mais pour une fois elle garde sa mauvaise langue de côté et restera sur ce simple sarcasme.

L'espèce de chat-garou décide alors de la soulever avec une force un peu plus élevé que celle d'un autre humain normal pour ensuite la mettre sur son dos afin d'ensuite se tirer de là avec l'autre être fantastique tout en portant correctement notre héroïne pour pas la perdre.

Reste plus qu'à découvrir si ils la mèneront bien aux autres.

Dans tous les cas, cette course poursuite macabre est enfin terminée.


	12. Chapitre 9 : Lí

**Chapitre 9 : ****Lí**

* * *

**13 Mars 2013**

* * *

_**Taïwan; ****Taichung; Central Ditrict; Moon Lake Hotel**_

* * *

Razu, c'est la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

Exceptionnellement, je vais vous partager quelques morceaux de ma vie personnelle afin de vous expliquer mon fond de penser sur elle.

Si vous ne connaissez rien sur moi, autant partir de ce qui a fait ma réputation.

A savoir une série de meurtres similaires qui ont frappé plusieurs villes de mon pays natal, et principalement sa capitale, voilà pourquoi l'on a fini par me surnommer la Terreur de Taipei.

Je n'ai jamais aimé ce surnom puisque celui allait à l'encontre de mes intentions qui étaient nobles.

Cependant, ils étaient tous trop cons pour pouvoir le comprendre.

Je suis une taoïste convaincue, ayant lu tous les textes de **Lao Tseu** et **Tao Tö King**.

Il me fallait juste trouver un moyen de suivre la voie du Tao, c'est à dire suivre la voie naturelle avec son cœur et son esprit afin d'atteindre l'harmonie.

Il y a aussi la plénitude du vide, la passivité productive ou encore la préférence de l'état naturel à la civilisation.

Tout ça m'a accompagné durant une grande partie de mon adolescence sans que je sache exactement comment l'exploiter, jusqu'à mes études en biologie où j'ai faussement compris ce que je devais faire.

C'est le moment où tout à basculer et où j'ai mené ma carrière de criminelle nationale.

J'étais convaincue qu'il fallait de je purge notre planète des âmes qui étaient trop portées sur la technique, la technologie, et qui donc ne pourraient jamais atteindre cette paix éternelle.

Je devais donc les aider à y parvenir, en séparant leur corps dont on ne pouvait plus rien tirer de leur force vitale à l'intérieur.

Voilà donc la philosophie que je menais d'une main de fer à l'époque et qui a entrainé à la mort de 7 personnes différentes.

Toutes des jeunes femmes ou adolescentes de nationalités étrangères qui venaient passer leur vacance dans ce pays sans ce qui allaient les attendre.

Au final, j'ai quelques regrets à les avoir éliminé avec le recul car comme vous le verrez, je m'étais trompée sur la façon de voir la chose exactement.

En fait, je m'étais planté sur la route à entreprendre et sur ce que l'harmonie allait être, et j'ai même failli m'en priver par mon aveuglement.

Quelle idiote j'ai été.

Le moment où j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est quand je m'en suis prise à ma huitième victime.

La seule à avoir survécu.

Vous savez déjà de qui ça va parler.

Si vous n'avez pas pigé, cela va venir.

Une nuit, alors que je me promenais au **Fengjia Night Market** dans le discret de** Xitun**, j'ai aperçu un visage dans la foule et c'était le sien, d'une beauté si magnifique que j'ai été vraiment conne de ne pas m'en rendre compte à ce moment là, trop obnubilée par ce que je voulais déjà lui faire subir et qu'elle ne méritait tellement pas.

Tout ça parce qu'elle était en train de s'amuser sur son téléphone en faisant partager ses exploits à ses amies.

Que je pouvais être bête à me laisser guider par une foi sans réfléchir plus murement à ce que je faisais.

Je faisais honte aux penseurs que j'osais essayer de salir leur écrits en les dénaturant en réalité.

Avant que je me foute une baffe, revenons à elle si vous le voulez bien.

Ma petite fleur de cerisier.

Razu Berī dans cette robe rose scintillante, plongée dans un océan de paillettes qui trahissait sa vraie nature, à savoir une gentillesse inégalée et qui est extrêmement rare, tellement qu'elle est la seule à ma connaissance à l'avoir à ce degrés là.

Rien que sa présence peut redonner foi en l'humanité aux plus nihilistes d'entre nous.

J'ai juste une envie, c'est de sauter aux meilleurs moments, mais avant cela il faut vraiment que j'aborde les pires.

Ce qui fait que j'ai failli tout gâcher.

Ne jamais trouver l'harmonie alors qu'en réalité, c'était elle l'harmonie.

On y reviendra.

Je l'ai observé tout le long du trajet comme je le faisais habituellement, en étant à une distance parfaite pour ne pas être trop proche et se faire griller, ni trop loin et la perdre.

Sur ce point là, j'excellais énormément puisque personne n'a jamais réussi à vraiment ma présence, à tel point que la police nationale ramait à m'identifier et ils étaient loin de pouvoir un jour me choper comme j'étais une ombre que personne n'avait vu, un véritable fantôme digne des histoires d'horreur dont on entend tant parlé.

Ma filature m'a parmi d'arriver à l'endroit où elle séjournait et je m'y suis introduit sans trop de problème, évitant ainsi d'attirer l'attention des employés qui y travaillaient et qui m'auraient surement demander si j'avais une chambre ici ou si j'en voulais une.

Celle où elle logeait avec ses copines était la Chambre N°4, un chiffre loin d'être anodin en Asie de l'Est.

Tellement que dans certains bâtiments, on saute directement du troisième au cinquième étage.

Faut croire que là haut ils avaient un sacré humour qui me dépasse grandement.

Pour la suite de mon plan, il me suffisait juste à attendre, tapis dans l'ombre, qu'une opportunité vienne se montrer à moi, et ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que celle est arrivé quand celles qui partageaient la chambre avec elle sont sorties afin d'aller chercher de la nourriture pendant que ma cible de son côté préférait rester sur place afin de ne pas louper le début de sa série préférée.

**Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**.

Une histoire d'amour comme elle les adore.

On l'a regardé l'autre jour.

Ce n'est pas ma tasse de café mais je fais un effort.

Pour elle.

Puisqu'elle était à présent seule dans ce qui aurait pu être son lieu de repos final, et que tous les regards étaient tournées ailleurs, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire mon entrée en scène.

Je me suis mis devant la porte avec le chiffre porte malheur puis j'ai toqué.

Ma capuche fut relevée, de même pour mon bandana au niveau de la bouche, avec en plus des lunettes de soleil rajoutées sur mes yeux.

Bien évidemment que je ne les mettais qu'avant de passer à l'acte car sinon personne ne m'aurait laisser pénétrer au sein de cet hôtel.

Cela me permettait de cacher mon identité, au cas où.

Surtout que la méthode que j'avais choisi pour mettre fin aux jours de mes victimes n'était pas la plus rapide, donc il y en avait des chances pour qu'elles survivent, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas jusque là.

J'ai toujours préféré l'égorgement, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Ce n'est pas par question de sadisme puisque je m'en vais toujours immédiatement avoir avoir commis l'acte.

Un psy pourrait surement me révéler la raison.

Sauf que je n'irais jamais en voir un.

Les pas se sont approchés innocemment du piège, alors de mon côté je serrais fermement mon épée paillon pour préparer mon attaque.

Je me devais d'être nette et précise dans le geste.

Quand la porte s'est enfin ouverte, j'ai vu son jolie visage souriant se révéler à moi, et sans perdre de temps j'ai balancé mon bras de la gauche vers la droite dans un mouvement calculé qui m'a permis de lui trancher la gorge en un instant, la faisant reculer sur le coup et tomber au sol, apeurée et en train de perdre beaucoup de sang.

Ma mission accomplie, je suis repartie de là où je venais, sans regarder en arrière.

Comme d'habitude.

Rien ne semblait changer de ma routine habituelle, dû moins en apparence.

J'ai réussi à localiser ma huitième victime, à la suivre sans me faire repérer, à la tuer discrètement et repartir sans être vue.

Normalement, tout était fait pour je continue encore longtemps sur cette voie trompeuse, en passant à une neuvième victime.

Or, ce n'est pas comme cela que ça s'est passé.

Déjà, la grosse différence, c'est que la petite japonaise est la première à avoir survécu de mes mains meurtrières, ce qui n'est pas rien, mais n'aurait pas été suffisant pour me faire comprendre mon tort si il n'y avait eu que ça.

Non, il fallait quelque chose de plus fort, quelque chose qui a fait vibrer un organe inerte depuis déjà trop de temps au sein de mon corps.

Ceci s'est produit quelques jours après mon acte, alors que je me reposais dans ma planque en bordure de forêt, j'avais décidé de faire ce que je faisais habituellement, à savoir me renseigner sur les conséquences de mon action et surtout voir si ces idiots de journalistes allaient enfin comprendre la motivation de mes crimes.

A ce moment là, je savais déjà qu'elle avait survécu, et je m'en foutais à vrai dire.

Le plus important était plutôt de savoir si mon identité allait sauter, et donc comme je l'ai dit, si mon but allait enfin être découvert.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, et à vrai dire c'est un peu ma faute comme je ne laissais jamais d'indice et qu'il n'était pas évidemment de le découvrir en s'en tenant aux profils de celles qui passaient sous ma lame sanglante.

En zappant sur TTV, je suis tombée sur le journal de midi où le présentateur parlait justement de ce que j'avais fait et faisait la transition sur un de leurs reporteurs qui était justement présent au sein de l'hôpital où avait été transportée ma petite framboise afin d'essayer de l'interviewer, ce qui n'était pas facile, étant donné que elle ne pouvait plus parler à cause de son larynx endommagée et n'avait pas encore de moyen pour s'exprimer artificiellement comme elle l'a actuellement.

A la place, elle utilisait la magie d'un logiciel de voix sur son PC portable, en y écrivant ses réponses afin que celles ci puissent être entendues par la suite par le biais d'une voix synthétique.

Voilà enfin le moment où tout a basculé, et qui fut tellement important pour moi que je l'ai rematé un nombre incalculable de fois en replay, et même enregistré et mis sur un DVD afin de pouvoir être relu de nombreuses fois, avec plusieurs exemplaires de faits au cas où cela viendrait à être perdu.

Oui, à ce point là.

Je l'ai même déjà regardé avec l'élue de de mon cœur qui y apparait.

Puisque je connais les lignes dialogue par cœur, je vais pouvoir tout vous mettre.

**Reporter : Bonjour Madame Berī.**

**Razu : Ohayo !**

C'est la seule fois où elle s'exprimera en jamais, pour souligner sa langue maternelle, bien qu'elle sache parler une dizaine de langues au total.

Le reste se fera donc en mandarin, ne vous ne faites pas.

**Reporter : Vous avez survécu au meurtrier que l'on surnomme la « Terreur de Taipei »et êtres ainsi la première dans ce cas là. Comment vous sentez à l'heure actuelle ?**

**Razu : Plutôt bien. Sur le moment, j'avais peur de mourir, mais c'est passé, et puis maintenant il faut vivre, c'est le plus important. Ma philosophie de vie est justement de vire au jour le jour sans penser à ce qui pourrait t'arriver, puisqu'on en a qu'une seule de vie et il faut donc la profiter au maximum avant d'arriver au Yomo-tson-kouni,**

**Reporter : Il est vrai que vous êtes shintoïste.**

**Razu : Mes amies athées se manquent de moi sur ce côté là car je le prend trop à cœur, mais au moins, je profite de ma vie, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas qu'elles, et j'espère qu'elles le pourront un jour.**

**Reporter : Vous n'avez pas peur que cet assassin vienne terminer le travail qu'il a commencé ?**

**Razu : Non. Si cette personne doit le faire, elle le fera. Tout ce que j'aimerais c'est que cela soit plus rapide cette fois ci pour ne pas avoir à trop souffrir, mais je respecte son choix et je ne vais pas imposer le mien.**

**Reporter : Vous ne lui en voulez donc pas d'avoir essayé de vous tuer ?**

**Razu : Pas le moindre du monde. Donc si tu nous regardes en ce moment même, n'aie pas peur, je ne te prend pas pour un monstre, tu es humain tout autant que nous.**

Ces mots ont résonné fortement dans mon esprit, tout autant que son sourire s'est gravé dans ma rétine.

Je me disais que cette gentillesse cachait quelque chose, jusqu'à entendre ce qui allait suivre.

**Reporter : La police nous a dit que vous n'aviez pas accepté de décrire l'apparence du tueur. Pourquoi donc ?**

**Razu : Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive des ennuis.**

**Reporter : Est ce que vous pensez aux familles des précédentes victimes qui regarderont ça et vous verrons refuser de coopérer ?**

**Razu : Je comprends qu'elles veuillent le voir finir en prison car la perte de leur proche leur a surement fait beaucoup de mal, mais cela ne les ramènera pas d'avoir cette personne derrière des barreaux. Ce que l'on peut faire, c'est d'essayer de comprendre sa motivation et de parler avec lui, discuter, et si il y a des moyens de faire accomplir son désir avec le moins de mort possible, la convaincre de le faire. Respecter les opinions et choix des autres est important, tout autant que leur parole.**

**Reporter : Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de dire !? Vous défendez un meurtrier !**

**Razu : Je suis navrée que vous ne compreniez pas mon point de vue car...**

**Reporter : Vous allez gâcher votre réputation à sortir de telle chose, et au Japon c'est très important, sans compter sur le fait que vous allez risquer des ennuis judiciaire.**

**Razu : Je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'ai pardonné celle qui m'a fait ça, et si cela ne vous convient pas, cela est bien dommage. J'aurais aimé que vous puissiez le comprendre.**

Trop gentille cette fille.

Si elle avait croisé Hitler, elle aurait essayé de négocier pour que tout le monde, y compris lui, s'en sorte satisfait et libre.

Une perle blanche dans un océan noir.

J'ai alors compris que je devais le coquillage qui allait la protéger des prédateurs qui y rôdent.

Quand ma grosse erreur m'a sauté aux yeux, j'ai voulu de me frapper jusqu'à en crever, car honnêtement je ne méritai même plus de suivre la voie du Tao, tellement j'ai été conne à ne serait que croire que la violence était ce qu'il fallait suivre pour atteindre l'harmonie, alors que le sang n'a jamais pu permettre de telles choses.

Pourtant, je n'étais pas loin de la vérité, j'ai juste dévié sur une fausse route.

Il fallait bien bien que je suive des âmes portés sur la technologie en suivant mes préférences, sauf que ce n'était pas pour les punir mais au contraire, les aimer, afin de trouver mon âme sœur qui est justement l'harmonie recherchée.

Il a fallu qu'on me mettre la personne la plus gentille, honnête et adorable sur cette planète pour que je m'en rende enfin compte !

Je suis le Yin, et elle le Yang.

Moi, j'ai toujours préféré vivre en communion avec la nature, loin de toute civilisation, donc de préférence dans les bois de notre grande île.

Razu quand à elle a toujours adoré la vie dans les grands villes et est accroc à de nombreuses facettes de la technologie créée par l'homme.

Que j'ai été débile quand même sur le coup.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai refusé ce cadeau offert par les esprits.

Ils sont eux aussi gentils mais avec mes fautes, je ne la méritai pas.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai vécu reclus, sans plus tuer une seule personne, pendant un an à repenser à tout ça nuits et jours.

J'aurais dû y finir ma vie, seule.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui a été décidé par certains qui voulait absolument me voir heureuse il faut croire.

Là, on est même plus sur un coup de chance, on est au-de-là de ça.

C'est ainsi arrivé en **2014**, un jour de printemps...

Quand je l'ai vu arriver avec ses vêtement de randonnée avec un air perdu sur son doux visage, j'ai presque cru à un mirage, ce qui aurait été possible vu la chaleur qu'il y avait ce jour ci donc un mauvais coup de soleil aurait pu me taper sur la tête, surtout que j'avais passé ma journée au champ à cultiver des pommes de terre.

Or, sa présence était belle et bien réelle, j'ai encore dû mal à le croire, même maintenant.

Perdue en forêt lors d'un voyage seule cette fois ci où sa naïveté l'a amené à se faire voler une partie de son argent, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de profiter du voyage au maximum car après tout la vie se doit d'être vécu en profondeur comme elle aime si bien le dire, et elle a fini par me faire croire à sa façon de penser tellement ses beaux yeux sont convaincants.

Un peu comme le **Chat Potté** dans **Shrek**.

Ceci est la raison pour laquelle elle a fini par tomber par miracle sur ma maison qui était loin d'être aussi attractive que celle de la sorcière dans **Hansel et Gretel**, surtout que ce que je produisais avec mon potager n'était pas forcément ce qu'il y avait de plus appétissant dans les légumes, mais au moins ça me permettait de survivre sans être obligé de dépendre d'un village ou d'une ville.

En croisant mon regard pour la seconde fois de sa vie, le pire selon moi à l'époque, ou le meilleur selon moi à présent, est arrivé.

Elle m'a reconnu, immédiatement, malgré le fait que ma visage était masqué lors de notre première rencontre un an auparavant.

Craignant qu'elle se sauve de façon légitime pour aller cherche de l'aide, elle a fait l'inverse de ce que toute personne censée aurait fait, elle a directement sauté dans la gueule ud loup littéralement parlant puisqu'elle a lâché une partie des affaires qu'elle portait sur elle pour bondir sur moi afin de me faire un câlin qu'il m'a laissé pantois.

Ce que j'avais vu à la TV était vrai, elle était vraiment la fille la plus adorable et gentille du monde.

Mon corps n'a jamais atteint autant de chaleur qu'à ce moment là, tellement que j'aurais bien voulu la repousser afin qu'elle s'en aille loin de moi, car je ne la méritai pas, je ne méritais absolument pas tout cette attention, mais...

Mais je n'ai pas pu, j'ai été trop faible, et je me suis résignée à suivre ma voie même si je m'en étais déviée en cours de route.

Les Esprits ont voulu que je l'ai à mes côtés pour pouvoir racheter mes fautes, alors je les remercie pas cela.

J'en profite bien de cette harmonie pour être vraiment une meilleure personne.

Depuis cette réunion, nous vivons heureuses, ensemble, à passer notre temps ensemble jusqu'à ce que nos dernières pétales finissent par tomber.

Si seulement j'avais pu découvrir que j'étais dans l'erreur avant de lui faire ça.

On ne peut pas changer le passé et celui ci reste avec moi pour toujours.

Je pense que si ils me l'ont l'ont remis sur ma route, c'est aussi pour que j'apprenne à vivre avec ce que je lui ai fait subir, marqué par cette grande cicatrice qu'elle arbore au niveau de sa gorge et qui n'a pas disparu avec le temps.

Il y a aussi un petit appareil qui va avec son éléctrolarynx qui lui parlait de parler, même si sur le champ de bataille ce n'est pas pratique du tout.

Pour palier à ça, j'ai prévu de lui payer une opération pour son anniversaire qui arrive prochainement afin de lui greffer un implant phonatoire, ce qui lui permettra de parler de façon plus fluette et moins fatigante.

Je lui dois bien ça, puisque je lui ai causé ce fardeau.

Ma petite **Shǔ**.

Tous t'ont abandonné, mais pas moi.

Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Je t'aime.

Vivement qu'on quitte cet endroit de merde.

On aurait jamais dû venir ici.

* * *

**25 Août 2019**

* * *

_**États Unis; Louisiane; Bayou Barataria; Redmoon Island**_

* * *

Une maison perdue sur une île quasi-déserte, produit de la lumière et peut être repéré à des centaines de mètres au loin.

A l'intérieur de cette demeure sont regroupée plusieurs personnes dans une même pièce, à savoir le salon haut en couleur où l'on s'était amusé à y décrire chaque pièce d'architecture qui le composait, sans y oublier le moindre détail même le plus anodin. L'immense portait affiché au dessus de la cheminée semble scruter du regard, d'un air renfrogné, les différents invités qui occupent son habitation qui restera toujours la sienne et celle de sa famille bien évidemment. On pourrait même avoir l'impression que ses yeux bougent à la manière d'un épisode de **Scooby-Doo**, sauf que là les monstres sont réels, à l'instar de Zombie Island.

Les membres l'**Équipe Juliett** qui ont échappé à une vie éternelle d'errance en tant que cadavre ambulant, sont à présent installés sur les différents reposoirs où l'on peut y poser ses fesses pour un peu plus de répit au niveau des jambes, même sur certains n'ont pas cette chance et sont obligés de reste debout jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Décrivons l'état dans lequel chacun se trouvent, et ce qu'ils font à l'heure actuelle, sachant que tous sont affectés par ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt dans ces bois trop silencieux visibles à travers la fenêtre dont les rideaux ne sont pas tirés.

**Lí** fait partie des heureuses chanceuses à êtres assises, plus précisément sur l'un des deux fauteuils, avec son harmonieuse chérie sur les jambes afin de lui permettre à elle aussi de profiter de la place déjà occupée. La taïwanaise caresse ses cheveux qui sentent et ont la couleur de la framboise, tout en s'inquiétant pour sa vie car elle ne veut pas que l'innocente jeune femme reste dans un territoire aussi dangereux que celui ci, avec cette menace qui les dépassé complètement et où en plus ce n'est pas à eux de s'en occuper. **Dưa** était sympa mais ses beaux yeux ne valent pas le coup qu'on tente vainement la venger pour ensuite la rejoindre dans la tombe.

**Razu Berī** ne partage pas du tout l'avis de celle qui prend soin d'elle, puisque au contraire elle veut avant tout rester ici pour essayer de comprendre et discuter avec le vilain garnement qui l'a privé des siens, sans juger maladroitement ou sévèrement ses actes car d'après les infos qu'ils ont eu, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre en soin et il y a matière à le raisonner. En plus, même si c'était un mauvais bougre, elle essayerait tout de même d'essayer de négocier avec lui car elle est trop gentille, tellement qu'elle pourrait faire un pacte avec le diable avec le sourire afin de respecter les décisions de ce dernier.

**Níng Méng** est posée sur l'autre siège, dans visage dans ses mains à se ressasser le trépas d'une personne importante à ses yeux dont elle a été incapable de sauver alors qu'elle est la médecin du groupe et se devait de faire quelque chose, comme ce jour là avec **Jie**, tandis qu'une main sur son épaule tente de la rassurer vainement que ce n'est pas sa faute. La chinoise aux cheveux blonds affiche bien plus d'autres émotions que l'énervement et montre en réalité une facette qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu autant dévoiler, à savoir celle de la riche fille qui a fini dans la pauvreté et aimerait revenir dans une vie où tout semblait plus facile, et ou la les problèmes de ses semblables ne l'affectaient nullement.

**Budō Yami** serre sa camarade qui traverse un très mauvaise moment, afin de lui montrer qu'il est là pour elle, comme i lest là pour les autres, et qui ne laissera pas de sombres papiers envelopper son cœur et en faire devenir un corps dénué d'âme, n'attendant qu'une chose, que les **Shinigamis** viennent la cherche afin de l'emmener dans un autre royaume que celui des vivants. Pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait laisser un membre de sa famille se résilier sur son sort à ce point, car trop de ceux qui comptent le plus pour lui ont disparu à tout jamais, alors il fera de son mieux pour protéger celles qui restent et constituent chacune un fragment de son propre cœur en manque d'amour paisible.

**Güzeel Zgeni**i est quand à elle sur le canapé soyeux en train de poser son menton sur ses deux mains, réfléchissant à la manière d'agir à l'avenir, maintenant qu'elle reprend les rennes laissées par Orange après qu'il se soit fait dévorer par une bande d'alligators en pleine poursuite face à des zombies qui ne l'auraient pas croqués eux, ce qui est assez étonnant à souligner. L'ingénieure mongole a le visage le plus sérieux de la salle, et étant donné que la partie droite de celui ci est marqué au fer rouge, cela lui donne vraiment une aura de chef droit dans ses bottes et qui va sortir ses subordonnés de ce bourbier dans lequel ils sont en train de s'enfoncer.

**Karla Hermosospies** est à sa gauche et est en train de d'exploiter ses bonnes intentions à fond, en voulant à tout pris tomber sur son employeur, **Shüen Yaho**, afin de la convaincre avec des arguments que éliminer autant de gens ne l'aidera pas à ramener sa fille, et qu'il devrait juste se concentrer sur le sort de résurrection au lieu de partir à la dérive comme ça. La femme latino se doute très bien que **Saiko** n'aurait jamais souhaité de son vivant que la situation prenne ce mauvais virage, et ce que son fantôme est en train de faire est juste une conséquence négative des motivations du bon frère et de ce retour imprévue par elle de l'au-de-là.

**Émile Loubard** est sur le côté le plus à gauche du sofa et il est complètement épuisé par tout ce qui qui a pu se passer en l'espace seulement d'un jour, et il aimerait juste rejoindre sa femme à la maison qui doit être morte d'inquiétude à l'heure actuelle. Cette mission a duré un peu trop longtemps à son goût et tout ce qu'il veut c'est que le plus de vie soit sauvée, même si pour cela il faille buter le principal responsable de ce chaos ambiant qui a voulu jouer contre les Lois de Dieu en étant lui même un usurpateur au trône qui mérite juste d'être châtié.

**Tembi Kai** est dans un coin de la pièce à dévisager leur sauveurs car elle ne sait pas trop quoi penser d'eux et s'en méfie grandement, surtout que ses camarades de combats sont déjà assez tombés cette nuit, et elle veut à tout prix éviter de revire la même chose qu'il y a vingt ans de ça à Singapour, quand elle a tout perdu en l'espace de si peu de temps. Les ravages de la guerre, elle ne souhaite cela à personne, et surtout pas à eux, eux qui ont été si gentils avec elle depuis son arrivée et qui lui pardonnent ses accès de colère si facilement, elle veut prendre soin d'eux à sa manière en allant jusqu'à se sacrifier si nécessaire.

**Buh̄rī̀ H̄el̂ā, **dit **Kl̂wy**, est en train de fumer l'une des dernières clopes du paquet qu'elle a entamé, et j'en profite ainsi pour vous révéler enfin son nom étant donné qu'elle ne l'a pas fait dans sa partie à elle dont il manquait aussi sa carrière de prostitué qu'elle avait exercé avant que Umbrella ne vienne s'installer dans sa vie, alors qu'elle était encore dans son pays natal. Cette thaïlandaise toujours avec le mot pour rire est actuellement en train de mater d'un regard étrangement complice les deux êtres aussi poilus qu'elle quand ils sont dans leur vraie forme, et fait même un clin d'œil au plus vieux d'entre eux histoire de lui dire qu'il lui plaît.

**Sara Atsee** est quand à elle la plus mouvementée comme à son habitude,en se promenant dans les quatre coins de la pièce afin de regarder tout ce qui s'y trouve, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas là lors de la première visite et elle est trop heureuse d'y découvrir les secrets d'histoire que cette pièce renferme. Nous pouvions nous douter qu'elle serait celle la plus déconnectée de l'enjeu actuel puisqu'elle est toujours un peu dans son monde sans trop savoir ce qui est réel ou pas, et même un bon psy n'a pas réussi à l'en extirper donc je ne sais pas si un jour elle pourra revenir à la raison, mais après tant qu'elle ne souffre pas, ce n'est pas trop dérangeant.

Vous remarquerez que j'en ai profité pour décrire deux personnes qui ne font partis de leur groupe techniquement, mais comme ça c'est fait.

Reste plus qu'à faire la même chose avec trois individus que nous allons découvrir sous un nouvel angle dans peu de temps.

**Jean LeFromager** se trouve juste devant les buches en train de se faire consumer par des flammes ardentes, afin de pouvoir faire face au plus de monde possible puisque c'est lui qui va devoir se démerder pour expliquer le plus de chose possible, étant donné que les deux autres êtres surnaturels n'ont pas forcément un aussi bon parlé que lui, un peu trop local pour aller avec de sérieuses explications. En plus de ça, il sait garder son sérieux plus facilement qu'eux, et puis il est une grande figure d'autorité par son statut de Shérif, par rapport à son subordonné et à la propriétaire de cette plantation.

**Billy Bob** qui est à l'entrée de la pièce, en train de mâcher son chewing-gum si particulier comme à son habitude, tout en concentrant son regard si celle qui a fait vriller son organe le plus important à ce jeune homme en manque d'amour et qui n'a pas vraiment de succès au après des filles, alors pour le coup il aimerait bien avoir plus de chance de ce côté là. Il fera donc tout pour bien se faire voir d'elle, quitte à calmer son phrasé un peu particulier, et évidemment ne faisant en sorte qu'elle ne finisse pas par une victime que la malédiction qui frappe ce lieu si on appelait ça comme ça, vue que ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

**Emmylou Brown** pour finir, en train de servir différents sodas variés en couleur à ses nombreux invités, afin qu'ils puissent se désaltérer après avoir couru le marathon dans ces marais, montrant à quel point elle est vraiment cette sympa cette vampire autoproclamée dont on en saura surement plus dans les minutes qui viennent. Une fois les boissons servies, elle s'absente avec le plateau dans la cuisine, laissant à ses deux amies de la police du comté le plaisir de tout expliquer sur ce qu'ils sont vraiment car ces derniers ont été moins honnêtes qu'elle sur leur véritable nature, ce qui peut toutefois se comprendre.

Cessons de nous attarder encore plus longuement sur la description des actions de tous les acteurs de cette scène de théâtre grandeur nature, car le reste est plutôt futile, alors passons directement à la partie la plus intéressante. Celui qui doit tout expliquer le simplement et rapidement possible, afin de ne pas trop perdre de temps inutilement pour ensuite passer à l'élaboration d'une stratégie afin de faire tomber durant cette nuit le fauteur de troubler derrière tout ça avant qu'il n'y ait encore d'autres pertes.

Pour se faire, il ne passe pas par quatre chemins et emprunte directement l'autoroute.

**Jean : Je suis un loup-garou **

**Billy : Emmylou est une vampire Quahuno pure sang.**

**Jean : Ce terme ne doit rien vous dire.**

**Güzeel : A vrai dire, nous étions tombé sur un document de UNIT révélant ce que vous étiez vraiment vous trois, mais pas les termes exacts ou alors notre regretté Capitaine qui l'avait lu ne nous l'a pas dit pour ne pas nous encombrer avec ça.  
**

**Jean : Bien... Si vous avez des questions, c'est le moment ou jamais, avant qu'on passe à la suite.**

Une main se lève avec une énergie démentielle, il s'agit bien évidemment de la pile électrique de cette bande.

**Sara : **

**Billy : Elle m'fait bien celle là !**

**Tembi : Ferme là un peu.**

**Billy : C'est mal me connaître ma belle, et je continuerai de l'ouvrir rien qu'pour toi !**

Une autre main, plus calme et douce, se montre venant de la fille la mieux intentionnée de l'univers.

**Razu : Quel a été votre rôle dans tout ça ?**

**Lí : _Comme ça on y passera pas trois heures._**

**Razu :_ Je suis douée pour toujours trouver les meilleures questions._**

**Jean : Exactement le même que celui que l'on vous a décrit, à quelques différences près.**

**Billy : On a juste été à moitié honnête avec vous.**

**Jean : Nous voulions avoir le fin mot de l'histoire depuis des mois, en dissuadant quiconque de se rendre sur l'île pour ne pas y rajouter de victimes, car nous tenons vraiment à la vie des civils.**

****Níng : Ils disent tous ça.****

******Güzeel : Où est ce que ça diverge alors ?******

**Jean : Quand il y a une semaine de ça quand nous avons localiser la base d'opération de la Shén Yā, sans que je ne savais pas quoi faire exactement, et j'en ai parlé à Billy pour avoir son avis.**

**Billy : J'voulais qu'on y aille avec tout plein de monde mais il n'a pas voulu.**

**Jean : Quand il m'a dit, je me suis dit que ce serait risquer des vies pour rien, et qu'il valait mieux utiliser nos pouvoirs à nous pour y faire une percée et saboter leur opérations.**

**Billy : Finalement, c'était pas plus mal de faire comme ça, et au moins on a pu se lâcher sur ces connards là.**

**Jean : Ce qu'on a fait là bas, vous le savez déjà, mais au final cette opération n'a pas été fructueuse puisque notre cible principale n'y était pas et nous avions aucune idée d'où elle pourrait se trouver.**

**Karla : La localisation de sa cachette n'était sur aucun doucement, seulement dans la tête de ceux qui savaient comme moi.**

**Jean : Ceux que nous avions interrogé avaient refusé de nous donner l'information, alors nous les avons aussi tué.**

********Güzeel : Vous n'avez donc rien gagné à part débarrasser de ce monde ses sbires.********

**********Budō : Et pour Emmylou ?  
**********

**********Billy : Laissez là en dehors de cette histoire de malheur qui aurait jamais dû lui tomber dessus.**********

**********Jean : Elle essaye d'améliorer la réputation de sa famille qui était connue jadis pour être beaucoup moins tolérante envers les humains, et certains membres actuels sont encore dans cet esprit là. Je me rappelle encore Benjamin, le renard qu'on l'appelait, et ce n'était pas pour rien car il était plutôt du genre rusé, mais pas assez pour ne pas creuser sa propre tombe en allant trop loin.**********

************Buh̄rī̀ : Je suis contente que cette fille soit réellement sympa, je pourrais donc avoir mes piments comme prévu.************

********************Güzeel :Tout cela explique un peu mieux les légendes entourant ce lieu.********************

********************Jean : Emmylou est pacifiste alors traitez là correctement, surtout qu'il n'y a pas tant de vampire que ça qui tuent des humains pour pouvoir y boire leur sang. Il existe d'autres manières de faire moins létales, voir des alternatives.********************

********************Billy : D'ailleurs là v'là qui revient !********************

La propriétaire des lieux revient en effet après une absence remarquée, et là voilà donc les mains vides puisqu'elle a bien débarrassé le plateau de tout à l'heure comme il fallait, pour autant elle n'est pas revenue seule de la cuisine, et c'est bien ce détail là qui fait se lever tout le monde par réflexe, pensant d'abord à une menace avant que les membres de l'Équipe Juliett ne reconnaissent cette silhouette encapuchonnée si particulière qui a sauvé la vie à deux d'entre eux plus tôt dans la soirée.

Seule une mèche en dépasse, alors que des yeux bleus gris les fixent du regard de façon très sérieuse.

**? ? ? : Il faut qu'on s'entre aide.**

L'incompréhension est totale puisque personne ne sait qui est ce type apparaissant de nul part selon son bon vouloir.


	13. Chapitre 10 : Razu Berī

**Chapitre 10 : ****Razu Berī**

* * *

**21 Novembre 2015**

* * *

_**Irak; **__**Rawa; Planque Daesh**_

* * *

Lí refuse de l'admettre mais c'est une chouette fille !

Je sais qu'elle s'en veut encore pour m'avoir tranché la gorge cette nuit là à Taïwan.

Sauf que je ne lui en veux pas.

Grâce à ça, j'ai pu la rencontrer.

La meilleure rencontre que j'ai pu faire au cours de ma vie, sachant que celle ci en est déjà remplie de superbes, bien plus que je ne l'aurais espéré.

Notre existence est unique, il faut alors en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Il y aura évidemment des désagrément au cours de celle ci mais il faut apprendre à passer outre cela.

Très peu de personne soutiennent mon point de vue.

C'est dommage.

Cela pourrait détendre cet atmosphère trop tendue en ces temps durs pour tous.

Trop de haine se répand dans les cœurs de chacun, c'est bien dommage.

J'espère toujours qu'un jour la majorité partagera mon opinion afin d'assurer le meilleur pour chacun d'entre nous, pour la communauté.

Enfin bon, je vais arrêter de vous ennuyer avec ça.

Parlons plutôt de Lí.

Afin de développer ce que je ressens pour elle.

Et vous aborder la fois où elle m'a sauvé la vie en Irak.

Des petits papillons me chatouillent la cage thoracique quand je suis en sa compagnie, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour.

J'adore ses beaux yeux noirs et l'étonnement qui s'affiche sur son visage quand je me colle à elle pour lui faire un gros câlin, ainsi que le très beau sourire qu'elle n'ose pas encore montrer à quelqu'un d'autre que moi alors que pourtant j'aimerais bien qu'elle en fasse profiter au reste de notre petite famille que j'aime aussi beaucoup.

Vive la chimie de l'amour !

Dopamine, noradrénaline, endorphine, sérotonine, cortisol, ocytocine...

Le meilleur des mélanges possibles !

J'adore la chimie et l'amour !

Depuis toute petite, une fascination pour les composants microscopiques de notre monde s'est créé et c'est pour quoi j'ai décidé de faire des études dans ce domaine là, même si j'ai jamais pu les terminer, ce qui n'est pas bien grave quand je sais ce que j'ai obtenu en retour, je ne pouvais pas être plus ravie que ça.

Lí est très gentille, contrairement à ce qu'elle peut laisser transparaître.

C'est pourquoi je l'adore autant.

Elle s'en veut beaucoup pour ce qu'elle a fait à ses filles par le passé à cause de son égarement en terme de foi, alors que moi je ne lui en veux pas du tout comme vous le savez déjà.

Je suis sûr qu'un jour, elle arrivera à passer outre cette histoire qui la hante.

Je tacherai de l'aider de mon mieux pour parvenir à ça.

Budō aussi pourrait nous aider.

Il est la seconde personne que j'aime le plus au monde, et lui aussi il est très gentille, tout en étant aussi réservé qu'elle.

Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place.

Au beau milieu d'un incident bioterroriste.

D'ailleurs à ce propos.

J'ai conscience que je suis l'une de celles dans le groupe à qui la vie a le plus souri.

Hormis notre rencontre avec ma bien aimée, et ce dont je vais vous parler ensuite, j'ai toujours eu une vie normale.

Bien qu'après mes propos à la télévision, j'ai été un peu rejeté par la société et mon ancienne famille.

Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai eu plus de chance qu'elles et lui.

On pourrait dire que je suis privilégiée, même si je n'aime pas ce terme.

Néanmoins, je suis heureux qu'ils m'acceptent malgré ça.

Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir rejoint l'Equipe Juliett, même si c'était parmi les deux dernières.

Allez, je vais arrêter de tourner autour du pot et vous aborder l'un des plus beau exemple de notre amour à nous deux.

L'évènement qui a fait que Orange nous repère et qu'on rejoigne le BSAA.

Qui m'a aussi encore plus exclu de la société japonaise tout en me rapprochant de ma **Taigā**.

Une belle journée qui commençait pourtant si mal.

C'est arrivé alors que j'étais en voyage avec des amies au Proche-Orient pour y découvrir les coutumes locales car j'aime beaucoup les voyages, découvrir de nouvelles choses que je ne connais pas.

C'est fascinant d'apprendre d'autres visions que la nôtre, car celles ci peuvent être très éloignées que ce que l'on peut croire, et évidemment je ne partage pas l'habitude qu'ont les protecteurs occidentaux d'instaurer leur point de vue en base qu'en ils protègent d'autres cultures qui n'ont pas celui ci.

Je ne veux pas offenser, bien que cela soit un peu bête de leur part, mais je suis sûre que si on le leur disait calmement, ils finiraient pas le comprendre.

Tout le monde peut apprendre de ses erreurs, même les plus têtues, si on prend le temsp de faire les choses et qu'on utilise les bons mots.

Un peu comme moi ce jour là.

Mes copines avec qui je suis partie en voyage étaient d'ailleurs réticentes de partir à l'aventure là bas, dans ces pays en guerre, car de nombreux touristes se font capturés par les groupes islamistes locaux.

Pour le coup j'aurais dû écouter et attendre un meilleur moment pour le faire.

Je reconnais être tout aussi humaine que vous, donc il m'arrive aussi de raté mes coups, trop excitée par le goût de l'aventure.

"Trop gentille, trop conne" ont déjà dit mes proches depuis mon enfance.

Lí ne me l'a jamais dit car elle aussi est trop gentille.

Souvent, je m'attire des ennuis à cause de cela.

Je crois sincèrement qu'il y a du bon en chacun d'entre nous, et même les personnes qui semblent être les plus mauvaises du monde, je veux croire qu'il y a moyen de leur faire comprendre ce qui dérange aux yeux de tous dans leur actes, pour possiblement les amener à revoir certaines choses sans non plus les faire devenir de complètes nouvelles personnes.

Ce n'est pas le but.

Je ne veux pas changer les autres en une image que je jugerai parfaite.

Juste faire en sorte que toute l'humanité soit unie,

C'est très utopiste comme façon de penser, j'en suis conscience.

Mais c'est ma raison d'être, ce pour quoi je me lève chaque matin avec autant de fougue.

Sur cette vision des choses, je suis en opposée avec ma tendre aimée.

Elle croit plutôt qu'il y a du mauvais en chacun d'entre nous, et que c'est pour cela qu'on ne peut jamais faire conscience à quiconque.

Seul hic dans son raisonnement dystopique.

Moi.

Voilà l'une des raisons pour laquelle je la fascine autant.

De mon côté, j'ai des exemples de personnes dont je n'ai jamais pu voir de bons côtés et qui me perturbent, je dois bien vous l'avouer.

Peut être qu'aucune de nous deux à pleinement raison.

On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Ah oui mon récit !

Avant que j'oublie.

Nous avions donc fini par nous faire capturer par des membres de l'ISIS, ou Daesh souvent d'où vous venez, qui étaient postés près de **Rawa** aux bord de l'Euphrate alors que nous étions en balade autour de cette ville conquis par eux l'année précédente.

Notre guide a été tué sur le coup, et nous quatre, nous avions été emmené de force dans une de leur planques où nous sommes restées leurs otages pendant quelques mois.

Quelques mois où la survie n'a pas été facile, car ils ne nous traitaient pas de façon exemplaire, vous vous en doutez.

Je vous parlais juste avant de personnes dont je n'ai jamais pu voir leurs bons côtés.

Eux en font partis, ce qui fait qu'ils ont une très mauvaise image dans mon esprit.

Image renforcé par ce qu'ils nous ont fait pendant qu'on était à leur merci, impuissantes.

Je n'ai pas envie de trop vous en dire, pas que j'ai quelque chose contre vous, mais c'est vraiment dure à raconter ce que j'ai pu vivre là dedans, livrée à moi même avec mes amies.

Je peux juste vous dévoiler le destin de chacune d'entre nous jusqu'au moment de notre libération.

**Mitsuko** était la plus forte psychologiquement, étant notre lueur d'espoir dans un océan de miasme qui aurait pu nous consumer à n'importe quelle moment.

**Aïna** était la plus fragile sur point là, il nous a fallu à de nombreuses reprises la rassurer tant bien que mal pour ne pas qu'elle craque complètement.

**Emi** était plutôt dans son coin, étant de base très introvertie, et il est difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pense, même si je m'en sors plutôt bien après tout ce temps où on se connait.

Moi je...

Disons que je me suis beaucoup remise en question, et j'ai plus d'une fois failli aussi tout abandonner au niveau de mes rêves.

Merci Mitsu.

Dommage que tu fus la première d'entre nous à quitter ce monde.

Lors de seule et unique tentative de fuite de ce repaire, grâce à un plan assez ingénieux orchestrée par elle, nous avons été recapturés par nos ravisseurs et ils ont voulu par la suite chercher un coupable afin de faire un exemple pour être sûrs que l'on ne retentera plus jamais de faire le coup.

Nous protégeant, elle a assumé son rôle dans tout ça, se sacrifiant pour nous sauver par la même occasion.

Ils ont alors faire une vidéo en direct sur leur réseaux sociaux où ils l'ont décapité sauvagement ,ce à quoi on a assisté, sans pouvoir rien faire.

C'est du passé, mais...

Cela me fait toujours mal rien que d'y penser.

Quand ce n'est pas à l'un de nos proches que cela arrive, c'est bien plus facile d'oublier et passer à autre chose.

Sur ce point, je n'en veux pas aux familles de victimes de ma Taigā.

Il faut quand même passer outre, sinon la haine nous consume.

Faire passer le bon en nous plutôt que le mauvais.

Savoir pardonner, même si c'est très dur.

Dans tous les cas, la diffusion a beaucoup fait parler d'elle à l'internationale, mais peu au Japon.

Notre pays nous a rejeté dés le début

Ils ont leur raison que je comprends.

Je ne leur en veux pas.

Pas même aux djihadistes qui nous ont séquestrés et abusé de nous.

La Religion peut facilement consumer les esprits.

Surtout que le Coran a été écrit en temps de guerre donc il contient beaucoup d'animosité dites par "Dieu".

J'espère que les musulmans s'en rendront tous comptes un jour.

Je veux y croire.

Néanmoins, ces pauvres personnes endoctrinées ne savaient pas qu'en m'enlevant de la sorte, ils s'exposaient à un bien grand danger, pire que ce qu'ils n'ont jamais affronté.

Pire que l'armée irakienne à elle toute seule.

Un tank russe, pulvérisant tout sur son passage.

Enfin devrais plutôt dire une fine lame qui sort de l'ombre quand on ne s'y attend pas pour vous y entrainer avec elle, un par un.

Lí a fini par me retrouver, après des mois de recherche.

Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de le regretter.

Ce fut fait sans un bruit, digne de séries B ou Z d'horreur.

Mes deux amies restantes n'ont rien senti venir, mais moi si.

Cet après midi là, c'était devenu bien trop calme.

D'habitude, il y avait toujours du bruit ambiant au loin, que ça soit une télévision allumée, une conversation en arabe, ou des bruits de pas.

Là rien.

J'ai directement compris qu'elle était là.

Mes soupçons se sont confirmés même pas un quart d'heure après ma constatation, quand la porte de notre cellule s'est ouverte, révélant son doux visage à mes yeux agréablement contente de la revoir.

Mon premier réflexe a été de sauter dans ses puissants bras pour lui faire un câlin, tellement heureuse de la revoir.

L'amour quand ça nous y tient, c'est merveilleux.

Aïna et Emi, qui ne l'avaient jamais rencontré, ne savaient pas trop comment réagir à cette scène, d'autant plus qu'on s'est mise à s'embrasser, coupées du restant du monde, dans notre petite bulle personnelle rien qu'à nous.

Son goût de poire sur ma langue est exquis.

Étant donné nous n'étions pas seules, elle n'a pas osé montrer ses dents en levant les lèvres comme elle ne le fait qu'avec moi, mais ce que nous avons fait était déjà bien pour célébrer nos retrouvailles.

Je pourrais encore vous en parler des heures, bien que l'on ait pas autant de temps devant nous.

La voie étant libre, nous avons pu nous en aller sans trop de problème, puisque ceux qui auraient pu nous empêcher de partir étaient tous bercés dans un repos éternel si l'on peut dire.

Ma chinoise préférée n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère comme je vous l'ai dit.

Je vous passe d'ailleurs les détails de comment elle s'est occupé d'eux.

Ce n'est pas le genre de choses avec lesquelles je suis à l'aise.

Voilà pourquoi elle évite que je vois le résultat de ses actions morbides pour me préserver de ce triste spectacle.

Une fois dehors, nous avons parcouru quelques kilomètres à pied dans cette ville broussailleuse, en cherchant à ne pas se faire repéré, ce qui n'était pas facile, surtout que l'une d'entre nous avait beaucoup de mal à avancer.

La plus fragile qui était complètement brisée et plus qu'une coquille vide.

La pauvre...

...

Sans trop de problème, plus de peur que de mal, nous avons pu quitter complètement ce lieu où nous n'étions pas les bienvenues.

S'en est suivie une marche dans le désert rocailleux, où Lí était chargée de nous hydrater quand on avait besoin, étant donné la chaleur étouffante qui régnait sous ce soleil tape à l'œil.

Même en dehors de Rawa, on était pas à l'abri d'une embuscade des islamistes, puisqu'ils possèdent des véhicules tout terrain pour pouvoir rouler sur ces plaines arides.

Donc ma Taigā était toujours sur le qui vive, pour pouvoir réagir en cas d'attaque, et elle ne dormait que d'un œil quand on était à l'ombre.

Notre longue traversée était épuisante, même en voyageant essentiellement la nuit, quand il faisait plus froid.

Je ne sais plus combien de jours o na passé là bas à naviguer dans ces eaux sèches.

Peut être trois, peut être quatre jours.

Je pense qu'elle a dû mieux s'en rappeler que moi, ayant une meilleure mémoire à long terme.

Tout ce que je rappelle, ce sont les nombreux coups de soleil que j'ai eu sur ma peau naturellement blanche, avec la douleur que cela procuré en plus de la galère qu'était déjà cet épreuve, sans compter sur la soif tout aussi présente.

Rares sont les choses pires que d'être coincé dans ce type de climat, et contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser naturellement quand on parle de désert, ceux ci sont minoritairement composés de dunes de sables.

Majoritairement, ce sont justes de plaines sans trop de vies, avec juste des cailloux pour nous tenir compagnie.

Au moins, nous avons pu nous en tirer relativement indemne.

Coup du destin, avant que l'une d'entre nous puisse mal finir, nous sommes tombées sur une patrouille russe qui nous a escorté jusqu'à leur camp où on a pu nous reposer correctement te être pris en charge.

C'étaient des Spetsnaz, je crois.

Je ne m'y connais pas assez dans le jargon militaire et tout ce qui entoure l'armée des pays de notre planète bleu, alors je peux faire des erreurs.

Dans tous les cas, j'aurais aimé pouvoir les remercier dans leur langues de nous avoir sorti de notre pétrin.

A la place, je l'ai fait dans ma langue natale.

C'est mieux que rien et je pense qu'ils l'ont compris, vu comment ils ont rigolé en me serrant ensuite chacun dans leur bras plus ou moins musclés, mais très puissants, ça c'était facile à le ressentir.

Pour fêter notre sauvetage, nous avons beaucoup bu.

J'ai horreur de l'alcool et je ne voulais pas au départ.

Mais comme ils étaient si aimable, j'ai fait exception.

Ce fut ma seule et unique gueule de bois le lendemain matin.

Les informations sur notre échappée se sont répandues à l'internationale et plusieurs journalistes nous ont interviewées moi et mes amies.

Bien évidemment Lí n'en faisait pas partie, préférant rester dans l'ombre, surtout pour éviter que son passé ne revienne lui causer des torts et qu'elle soit séparée de moi par la force de la Justice.

Notre instant de gloire, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, a duré plusieurs semaines, puis nous sommes presque toutes retournée à la vie de tous les jours, bien que celle ne pouvait plus être la même qu'avant notre kidnapping.

J'ai dit presque toute car Aïna n'a pas supporté toute cette pression médiatique, mélangée à son syndrome post traumatique, et elle a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours sans nous en parler.

Sa mère l'a retrouvé pendu à sa chambre un matin de décembre, et elle était sous le choc.

Moi aussi.

Je l'aimais bien et je l'ai énormément aidé à avancer au lui de rester dans son coin, en proie à l'anxiété.

J'aurais aimé lui être utile à ce moment là.

Elle méritait vie épanouie et plus longue aussi.

Enfin bon...

Je ne peux pas changer le passé.

Elle est partie, elle ne peut pas revenir.

C'est comme ça que vont la vie et la mort.

Un duel dont on sait déjà qui sera le vainqueur quoiqu'il arrive.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas devenir gothique dépressive.

Juste, j'ai une vision très réaliste des choses, et je profite du vécu que j'ai, de l'instant présent, tant que je le peux encore.

Vous devriez le savoir après ces longues lignes de dialogues de ma part.

Emi ne semblait pas affecté par la mort de notre amie, en apparence seulement.

Ce n'est qu'à moi qu'elle a montré ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, en allant une nuit dans notre habitation à moi et ma compagne, nous réveillant alors qu'on dormait.

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, elle s'est immédiatement jeté sur moi pour pleurer dans mes vies.

Il s'est fallu de peu pour qu'elle se prenne un coup de griffe de ma Taigā à cause de la soudainement de son geste, et parce qu'on ne savait pas encore qui c'était avant de lui ouvrir.

Ses chaudes larmes m'ont réveillé, te j'ai pleuré moi aussi.

Ce fut très poignant...

Lí est venue finalement nous réconforter en nous prenant dans ses bras, avant de nous guider vers le salon où elle nous a ensuite préparer de la tisane rose pour nous faire passer ce profond chagrin.

Souvent, c'est elle qui fait la cuisine, et uniquement elle qui fait le thé car moi je ne m'y débrouillé pas du tout.

Le mien est très fade et pourrait réveiller un mort.

Heureusement qu'aucun bioterroriste n'a pensé à l'utiliser pour ses sombres expériences.

Petite plaisanterie de ma part que je noterai pour la ressortir à vous savez qui.

Peut être à Budō aussi.

La nuit très blanche passa très vite.

Au début, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe, chose logique.

Après la première heure, ça s'est réchauffé de plus en plus et la perte d'Aïna a commencé à finir en retrait dans notre esprit, nous permettant de profiter un peu plus de ce moment à trois.

Que ça soit en regardant un film.

Battle Royale.

Ou encore en jouant à divers jeux de notre collection de couple.

Du Mario et Left 4 Dead essentiellement.

J'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée au final.

Ce ne fut pas la dernière à trois, mais les suivantes étaient bien plus gaies.

Emi continue à venir nous voir au moins une fois par mois,et on se tient au courant via SMS et appels téléphoniques.

Elle est tout ce qui me reste de ma vie au Japon.

Je crois que je compte beaucoup aussi pour elle comme son entourage l'a aussi abandonné, hormis son grand frère qui l'a emmené avec lui en Écosse en 2016 alors qu'il devait y emménager pour le boulot, lui permettant à elle d'être aussi plus tranquille de son côté.

Depuis deux ans, elle a rejoint la Croix-Rouge et voyage ainsi aux quatre coins du monde pour aider des inconnus.

C'est vraiment bien pour elle, cela lui permet un nouveau départ qui lui réussira, j'y crois sincèrement.

Malgré que ça soit de ma faute si on s'est retrouvé coincé là bas et qu'on a perdu deux personnes proches pour nous, elle ne m'en a jamais voulu.

Sa gentillesse est admirable, comme celle de Lí.

Leur présences me convint dans mes convictions personnelles.

J'espère que vous aussi vous en avez des amies comme ça.

De vrais amies.

C'est important.

* * *

**26 Août 2019**

* * *

_**États Unis; Louisiane; Bayou Barataria; Redmoon Island**_

* * *

Perplexité est sûrement l'un des mots qui résume le mieux cette situation, ou bien désarroi ?

Dubitatif, que sais je ?

Cet homme sorti de nul part qui semble surveiller notre équipe depuis un petit moment,. Tout en étant clairement pas du côté du principal antagoniste ou même de l'ordure qui a guidé tout ce petit monde jusqu'ici, on ne sait pas à quel point il est un allié pour eux.

Est il vraiment fiable ou pas ?

Sachant qu'il a pu sauvé Razu alors qu'il n'était clairement pas obligé d'intervenir à ce moment là, on peut lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

N'étant pas malpoli, le gars décide de retirer sa capuche puisqu'il est désormais en intérieur, loin d'hostilité d'outre tombe jusqu'à nouvel ordre, révélant ainsi une chevelure rousse rappelant au niveau de la coupe celle d'un Leonardo Dicaprio dans sa jeunesse, quand il draguait les donzelles en croisière au bord des glaciers.

Sa première phrase est là pour calmer les quelques tensions encore présentes, et aussi pour répondre à un mystère présent depuis plusieurs chapitre.

**Homme : Chris Redfield est à l'hôpital en train d'être soigné des blessures qu'il s'est infligé lui même sous l'emprise de la gamine fantôme. Je n'ai pas pu sauver lui et votre pilote en même temps.**

**Razu : Merci, c'est honorable de votre part. De même pour m'avoir sauvé.**

**Lí : _Vous avez gagné mon respect par cette action._**

**Razu : Vous avez gagné le respect de ****Lí grâce à votre geste.**

**Homme : C'est une vieille habitude pour moi de jouer les preux chevaliers. Plus sérieusement, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre plus de personnes. Surtout si on veut passer l'épreuve qui nous attend.**

**Razu : Quelles épreuves ? **

**Jean : Et qui êtes vous surtout ?**

**Güzeel : Outre d'être notre Deus Ex Machina.**

**Homme : Je vais essayer de tout vous expliquer le plus clairement et rapidement possible.**

Cherchant une place de libre qui n'existe visiblement pas, il se résigne à se mettre debout au centre de tous les regards afin de pouvoir se s'exprimer plus facilement à ses locuteurs sans qu'ils soient obligés de se tordre le cou. Néanmoins, contrairement à n'importe quel italien notoire, il ne gesticule pas les mains pour illustrer ses propos, restant plutôt de marbre comme une statue quand il parle, donnant un côté opposé au théâtre habituel.

**Homme : Mon nom est Steve. J'étais un prisonnier sur Rockfort Island qui servait de camp d'entrainement et de pri****son pour Umbrella Corporation jusqu'en 1998. Je suis mort à cette époque là, mais ce serait trop long à vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment.  
**

Le franc rire de Billy Bob le pousse à prendre une courte pose, le temps de laisser tous les spectateurs digérer toutes ces informations assez invraisemblables et balancées en seulement quelques phrases rapides. Pourtant avec tout ce que l'Équipe Juliett a vécu en une seule journée, ils ne sont pas assez débile pour rejeter ses dires, bien que cela ne veut pas non plus dire qu'ils boivent ses paroles sans réfléchir, étant encore méfiant pour les plus prudents du lot, telles Güzeel ou Tembi.

Shérif LeFromager se gratte le peu de cheveux sur le crane en suivant l'histoire de ce jeune homme, étant ouvert à celle ci.

**Jean : Continuez je vous prie.**

**Steve : Si je suis là devant vous, c'est parce que la raison de ma mort est lié à une épidémie virale où j'ai été infecté par le Virus T-Veronica. **

**Buh̄rī**** : Attends une petite minute mon gaillard.**

S'allumant une clope pour avoir sa dose régulière, l'ancienne membre des forces spéciales de la plus célèbre entreprise pharmaceutique lié au bioterrorisme, et aussi ex prostituée, comprend enfin pourquoi ce visage lui était étonnamment familier. C'est grâce au début du récit qu'elle a pu remettre les pendules à l'heure, et tout lui est revenu, ce qui permet de compléter une portion de son histoire à sa place, ce qui économise un peu de la salive à celui qui s'apprêtait à faire un long monologue morne.

****Buh̄rī** : Steve Burnside, le fils de Tyler, un employé d'Umbrella qui vendait leur petits secrets aux enchères. Cela a fait grand bruit à l'époque, et la compagnie a été obligé de se débarrasser de cet homme gênant, en étant pas très fairplay.  
**

**Níng : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?**

******Buh̄rī** : La mère a été tuée, tandis que lui et son père ont fini sous les barreaux. Enfin jusqu'à l'incident en Décembre 1998.****

******Razu : Que s'est il passé ce mois là ?******

******Budō : Albert Wesker a attaqué l'île je crois. J'en ai un peu entendu parlé.  
******

************Buh̄rī** : Exact. De même pour la base an antarctique qui avait été infecté par des survivants de l'île. Rares sont ceux qui ont survécu, et parmi eux nul autre que Claire et Chris Redfield.  
**********

**Níng : Comme c'est étonnant.**

**Sara : Les petits scarabées aussi !?**

**************Buh̄rī** : Nop. Des rumeurs après ce drame disaient que Wesker avait réussi à récupérer un échantillon du virus dont tu as parlé grâce à ton corps, mais je dois avouer ne pas les avoir pris au sérieux jusqu'à maintenant.************

************Steve : Cela peut se comprendre.************

**Güzeel : Assez folle comme histoire.**

**************Buh̄rī** : Oh ça va, j'ai évité d'aborder les Ashford, sinon j'en aurais pour des heures avec petites têtes blondes pas très censées.  
************

************Jean : Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas que vous venez faire dans les affaires de la Shén Yā.************

************Steve : Disons que quand ce débile de génie qu'était Wesker a jugé que ma dépouille ne lui était plus utile, surtout après qu'il ait pu avoir de souches de virus de mon corps pour en créer tout seul de son côté, il a décidé de faire comme mon père.************

**************Güzeel : Te fourguer aux enchères.**************

**************Steve : Celle qui les a emporter est Gao, nom qui vous dit peut être quelque chose.**************

**************Karla : L'une des anciennes dirigeantes de la Main. Je leur ai déjà expliqué qui elle était.**************

**************Billy : Pas à nous, mais bon c'pas grave ! Continue !**************

**************Steve : Cette secte millénaire est capable de faire revenir les morts à la vie, et c'est ce qu'ils ont réussi à faire avec moi. J'étais une de leurs armes, ayant perdu mes souvenirs, jusqu'à que des retrouvailles avec mon amour d'antan m'ait permis de sortir de leur jeu et de me retourner contre eux.**************

****************Níng : Si tu veux tu pourras faire un roman de ça, mais là, viens en aux faits.  
****************

**Steve : J'ai suivi de nombreux pistes, éliminé plusieurs de leur membres, et je suis arrivé là en vous suivant vous après avoir entendu parlé de ce qui s'était passé à Fukuoka.**

**************Güzeel : Tout se recoupe. En tout cas, ton récit est tellement improbable qu'on sait que ça peut difficilement être un mensonge, et tu n'as pas l'air d'un taré qui ne sait pas ce qu'il raconte. Donc bienvenue à bord de notre navire qui prend l'eau, et j'espère que ton vécu pourra nous aider à venir à bout de cette galère sans que d'autres membres de notre famille ne crève.  
**************

**************Steve : Je sais des choses que vous ne savez pas, et je vais vous les décrire, afin d'être sûr que l'on fasse le moins d'erreur possible lors de l'affrontement final.**************

****************Lí : _Un affrontement. C'était obligatoire, sinon ce n'aurait pas été drôle._****************

**************Jean : Qu'est ce que tu sais ?**************

**************Steve : Ce n'est pas Shüen qui sera notre principale menace.  
**************

**************Karla : C'est vrai. Il n'aurait aucune chance au combat contre l'un d'entre vous, c'est pour cela qu'il a quatre ninjas qui assurent sa protection 24 heures sur 24. Je ne les ai vu que quelques rares fois, et il ne m'a jamais dit qui ils étaient ces derniers.**************

**************Steve : Ce ne sont pas des hommes.**************

**************Buh̄rī** : Encore des gens en code binaire.************

****************************Razu :_ Je l'ai pas compris celle là._****************************

******************************************Steve : Ce sont quatre femmes orphelines qu'il a recueilli il y a environs dix ans de cela alors qu'elles n'avaient plus rien afin de tout leur offrir, en échange du serment de le servir toute sa vie.  
******************************************

****************************Lí : _Besoin que je te l'explique ?_****************************

**Steve : Au Japon, elles sont connues sur la légende des "Chūgoku no Burēdo", ou "Lames de Chūgoku", du nom de la région dont elles sont originaires. Si on les surnomme ainsi ce n'est pas pour faire jolie, car ce sont des déesses à leur armes respectives.**

****************************Razu : _Ah non c'est bon merci, je viens de la comprendre. Très drôle !_****************************

****************************Steve :************************** Buraian Mei manie le Tantō. Furedi Mākyurī, le Wakizashi. Jon Dīkon, le Katana. Et Rojā Teirā, le Ninjatō.**

****************************Lí : _On peut toujours compter sur elle pour plaisanter, même quand l'heure est grave._****************************

**************Güzeel : Un peu de concentration vous deux.**************

****************Níng : Razu, c'est de ton pays qu'on parle, donc aide nous à y voir plus clair ou alors barre toi.  
****************

****************************Razu : Désolée ************************************************************************Níng et les autres.********************************************

****************************_********************************************Lí : _Cette tsundere chinoise est vraiment de mauvais poil après ce qui s'est passé au marais._********************************************_****************************

**************************Jean : Ce sont leur vrais nom, ou celui est un hasard plutôt cocasse ?**************************

**************************Steve : Ce sont les noms qu'elles se sont données quand ****************************************Shüen les a adopté.  
**************

**************************Güzeel : Et pour Saiko. On est sûr de rien craindre d'elle ?  
**************************

******Budō : Si on se tient a ce qui a été dit, tant qu'on ne se sépare pas, elle devrait s'évaporer plutôt inoffensive.******

******Steve : Faites quand très attention à propos d'elle. Le moment où nous serons le plus vulnérable sera contre les gardes du corps de notre cible. Elle pourrait tenter d'attaquer l'un d'entre nous, le plus faible mentalement de préférence.******

**********************Lí : _Je vais parier sur _**********************_****************Níng.****************_

****************Níng : Connasse, j'ai vu ton regard sur moi quand il a dit ça.  
****************

****************Razu :_ Tu t'es fait repérer._****************

**************************************Lí : **********************_**********************_Pas grave._**********************_****************

**Steve : Avant de passer au plan, il faut décider de ce qu'on fera de notre cible qu'on on parviendra jusqu'à lui.**

******************Níng : On l'envoie si pieds sous terre, pour Dưa, Orange et Namu.  
******************

************************************Karla : Non, je v...************************************

************************************Níng : Ferme là !************************************

******************************************************Émile : Hé oh, tu d...******************************************************

******************************************************Níng : Toi aussi !******************************************************

En ayant marre de voir tout le monde lui trouver des excuses à ce génocidaire de masse, la plus acide des femmes présentes autour de cette discutions animée, décide encore une fois d'affirmer son point de vue, même si elle est la seule à le penser, car de toute façon, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouverait seule contre tous. Abonnées par le passé par ses proches qui ont voulu mourir sans lui dire au revoir, elle vit à nouveau ce terrible fléau depuis la veille, et ça l'a met facilement hors de ses gonds, ayant le poil qui s'hérisse au même moment, pour montrer qu'il ne faut pas l'approcher au risque de se faire mordre.

Enfin, c'est ce que ceux qui la connaissent mal pourraient penser, alors que sa famille elle, sait très bien qu'elle est plus gentille qu'elle ne veut le montrer.

**********************************************************************************Razu : **********************************************************************************_********************************************Níng...********************************************_

**************************Güzeel : Laissons la s'exprimer.**************************

********************************************Níng : Il doit payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait ! Et ne me sortez pas le coup de le foutre derrière derrière des barreaux, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Les puissants comme lui finissent toujours libre plus vite qu'une jaguar sur un circuit de Formule 1 !  
********************************************

********************************************Karla : Écoute moi s'il te plaît. Il n'est pas comme les autres. Si il doit rester le restant de ses jours dans une cellule, il le fera. Il faut juste lui faire comprendre ses erreurs.********************************************

****************************************************************************************Níng : Et si il ne les comprend pas ?****************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************Karla : Hé bien dans ce cas...****************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Níng : On le flingue, il n'y pas à tergiverser avec "si" !  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Buh̄rī** : Voyons d'abord voir si ce gars mérite le pardon et ensuite on verra ce qu'on fera de lui.********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Razu : Il y a du bon...********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Níng : Non ! C'est faux ce que tu dis ! Dis moi où est ce qu'il y a du bon dans vampires qui sont à la tête de la Chine !?  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Güzeel : **************************Ils mettent les musulmans dans des camps.****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

Comme d'habitude, la routine :

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** resident-evil-7,forumactif,org/t600-fic-resident-evil-troubled-swamps#8686****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	14. Chapitre 11 : Sara Atsee

**Chapitre 11 : ****Sara Atsee**

* * *

**? ? ?; ? ? ?; ? ? ?**

* * *

_**? ? ?; ****? ? ?; ****? ? ?; ****? ? ?**_

* * *

Oooooooohhhhh ! ! !

Je crois avoir vu un âne qui pète !

C'est une porte !

Je crois qu'on parle !?

Ah non, c'est la dernière saison de Doom Patrol qui n'est pas encore sorti !

Ah ah ah !

Je me marre bien !

Et vous !?

Vous avez vu l'heure !?

Je dois repartir à l'aventure !

* * *

**12 Février 2002**

* * *

_**Chine; Hubei; Wuhan; Entrepôt Shén Yā**_

* * *

Sombre année que fut celle ci.

En fait quelle année ne l'est pas depuis que les deux tours sont tombées ?

Pour illustrer mes propos, je n'aurais qu'à citer les évènements que sont passés en Amérique Latine durant cet été là avec l'Opération Javier qui a vu au moins un village entier être décidé par le virus T, ou encore les actions du bioterroriste Morpheus D. Duvall voulant se venger d'Umbrella Corporation qui l'a utilisé comme bouc émissaire des méfaits de James Marcus quatre ans auparavant, le tout en faisant chanter les États Unis et la Chine au passage.

Je pourrais détailler encore plus les tragédies de ce monde, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est là.

Allons plutôt suivre une tête d'adolescent qui vous rappellera très certainement celle de l'employeur du Docteur Hermosospies, alors que celui ci approchait des 16 ans qu'il aura quelques mois plus tard seulement.

Peu de choses ont eu de sens dans sa vie depuis que Saiko n'est plus là.

Errant tel un chat de gouttière entre différentes villes ou villages de son pays natal, il n'a plus qu'aucune destination, aucun but, autre que celui de survivre le plus longtemps que possible avant de périr à son tour, peut être tout aussi violemment que sous les roues d'un camion. Visiblement, lui n'aura pas le droit au bonheur, c'est ainsi qu'il en a été décidé, et ce n'est pas pauvreté hérité de Mao qui viendra l'aider à remonter la pente, ça c'est sûr.

Si on peut résumer cela en une phrase, il n'est que l'ombre de lui même.

Faut dire que la vie a toujours été vache avec lui, puisqu'il n'a jamais connu ses parents, étant orphelin depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse se souvenir, et c'est comme ça d'ailleurs qu'il a pu rencontrer la petite japonaise avec qui il s'est tant rapproché, jusqu'à développé une relation unique avec elle, mélange d'une fraternité que l'on ne peut scier avec une simple lame, et d'un amour immortel qui survivra bien après sa mort à elle.

Souvent, ils adoraient jouer ensemble à être un petit couple d'adultes très clichés, style d'années 50, avec la femme à la cuisine, et le bon mari qui rentre du travail en costume bien taillé pour savourer les bons petits plats de son épouse. Chacun était à sa place dans rôle et n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de le changer, ce qui ferait rager plus d'une féministe si elles apprenaient cela.

Sans compter sur le fait qu'il était son fort et brave chevalier en armure à cette princesse fragile, toujours là pour la défendre des gamins qui viennent l'emmerder car elle à du sang nippon, et vous savez que entre les deux peuples, les tensions actives depuis des siècles et des siècles. Peu de gens occidentale savent d'où viennent cette animosité rappelant la France et l'Angleterre d'antan, mais je vous invite à aller vous renseigner sur ce sujet, tout ne précisant que ça date au moins de la période où l'Empire Mongol dominait l'Asie continental.

Je détaillerai leur première rencontre au prochain chapitre, histoire de maintenir un peu le suspense, sans trop en dévoiler non plus.

En ce jour d'hiver du tout début du 21ème siècle, notre futur directeur d'une imposante firme pharmaceutique qui ne semblait avoir aucune chance de le devenir, va faire une rencontre qui changera à jamais son destin, et le mènera à être ce que l'on connait de lui de nos jours.

Perdu dans cette métropole qu'il visite pour la toute première fois, au cœur d'une province assez méconnue du grand public, hormis pour ce qui lui arrivera en 2013, il marcha seul façon **Goldman** jusqu'à tomber sur un grand bâtiment de stockage avec un logo qu'il ne connaissait pas, posé sur différents murs et objets de cette propriété privée.

De nombreux gardes tout de noir vêtu sont postés dans le périmètre entourant celle ci, 'assurant qu'une fouine ne viendra s'y introduire par n'importe lesquelles de voies d'accès, même celles que l'on ne soupçonne point l'existence. Ce fort taux de personnel armé est assez intriguant, d'autant plus que leur présence visible suggère que le gouvernement laisse pisser, ce qui rajoute du mystère quand à ce qui peut bien se trouver à l'intérieur de cet entrepôt lourdement gardé.

Voilà ce qui va inciter Shüen Yaho à s'y introduire en douce, puisque de toute façon il s'en fout de crever, donc si il peut du restant de son existence pour percer des secrets et vivre des sensations extrêmes, autant y aller à fond.

Avec l'habilité d'un rat rapide, il parvient discrètement à à se faufiler entre les sentinelles jusqu'à un conduit où il peut ensuite circuler plus sereinement sans faire de bruit, bien qu'il fasse aussi chaud que dans un four à l'intérieur. Cela n'a jamais dérangé **Freeman** ou **Snake** de faire ça, alors il peut réussir à aller jusqu'au bout sans finir en cadavre déshydraté.

Ces petits tunnels étroits l'emmènent au cœur du bâtiment où de là où il se trouve, il peut entendre toute sorte de conversations des individus présentes à l'intérieur de cette zone, sous sa position. Après quelques minutes de trajet, il finit par s'arrêter quand il entend un cri assez proche, provenant d'une voix maniérée qui trahit de mauvaises intentions pour qui aurait une assez bonne oreille pour s'en rendre compte.

**Voix 1 : Ne parlez pas comme ça d'Ada Wong !**

Cette véhémence est destinée à un interlocuteur qui n'est plus dans la fleur de l'age, peinant à articuler correctement, tout en restant très bougon.

**Voix 2 : C'est une salope en robe, c'est une salope en robe rouge ! Je ne vois pas où il faut chercher une autre vérité qui n'existe pas !**

Intrigué par cette altercation, notre intrus s'avance au plus proche de leur provenance sans pouvoir voir ceux qui parlent.

**Voix 1 : Ce n'est pas "une salope en robe rouge".**

**Voix 2 : Tu l'as vu porter une autre couleur que ça peut être ? Et ne me réponds pas le rose jeune homme !**

**Voix 1 : Je perds mon temps à parler à un énergumène de votre genre.**

**Voix 2 : Retourne à la Renaissance avec ta façon de parler !**

**Voix 1 : Je reste sur ma position qu'il serait avantageux pour nous de l'avoir à nos côtés durant nos réunions.**

**Voix 2 : Ouais, comme ça elle va ensuite le dire à Spencer pour qu'il puisse nous envoyer ses deux chiennes à la gueule !**

**Voix 1 : Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Ada ne bosserait jamais pour Umbrella sans être sous couverture. Et encore, cela n'est plus vraiment possible depuis Raccoon City.**

Une femme finit par les interrompre, avec un ton glacial et autoritaire.

**Voix 3 : Si vous continuez vous deux, je vous tue.**

Un intervenant masculin, s'exprimant avec un timbre grave plutôt machiavélique, vient ponctuer ses dires.

**Voix 4 : Je ne crois pas que vous ayez compris l'intérêt de nos réunions secrète, mais si je dois vous le rappeler, je peux le faire, mais ça va faire un peu mal.**

Pour finir, une vieille dame, la seule avec un accent chinois au passage, sort une phrase très importante.

**Voix 5 : Avant d'en aller aux hostilités, accueillons convenablement le petit moineau qui nous écoute dans les conduits.**

Sachant instantanément que l'on parle de lui, Shüen ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir le sang qui fait tout un tour dans la tête, le faisant frisonner, malgré le fait qu'il s'en fiche de perdre la vie à ce moment précis de son histoire. Il faut dire que l'instinct et les réflexe viennent agir peu importe ce que l'on veut, parfois dans des moments inopportuns.

Plutôt que de reculer ou avancer pour essayer de se barrer de là, l'orphelin reste plutôt sur place à se demander comment on a pu le repérer, sachant qu'il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir fait le moindre bruit. Avant d'avoir ne serait qu'un élément de réponse à cette question, le sol du conduit où il se trouve finit par s'effondrer sur lui même sans prévenir, comme poussé par une forcé obscure.

Le chute qui s'en suit est douloureuse, bien que non mortel, et plus étonnant, sans égratignure en dépit de sa violence.

Toutefois, le choc ne l'a empêché d'être secoué, ayant des vertiges et mettant un temps avant de ravoir des pensées claires au sujet de ce qui lui arrive et ce qui l'entoure, or quand tout revient à la normal, il constate que les cinq zigotos qu'il avait pu entendre converser entre eux étaient à présent en cercle autour de lui avec leur impression trahis sur leur visage.

Je vais vous les détailler dans l'ordre où on les avait introduit avec leurs commentaires.

**Derek Clifford Simmons** a bien une tête de grand vilain, avec son bouc et sa moustache digne du Maître dans Doctor Who, sans oublier son regard de fourbe malhonnête qui trahit son appartenance au domaine politique. Notons aussi la classieuse chevalière en or qui orne son pouce gauche, où l'on peut y voir son armoiries familiales, car évidemment il vient de la haute pour ne pas en rajouter une couche.

**Crow** souffle sur ses longs cheveux jadis noirs qui sont devenus gris avec le temps, bave sans même sans rendre compte et tremble des mains à cause de soucies de santé qu'il tente de guérir avec l'aide de la magie blanche, bien que son truc à toujours été celle élémentaire spécialisée en électricité. Dévisageant le mineur qui s'est vautré devant eux, il garde un œil sur les deux américains présents dans la pièce puisqu'il ne leur fait absolument pas confiance, puisque le ricains ne pensent qu'à leur gueule comme vous le savez sûrement.

**Samantha Clean** domine la pièce par sa taille qui est surprenamment la plus haute de tous, alors que pourtant il y a des grands gaillard d'1 mètre 80 ici, sauf que elle fait dans les 90, ce qui n'est pas courant par un être humain général, et encore moins pour une femme. Rajoutons à cela ses sourcils froncés en permanence qui ne lui donne pas une mine charmante en dépit de sa beauté de mannequin, et vous avez une main de fer dans un gant bien lourd, pire que **Margaret Thatcher**.

**Albert Wesker** croise les bras en ayant les yeux de chat aux teintes parfois orangés cachés derrière une paire emblématique de lunettes de soleil qu'il porte n'importe où, peu importe qu'il soit en intérieur ou en extérieur, ce qui lui donne un air très menaçant, encore plus que l'autre amerloque, avec bien de charisme aussi. De toute façon, son look est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles on l'adore autant.

**Madame Gao** est celle qui parait la moins flippante dans le lot, de par sa petite stature et surtout le sourire semi sympathique, semi intéressée, qui est bien souvent la voix de la raison du groupe qui est un peu trop composé de mégalomane pensant qu'à leur gueule quand même. Appuyée sur une canne dont elle n'a en réalité pas besoin pour se déplacer, elle s'approche tout doucement de la vermine qui trainait dans le plafond et qu'elle a repéré.

Le rongeur embusqué tente de reculer, suivant ses instincts primaires, pour être stoppé dans son élan par les jambes fines et musclées qui contrastent de son gros ventre rond, révélant ainsi une grossesse qu'elle ne cache pas spécialement, bien qu'elle n'a pas la tête à aimer ses gosses, mais il ne faut jamais se fier à l'apparence des gens, même des dictateurs sanguinaires.

**Samantha :Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour faire éliminer cet avorton qui nous balancera si il sort d'ici vivant ?**

**Derek : Puisque vous êtes la première vous exprimer, vous pourriez avoir l'amabilité de vous en charger.**

**Crow : C'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui le ferait, tapette.**

**Albert : Je vais m'en occuper.**

**Une vieille main s'interpose entre le grand gaillard caucasien aux cheveux blond qui domine très clairement le petite chinois qui finirait en pâté en se prenant un seul de ses poings.**

**Gao : Aucun de vous quatre ne voit plus loin que le bout de son nez, c'est affligeant.**

**Derek : Que proposez vous ?**

**Gao : Si il est parvenu jusqu'ici sans que l'un de mes gardes ne le repère, alors il mérite de travailler pour moi.**

**Samantha : Tant qu'il ne fout pas un pied à Preosimitier, cela me va.**

**Crow : On peut l'envoyer aux Franc-Maçons ou aux Illuminatis tant qu'on y est, ça fera au moins une bonne blague.**

**Albert : Je connais d'autres corbeaux plus futés que toi à qui ton humour ferait un effet qui ne te serait pas bénéfique du tout.**

**Gao : Je vous pris de disposer quelques minutes s'il vous plaît, que je puisse m'entretenir en privé avec ce jeune homme.**

**Samantha : Bien. J'ai de toute façon besoin de repos pour mes jambes avec la charge que j'ai là dedans.**

Une fois cela dit, elle s'écarte du reste de cette alliance malfaisante pour se poser sur la première caisse qui traine en soufflant un grand coup sans lâcher son expression faciale sévère tant que les autres peuvent voir son visage. Sauf que dés que celui ci est dans l'ombre, elle peut enfin sourire franchement en regardant sa grosse boule où elle peut sentir une forme de vie s'y agiter.

Si on a l'ouïe fine, on peut l'entendre prononcé un nom, celui de l'enfant à naître.

"**Sienna**"

Jolie et original, vous ne trouvez pas ?

De son côté, Wesker se met tout doucement à marcher à reculons avant de se retourner quand il est à quelques mètres de sécurité de ses petits camarades, puis il leur tourne le dos afin de quitter la pièce, sans que l'on sache vraiment où il se dirige à présent, sachant qu'il n'est pas du genre à jouer cartes sur table.

Simmons le suit par la suite, prenant son portable afin de consulter ses messages et surtout pour appeler le sénateur **Ron Davis** afin de lui adresser deux mots sur quelque chose en particulier, chose que l'on ne saura pas étant donné que la conversation débute à peine dans le lointaine et s'estompe avant de pouvoir comprendre son sujet.

Crow fait parti de ceux qui restent dans la salle, tout en se mettant à distance, le tout en ronchonnant pas mal et murmurant des saloperies racistes au sujet de la vieille chinoise qui l'embête au plus haut point, surtout que les femmes quand on leur laisse trop de libertés, elles se croient tout permis. Ceux qui le côtoient depuis assez longtemps finissent par avoir l'habitude de ses habituelles crises de nerf de vieillard qui ne sait plus rien faire d'autres que de râler sur tout et rien.

Désormais plus en intimités, les deux plus petites personnes du lot peuvent s'entretenir à voix basse sans être compris.

**Gao : Comment tu nommes tu ?**

**Shüen : Shüen Yaho.**

**Gao : Et qu'est ce que Shüen Yaho vient faire sur la propriété d'une entreprise pharmaceutique sans autorisation ?**

**Shüen : Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai juste remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de garde équipés d'arme sophistiquées et je voulais savoir ce qu'ils gardaient.**

**Gao : La curiosité est un vilain défaut.**

**Shüen : Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas ? Ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde, et ça m'arrangerait personnellement.**

**Gao : Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ?**

**Shüen : Ce n'est pas vous qui disiez que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?**

**Gao : Tu retiens bien les choses. Nous avons tous notre part de curiosité, car à chaque question nous aimons avoir une réponse, alors que ce n'est systématique. C'est le fléau de l'Humanité, poser trop de questions sans avoir toutes les réponses.**

****Shüen : Et vous, quel est votre nom ?****

****Gao : On ne demande pas son nom à une femme, ce n'est pas très galant.****

Un petit rire provient de ses lèvres, ce qui permet de détendre l'atmosphère qui était pour l'instant ultra tendu.

**Shüen : Désolé.**

**Gao : Tu n'as pas de souci à avoir, je te protégerai sur ces énergumènes qui ne pensent qu'à la violence.**

**Crow : Pourquoi tu me regardes morue !?**

**Gao : Si tu veux me nomme d'une certaine manière, tu peux m'appeler Madame Gao. C'est sous ce nom que l'on me connait de manière générale.**

**Shüen : Pourquoi cet alias en particulier ?**

**Gao : Himitsu wa on'na o on'na ni suru. (Un secret fait d'une femme une femme.)**

**Shüen : Du japonais ?**

Tremblant comme une feuille rien qu'à entendre cette langue qui le met instantanément en transe, revoyant d'horribles images au plus profond de ses souvenirs, avec le corps de sa pauvre sœur réduit en charpie par un 38 tonnes qui n'avait pas pu freiner à temps alors qu'elle voulait juste aller de l'autre côté de la rue pour rentrer chez elle, ignorant le passage piéton.

L'orbite à découvert avec du sang séché autour...

Le crane fendu comme une pastèque, sauf que le résultat est bien moins fruité...

Une jambe a moitié arrachée qui manque de se décrocher complètement si l'on ne fait pas gaffe...

La cage thoracique complètement écrasé, avec des organes qui ressortent par ci par là...

Pas moyen de donner une meilleure image à cet horrible visuel qui fout la gerbe.

L'énigmatique dame d'un certain âge remarque cette réaction et lève un œil plus haut que l'autre.

**Gao : Un traumatisme. Ce n'est jamais facile d'être hanté par son passé qui te colle à la peau telle une sangsue assoiffée.**

****Shüen : J'aimerais juste que ces images cessent d'être dans ma tête, voilà pourquoi j'aimerais mourir, mais je n'ai pas la force de le faire moi même.****

****Gao : Beaucoup disent que le suicide est la voie de la lâcheté alors qu'en vérité elle est plutôt celle du courage puisqu'elle est la plus dure à aller jusqu'au bout.****

********Shüen : Que dois je faire ?********

********Gao : Je pourrais t'apporter mon aide. Je vois en toi un grand potentiel qu'il ne faut pas sacrifier. En réciprocité, je t'aiderai à vaincre tes démons de la manière dont tu le souhaites.********

********Shüen : Est ce que vous avez le moyen de ramener ma sœur à la vie ?  
********

********Gao : Oui.********

Une brève lueur d'espoir remonte jusqu'à ses orbites avant d'y redescendre aussi rapidement qu'elle est apparue en écoutant la prochaine phrase.

**Gao : Tout dépend de l'état de son corps.**

********Shüen : Ah...  
********

********Gao : Je comprends à ta réponse que le Plan A ne sera pas possible. Ne t'en fais pas, il reste un Plan B, or je te préviens d'avance que celui n'est pas sûr de pouvoir se réaliser, et si il le fait, cela mettra énormément de temps à se préparer.  
********

****************Shüen : Je m'en fiche ! Si ça doit prendre quinze ans, ça prendre quinze ans ! Je veux revoir ma Saiko !****************

Bondissant sur ses jambes et élevant la voix, celle ci est entendue sur plusieurs pièces aux alentours, rendant cette conversation bien moins intime pour le coup, et ce n'est que trop qu'il s'en rend compte. Crow hésite à lui demander de se la ferme avant de montrer un peu de bon sens en ne faisant rien, tandis que Samantha elle affiche une attention plutôt neutre à la scène, où ne peut pas trop savoir ce qu'elle pense réellement, alors autant ne pas émettre de conclusions un peu trop rapide.

La madame d'un âge très avancé pose sa main libre sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle voit déjà comme son disciple.

**Gao : Tu la reverras. Si on y croit, cela finira pas se réaliser.**

****************Shüen : Merci.****************

Voici comment cette rencontre avec celle qui est devenue en quelque sorte son mentor a changé à jamais sa vie, lui permettant de se gravir les échelons de la hiérarchie sociale, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire autrement, et de mener un très long projet qui stagna durant une décennie et demi jusqu'à ce que Karla Hermosospies fasse son entrée en scène, faisant tout s'accélérer d'un coup de par son génie scientifique.

La suite, vous la connaissez déjà.

* * *

**26 Août 2019**

* * *

_**États Unis; Louisiane; Bayou Barataria; Redmoon Island**_

* * *

Notre groupe s'est encore plus divisé après un conflit sur la chose à faire concernant celui qui attire tant de foudre sur lui qu'il mériterait le surnom de "Paratonnerre", à savoir lui laisser une seconde chose car après tout ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, ou alors le buter froidement car après tout il a délibérément causé la mort de personnes qui ne méritaient pas un tel sort, dû moins pas aussi tôt dans leur existence.

**Níng Méng** n'a qu'une seule image en tête, celle du doux visage joyeux de **Dưa Gang**.

Celle avec qui elle passait son temps à se disputer de son vivant, lui manque énormément depuis qu'elle n'est plus là.

Ironie quand tu nous tient !

Rien ne l'arrêtera, que ça soit sa propre famille, des ninjanettes supposément légendaires, ou la faune de ce marécage qu'elle ne supporte plus avec tous ces dangers en son sein, dû aussi à sa flore si particulière, avec la boue se transformant en vrai piège à se faire toucher par l'un des rôdeurs et devenir l'un d'eux. D'ailleurs ces derniers n'ont pas été aperçu une seule fois depuis qu'elle a été sauvée par le Shérif et son adjoint il y a quelques heures de ça. Pourtant elle peut sentir qu'elle est observée et elle prévoit de se défendre contre tout type de menace qui pourrait subvenir face à elle.

Sans trop y faire gaffe, elle est talonnée par cinq autres personnes et je vais vous les décrire dans l'ordre, du plus proche au plus lointain.

**Sara Atsee **qui est toujours dans son monde imaginaire où tout est bien plus coloré que la réalité trop terne à son goût, sans que l'on sache trop pourquoi elle est comme ça, puisque ce n'est pas de sa bouche, ou de ses pensées, qu'on pourra le savoir comme vous avez pu le voir au tout début de ce chapitre. Peut être un jour vous en saurez plus, mais en attendez observons là exercer sa position d'éclaireur en essayant de devancer la tête de file du mieux qu'elle peut, tout en sautillant comme un **Lièvre de Mars** qu'on aurait dopé comme pas permis.

**Budō Yami **qui reste silencieux car il sait très bien qu'il est impossible de raisonner la plus têtu du groupe quand elle a une idée derrière la tête, sauf à certains moments précis, quand elle montre une faiblesse dans sa conviction. Pour le coup, il y aussi le fait que son point de vue personnel peut se défendre, même si il est arbitraire et assez manichéen, car si on avait réfléchi de sa façon, jamais Kl̂wy aurait pu les rejoindre, et elle serait sûrement encore en train de croupir dans une cellule suisse.

**Tembi Kai **qui sent la rage devenir incontrôlable en elle, tellement que dés qu'elle aura l'occasion de la déchaîner sur un adversaire, elle ne se retiendra plus, enfin si elle parvient à éviter de la faire sur l'autre blanc dragueur relou à la place. L'envie est certes tentante mais elle ne ferait qu'affaiblir leur troupes, et puis même si il est chiant, il ne mérite pas forcément de crever de la sorte, malgré la blancheur de sa peau qui lui fait voir rouge à la madame par moment.

**Billy Bob** qui ne lâche plus sa proie comme le gros chasseur lourdingue qu'il peut être, mais c'est pas sa faute si il trouve super mignonne la femme de Singapour, même quand elle s'énerve. Et puis si au passage il peut fournir une aide pour luter contre les gonzesses ninjas qui ont été mentionnées plus tôt dans la soirée par le rouquin sans tâche de rousseur, c'est bien qu'il soit là.

**Karla Hermosospies **qui aimerait que tout se finisse le plus positivement que possible pour tout le monde, même si elle doute au fond d'elle, et sent même qu'elle devra évidemment payer ses fautes en faisant un petit tour par la case prison. Si il faut en venir ça, elle acceptera sans condition, car après tout elle a participé à la merde actuelle d'une certaine manière on ne peut démentir cela.

Après des heures de gambades intensives dans les bois jolies, enfin surtout pour un seul des membres de sextuor, ils arrivent tous en vue de leur destination finale, le lieu d'une bataille future qui s'annoncera surement mouvementé, avant d'arriver au boss qui sera démonté en un seul coup à la manière d'un **Lucien Fairfax**.

Cette zone en particulier de l'île n'est composé que de Phinlécia vibrant au mouvement du vent qui s'est fait un peu plus fort au cœur de cette nuit rouge, tandis que les arbres semblent les épier d'une façon menaçante. La grosse lune tout droit sortie de **Rosario + Vampire** donne l'impression qu'elle pourrait s'écraser sur nous à n'importe quel moment, et aucun moyen de remonter dans le temps pour empêcher que cela n'arrive cette fois ci.

Une cabane perdue au fond de cette jungle boueuse se dresse devant eux, tout autant intimidante que ce que j'ai cité auparavant, avec ses yeux qui nous ordonnent de faire demi tour car si vous pénétrez à l'intérieur, vous n'en ressortirez jamais. Typiquement le genre d'habitation où tu tombes sur le Necronomicon dans son sous sol et où tu le lis devant tes amies après avoir bu un verre de trop, résultant à un carnage qui aurait pu être évité si tu n'avais pas lu le latin.

La blonde qui a mené ces explorateurs jusque là s'arrête alors dans les fourrés pour rester à l'abri de potentiels regards avisés de gardiennes pas trop commodes qui ne veulent pas qu'on s'introduise chez leur employeur. Même elle voit sa confiance se ravaler à cause du charme morbide du lieu avec la voix de la raison qui lui supplie d'attendre les renforts avant de continuer plus loin, car sinon tous tes efforts seront vains.

Ce n'est pas juste une impression, il y a une limite à ne pas franchir à cet endroit endroit précis.

En fait ce serait comme si ils avaient déjà été repérés et que les feuillages attendaient qu'ils fassent un faux pas pour...

Trop tard !

Une folle birmane aux chaussettes dépareillées trouve que c'est le bon moment pour se faire remarquer en dépassant son amie d'un bond, franchissement la ligne rouge, et se retrouvant dans un terrain bien plus découvert, le tout avec un sourire aux lèvres. Après quelques sauts, elle se stoppe, pointe du doigt la maisonnette en bois, puis se retourne vers ses camarades pour leur crier quelque chose de futile.

**Sara : C'est pas là !**

**Níng : Crétine ! Reviens là avant que...**

Trop tard.

Une lame sort de son fourreau quelque part dans les branches avant d'en descendre à une vitesse fulgurante, en ligne droite vers le cou de l'inconsciente qui sent d'un coup celle la traverser avant de ne plus rien sentir du tout. Horrifiés, les spectateurs impuissants ne peuvent qu'observer le résultat de cette action, à savoir la tête de Sara qui glisse lentement hors du reste du corps sur une piste sanglante, pour s'écraser par terre, suivi du reste du bagage. Un volcan d'hémoglobine foncée s'écoule ensuite des orifices qui ont été créé, loin d'être aussi spectaculaire que les fontaines vives spectaculaires que l'on peut voir dans les films.

Les yeux de la chinoise se mettent à déconner en voyant l'une de siennes finir de la sorte, un peu comme si quelque chose était en train de d'auto-détruire à l'intérieur de son crane. On dirait presque un robot qui aurait un bug, ce qui en soit n'est pas forcément loin de la vérité, et ce phénomène est observé par son amour japonais qui ne veut pas la perdre son non plus.

Son premier réflexe est donc de la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger car c'est ce qu'il sait faire le premier après ses compétences en informatique et en culture geek, alors que pour ne couvrir soi même il est bien moins doué. C'est pour cela qu'il se prend immédiatement un coup de poignard dans le dos de la part d'une forme humaine rouge sortant d'un des buissons.

Crachant du sang au visage de Níng, cela la laisse encore troublée et dans un état de choc par rapport aux évènements.

Tembi ne perd pas de temsp de son côté puisque à la guerre comme à la guerre, et se met à mitrailler chaque bout de verdure avec son fusil à pompe en gueulant à la manière d'un **Rambo** en mode vénère. Dans le feu de l'action, elle ne remarque pas le sabre plus court que celui qui a décapité leur éclaireur, se diriger droit vers son ventre afin d'y retirer la tripaille s'y trouvant.

Par chance, le werecat sous forme humaine à ses côtés le remarque à temps et s'interpose, se prenant le coup à sa place, ce qui fait que sa bidoche s'ouvre en deux, vidant tout son contenu sur le sol. Normalement les membres de son espèces ne sont pas sensibles aux matériaux normaux, mais plus à des armes en matière spécifiques tel que l'argent, alors faut croire qu'au moment l'une de ces quatre terreurs du Japon avait quelque chose forgé de cette manière.

La vétérane crache une insulte en direction de son sauveur, le tout pleine de larmes.

**Tembi : Anda bodoh !**

Même le malais ne le sauvera pas lui, ni elle au passage.

La tranche aiguisée et métallique d'une dernière arme mortelle vient s'abattre dans le dos de la guerrière qui n'aurait jamais cru ressentir à nouveau cette douleur lui traverser le cage thoracique ainsi que tout le corps. Cette sensation de se sentir partir, elle l'a déjà expérimenté jadis et traumatisé par ça, elle ne veut pas lâcher prise, respirant lourdement et ne réfléchissant pas avant de vouloir entrainer sa meurtrière dans sa chute.

Elle attrape l'arme du crime avec ses mains à se les taillader, dans le but non pas de se retirer vainement pour se vider de son sang par terre comme une conne, mais au contraire se se hisser vers l'arrière avant de prendre son adversaire au dépourvu, ce qui marche parfaitement. La ninja rouge qui l'a eu en traitre glisse en reculant et se vautre au sol avec un corps pesant plus lourd qu'elle qui l'empêche de bouger de suite.

Cet acte de l'ultime souffle de servira à rien étant donné que les personnes encore debout ne sont pas en mesure de s'occuper de l'assassin sans défense, puisque la riche chinoise tient dans ses bras celui qui compte énormément pour elle en étant toujours dans un état second, et que Karla essaye de s'interposer pour faire cesser ces violences qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, une voix s'élève non loin d'eux, faisant cesser par elle seule toute hostilité.

**Shüen : Arrêtez !**

Shüen Yaho sort en trombe de son repaire en manquant de trébucher au passage, ce qui alerte ses gardes du corps qui se précipitent toutes vers lui, bien que l'une d'elles met plus de temps que les autres, juste le temps de retirer le cadavre qui entrave ses mouvements. Une fois au rapport, elles font leur révérence à 45 degrés pour honorer celui qu'elles idolâtrent.

Notre blonde perturbé par le fiasco de ses actions qui ont précipité deux de ses amies dans la tombe, est en proie à de nombreuses pensées contradictoires, certaines voulant la rassurer alors que d'autres l'incriminent complètement pour cet échec. Ce qui lui permet d'enfin remettre les pieds sur terre, c'est la voix du blessé aux cheveux violets qui aurait besoin de soin.

**Budō : ****Níng, je te fais confiance.**

Son attention est à présent centré sur lui et immédiatement elle le pose sur les fougères à leur pieds afin de sortir ce qu'elle a dans sa trousse médicale dont elle n'avait pas encore pu trouver d'utilité, étant donné que les gens mourraient avant même qu'elle ne puisse servir. Le désinfectant, les médicaments contre la douleur et la fièvre, les bandages et l'aiguille pour recouvre la vilaine blessure sont tous sortis afin d'être utilisé l'un après l'autre, le temsp d'une petite conversation entre le patient et sa toubib.

**Níng : Espèce de con ! Il fallait de tu joues encore les chevaliers en armure !**

****Budō : Si je peux faire ce que je n'ai pas pu faire avec ma sœur, je serai comblé.****

******Níng : Ta sœur serait fière de toi si elle était là, j'en suis sûre, alors arrête tes conneries s'il te plaît.******

Rares sont les fois où on peut l'entendre formuler de si gentilles phrases, même si elles sont enrobées d'une petit touche de vulgarité qu'on lui connaît, et en récompense pour sa bienveillance, elle sent la main marqué à l'encre rouge de celui qu'elle soigne lui caresser les cheveux, avant de toucher l'orifice où se trouvait à une époque lointaine son oreille droite.

****Budō : Si tu veux te venger, tu as le droit. Prépare toi juste à ressentir un énorme vide après ça.****

**********Níng : Merci ********Shǎ de.**

Tandis que son état est stabilité et qu'il est clair qu'il devrait s'en sortir si personne ne vient l'achever, Madame Méng ne peut s'empêcher d'aller coller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser qui sera peut être leur dernier suivant comment la suite va se tourner avec ce qu'elle projeté de faire. Leur langues se livre à une incroyable bataille que la femme semble mener de bout en bout sans faire de faute d'après ce que nous dit l'arbitre.

Personne n'ose les déranger pendant leur moment rien qu'à eux où tout à l'extérieur de leur bulle privée ne semble plus exister.

Les larmes de celle qui avait perdu tragiquement son précédent copain s'écoulent jusque sur le visage de celui avec qui elle partage un lien fort, très fort, et elle n'est pas la seule. Chacune des filles de cette famille unique en son genre n'est aucunement jalouse du fait que ce petit pervers partage son cœur avec les autres ce qui n'est pas courant en ce monde, là où ça a plus tendance à se déchirer au point que tout le monde en ressort perdant au final.

Voilà la magie que constitué l'Equipe Juliett, soudée comme jamais, à la vie, à l'amour, à la mort.

L'entièreté de leurs collègues leur chient à la gueule en se moquant d'eux méchamment mais ça ne les affecte pas plus que ça, car de toute façon elles ont vu bien pire au cours de leur existence à chacune, et rien ne pourra leur enlever cette solidarité à toute épreuve qu'elles possèdent entre elles.

Le rêve insensé, d'après certains, d'Orange est devenu une réalité.

Où qu'il soit à présent, il peut au moins être fier d'avoir accompli ça.

D'avoir fait se rapprocher des personnes de milieux totalement différents, avec des caractères et convictions opposées, le tout sous un même drapeau et pour une cause commune. Leur faisant partager leur problèmes avec une aisance qu'ils ne se seraient jamais permis auparavant, même avec leur proches qu'ils affectionnent.

Donner une chance aux ceux dont la société ne leur permettait pas ou plus.

Les aider à atteindre le sommet de ses montagnes épineuses qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à gravir jusque là, ne faisant que chute encore et encore.

On peut lui dire bravo à ce formidable capitaine qui est parti trop tôt.

Histoire de lui rendre hommage, à lui, sa bravoure et sa bonté, l'âme en colère se relève, Bear Commander à la main, puis se retourne le regard noir vers celui à cause de qui tous ceux qui comptaient pour elle sont morts, juste à des fins égoïstes où on est même pas sûr que son objectif se réalisera.

La rage aux dents, elle s'avance vers lui, s'en foutant complètement de survivre à sa prochaine action, si au moins elle peut permettre aux morts de reposer en paix dans l'au-de-là, elle aura réussi sa mission. Les Chūgoku no Burēdo sont au garde à vous, prêtes à s'interposer dés que leur maître les autorisera, sauf que celui leur fait alors signe de ne pas intervenir ,ce qui les surprend énormément et les inquiètent par de-là la combinaison complète de camouflage ninja rouge qu'elles portent pour ne pas se faire voir.

L'ancien PDG de la firme pharmaceutique chinoise sait ce qui l'attend et il croit le mériter donc il ferme les yeux et espère que ça ira vite.

C'était sans compter sur un Deus Ex Macchina.

**? ? ? : Attendez !**

Un timbre de cordes vocales encore inconnu pour le volcan en éruption l'interpelle et l'interloque de par son accent japonais notable.

Une vision impossible arrive dans son champ de vision depuis le même chemin que Monsieur Yaho, d'une taille plus réduite que ce dernier, avec sa blancheur naturelle qui éblouit tout le monde temporairement, avant de la dure réalité vient frapper en particulier la vengeuse qui lâche son flingue avant de tomber à genou, lâchant toute la force qu'elle avait accumulé inutilement jusqu'à alors.

L'antagoniste principal de toute cette histoire a gagné, donc à quoi ça sert de continuer ?

Un goût de défaite envahit sa bouche et l'écœure au plus au point.

Que faire à présent ?

Très bonne question.


	15. Chapitre 12 : Budō Yami

**Chapitre 12 : ****Budō Yami**

* * *

**20 Août 2010**

* * *

_**États Unis; Californie; San Francisco**_

* * *

Akuma, tu m'entends ?

Comme Dưa est apparu en fantôme à Níng, je veux croire à ta présence.

Je voudrais qu'on se rappelle ensemble nos bons souvenirs, et l'incident...

Comme ce sera surement la dernière fois que je pourrais te parler de mon vivant.

Notre dernier moment vraiment passé ensemble était à l'aube de cette pandémie, avant que tout n'explose.

Le 20 Août, une date que je n'oublierai jamais.

Il y avait déjà l'odeur de la mort qui se répandait dans l'air, se faisant à peine sentir.

Les citoyens tombaient étrangement malade dans cette saison où normalement tout est calme niveau santé.

Les symptômes étaient pour le moment peu connus car les médecins gardaient tout ça secret et que les patient étaient interdits de visite pour d'obscures raisons.

La Police était d'ailleurs sur place pour éviter que le secret ne se sache.

Le Virus T avait fait son grand retour après quelques années de silence sur le sol américain.

Il Veltro aussi, enfin c'est ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire en masquant la vérité bien trop maladroitement pour que ça ne soit pas le gouvernement lui même qui ait causé ce désastre.

Ma petite théorie, c'est qu'ils voulaient un moyen de créer plus de vaccins ou antiviraux, ou alors d'en faire de plus puissants, donc forcément ils ont eu besoin du virus en lui même pour être efficace.

Il y a alors avoir un accident et d'une quelconque manière il s'est répandu dans l'approvisionnement en eau potable de la ville et tout est partie en sucette alors qu'ils auraient pu éviter ça si ils avaient assumé.

Ils nous font le même coup, encore et encore.

Après...

Nous sommes aussi en quelque sorte fautif, bien que moins.

On n'a rien voulu voir, ignore l'évidente menace qui planait au dessus de nous.

Le ciel nous est tombé sur la tête.

Toi, tu étais le premier élément qui aurait dû nous alerter.

Depuis plus d'une semaine, une fièvre progressive s'est installée en toi sans vouloir te lâcher.

D'autres symptômes ont progressivement fait leur apparition, comme ces boules de pue qui ont fait leur apparitions sur ton corps.

De mon côté, j'avais remarqué cela mais comme nos parents ne faisaient rien en agissant comme si c'était trois fois rien, je me suis juste occupé d'être ton soutien morale p'tite sœur.

J'espère que cela s'est senti.

Nous avons beaucoup joué, que ça soit sur **Left 4 Dead 2** ou **San Andreas**.

Ouais...

Cette nuit...

Nous nous étions extirpées de notre chambre pour mater Vénus et la Lune dans le ciel, comme à notre habitude.

Ce fut la dernière fois d'ailleurs comme je l'ai dit.

Cette conversation fut très nostalgique.

On s'est rappelé un tas de bons moments.

Notamment la fois où après Noël, je t'avais un bonhomme de neige pour te faire plaisir, toi qui était si triste suite à la mort de **Monsieur Frimousse**.

Ce chat...

Toujours intrépide jusque dans l'après vie.

Tu étais si heureuse à l'époque, toujours rayonnante.

Que ça soit à six ans couverte de neige ou à dix ans les orteils au soleil, tu étais la plus belle.

Tu étais unique pour moi.

Tu l'es toujours.

Ces instants à nous, personne ne pourra ne jamais nous les enlever, même si ils essayent fortement.

Même une Divinité ne pourrait pas le faire, même si on sait bien que ce genre de choses n'existent pas, notre monde étant trop froid et cru pour espérer imaginer n'importe quel paradis ou enfer, ni même divers esprits qui nous porteraient conseil.

Tu étais mauvaise perdante et tu faisais toujours la moue quand je te battais à **Mortal Kombat**, même si tu prenais les persos les plus puissants comme Scorpion

Une fois, tu voulais absolument une peluche lors d'une foire que tu as attendu que le vendeur ait le dos tourné pour essayer de la choper en douce, avant de finalement tomber à la flotte par inadvertance pour au final faire tellement marrer l'adulte qui a décidé de te la donner cette effigie de **Pikachu**.

Malgré ça, tu finissais toujours par retrouver le sourire.

Comme cette nuit là, malgré la douleur qui te tiraillait au fond de toi.

Tu voulais juste que je me sente bien, et surtout que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi.

Tu es tellement admirable...

Regarde moi à présent.

Je radote comme un vieille personne à me rappeler une époque que je ne pourrais plus revoir, à moi de m'appeler **Marty**.

J'aimerais tant revivre au moins ne serait ce qu'une fois cette nuit.

Ce dernier moment pour nous deux.

Cet ultime partage de bonheur entre frère et sœur.

Certes, j'étais plus le âgé avec mes 14 ans, mais tu restais la plus mature à cette époque là avec tes 11 ans.

Sur plusieurs sujets, ce qui m'étonne toujours autant.

Piètre charmeur, je n'avais jamais eu de petite amie, et à vrai dire, je n'y connais rien à ce sujet à part le peu que j'avais dans mes films, ou dans mes jeux vidéos, notamment mes Visual Novel japonais.

Toi, tu étais plus doué dans ce domaine.

L'année précédente, tu m'avais appris plusieurs techniques de drague que tu avais testé sur le terrain avec tes petits camarades de primaire, ce qui avait fait de toi la fille la plus populaire de ton école, sans compter tes excellentes notes.

On s'est même entrainé ensemble sur plusieurs points.

Je n'en détaillerai pas d'avantage, cela restera entre nous.

Si on nous avait vu, tout le monde aurait dit que c'était glauque.

Faut croire qu'on ne collait pas aux conventions habituelles.

Merci petite sœur.

Cette nuit ne veut pas se terminer, n'est ce pas ?

J'aurais voulu que ça soit le cas.

Je le voudrais.

Sauf que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je dois aller vers de l'avant, cela fait neuf ans que j'essaye sans trop y arriver.

Pourtant je ne manque pas de soutien dans ma nouvelle famille.

Parfois je me disque je ne la mérite pas.

je n'ai rien de si spéciale, je suis juste un gars torturé par son passé, dont la mort serait insignifiante pour le monde.

Je suis...

Un peu semblable à elles, c'est qu'elles doivent se dire pour une partie.

Tembi, Güzeel, Sara...

Toutes ont leur lot de déboires.

Ne voulant pas vraiment le partager, or elles se sont toutes confiées à moi alors que je n'avais pas dévoilé mon récit.

Faut croire que tes conseils ont fini par fonctionner.

Enfin, je ne sais pas trop.

Je n'ai pas envie de voler le travail d'Orange non plus.

Sans lui, on ne se serait pas connu.

Je ne serai pas allé chercher notre petite psycho à cet hôpital psychiatrique en Birmanie.

Entre autre.

Il nous a tous laissé notre chance, et aujourd'hui je vais honorer sa mémoire.

Résoudre ce conflit en prenant soin du plus de cœurs possibles.

Histoire d'avoir une Happy End.

Pour cela, je dois faire face à mon passé.

Ensemble, je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver.

Toi, moi, et leur esprits, si ils sont là.

Dưa était bien là, alors ça doit être le cas.

Allez...

C'est parti !

Passons cette nuit ne n'en finit plus, et laissons les étoiles mourir encore une fois.

Le 20 Août s'envole pour laisser place au 21 et son lot de problèmes qu'il a engendré.

Oh...

Ma poitrine se sert, mais je peux...

Je peux y arriver !

Le lendemain, ton était n'allait pas mieux, ce qui m'inquiétait de plus en plus, alors que nos parents essayaient de trouver toutes les excuses du monde afin de ne pas pouvoir la vérité qui se dandiner sous les yeux.

J'aimais nos parents, malgré ce fait.

Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir car personne ne rêve de subir une épidémie virologique de cette ampleur, et je pense qu'ils voulaient vraiment y croire que ce n'était qu'une simple maladie, malgré tous les autres signes avant coureur.

Ces nombreuses rumeurs qui circulaient dans tous les vallons alentours, sur la présence de zombies en ville et que la télévision locale tentait de les contredire, ainsi que plusieurs des grandes chaînes qui elles se contentaient d'ignorer le réel.

Rien n'allait dans le traitement dans notre cas à nous.

Je l'aborderai progressivement.

Déjà le premier signe de ça était la présence des fédéraux qui venaient enquêter pour voir si on avait rien vu d'étrange dans le coin dernièrement, quelque chose qui sortirait de l'ordinaire, un peu comme une attaque de revenants or bien sûr, ça ils ne l'ont pas dit clairement.

Après, je me demande si il n'y avait pas autre chose derrière leur allusion.

Je ne saurai surement jamais pourquoi ils nous ont posé toutes ces questions.

Je ne retiens qu'un nom, celui de **Jack Hamilton**.

L'agent du FBI qui nous a interrogé notre père et notre mère.

Je garde toujours de côté l'envie de remonter un jour sa piste et de l'interroger personnellement pour enfin avoir le fin mot de cette affaire là, même si pour cela j'aurais bien besoin de l'aide de mes amies.

Si j'arrive à les ramener d'une quelconque manière.

Au pire Níng pourra d'être être un bon soutien.

Férue de faire payer les injustices à ceux qui en commettent, elle acceptera pour sûr de m'accompagner sur cette route.

Même si elle peut paraître mauvaise, ses intentions sont très bonnes, c'est juste que son passé la rend assez distante d'autres personnes et elle accepte difficilement d'être soutenue, bien que de son côté elle n'hésite pas une seule seconde à prendre soin de nous quand il le faut.

Néanmoins, elle fait quelques progrès depuis peu pour accepter d'exprimer plus ouvertement sa vraie nature.

Je dois cependant surveiller ses arrière car le choix qu'elle s'apprête à faire sera décisif quant à son avenir.

Revenons à mes souvenirs, pour que tu en saches plus sur ce qui a précédé le pire.

Tu n'étais pas aux premières loges la plupart du temps, occupée à te reposer p'tite sœur.

Un élément a fini par faire voir à notre nos géniteurs, bien que trop tard, ce qu'ils refusaient de constater jusqu'à présent.

Une vidéo qui a fait le buzz sur tout internet et diffusée sur YouTube, avant d'être supprimée quelques heures après et le compte qui l'a posté s'est retrouvé supprimé.

Cela a amplement suffit à faire exploser la polémique.

Seulement sur les réseaux sociaux, car ceux qui s'en tiennent à la télévision ne doivent même pas être au courant qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à notre belle ville sur la baie en 2010.

Les médias, cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus des journalistes et qui se contentent que de suivre la directive des politiques, que ça soit le gouvernement en place et leur rivaux.

Pour une fois, les deux semblaient se rejoindre, au détriment de tous.

Démocrates et Républicains.

Tu m'étonnes que je n'ai jamais voté pour eux.

Dans cette preuve du mensonge d'état, nous pouvions y apercevoir du point de vu d'un habitant qui filmait avec son portable une scène ayant lieu au **Golden Gate Park** où une officier de police braquait son arme à une jeune prostituée qui venait tout juste d'arracher le visage un passant et s'apprêtait à le dévorer avant d'avoir son attention attirée sur la policière.

Celle ci est contrainte d'ouvrir le feu sur l'attaquante, sans que ça ne lui fasse grand chose, continuant à avancer avec plusieurs trous sans le torse.

Ce qui stoppera sa marche inarrêtable est une balle logée dans la tête.

Si vous me dites **Fear The Walking Dead**, vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité.

Par chance, tous les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie, seulement ceux infectés au préalable.

Sinon, cela aurait été encore plus catastrophique.

Heureusement que tu ne l'as jamais vu Akuma, sinon tu m'aurais fait ta demande plus tôt que prévu.

Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Ces images m'ont marqué à vie puisqu'à cet instant j'ai aussi vraiment compris dans quoi cela allait partir.

Papa et maman se sont entretenus tous les deux la nuit, pendant qu'on dormait, et j'ai pu entendre juste un bref aperçu de leur conversation.

Globalement, ud peu que j'ai pu percevoir, ils essayaient de voir la marche à suivre au cours des prochains jours, et ils prévoyaient aussi de demander au reste de notre famille présente en ville un coup de main.

**Harui** voulait que l'on déménage en visite d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**Ichi** préférait d'abord trouver un remède pour toi comme il en existe déjà chez des professionnels tel le BSAA.

Ces deux options sont toutes les deux bien pour différentes raisons et démontre qu'ils voulaient vraiment prendre soin de nous, comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

La première permet de se mettre à l'abri le temps d'ensuite de trouver un moyen de te guérir, évitant ainsi le risque que le gouvernement mette la ville en quarantaine, mais en même temps peut risquer d'exporter la contagion au-de-là de SF.

La seconde option sert à s'occuper de ton cas pour éviter qu'il n'empire jusqu'à qu'il soit trop tard, ce qui évite de grosses complications, mais peut en même temps nous faire risquer d'être emprisonner dans cette prison mortelle sans moyen d'y réchapper.

Ce fut cette dernière qui a été choisi au final.

Je ne sais pas si prendre l'autre aurait été plus judicieuse, ça aurait été peut être pire pour nous.

Nous ne le saurons vraisemblablement jamais.

Le 22, l'armée est entrée en ville pour soutenir les forces déjà présente, et plusieurs manifestations ont commencé à se dérouler aux quatre coins de notre ville pour forcer notre gouverneur à enfin réagir comme il se doit et mettre des zones en quarantaine en y faisant évacuer la population de ces derniers.

Le mouvement populaire a duré toute la journée sans être vraiment pris au sérieux, et a dégénéré en soirée quand la violences à éclater entre la police te les habitants dans certaines, ou quand pire s'est produit.

Forcément, ce qui devait arriver arriva avec autant de concentration de foule dans un même endroit.

Un mort s'est glissé parmi eux.

La panique fut totale quand il a arraché la gorge d'un paramédic et que des flics anti-émeutes ont dû l'écarter pour ensuite lui régler son compter avec l'aide d'un fusil à pompe cherché à la dernière minute dans le coffre d'une de leur voiture.

Je n'y étais pas.

J'ai seulement vu les images sur Facebook.

Ce que j'ai pu entendre, c'était tout de même des rafales de tirs au loin, provenant d'armes automatique.

Probablement le SWAT et les militaires qui ont été obligé d'engager la manière forte dans certains endroits où les infectés en phase terminale tentaient de faire un carnage.

Papa et maman ne sont pas rester sans rien faire ce jour là, et ils sont allés voir un groupe de soldats pour leur demander si ils pouvaient nous obtenir un vaccin pour toi.

Tu te doutes bien que leur réponse n'a pas été celle espérée.

Un refus fut tout ce qui a pu être obtenu, et quand notre père a voulu insister pour essayer de les raisonner, il s'est pris un coup de crosse dans le nez par l'un d'entre eux, celui qui était le plus dur dans le lot et qui était aussi le plus gradé.

Je n'ai même pas été surpris d'apprendre cela de la bouche de notre mère, après qu'ils soient rentrés à la maison, tout enseignant du nez pour ce qui est de papa qui a voulu bien agir.

Tu peux voir à présent tout ce que tu as raté Akuma de ces premiers jours, et on est loin d'être à la fin.

Je n'ai pas envie de continuer, mais il le faut, sinon ça ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Cette douleur au fond de moi.

Le lendemain, à l'aube du 23 Août, tout San Francisco fut bloquée pour empêcher les gens et la maladie de partir.

Un retournement de situation guère surprenant.

Nous étions des rats de laboratoire, très clairement.

Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, ils nous auraient immédiatement mis sous des tentes pour nous administrer la solution miracle.

Ce qu'ils ont fait déjà jadis.

**Obama** a fait beaucoup de mal durant son mandat.

Contrairement à son successeur, le regretté **Adam Benford**.

Cela fait pas tout de poser devant les photographes tout sourire en jouant au basket, faut il encore démontrer à côté qu'on possède ne serait ce qu'une once d'humanité.

Ce qu'ils ont aux habitants de notre berceau californien ne vaut pas mieux qu'un **Oradour-sur-Glane**.

Pas sûr que tous les américains comprennent la référence, et si c'est le cas, beaucoup seraient choqués de mes propos alors que moi je trouve qu'ils sont justes.

Cent mille morts.

Un véritable massacre dont le gouvernement est fautif.

De ton côté, ton état était de plus en plus alarmant.

Ta peau commençait à tomber de part en part, m'inquiétant grandement, tout autant autant que nos parents qui ont encore passé la nuit à discuter de la méthode à employer, maintenant qu'on était contraint à te voir périr lentement jusqu'à revenir d'une manière terrifiante.

Un peu comme dans le chef d'œuvre de **Romero** qu'est "**The Night of Living Dead**".

Je préfère le remake du même génie même si les deux sont très bon.

Toi c'est l'inverse, tu as toujours préféré l'original pour sa conclusion très froide et cynique.

Au final, j'ai pu mieux entendre ce qui allait se faire.

Le lendemain, encore, la Famille Yami sera réuni tous ensemble pour mettre au point un moyen de passer le blocus de la Garde Nationale qui ne doit pas être si invulnérable que ça.

Celui de Raccoon City avait bien de grosses failles, alors pourquoi pas là aussi ?

J'aurais aimé croire à cette Grande Évasion, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire.

Pas encore.

Le 24 donc, je t'ai tenu compagnie pendant la majeure partie de la journée, jusqu'au dîner important.

Malgré ton importante fatigue, tu as voulu à tout pris jouer avec moi.

On s'est fait un peu de **Left 4 Dead 2** ensemble.

Tu prenais **Nick** comme d'habitude car c'est la belle gueule du groupe, et moi** Ellis** car c'est le shooté à l'adrénaline, un peu comme Luis et ses pilules dans le 1.

On s'est fait le **Lugubre Carnaval** et une campagne faite par la communauté qui s'inspirait des événements du Manoir Spencer qu'ont vécu les membres des STARS en 98.

Je ne suis pas sûr en revanche sûr que Chris est pu se faire vomir dessus par un Boomer.

Par contre, il s'est peut être fait griffer par un Hunter.

On s'est bien amusé, même si avec la fièvre, tu avais parfois dû mal à suivre.

Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la fièvre.

Le **Virus T** touche les capacités cérébrales, surtout quand la contamination s'est faite par l'eau.

Lí m'en a déjà parlé et m'a aussi après que le temps pour y succomber est en général plus élevé que par morsures ou injection direct.

Une à deux semaines environs, suivant la résistance du porteur.

Là où autrement, c'est plus de l'ordre des quelques jours.

Tu avais clairement du mal à te rappeler sur quel bouton il fallait appuyer à tel ou te l moment, ou de ce qu'il faire alors qu'on connaissait bien le jeu.

Cela me faisait un peu de peine de te voir ça.

D'imaginer l'inévitable.

C'est alors qu'il y a eu grand tournant après que les convives soient arrivés.

Cela fait vingt minutes qu'ils étaient là et tout se passait bien, bien que mes pensées étaient plus orientée vers toi p'tite sœur.

Il n'y a pas que moi.

Tout le monde aussi.

**Oncle Morty** s'est même absenté dans le jardin arrière pour fumer une clope tellement il était à cran.

A partir de cet instant, chaque image est resté gravé dans mon esprit.

Chaque son, que ça soit du bruit ambiant ou des mots sortis d'une conversation.

Car la mort a fini par venir nous chercher.

Tout d'abord il y a eu un cri...

Son cri.

Tout la table s'est levée, inquiète, avec maman qui s'est immédiatement approchée de moi pour me protéger de la scène qui allait suivre, même si j'ai tout vu.

Tonton est revenu en se tenant la gorge sanglante dont le fluide rouge coulait abondamment sur ses vêtements.

Il s'est dépêché de rentrer en fermant la porte vitrée coulissante de la cour et en la verrouillant au passage.

Tata est allée voir l'étendu de sa blessure tandis que papa voulait plutôt savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Avant même de pouvoir le raconter, la réponse s'est montrée d'elle même...

Tu te rappelles de notre vieux voisin, **Monsieur Sisotti** ?

Le vieil homme qui s'énervait toujours pour un rien.

Il a tapé d'un coup contre la vitre, y déposant une marque de main, ce qui nous a tous fait sursauter.

Il fut très vite clair qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même quand il a continué à porter des coups de façon molle, machinalement, tout en présentant un regard vitreux et plus toute ses dents.

J'étais tétanisé...

C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un en vrai.

Un zombie.

D'habitude c'était toujours à travers un écran.

Pas de manettes en main, cette fois ci c'était moi le personnage qui allait devoir survivre face à une horde d'infectés, et je serais tout seul pour le faire, au lieu d'être trois amies pour atteindre le véhicule de sauvetage.

La réalité m'a bien rattrapé il faut dire.

Moi qui en était un peu distant, souvent songeur, même à l'école.

Il fallait que ça soit de la plus horrible des manières.

Pendant que toute presque toute notre famille s'occupait de barricader l'entrée arrière alors que plus de silhouettes se faisaient voir aux quatre coins de la maison à travers les fenêtres, à la démarche lente, bien trop lente.

Surement qu'ils avaient attiré par toute l'agitation ambiante, démontrant aussi qu'ils rodaient dans le coin depuis un petit moment, pour attendre celui qui signifierait qu'il faille mener l'assaut contre le quartier.

D'autres hurlements à l'extérieur sont venus confirmer ceci.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'épidémie s'était propagée à ce point là, et que le secteur où nous nous trouvions était clairement passé dans le rouge au vu du nombre de cadavres ambulants qui se sont mis à pulluler dans les rues en cette fin de soirée.

Moi même, j'ai été aveugle...

Sans même l'attaque du vieillard grognon, nous n'aurions pas pu quitter l'endroit en un seul morceau.

Douloureux constat qui s'est gravé dans mon esprit durant cette scène, alors qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour aider les adultes.

Inutile est un bien mot.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que le scénario ressemblait de plus en plus à celui du défunt Romero, notre père s'est approché vers moi et a demandé à notre mère de m'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre pour que j'y sois à l'abri, puis que nous nous y enfermions ensemble, entre frère et sœur.

Sentant que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'on se verrait, il a pose ses deux main autour de ma tête et a embrassé mon front en larme.

Sa tristesse fut contagieuse.

Je...

J'ai beaucoup pleuré à cet instant là, jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'eau dans mon corps.

Je ne voulais pas y aller, même si je savais que je n'avais pas le choix pour survivre.

Je ne voulais pas les perdre.

Harui et Ichi.

Nos parents, c'est la dernière fois que je les ai vu.

Les dernières images d'eux n'ont jamais quitté ma mémoire.

Papa qui part chercher son vieux **Colt Lightning** dans le tiroir dont seul lui avait la combinaison du cadenas qui s'y trouvait.

Maman qui bafouille "**Bon courage à vous deux**", prise par l'émotion.

Je veux m'en rappeler jamais pour toujours.

Plus tous les bons moments qu'on a eu tous ensemble.

Pour ne jamais oublier à quel point on avait eu de la chance d'avoir des parents comme ceux là.

N'importe quel gosse en rêverait.

Un père et une mère ne or.

Lui qui dés qu'il le pouvait, venait jouer avec nous, même si il n'était pas doué pour la plupart des jeux récents.

Elle qui nous préparait toujours les bons petits plats qu'on aimait, le tout avec son sourire qui la caractérisait si bien.

Ils me manquent.

Autant que tu me manques Akuma.

Est ce que tu peux encore les "voir" d'une certaine manière vu que vous n'êtes plus de ce monde tous les trois ?

...

J'attends une réponse qui ne viendra surement jamais.

_Je voulais attendre la fin de ton récit avant de te répondre, Budō._

Ak...

Ak...

Aku...

AKUMA !?

_Hi hi !_

_On dirait que j'ai fait peur à mon grand frère !_

P'tite sœur...

Manquez plus que ça, il fallait que ça m'arrive un jour.

J'aurais cru que ça allait venir bien plus tôt.

J'hallucine.

J'entends sa voix dans ma tête.

Bientôt, ce sera le reste de ma grande famille, dont ceux qui ont péri il y a même pas une heure, qui vont venir me hanter.

_Tu te trompes._

_Ils ne viendront pas._

_Ils ne sont pas encore au **Paradis**, enfin c'est comme ça que les vivants appellent l'endroit où je me trouve._

_Enfin non..._

_C'est compliqué._

_Je ne devrais pas être en train de te parler en ce moment pas._

_Si on m'attrape, je suis bonne pour la **Pègre**._

_Mais je m'en fiche !_

_Tant que je suis avec toi, rien ne peut m'arrive._

_La preuve, tu m'as empêcher de devenir une de ces choses._

Si c'est moi qui invente tout ça, je suis fort.

Je vais essayer de croire que tu es vraiment là.

_Pourquoi douter ?_

_Si __Dưa a pu apparaître à Níng, pourquoi je ne peux pas faire autant ?_

Elle lui est apparue physiquement.

Ce n'était pas juste une voix que celle entendait?

_Si tout se passe bien, je pourrais t'apparaître en vrai plus tard._

_En entendant, continuons le récit ensemble si tu veux bien._

J'ai peur...

On va arriver au pire moment.

Je le redoute.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de le raconter.

_Je suis là maintenant._

_Je vais t'aider à passer ce mauvais moment._

_A l'accepter toi pour aller de l'avant._

_Car tu es mon grand frère te je t'aime de tout mon cœur !_

Tu es plus forte que moi.

Je te le disais toujours.

_C'est vrai !_

_En revanche, ne te sous estime pas, tu as hérité ud même sang, et aussi du même cerveau que le mien._

Tu es trop gentille avec moi.

Merci...

_Allez, je me pose un peu et je t'écoute._

_Vas y !_

J'ai...

Je veux dire, nous avons attendu ensemble que nos parents ou n'importe qui de notre famille revienne nous cherche.

Cela ne s'est jamais fait.

Le silence et la pénombre se sont très vites répandus au travers de ta chambre, nous plongeant dans la pire des obscurités.

_Je n'ai été guère surprise de voir la situation empirée de telle sorte._

_En vérité je me sentais condamnée depuis quelques jours déjà._

_J'aurais voulu vous demander de vous en aller, loin de moi, loin de ce traquenard, pour vous protéger._

_Sauf que t'étais là, comme d'habitude, à prendre soi de moi car tu es vraiment trop gentil._

_Je n'ai pas pu, je ne voulais pas te briser ton morale._

_Même si c'était retarder l'inévitable._

_Résultat, nos parents sont morts, et tu aurais pu y passer._

_Nous avons tous les deux des choix que nous regrettons, mais que nous avons fait pour la bonne cause._

_Bien qu'ils nous hanteront jusque dans l'au-de-là._

Akuma...

_Désolée, je t'ai interrompu._

_Tu peux continuer._

_J'éviterai de le refaire à l'avenir._

Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas.

Tu peux intervenir quand tu veux.

Cela m'intéresse beaucoup d'avoir ton point de vue sur ces évènements.

tant que je peux encore l'avoir.

_OK_

_Je n'ai rien de plus à rajouter._

_A part que la nuit a été longue._

_Seuls tous les deux, avec tous mes symptômes qui m'handicapaient énormément._

_Je faisais surement peine à voir._

Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Tu restais très belle en tout cas.

_Merci !_

_Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, j'aurais aimé sortir avec toi._

Commence pas à dire ce genre de choses.

Déjà qu'il y en a qui se posaient ce genre de questions à l'époque.

On se croirait dans **No** **Game No Life**, avec **Sora** et **Shiro**.

Je suis Sora, et toi Shiro.

_Je suis censée connaître ?_

Hein ?

Ah non c'est vrai...

_J'ai dû en rater des choses depuis ma mort._

Beaucoup de choses.

Tu n'en as pas idée.

_On arrive à mon avant dernier jour sur Terre._

_Continue "Sora"._

A l'aube du 25, la faim s'est mis à envahir, faisant résonnement nos entrailles.

Impossible de passer outre.

Elle s'est fait forte, surtout chez toi.

Un peu trop même...

_J'avais tout le temps faim._

_Pire qu'un loup._

_J'en savais la raison._

_Bien que je résistais de toute mes forces à l'inévitable, pour ne pas t'entrainer dans ma tombe._

_je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas te demander de partir._

_Tu l'aurais refuser tant que j'étais vivante._

_Et puis vu le danger dehors._

_Il valait mieux rester en intérieur._

Malgré tes dix ans, tu étais plus mature que moi.

_Ils ont dû inverser nos âges à la naissance._

_Hi hi hi !_

Ah ah ah !

C'est pas faux.

_Ton rire m'a manqué._

Pareil.

_Décris moi ton aventure solitaire par la suite._

Comme, il fallait bien se nourrir, et surtout te nourrir toi, j'ai dû partir à l'exploration.

Toi, tu n'étais pas en état de le faire, ni physiquement, ni mentalement.

Moi physiquement je le pouvais, même si mentalement j'étais encore traumatisé par la veille.

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir te soutenir moralement._

Tu ne pouvais pas.

La grande faucheuse essayait de te retirer son âme, juste pour laisser un corps livide à la recherche de chair fraiche à grignoter.

_Tu as raison._

Mon cœur battait à mille à la seconde, alors que je poussais très doucement la poignet de porte de la chambre pour entrapercevoir le couloir juste derrière te vérifier que rien ne nous y attendait.

Par chance, l'étage était dégagé.

La carnage avait en fait eu lieu en bas.

Ce que j'ai pu douloureusement constater en descendant quelques marches, tout en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit.

La première chose que j'ai vu, c'est la porte d'entrée de la maison grande ouverte avec une trainée de sang qui menait à l'extérieur.

On l'avait clairement forcé depuis dehors.

J'osais déjà imaginer les pires trucs possibles dans ma tête.

_Je me doute..._

_Courage, tu peux arriver à tout dire._

Je...

J'ai...

J'ai vu quelque chose...

Une fois tout en bas de l'escalier, reposant dans une mare de sang dans le couloir d'entrée, là où débutait cette ligne rouge.

Tout ce qui restait du corps qui laissé autant d'hémoglobine, c'était une jambe.

J'ai reconnu à qui elle appartenait.

Cette forme de pied, et cette sandale accrochée dessus, ne renvoyaient qu'à une seule personne.

Maman...

Son membre avait été arraché au niveau du genou, pour laisser les tissus flotter et l'os en ressortir.

Je craignais déjà le pire pour ce qui avait pu advenir du reste du cadavre, mystérieusement absent de notre foyer.

Elle devait être en train de ramper quelque part...

Pas loin d'ici.

Rien que d'y pensé, j'avais de quoi devenir blafard.

J'ai tenté tant bien que mal de ne pas étaler ma gerbe partout car le bruit aurait pu alerter de possibles rôdeurs de ma position, car il était évidemment qu'il y en avait encore qui devaient être planqués dans un coin, en attendant le premier con pour le choper et le dévorer.

Résultat, j'ai vomi dans ma bouche.

_Oh..._

_Navrée._

_Pour ça, et pour avoir vu Harui de cette manière là._

_Elle ne méritait pas cela notre mère._

Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

Ceux qui auraient dû se mettre à genou pour implorer tous les survivants de ce désastre, c'est le gouvernement de l'époque.

Ces salopards, impunis.

Níng a été folle de rage le jour où elle a appris mon histoire.

Elle ne peut pas supporter une telle injustice qui est allée au détriment de vies innocentes.

Je crois que de le savoir, c'est ce qui a fait qu'elle m'a accordé sa confiance, là où ce n'était pas gagné au préalable.

Un peu trop pervers à son goût.

_Tu lui reluquais ses pieds ?_

Surtout oui.

Et le fait que toutes les autres filles acceptaient ce côté là de moi, ça l'énervait d'autant plus.

Des fois, j'aurais cru qu'elle allait m'en foutre une.

_Elle a l'air sympa._

_J'aimerais bien la rencontrer un jour !_

Tu le pourras peut être.

Plus rien ne me semble impossible de nos jours.

_Tu peux continuer._

_Je reste là, pour t'accompagner dans ton récit._

Je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas.

Bon, plus vite ce sera passé, mieux ce sera.

Ce qui restait de notre défunte mère qui ne méritait pas ce sort n'était que l'entrée, ce qui voulait dire que le reste du repas allait arriver.

J'ai descendu prudemment jusqu'à parvenir au palier et j'ai d'abord vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune menace provenant d'en dehors de chez nous, puis j'ai regardé sur la gauche, au de là de la chaussure sur le sol, en veillant bien à ne pas marcher sur le liquide qui l'entourait, et c'est là que j'ai vu vu papa adossé contre l'angle séparant la porte de la salle à manger et celle du salon.

Lui était plus entier que notre mère si l'on peut dire.

Sa main gauche tenait encore son précieux revolver, avec trois douilles trainant près de lui, bien que le canon était déjà froid depuis un moment, montrant qu'il n'avait survécu à la nuit, surtout que je me rappelle très bien avoir entendu des coups de feux peu de temps que je me sois caché à tes côtés, puis plus rien, juste ce terrible silence.

Ils n'ont pas survécu...

Même si j'ai dit qu'il était ne meilleur état que maman, cela ne veut pas dire que son cadavre était intact, au contraire.

L'un des pantins du virus artificiel l'a attaqué à la gorge, qui l'une des zones préférées de leur attaques quand ils le peuvent, ce qui explique le nombre de leur congénères avec des marques dans ces environs là, même si ça peut aussi être sur les épaules qui sont non loin aussi.

Pour le coup, celui ci qui l'a tué y est allé plus fort que prévu, le bouffant jusqu'à qu'il soit complètement décapité, et la tête à roulé quelques mètres plus loin, se cachant juste à côté de l'escalier, afin de ne pas être visible de suite par ceux qui descendent celui ci, comme moi à ce moment là.

J'aurais aimé ne jamais m'en rendre compte.

Ce n'était pas juste un poulet sans tête, c'était Ichi !

Il...

Il ne méritait pas un tel sort !

Je ne voulais pas voir ça !

Pas voir sa colonne vertébrale pendouiller par de là son cou, avec le geyser de sang séché tout autour, tel un volcan macabre.

Ni ce visage...

L'effroi qui y était visible m'a tétanisé de peur, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir.

Mon souffle fut pendant plusieurs secondes coupé, je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Je me, je me sentais mal, très mal.

J'avais envie de remonter, remonter vite, être à tes côtés.

Akuma...

Je ne voulais pas...

Non non, je ne ovulais pas !

Pas voir ça !

Non...

_Calme toi grand frère._

_Tu n'as plus rien à craindre._

_C'est du passé._

_Tu n'y es plus._

Je sais !

Je sais...

Mais...

Mais ces images...

Elles me, elle continuent à me hanter, encore aujourd'hui.

Je ne veux plus les revoir.

_Si j'étais habilitée à la magie, j'essayerai de te le faire oublier, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça._

_Tu dois accepter de vivre avec ça._

_Crois moi._

_Cela va te détruire si tu continues à être bloqué par ça._

_Je ne veux pas te voir périr par cette insoutenable souffrance._

_Tu dois te relever et être fort ___Budō.__

__Pour toi.__

__Pour moi.__

__Pour eux.__

__Pour elles.__

Elles ?

Ah...

Elles.

Oui, tu as raison.

Je dois, je dois y arriver.

Je dois le faire, pour elles, pour eux, pour toi, et cela pourra m'aider moi à la fin.

Quand j'ai pu à nouveau me déplacer, mes pas étaient désordonnés et j'ai manqué plusieurs fois de me rater, et de tomber violemment par terre.

J'étais encore sous le choc.

Bien malgré moi, j'ai été contraint à retirer l'arme de papa de sa main car je savais que ce serait plus utile à nous qu'à lui.

Reste que la rigidité cadavérique était déjà passée par là et que j'ai dû forcer, forcer encore et encore, jusqu'à me la cède enfin.

Cela m'a pris un petit peu de temps à faire, et c'était horrible.

Tu aurais eu plus de facilité à le faire que moi, car même si tu as moins de forces au bras, tu savais mieux maitriser des émotions que moi.

_C'est normal de ressentir du dégout à faire cela, tu es juste quelqu'un de normal._

_Je suis plutôt celle qui ne l'était pas._

_J'en étais déjà consciente à l'époque, je le suis toujours maintenant._

_Mon cas est à part._

Au moins tu n'es pas une mutante ou une alien.

Bien que je t'aurais aimé tout autant si ça avait été le cas.

_Ne commence pas à inventer des scénarios de science fiction._

_Reste sur le concret, le réel._

A présent, je fus équipé pour survivre, il me fallait encore trouver la nourriture qui se trouvait bien évidemment dans la cuisine se trouvant entre les deux pièces qui m'entouraient et où c'était le bazar à l'intérieur, avec du sang un peu partout, voir même des organes, ainsi que les objets sans dessus dessous, sauf qu'il y avait un détail troublant.

Aucun cadavre.

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose.

Tous étaient décédés pour au final se relever et aller entrainer d'autres survivants dans la damnation la plus totale.

Nous avions échappé à ça.

Une chance diront certains, un fardeau penseront d'autres comme pour ma part.

_Une chance, je le pense._

_Il faut bien quelqu'un pour témoigner des atrocités commises par les responsables de ce désastre sans nom._

Tu n'as pas tort.

Comme toujours.

J'ai ainsi emprunté la salle devant moi pour ensuite tourner à droite, longeant le mur par la même occasion, afin d'être sûr de voir n'importe quelle menace avant que celle ci ne puisse elle même me trouver.

Aux dernières nouvelles, les zombies n'ont pas un odorat élevé.

_Ni le meilleur champ de vision, bien que cela aurait été plus facile si ils avaient aveugle._

**Highschool of the Dead** ?

_Évidemment._

Une fois dans la cuisine, j'ai bien vérifié à droit à gauche, sous les meubles, qu'il n'y avait rien.

Ce qui fut le cas, puisque pour l'instant, j'avais plutôt de la chance comme tu le disais.

Je me suis précipité alors dans le frigo et j'ai cherchais plusieurs consommables qu'on aimait bien afin de les ramener en haut.

Car c'est logique de commencer par ce qui risque de vite se périmer.

_Tu vois que tu es malin._

_Tu ne dois pas te sous estimer._

Il y avait des glaces au chocolat, notamment le méga pot de **Häagen-Dazs** qu'on se partageait toujours tellement on galérait à le finir tout seul, et puis ça revenait moins cher à nos parents de nous en acheter un pour deux que un chacun, alors on faisait avec, et puis ça nous allait.

_J'étais la plus morfale sur le lot, en mangeant souvent plus que toi._

Pourtant tu trouvais toujours le moyen d'être plus mince que moi.

_Je tiens plus de papa que toi de ce côté là, tu as plus pris la morphologie de maman._

J'ai aussi pris des restes de pizzas qui y trainait aussi.

_**Pizza Hut** ?_

**Domino's**.

_Bizarre, c'est pas le goût dont je me rappelle._

Pour finir j'ai aussi pris un plat de **Taco Bell** et du coca pour calmer notre soif.

_Ça je m'en rappelle._

Avec tout ça dans les bras, j'ai rebroussé chemin.

Une mauvaise surprise m'y attendait en revenant dans le couloir d'entré.

Un officier en uniforme trainait de dos sur la paillasson dehors sans rien faire et avec des marques morsures à plusieurs endroits ud corps.

Sans même avoir besoin de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, j'ai su que cet homme n'était plus des nôtres.

Il était passé dans leur camp.

Et si il venait à se retourner, j'étais dans la merde car impossible de prendre rapidement mon atout avec ce que j'avais dans les bras.

En plus, je n'ai jamais appris à viser, et pour couronner le tout, faire feu ici aurait surement attirer toute leur attention, et pas sûr cette fois ci qu'ils nous auraient loupé.

La surprise fut bien plus temporaire te moins violente que pour le spectacle macabre que j'avais vécu juste avant.

A la place, j'avais la boule au ventre et aucun moyen d'être rassuré tant que je me serais pas tiré de ce guêpier.

Sur la pointe des pieds, et avec une démarche de chat apeuré, j'ai avancé prudemment jusqu'aux marches menant en haut, pour ensuite les monter à la même vitesse lente pendant de très très longues minutes qui me paraissaient interminables, surtout que je retenais ma respiration dés que possible, de peur qu'il sente ou entende cela.

Au bout du compte, plus de peur que de mal.

Il ne m'a pas remarqué.

J'ai pu atteindre ta chambre sans souci.

Voilà ma première et seule vraie rencontre avec l'un d'eux.

L'un des souvenirs qui me hantent le plus, ce qui commence à en faire beaucoup, sachant qu'il en reste le pire de tous à venir.

_Comme j'étais très mal en point à l'époque, je n'ai pas pensé au traumatisme que tout ceci pouvait te faire subir._

_Navrée pour ça._

Ce n'est pas ta faute.

_Un peu si._

_J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, même aux portes de la mort._

_je suis ta petite sœur, je devrais le voir mieux que quiconque._

_On vient du même ventre._

Ne t'en veux pas pour ça Akuma.

_Enfin bon, on est même pas encore au pire choix que je t'ai fait subir._

Avant cela, je tiens à souligner que ta situation a pris plus d'ampleur une fois que j'ai rapporté la nourriture.

Tu t'es goinfré avec, comme une ogresse.

_Mon appétit était grandement accentuée par ma maladie, ainsi que mon manque de manière._

_Je devenais une dangereuse cannibale._

_Tu le savais._

_Je le savais._

_Aucun de nous deux voulait vraiment y faire face._

_Jusqu'au lendemain..._

Le 26 Août 2010.

Nous y voilà enfin...

Le clou du spectacle.

Là où tous les points évoqués sur ta condition physique te mentale convergent.

Le moment où la ligne rouge a été franchie.

Ce fut ce matin là, aux aurores.

_Nous y voici._

_J'ai voulu retarder l'inévitable, pour ne pas t'exposer à la véracité de ce qui m'arrivait, même si je savais bien que celle ci finirait par nous rattraper._

_Ce fut le cas, à mon réveil._

_Quand j'ai essayé de ta mordre, par pur instinct, comme si mon esprit rationnel s'était évaporé l'espace d'un seul instant._

Je ne l'ai pas oublié, ça non plus.

Les circonstances précises, je m'en rappelle très bien.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux aux premiers rayons du soleil, je t'ai vu être souffrante encore plus de d'habitude à mes côtés, dans ton lit, alors que moi j'étais comme d'habitude en train de me reposer sur le mur en l'entrée et celui ci afin de pouvoir me réveiller en vitesse si j'entendais des bruits suspects se rapprocher, ce qui n'était pas une garantie.

Bon après, j'avais aussi verrouillé la porte et barricadé celle ci du mieux que je pouvais sans faire de bruit.

Inquiet pour toi en te voyant haleter comme pas possible et suer des litres d'eaux en même temps, je me suis rué vers toi pour vérifier ton front.

Au moment où j'ai posé le dos de ma main dessus, tes yeux se sont ouverts en grand.

Tu t'es alors levé d'un bond, en sursaut, et ton premier réflexe a été de d'ouvrir grand la bouche pour tenter de planter tes dents dans mon bras.

J'ai dû sauter en arrière pour éviter cela.

Cela m'a vraiment surpris, et bouleversé en même temps.

A cet instant précis, je n'ai pas reconnu ma très cher sœur que j'adorais tant.

A la place, j'ai vu un animal qu'on a effrayé et qui tentait de se défendre en attaquant.

C'est la seule et unique fois où je t'ai vu comme ça, toi qui était si calme et contrôlée dans la vie de tous les jours.

_Je sais._

_Pour moi même ce fut un choc._

_J'ai compris que mes actions étaient vaines, et qu'être enfermée à tes côtés dans cette chambre sans issue libre serait te condamner à mort._

_Car il fut très clair que j'allais me transformer, et que tu serais surement pris ma surprise à ce moment là._

_Encore plus que dans ce passage là._

_Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver, pour toi._

_Tu étais le seul qui restait dans notre famille, le seul qui avait encore une chance de s'en tirer._

_Rien qu'être un boulet accroché à tes pieds était une entrave à ta potentielle survie, alors en plus si je finissais pas devenir un **Chomp** prêt à te dévorer, autant dire que l'on pouvait déjà creuser ta propre tombe._

_Non, j'ai décidé que je ne laisserai pas cela se produire._

_Une seule solution s'imposait..._

Te tuer.

_Je voulais le faire moi même, mais mes forces n'étaient plus trop là, dû moins durant les moments où j'étais pleinement en possession de mes moyens ._

_Évidemment, je n'allais pas attendre d'être une zombie pour pouvoir le faire._

_Seul toi pouvait le faire._

_Surtout que tu avais sur toi l'outil idéal pour y parvenir, même si il y avait un risque d'attirer les rôdeurs dans la maison._

_Il fallait le prendre._

_Encore désolée de t'avoir infligée ça ____Budō.___

Tu n'avais pas le choix.

Je l'ai compris moi aussi, même si je ne ovulais pas l'accepter.

J'aurais voulu éviter la triste réalité encore un peu, rien qu'un peu.

Puis tes mots concrets sont venus.

_"Tue moi. Vite. Frère. S'il te plaît."_

_Je ne pouvais même pu aligner une phrase correctement, c'est dur que la fin s'approchait pour moi._

En t'entendant parler, j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

Cet ultime supplice m'a fait comprendre durement que ce ne serait pas une Happy End.

Loin de là.

Comme dans **The Mist**, je serai le seul encore debout.

L'armée n'arrivant que trop tard.

Parce que le destin n'est pas notre ami.

Tel un jeu vidéo où tu as cramé toutes tes sauvegardes possibles et où t'es obligé de faire face à tes actes, à moins de recommencer le jeu depuis le début, j'ai dû agir pour ton bien, à ta demande.

J'ai regardé le Colt de papa dans ma main et j'ai commencé à pleurer.

J'allais devoir t'ôter la vie, terminant ainsi ce terrible cycle de malheurs qui nous a frappé.

J'ai tenue fermement l'engin à deux mains, avant de viser dans ta direction puis de m'approcher jusqu'à coller le canon froid sur son front brulant.

Tu as alors fermé les yeux en grimaçant à cause du mal qui te rongeait de l'intérieur.

J'ai lutté pour ne pas à avoir faire de même, pour assumer la situation de merde telle qu'elle était.

Les secondes sont passées, le temps que je parvienne à me décider à presser le détente.

Jusqu'au moment où ce fut vraiment le cas...

...

...

...

...

_Tu as réussi à arriver jusque là._

_Je suis fière de toi._

Je...

Je me revois encore...

Le flingue qui se lève...

Moi qui tombe en arrière avec le recul...

La détonation qui m'a percé les tympans...

Toi qui tombe en arrière en une giclée de sang...

Je...

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Une seconde auparavant, tu étais encore vivante.

Et là, tu ne l'étais plus.

Tu étais comme endormie, paisiblement, sur ton lit, comme toujours, avec ton pyjama **Scooby-Doo**.

Sauf que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude !

Tu avais un trou dans la tête, un putain de trou dans la tête !

Avec les traces de brulure tout autour !

Je t'ai tué, je t'ai tué !

Ces enfoirés m'ont forcé à te tuer, avec leurs expériences à la con !

J'avais quatorze ans bordel !

Tu en avais seulement onze !

Je t'aimais !

Je t'aimais...

_Respire._

_Le pire est passé._

_Je suis là._

_Même si tu ne peux pas encore me voir pour l'instant, je vais bien._

_Je suis morte sur le plan que tu connais, mais mon âme est toujours là._

_Bien que ça me fasse du mal de l'admettre, moi qui était opposée à ce genre de croyances de mon vivant._

J'essaye de m'en remettre de ça, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Impossible pour moi de m'habituer à ces images dans ma tête.

_J'imagine que tu étais muet face aux psys._

Tu n'as pas idée.

Muet comme une souche.

Pas moyen de tirer quelque chose de moi, malgré les nombreuses thérapies pour m'aider.

_Continue grand frère._

_Tu y es presque._

_A partir de là, seul toi peut décrire la suite._

_Je ne suis pas au courant de ce qui s'y est passé._

Pas grand chose.

Pas grand chose...

La journée fut longue...

Très longue...

Par chance, aucune goule n'a été alertée par le bruit.

Personne n'est donc venu nous déranger tous les deux.

Inconsolable, je t'ai pris dans mes bras et je ne t'ai plus lâché.

J'ai fait en sorte que tes bras se retrouve autour de mon corps.

Au bout d'un moment, toi même tu ne pouvais plus de retirer de moi.

A cause de la rigidité cadavérique.

___Budō...___

___Pour le coup, je ne sais pas quoi dire.___

Le jour suivant, ce fut la même chose.

Rien, ni la fin, ni l'instinct de survie, n'aurait pu me séparer de toi.

En fait, j'étais ailleurs, comme absent, à ce moment là.

Je ne me rappelle donc plus trop des détails vu que je n'ai fait que me ressasser encore et encore la scène sous mes yeux.

Le coup de feu.

Le meurtre.

_Tu as abrégé mes souffrance._

_Et tu m'as évité de devenir un monstre._

_Tu n'avais pas à ton vouloir._

_Personne ne te le blâmera._

J'essayais de m'en convaincre.

J'essayais...

Le 27 a très vite laissé sa place au 28, et les jours auraient pu continuer à défiler longtemps si il n'y avait pas eu un changement dans le programme.

Une visite imprévu.

Un sauvetage tardif.

Quand il n'y avait plus rien à sauver...

_Ne dis pas ça._

_Tu es encore là, c'est la preuve que tu as tort._

J'ai entendu au tout début de l'après midi plusieurs moteurs circuler devant la maison, puis peu de temps après, des voix s'en approcher.

Ils parlaient dans un jargon militaire.

De ce que j'ai compris et vu plus tard, ils faisaient partis de la Garde Nationale.

Plus précisément de l'US Air Force.

Ils ont fouillé toute la demeure jusqu'à ce que deux d'entre eux forcent la porte d'entrée de ta chambre pour y entrer et me découvrir en train de serrer dans cadavre contre moi, toujours traumatisé par les récents évènements, et surtout par le choc de trop, celui qui m'a marqué le plus et qui me hante encore et toujours aujourd'hui.

Celui qui m'a déjà fait pensé au suicide...

_Ne dis pas ça !_

Akuma...

_Tu dois vivre ta vie je te l'ai dit !_

_Tu dois vivre, pour leur montrer qu'ils ont raté leur coup, qu'ils ne nous ont pas entièrement anéanti._

_Si tu cèdes, ils ont gagné, et cela fera un opposant de moins dans leur liste._

_En plus, tu devrais profiter de ta vie sur Terre encore un peu._

_Là où je vis à présent, la vie est certes tranquille, il y a certaines choses qui manquent._

_Nef ais pas l'erreur d'y arriver trop tôt._

_Compris ?_

Je vais essayer.

Pour toi, comme toujours.

Même si j'ai peur de rater.

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour moins être pessimiste.

_Ce ne sera pas facile._

Clairement vrai.

_Que s'est t-il passé ensuite ?_

J'ai été pris en charge par l'**USAMRIID** qui m'ont mis dans l'une de leurs nombreuses tentes entassées dans des points de contrôles aux quatre coins de la ville où les personnes recueillis dans les zones de quarantaines étaient mises afin de vérifier si elles avaient été contaminés par le virus, et si c'était le cas, un vaccin leur serait administré.

Comble du sort, je n'avais rien, alors que franchement avec ma poisse, ça aurait été très probable que je fus moi aussi infecté sans le savoir.

Quelqu'un m'a pris en charge pour savoir si j'avais des proches qui pourraient venir me chercher.

Seul le nom d'un ami à mon père m'est venu en tête, et comme il vivait actuellement en dehors de la ville, il était encore vivant.

**Jojo**, tu t'en rappelles ?

_Oui, on allait beaucoup pêché avec lui quand j'avais environs cinq ans._

_Il était sympa, bien que souvent bourré._

_Au moins, il n'avait pas l'alcool mauvais._

Étant assez loin, il ne pouvait venir que le lendemain.

Justement, encore plus d'ironie puisque ce fut le jour où l'épidémie a été officiellement enraillée à San Francisco.

Merci à notre gouvernement.

Ouais...

_De beaux menteurs._

_Ils l'ont payé pour une fois._

Cela ne change ne rien le fait que ma vie n'a plus jamais été la même depuis.

J'ai développé beaucoup d'anxiété que je n'avais déjà à être ne public.

Me retirant petit à petit de la vie sociale, je suis passé de simple geek à nolife.

J'ai perdu des amies, que ça soit lors de l'incident, ou même après parmi les survivants.

A cause du fait que j'ai cessé d'être en relation avec eux.

Ce n'est pas leur faute.

C'est la mienne.

Je n'ai pas pu passer ce traumatisme.

Le cauchemar ne s'est jamais terminé.

Pas pour moi en tout cas...

_Pourtant, il y a eu un tournant à celui ci et tu seras forcément de la reconnaître, puisqu'il s'agit du moment où tu es rentré au sein du BSAA et où tu as rejoint l'Équipe Juliett avec tous ses membres qui servent de nouvelle famille pour toi et apporte tout ce que je ne peux plus t'apporter, à savoir de l'amour, mais surtout des personnes qui te comprennent et à qui tu peux te confier._

_Du peu que j'ai vu d'eux et de la relation que tu entretiens avec ces derniers, j'en ai conclu cela._

Tu as raison de toute façon.

Elles m'aident à tenir le coup, à ne plus penser à ça.

Mais les rares fois où j'y pense...

Cela me pèse beaucoup.

Je suis obligé de me retirer pendant des jours pour calmer la douleur, même si c'est juste temporaire.

Cela peut revenir à chaque fois que quelqu'un aborde un sujet sentimental qu'il ne faut pas.

Ce n'est pas gagné pour ma part.

Enfin bon...

Promis, je veux pouvoir mener une vie avec elles.

Du mieux que je peux.

Enfin, si un miracle se produit.

Car il ne reste plus que Níng à présent.

Sans compter que notre galère actuelle est certes proche de la fin, je le sens, mais pas encore terminée.

Tout peut encore basculer, de façon encore plus tragique.

_Tu sais, il y a toujours un espoir._

_N'oublie pas que l'ennemi que tu affrontes veut faire revivre sa sœur décédée._

_Si il y arrive, il y aura toujours la possibilité de faire pareil avec tes chéries._

_Même si ça pose plusieurs questions d'ordres morales ou philosophique, suivant comment tu l'interprètes._

_Devons nous aller à l'encontre du principe même de vie et de mort ?_

_Quel choix feras tu grand frère ?_

Je ne sais pas encore.

Tout dépendra de celle en qui je mise toute ma confiance.

* * *

**11 Juillet 2000**

* * *

_**Chine; Lanshiang; Waiyip; Poklam; Orphelinat Saint Vergeron  
**_

* * *

Une anomalie perdue au beau milieu d'un petit bois, lui même ne collant pas du tout avec l'énorme métropole où il se situe.

Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vécu privés de parents dans type de lieu pendant plusieurs années, ne savent pas à quel point cela peut être galère, surtout même si il y a des personnes des bonnes intentions parmi le personnel d'occupant des enfants là bas, et parmi les gosses eux, il y en a aussi avec de mauvaises intentions, car c'est bien là le vice de l'espèce humaine.

Malheureusement pour la petite **Saiko** qui avait perdu il y a peu toute sa famille dans un crash d'avion et était nouvelle dans ce refuge, elle allait très vite comprendre qu'avoir survécu à cette tragédie n'allait pas pour autant l'empêcher d'en vivre d'autres très rapidement. En vérité, c'est à se demander si elle n'avait pas basculé en enfer depuis qu'elle avait pris ce billet mortel pour la troisième classe, et qu'elle y était toujours à l'heure actuelle, en train de bascule dans des niveaux encore plus profond de celui ci à chaque jour qui passe.

Pourtant une lueur d'espoir lui avait permis de renaître un peu de ses cendres tel un phénix sous la forme de **Mieko**, un petit chaton qu'elle avait trouvé par hasard dans la cour un matin où elle se promenait seule, et qui semblait avoir lui même perdu sa mère, écrasée par une voiture sur la route adjacente. Essayant de lui sauver la mise, elle a décidé de l'adopter en secret, sans qu'aucun adulte ou orphelin ne le sache, afin de pouvoir s'occuper de lui et lui offrir une nouvelle chance de vivre, un peu comme elle a pu l'avoir quand elle fut la seule à ressortir indemne de la carcasse métallique où les pompiers l'ont extirpés.

Cependant c'était croire que les nouvelles ne finiraient pas par se savoir, et le pire devait forcément finir par arriver comme le dirait **Murphy**.

Un matin, alors qu'elle se rendait discrètement dans la cachette où elle avait aménagé un lit de fortune pour son animal, le tout avec une petite assiette remplie de lait dans la main, ce qu'elle découvrit l'obligea à tout lâcher d'un coup, horrifiée par cette vision cauchemardesque.

Le corps atrocement mutité de son petit compagnon se trouvait là dans son lui habituel où normalement il se reposait, les yeux livides, et une expression de souffrance sur son visage qui hantera la jeune fille toute sa vie durant. Ceux qui avaient fait ça étaient des monstres, pire que les plus effroyables gobelins, et ils ne mériteraient même pas d'être adoptés mais juste de crever dans un caniveau en souffrant énormément.

Les responsables de cette boucherie sans nom finissent par s'annoncer d'eux même, sous l'intonation méprisante de leur chef, **Làngfèi**, qui est le gros loubard du coin malgré sa taille peu impressionnante de prime abord, et il était là en train de poser fièrement avec un couteau sanglant dans sa main plus un sourire de sadique, tandis que deux de ses sbires restaient derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun des employées de l'orphelinat ne viendraient les gauler.

**Làngfèi : Hé Sadako ! Tu as perdu quelque chose !? Ah ah ah !**

**Saiko : Pour-pourquoi vous avez fait ça !?**

****Làngfèi : Les animaux ne sont pas autorisés ici.****

Ce sociopathe avait dit ça avec une telle simplicité que s'en était déconcertant malgré qu'il n'ait que 10 ans à peine, et on pouvait se demander ce qu'il pourrait devenir par la suite si on le laissait vivre.

La fillette de 8 ans quand à elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux et un mélange de profonde colère te tristesse l'envahissait alors.

**Saiko : Bande d'enfoirés ! Je vous déteste !**

**Làngfèi : Mais c'est qu'elle nous parle mal la jap ? Allons lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Chopez la !  
**

Les loubards obéirent et se ruèrent sur leur prochaine victime qui même en essayant de se débattre, ne put éviter leur prise de position sur elle car ils étaient plus nombreux et plus forts qu'elle. Impuissante, elle ne pouvait que se résigner à voir ce sourire de Joker se rapprocher d'elle en essayer d'imaginer quelle saloperie il pouvait faire ensuite.

**Làngfèi : Tu as le même regard que ton protégé quand on s'est occupé de ton cas.  
**

**Saiko : Arrête sinon je vais... !**

****Làngfèi :Tu vas nous faire quooooiiii !? Sortir de la télé pour nous tuer ? Ah !****

Juste avant que le man incarné en une petite peste ne puisse faire quelque chose de concret, un lourd bout de bois vient s'éclater sur son crane, se brisant en deux au passage, et vient ensuite le clouer au sol, les yeux perdus dans le lointain et pris de spasmes. Immédiatement, ses deux sous fifres relâchent la fillette et fuient le plus loin possible de ce preux chevalier en armure qui vient de sauver la princesse en danger avec l'aide d'un simple gourdin ramassé à l'improviste.

Ahurie, la japonaise reste là sans rien fait avant qu'une main généreuse se porte à elle, paume tendue.

**? ? ? : Tu n'as rien ?**

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour signifier que physiquement, ça va pour elle, avant de prendre appuie sur lui pour se relever.

**? ? ? : Viens ! On ne peut plus rester ici !**

Sans attendre, il l'entraîne avec elle loin de cette forêt malfaisante, de cet orphelinat du crépuscule, où désormais ils ne sont plus autorisés à y retourner sous peine de subir le courroux des esprits maléfiques qui hantent cet endroit. C'est à partir de ce jour que duo naissant arpente les campagnes et les villes de ce pays communiste afin de trouver un coin où ils pourront s'installer définitivement te y être en paix.

Sauf qu'à chaque fois des sales gosses viennent essayer d'emmerder la plus fragile des deux.

Voici comment Saiko a rencontré **Shüen Yaho**, le frère qu'elle voulait toujours avoir.

L'amour qu'elle a pu brièvement avant de cramer sa vie en même temps qu'un passage piéton.

* * *

**25 Août 2019**

* * *

**_États Unis; Louisiane; Bayou Barataria; Redmoon Island_**

* * *

Le temps est comme figé par une quelconque magie dont personne ne sait qui est le lanceur.

L'apprenti sorcier qui a pu en arriver là et devenir un maître dans son domaine grâce à un virus créé en laboratoire, est bouche bée en se rendant compte que tous ses mois passés à tenter de lancer un sort de rappel à la vie loin d'être aussi facile que dans un Dragon Quest ou un Final Fantasy, a fini par enfin porter ses fruits, avec le résultat se tenant de lui, dans sa beauté éclatante.

La fille du kansai avec ses cheveux lisses tout noir aux reflets bleus, tels ceux d'un corbeau ou d'une corneille, se tient là devant lui avec ses yeux tout aussi sombre mais rempli de vie, le tout dans son yukata blanc étincelant avec des petits chats qui semblent y jouer dessus. Cette vieille habitude de porter toujours des kimonos de toutes sortes suivant la saison ou la fête précise, est dû au fait qu'elle trouve ça hyper agréable à porter et que c'est le seul vêtement où elle se sent bien dedans, étant d'ailleurs nue à l'intérieur pour couronner le tout. Cette façon se s'habiller, elle l'avait déjà avant l'accident qui l'a fait se séparer de sa famille.

Notre antagoniste principal qui n'est pas vraiment un méchant contrairement à Rodrigo qui se la coule douce là qu'il soit, tombe à genou devant sa petite sœur dont la relation ne se résume pas qu'à ça comme vous avez pu le voir ua travers des différents flash-back. Il faut avouer que le bougre fait peine à voir car il est dans un état déplorable, étant maigre comme tout après n'avoir que peu mangé au cours des derniers mois, ne se lavant presque plus, et dormant une fois sur deux ou trois la nuit.

Le désordre dans sa cabane illustre bien ceci et n'est donc guère mieux.

Il faut un petit à la gamine de dix ans pour reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte d'où elle est et avec qui est se trouve, en regardant les yeux ébahis son grand frère à ses pieds,ceux ci étant toujours enveloppés dans un paire. Elle se rappelle alors de tout, que ça soit le fait qu'elle portait cette tenue le jour de sa mort, ou quand elle est revenue en tant que fantôme et qu'elle a commis des actes atroces sous le coup d'une vengeance qui l'animait mystérieusement. Celle provenait en vérité des émotions sous lesquelles se trouvait son invocateur, ainsi que sa motivation de vouloir protéger leur nouveau chez eux, quand il l'a fait apparaître sous cette forme.

Quand tout ça lui revient, elle ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer, au grand désarroi de la personne la plus proche de son cœur.

**Shüen : Saiko ?**

**Saiko : Aniki... J'ai tué tant de personnes...**

A ce moment là, un éclair d'illumination traverser le corps du Frankenstein chinois qui se rend compte de la gravité de ses actes.

Ramener sous forme spectrale sa bien aimée a causé du tort à de nombreuses personnes qui ne le méritaient pas, y compris de Dưa Gang et Sagwa, sans compter sur certains employées d'Emmylou. Si seulement il n'y avait que ça, mais il sait très bien que cela ne se résumé pas à une simple erreur dans le contrôler du fantôme de la bienveillante fille, mais que de lui même il a fait preuve de cruauté sans nom en mettant délibérément les visiteurs et habitants de cette île en danger.

Les zombies qui rodent au centre de celle ci en sont la preuve.

Ces derniers ne sont pas sortis de sous terre d'eux même, et c'est lui qui les a fait venir avec l'aide d'un de ses sortilèges nouvellement acquis.

Ne parlons pas de ses quatre protégées qui ont pour ordre d'éliminer quiconque s'approcher d'un peu trop près de son repaire de savant fou.

Dégoutté par lui même pour ne pas valoir mieux qu'un Làngfèi, il éclate en larme.

**Shüen : Pardonne moi Saiko !**

**Sara : C'est par là !**

Une voix enfantine provient de l'extérieur de la petite case, alertant les sens du trentenaire qui sait ce que ça veut dire, et que l'équipe du BSAA que lui avait signalé ses lames adorées ont fini par par atteindre l'endroit où il se trouve, surement avec l'aide du Docteur Karla Hermosospies qui est avec eux et qui bénéficie au moins de l'interdiction qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autre.

Difficilement, il se relève, en vue de réparer tant ses erreurs que ses actes infâmes, tous causés par son aveuglement à un seul but enfin atteint.

**Shüen : Attends moi là. J'ai quelque chose à faire.**

****Saiko : Aniki... ****

Sans regarder derrière soi, il se précipite à la sortie de la pièce puis se vautre au sol au prochain couloir, n'ayant plus l'habitude d'utiliser ses jambes d'une telle manière, et aussi par sa fragilité accru au fils des mois. Grimaçant, il se redresse le plus rapidement que possible pour arrêter de perdre du temps puisque chaque seconde est précieuse quand les ninjas rouges sont dans l'équation.

Enfin, il parvient à atteindre l'extérieur de son domicile où une bataille à sens unique fait rage et où dans le camp d'en face ils ont déjà perdu la moitié de leurs combattants. Lui seul peut mettre à terme à ce carnage, et pour cela il n'a qu'à crier un bon coup, un seul ordre claire et précis.

**Shüen :** **Arrêtez !**

Ainsi dit, ainsi fait.

**Buraian Mei**, **Furedi Mākyurī**, **Jon Dīkon**, et **Rojā Teirā** qui a un peu de retard de son côté à cause d'une macchabée qui obstrue ses déplacements, se dirigeant rapidement vers leur sensei afin de s'incliner devant lui pour lui montrer tout le respect qu'elles ont pour lui. En effet,sans lui, elles seraient encore en train de crever le faim dans la rue, ou elles auraient peut être même rejoint le royaume des ténèbres.

Honorant ainsi leur pacte d'allégeance, elles attendent de nouveaux ordres de sa part, quels qu'ils soient, puisqu'elles feraient tout pour lui.

Leur maître regarde par dessus leur têtes pour voir les restes de leur victimes reposer dans l'herbe et la gadoue, alors que seule sa fidèle employée et une soldat blonde semblent d'être tirées indemne parmi les six personnes qui étaient partis en avance sur tout le groupe. Loin d'être un connard sans cœur se prénommant Makoto, il ne peut s'empêcher de verser quelques gouttes de sa propre eau personnelle par terre à son tour, à cause de la douleur que lui procure d'assister à la triste conséquence de ses propres actes.

Son attitude est remarquée par ses kunoichi qui se demandent ce qui se passe de leur côté.

**Jon : Shishō, que vous arrive t-il ?**

**Rojā : Je suis sûre que l'une de vous n'a pas respecté ce qu'il nous a demandé de faire.**

****Buraian : Dis celle qui s'est fait avoir par sa cible.  
****

******Furedi : ********Shüen-sensei, vous pouvez nous dire ce qui ne va pas ?**

****Shüen : Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est la mienne. Je vous ai juste entraîné là dedans. Désolé.  
****

Abasourdies par ses propos, elles ne savent pas vraiment quoi dire pour le réconforter pour l'instant, et ça les trouble au plus haut point.

**Jon : Il ne faut pas vous ne vouloir ce la sorte.**

******Furedi : ********Vous êtes génial.**

******Shüen : Vous êtes trop gentilles vous quatre, mais cette fois ci je vais devoir payer mes fautes.******

******Karla : Vous êtes sûr de vous Monsieur Yaho ?******

Venant d'ajouter aux voix féminines présentes sur scène, la virologue chevronnée aimerait qu'il en soit autrement, mais ce n'est pas possible.

******Shüen : C'est la moindre des choses à faire. Au moins... J'aurais pu revoir Saiko en chair et en os au moins une fois avant de partir.******

******Karla : Attendez vous n'allez pas... ?******

La détermination gravé dans ses pupilles confirme ce qu'il insinue, au grand dam de celles qui tiennent à lui.

C'est à ce moment là que choisit son bourreau pour se montrer avec sa grosse hache à la main, ou plutôt un fusil d'assaut pour le coup, qu'elle traine derrière elle de manière négligée, la bave aux lèvres telle une bête enragée. La mort se dégage de ses yeux et son aura impressionne les quatre ninjas aux noms particuliers qui veulent alors protéger leur maître avant que celui ne lève sa main pour leur demander de se retirer, les mettant ainsi à l'abri de la grande faucheuse

Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance à leur capacité de combat mais il ne veut pas risque que l'une d'elle soit blessée par sa faute.

Pas encore une erreur de sa part.

La latino qui est aussi là mais n'a pas été calculée par l'esprit vengeur ici présent, aimerait bien agir mais elle veut respecter la décision de son employeur même si celle ci ne lui plaît pas, car pour elle, il mériterait une seconde chance.

Contrairement à certains tels d'autres cadres de la Shén Yā Pharmaceutical qui sont planqués dans leur îles fiscales, pépères, alors qu'ils devraient pourrir en taule pour les nombreuses vies qu'ils ont brisées sans sourciller.

Lui, il a direct écopée de la peine de mort.

Monde injuste.

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait intervenir.

On se demande qui.

**Saiko : Attendez !**

Vous saviez déjà que ça allait arriver.

La petite japonaise manque de peu de trébucher, dû au fait que son âme ne s'est pas encore réhabituer au fait d'avoir un corps physique à se trimbaler, alors ses mouvements sont quelques peu désordonnés. Néanmoins sa présence à elle seule attire toute l'attention qu'il faut, et parvient même a neutraliser l'inquisitrice instantanément, la faisant tomber à genou, lâchant tout à la même occasion.

Titubant jusqu'à son grand frère, elle finit par tomber dans sa direction et il la réceptionne d'un simple geste pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal.

Éclairés par la lumière de la lune qui est en train de disparaitre dans le lointain, faisant ainsi progressivement s'évaporer la teinte rougeâtre globale, ils ont vraiment un lien qu'on ne peut leur enlever et qui ne laisse personne insensible, pas même celle qui a une dent contre Yaho.

**Saiko : Ne fais pas ça !**

******Shüen : ****Imōto...**

**Saiko : Tu as fais de mauvais choses, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour... Pour mourir !**

********Shüen : C'est le seul moyen pour racheter mes fautes.********

**********Saiko :Il doit y en avoir un autre !**********

********? ? ? : Il y en a peut être un.********

L'un des corps au sol s'est relevé, non pas sous la forme d'un zombie, mais plutôt d'un blessé de guerre avec les bandages autour de la blessure qu'il s'est pris, galérant lui aussi pour marcher mais la raison que nous venons tout juste de mentionne. Il est obligé de de prendre plusieurs pauses au cours de son avancé, ce qui ne l'empêcher pas de continuer ce qu'il voulait dire, le tout en étant épuisé.

******Budō : Est ce que votre magie... ? Est ce qu'elle pourrait permettre de... De ramener les gens morts par votre faute...******

Reprenant son souffle, il n'a nul besoin de finir sa phrase car la personne à qui il veut faire comprendre son idée l'a directement compris.

**************Shüen : Les ramener à la vie ?**************

********************Budō : Oui.********************

**********************************Shüen : Normalement oui, mais cela nécessiterait énormément de magie et j'en ai déjà utilisé une bonne partie de :ma magie. Le seul moyen serait de...  
**********************************

**********************************Saiko : Quoi Aniki ?**********************************

************************************************Shüen : Puiser sur mon énergie vitale.************************************************

Finalement, on se rapproche assez de l'intention qu'il voulait, en bien plus utile cependant.

Ses proches aimeraient bien t'en dissuader, mais la conviction de son regard les en empêche, et en jeter un œil autour, voyant à la fois la douleur émaner de celui qui a proposé l'idée et la peine se dégageant de la carcasse sans vie qu'est la femme aux cheveux blonds à genou sur le sol, elles ne peuvent s'empêcher de ressentir le partage de leur émotions. Les quatre lames du soleil levant rangent leur attirail, n'ayant plus aucun raison de verser du sang pour l'instant, et Shüen prend le visage de Saiko dans ses mains en se baissant pas mal pour être à son niveau.

Les deux échangent alors un baiser qui témoigne du fait que le lien entre eux est bien compliqué à définir.

Ils sont à la fois un frère et une sœur sans l'être, et aussi un mari et une femme sans l'être non plus.

Peu importe, l'important est qu'ils sont proches et peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre, c'est l'essentiel.

Aucune mauvaise langue ne viendra gâcher la scène pour souligner l'écart d'âge qu'il y a entre la fille de dix ans et le trentenaire.

Est ce vraiment ce qui compte là ?

Si oui, l'étroitesse de votre esprit vous jouera bien des tours par la suite.

Une fois leur moment terminé, ils s'échangent ce qui sera peut être leur derniers mots l'un pour l'autre.

**********************************Saiko : ********************************Watashi wa otto o aishiteimasu.**

**************************************************Shüen : Je t'aime aussi.**************************************************

Après tant fait pour se réunir, ils sont obligés à nouveau de séparer, mais cette fois ci ils ont pu se dire "au revoir" au moins.

Mettant ses mains, l'une devant l'autre, il commence à incanter le plus puissant sort de magie blanche qu'il connaisse, celui là même qu'il a utilisé pour ramener celle qui est tout pour lui à la vie. Une boule de lumière pure et étincellement, dont les filaments finissent par se répandre sur toute l'île au fur et à mesure que les paroles s'enchaînent.

**Toi, puissante Angitia qui nous soignes par tes serpents !  
**

**Puisses tu nous accorder ton savoir !**

**De par ta bénédiction, guéris nous de ce terrible mal !**

**Celui là même qui nous ronge jusqu'à la moelle !**

**Ce fléau que l'on nomme la mort !**

**Venit ad vitam !**

L'énergie lumineuse éclate d'un coup, englobant complétement la zone et aveuglement temporairement tout ce qui s'y trouve.

Quand la vue revient à tous, il devient très rapidement clair que la sortilège a fonctionné puisque l'une des personnes à avoir récemment perdue la vie finit par se relever sans plus aucune trace de la blessure mortelle qui lui avait été infligé. Chose la plus étonnante est que cet individu est bien vivant à nouveau, et pas juste un simple poltergeist ou zombie errant.

Le premier réflexe de Billy Bob, une fois debout, est justement de se toucher le ventre, là où où s'était fait éventre, mais par un quelconque miracle qu'il ne saurait expliqué, elle n'est plus là et il pète la forme en plus. Il aurait presque envie d'abandonner sa forme humaine pour prendre celle plus féline afin de sautiller partout avant de jouer avec une énorme pelote de laine, si on exagère à peine.

Il ne sait pas qui remercier pour ça, mais une chose est sûr, il le remerciera.

Avant de pouvoir regarder aux alentours pour voir comment vont ceux avec qui il était, il entend des pas courir vers sa directement, faisant bien craquer tous les branchages au sol, puis au moment où il se retourne pour voir un visage familier être proche de lui, il reçoit un tape le poing fermé sur la tête. Celle n'est en revanche point violente, et très retenue, dans le but de ne pas faire trop mal.

Une voix tellement agressive mais gênée en même temps se fait entendre, en étant vachement ridicule.

**Tembi : Espèce de crétin de bouseux à la con ! Tu n'as rien dans la tête ! Tu as bien mérité ta couleur de peau ! Pourquoi tu t'es pris le coup à ma place !?**

**Billy : Bah parc'que j't'aime idiote !**

**Tembi : Arrête avec tes conneries ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer !**

Elle sert des poings, des dents et des yeux tout en disant cela, refusant à tout pris d'y croire.

**Tembi : Personne ne m'aimera ! Tu voudras juste mon cul et rien que ça comme ces enfoirés qui m'ont...**

Le mot interdit refuse de sortir de sa bouche.

C'est alors qu'une petite tape sur sa tête, du côté de la paume du monsieur, lui tombe sur le sommet du crane.

**Billy : Ch'uis p't'ête pas le plus malin, loin de là, mais ch'uis sûr d'une chose, tu ne l'es pas non plus.**

**Tembi : Enfoiré...**

**Billy : Si tu ne me vois comme l'un d'ces trous de balle qu'on envoie ramasser des savonnettes au trou pour comprendre que c'qu'ils ont fait étaient pas bien, hé bien j'peux rien pour toi ma belle.**

**Tembi : Pourquoi tu me trouves belle ?**

**Billy : Parce que tu l'es pour moi.**

Des larmes s'écoulent des paupières closes de la demoiselle, qui essaye de calmer son saut d'humeur.

**Tembi : Je devrais t'étriper là maintenant car tu es de leur race mais... Tu n'es pas comme eux.**

**Billy : Ah bon ? Pourtant plus blanc que moi, on ne peut pas faire ! C'est d'famille !**

**Tembi : Crétin...**

Un sourire s'affiche enfin sur son jolie visage qui est un peu rondouillet.

**Tembi : Ton geste parle de lui même, renforçant ton honnêtement qui n'est pas juste un faux semblant pour me... me... Faire les pires atrocités et puis m'envoyer au tombeau.**

Ses yeux s'ouvrent enfin, nous laissant bien voir qu'elle est tiraillée tant par al tristesse que la joie d'être vraiment aimée par quelqu'un d'autre.

**Tembi : Je veux pas me retrouver à tuer mes amies sans pouvoir me contrôler.**

**Billy : Je tâcherai de t'empêcher de faire ça, ah ah !**

**Tembi : Il fallait que ça soit un débile de blanc comme toi qui m'aime.**

**Billy : C'est tout moi !**

**Tembi : Pas grave.**

Refusant de céder à sa peur de cette race qui n'est pas la sienne, elle précipite son visage celui du mastiqueur professionnel afin de lui proposer sa langue pour qu'il puisse jouer avec, ce qui le surprend un peu au premier coup avant de finalement s'engager dans cet affrontement tenace dont le gagnant n'est pas désigné d'avance..

Mine de rien voilà une plutôt belle conclusion à cette nuit terrifiante et éprouvante surtout.

La lumière du soleil qui vient à peine de se réveiller, rayonne sur leur visages, accentuant cette scène romantique.

Un retour à la normal après avoir côtoyé l'anormal pendant un peu trop longtemps.


	16. Épilogue : Issues de l'Attirance

**Épilogue : Issues de l'Attirance**

* * *

**_États Unis; Louisiane; Bayou Barataria; Redmoon Island_**

* * *

Ces marais maudits sont enfin libérés de ce fardeau qui avait recommencé à les ronger il y a de nombreux mois de ça, repassant dans un sommeil dont on espère, il se ne sera plus jamais retiré. A présent, énormément de personnes sont présentes sur l'île, que ça soit les miraculés qui sont réapparus après leur disparitions il y a un certain de ça, ou bien encore des membres de différentes forces de polices, tels que le Bureau du Shérif de la Paroisse dont je ne vous présente plus, mais aussi la Louisiana State Police dont leur officiers sont reconnaissable par le chapeau ridicule qu'ils portent sur la tête.

N'importe quel américain vous confirmera cette critique que est souvent faite aux polices d'états qui ont tous ce même couvre chef en général.

De nombreux employés de la Shén Yā, comprenant tant les scientifiques que les soldats bien armés, sont en train d'être embarqué par ce comité d'accueil à leur retour parmi les vivants, vers les nombreuses cellules ils devront attendre d'être jugés. Étonnamment il manque Karla Hermosospies qui a le droit à un traitement de faveur, ainsi que les quatre ninjas au noms rappelant autre chose qui aussi sont passés à la trappe. Pour ce qui est de Shüen Yaho, il n'est guère surprenant de le découvrir absent de cette arrestation en masse après son noble sacrifice qui lui a surement coûté la vie soit disant passant.

Le peloton auparavant détruit de Blue Umbrella fait parti des revenants et ils aident à chercher tous les survivants qui ont fiat leur réapparitions et qui sont perdus quelque part dans cet environnement, le tout avant qu'ils ne finissent dans la gueule d'un alligator car ce serait con d'avoir fait tout ça juste pour retourner six pieds sous terre ou plus précisément dans le ventre d'un reptile affamé.

Parmi les anciens esprits égarés, nous avons aussi des membres du FBI, qui aidés par la Sécurité Intérieur qui est là aussi, font partis des membres de l'énormissime équipe d'intervention dépêchée sur place. Sans oublier les touristes qui ont auront vécu les pires vacances qu'il était possible d'avoir, mais ils auront au moins de quoi raconter au boulot, enfin si leur place n'a pas été prise depuis.

Les compensations financières vont pleuvoir et la scandale national se prépare.

Dernière entité présente sur place, étalant son ombre sur tout ce monde, afin de mieux cerner la vérité qu'elle inventera d'elle même, je veux bien sûr parler des médias de toute sorte qui n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde pour surfer sur le buzz. Suivons donc Popeck Ney, un reporter bossant pour la WHiH World News, qui est en train de se racler la gorge afin d'être près à l'antenne, pendant que son caméraman et son ingé-son se préparent aussi de leur côté à eux, en subissant la pression de celui qui est très rude de manière générale.

**Popeck : Magnez vous le cul, le direct est dans quelques secondes !**

**Caméraman : En fait, il a déjà commencé.**

**Popeck : Vous vous foutez de ma gueule !?**

**Ingé-son : Non.**

Se rendant compte qu'ils ne mentent pas, l'homme devant la caméra change alors de visage devant d'un coup bien plus joyeux et sympa pour que ça rende mieux à l'écran et pour la prop...

Pour rien.

**Popeck : Nous sommes donc sur une île qui a alimenté bien des fantasmes au cours des dernières décennies, notamment depuis un film Scooby-Doo où elle a servi de principale source d'inspiration, de par les légendes qui entourent ce lieu.**

**En effet, c'est ici que le fameux pirate français Jean Lafitte aurait été tué par des créatures mi homme mi félin après avoir caché son trésor, et qu'une famille de vampires aurait massacré des centaines de personnes pendant des siècles.**

**Jusqu'à il y a quelques années, les gens étaient sceptiques à ce sujet, mais depuis peu ces vieilles histoires ont refait surface, en même temps qu'une nouvelle vague de disparitions ont eu lieu dans les environs.**

**Il s'agirait qu'en fait la faute en revient à la Shén Yā Pharmaceutical, une entreprise pharmaceutique qui a été obligé de fermer ses portes comme Tricell et Umbrella jadis à cause de sa participation dans le marché noir du bioterrorisme.**

**Pourtant, des zones d'ombres demeurent toujours et le Shérif LeFromager a prévu de tenir un discours public plus tard dans la journée pour nous expliquer de quoi il en a vraiment retourné, et comment les disparus ont fait pour tous revenir par miracle en même temps.**

**Comme on est impatient d'en avoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé ici lors de l'opération de cette nuit, nous allons interroger à l'improviste le ****Sergent-maître Grégoire Olimpio de UNIT ici présent afin d'avoir sa version des faits.**

Le gros micro vient se coller au type qui n'avait rien demandé et qui voulait juste se reposer avant de rentrer au bercail.

**Popeck : Dites moi Monsieur Olimpio, pouvez vous nous dire votre ressenti sur les évènements qui entourent Redmoon Island et nous décrire ce que vous avez vécu ici.**

**Grégoire : Non.**

**Popeck : Secret défense c'est ça ?**

**Grégoire : Non, j'ai juste pas envie de le dire à une sale race de votre genre.**

Un rire jaune sorte de la bouche de journaliste à la forte opinion de lui même, qui se retient de lui en coller une afin de ne pas salir son image, ce qui serait très contreproductif. A la place, il fait mine de n'avoir rien entendu et enchaîne sur encore plus de mensonges pour ne pas avoir à assumer le fait qu'il n'est qu'un piètre humain.

**Popeck : Je crois qu'il est encore déboussolé par ce qui a pu lui arriver entre les mains de l'horrible société pharmaceutique.**

**Grégoire : C'est faux.**

**Popeck : C'était Popeck Ney en direct du Bayou Barataria. Je vous rends l'antenne.**

Une fois sa phrase de fin pour renvoyer au présentateur, il se retourne vers l'autre soldat qu'il a voulu interviewé en reprenant son autre visage, sans s'assurer que la caméra ne retransmettait plus ses actions, alors autant dire qu'il allait avoir une mauvaise surprise en retournant aux locaux de la chaîne plus tard dans la journée.

**Popeck : Et toi tu fermes ta gueule avant que je...**

Voilà, là les images ont arrêté d'être diffusé,quoique un poil trop tard.

Tant pis pour lui.

* * *

**27 Août 2019**

* * *

_**États Unis; Louisiane; Jean Lafitte; Bureau Shérif**_

* * *

Au lendemain de la fin du cauchemar ayant duré toute une nuit entière, les choses semblent être redevenues comme avant.

Enfin...

Presque.

Déjà notre petit Jean a décidé de passer un cap la veille en dévoilant ouvertement lors de son discours qui est passé sur toutes les TV américaines, ainsi que bon nombre à l'international aussi, sa vraie nature à lui et à son fidèle bras droit, avec une transformations face caméra, devant les spectateurs médusés de voir ceci en vrai. Évidemment il y a toujours de gros sceptiques qui ont pensé à un canular et que c'était juste des effets spéciaux bien foutus, mais bon il y en aura toujours de ceux qui ne veulent accepter les multiples vérités qui façonnent notre monde.

Parmi les plus surpris, il y avait bien évidemment les subordonnées des deux concernés qui avaient dû mal à le croire pour la plupart, bien qu'il y ait qui se doutaient déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière eux, voir même il y a en quelques rares qui étaient dans la confidence et qui sont donc content bien qu'inquiet en même temps de savoir que cette information est connue de tous à présent.

Billy Bob de son côté, est tranquillement assis devant son bureau personnel, les pieds sur celui ci, en train de se reposer un peu les yeux tout en mâchouillant encore une fois quelque chose. Cette fois ci il s'agit d'un chewing-gum au goût de la pastèque, lui rappelant le parfum qu'avait cette langue avec laquelle il était entré en conflit hier à l'aube. Ne pouvant plus s'en passer, il a trouvé un alternatif pour toujours l'avoir, même si sa propriétaire n'est pas là, et de toute façon il y a de forte chance à ce qu'ils ne se voient pendant pendant plu...

**Tembi : Si tu t'étouffes avec, je te le ferai recraché de la pire des manières qu'il soit ! Tu es prévenu !**

Ou pas du tout en fait.

Riant de par cette remarque semblant agressive mais qui se veut en réalité plutôt humoristique, le shérif adjoint en chef se concentre afin de visualiser dans son esprit l'emplacement précis de celle qui lui fait de l'esprit en partant de sa seule à peu près quelle hauteur elle fait et aidé de l'autre élément, il peut ainsi orienter sa main tel qu'il le veut pour lui foutre une petite tape au cul qui lui aurait valu un coup de taser ou spray au poivre si il avait fait à une inconnue.

Ne sous estimant cependant pas la borgne qui ne se laissera pas faire pour autant et qui chope ce pervers dont elle est tombée amoureuse par derrière, le dessous du coude contre sa gorge pour l'amener vers elle et le faire reverser de sa chaise. Tous les deux à terre, elle en dessous de lui en train de le dominer malgré sa position qui ne devrait pas être avantageuse.

**Tembi : Tu fais quoi maintenant !?**

**Billy : J'abandonne ! J'abandonne !**

Fière de cette victoire qu'elle n'a pas volée au vu de la puissance qu'elle affiche avec ses muscles, elle laisses a proie partir.

Ce jeu assez enfantin a été remarqué par plusieurs officiers en uniforme qui ne savent pas trop en penser de ce qui vient de se produire sous leur yeux et qui manquait très clairement de professionnalisme, surtout que leur chef est sur son lieu de boulot là donc voilà quoi. Heureusement que l'homme tout en haut de la pyramide de leur service de police est très clément car sinon il y aurait des oreilles qui auraient chauffé par la suite.

Se marrant en symbiose face à cette violence gratuite qu'ils s'infligent et qui est plutôt douce, bien qu'elle pourrait partir en sucette à n'importe quel moment, car cette exclamation leur donne envie de vivre. Tembi Kai, on sait les raisons qui la motive derrière ça, mais le cliché du paysan de la Louisiane, on sait finalement peu de choses sur lui hormis le fait qu'il ne soit pas humain et qu'il est loin d'être le plus subtil en amour.

Ce qu'il est avait beau foutre en rogne au début la grosse raciste, alors qu'au bout du compte elle apprécie cette franchise de sa part, et la gentillesse qui émane de lui. Leur relation a quand même énormément évolué en l'espace d'une journée, ce qui rappelle un peu la soirée spéciale entre Ada Wong et Leon Kennedy à Raccoon City, ce qui n'est guère surprenant quand tu vois la mésaventure qu'ils ont pu vivre au cœur de ce bayou sanglant.

Au sein du public qui assister à cette séquence assez puérile mais en même temps sacrément touchante, se trouve un homme d'un certain âge qui choisit de s'avance pour se débarquer du lot et aussi au passage se rapprocher des deux gamins au sol afin de les surplomber de sa présence. Ce type typé indien est alors remarqué par eux deux, l'un ne reconnaissant pas son visage qui lui est inconnu, contrairement à l'autre qui sait immédiatement de qui s'agit. Le nom de cet individu est Jasmin au cas où vous vous poseriez la question et la ressemblance qu'il partage avec la femme singapourienne est loin d'être qu'une simple coïncidence fortuite.

Ce dernier les aide à se relever avec ses deux bras, tout en riant un petit peu face à cette situation rocambolesque.

**Jasmin : On dirait deux chats qui jouent ensemble !**

**Billy : Vous êtes son père !?**

**Jasmin : Oui, Jasmin Kai. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.**

**Billy : Moi d'même !**

Content de rencontrer le nouveau copain de sa fille, il lui serre la main avec une poigne exceptionnelle.

La vétéran de guerre souffle de bonheur de voir que son père accepte son homme assez facilement, ce qui est en soi peu surprenant puisqu'elle sait qu'il est aussi sympathique et aimable que son aspect extérieur le laisse sous entendre. Il suffit de voir tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle par le passé, y compris lui permettre de reconstruire sa vie en France et ainsi rencontrer Orange, menant indirectement aux évènements de l'autre jour, ainsi qu'à la création de ce nouveau couple.

Elle lui doit beaucoup à son paternel.

Au final, aucun regret à l'avoir amené en surprise ici, et les trois vont pas mal discuter pendant le reste de la journée, dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

**28 Août 2019**

* * *

**_États Unis; Louisiane; Bayou Barataria; Redmoon Island_**

* * *

La plantation de la Famille Brown reprend son activité avec la majorité des anciens employés étant et perdus dernièrement qui ont finalement décidé de revenir maintenant que tout était redevenu à la normal dans le coin, ce qui a beaucoup plus à leur employeur qui peinait jusque là à trouver comment faire pour regagner de l'argent et évité de tout perdre injustement.

Emmylou est actuellement en train d'aider sa main d'œuvre dans les champs de piments, en mettant les gants à les pâte, plantant des des graines qui donneront plus tard de magnifiques **Negros Graciosos**, une variété présente uniquement ici, dont les fruits seront savouré par la suite par de nombreux consommateurs dans le monde entier. Chose que n'a pas manqué de remarquer Buh̄rī̀ H̄el̂ā en faisant un petit tour sur intervenir une fois à la maison, et qui lui a donné encore envie de goûter cette forte saveur, elle qui kiffe manger épicé et qui a une langue qui résiste à présente aux sorts de feu.

Voilà pourquoi on la retrouve à nouveau au cœur de cette île où sa famille risque de ne plus y mettre les pieds, dans le but de gagner le gros lot, mais pour se faire, elle a décidé de participer à l'effort collectif malgré le fait que la blonde aux pieds nus lui en aurait donné de toute façon après toute l'aide que l'Équipe Juliett lui a apporté en lui permettant de faire revivre sa petite entreprise.

Comme quoi, celle que l'on surnomme Kl̂wy depuis sa plus tendre enfance, est vraiment cool et c'est pour ça l'apprécie autant.

* * *

**29 Août 2019**

* * *

_**Japon; Kansai; Ōsaka; Nyā-Nyā**_

* * *

Deux amoureux ont réservé une chambre dans ce love hôtel au thème assez logique quand on lit son nom, mais pour ceux qui ne comprendront pas un traitre mot au japonais, je vous révèle qu'il s'agit de celui du chat. Donc logiquement vous vous doutez bien que les employées se baladent avec des oreilles de minous sur la tête et la queue qui va avec, quand c'est pas carrément en costume complet mode kigurumi, donnant un aspect Disneyland tourné vers le sexe.

Les heureux adultes d'une vingtaine d'années vers qui nous nous tournons s'avèrent être Budō Yami et Níng Méng, un autochtone et une étrangère, qui avant de s'envoyer vraiment en l'air, jouent à quelques petits jeux avec les accessoires disponibles, sachant que le choix du lieu pour assouvir leur pulsions a été choisi par rapport aux goûts de la fille.

En effet notre blonde acidulée a un petit kif sur les chats et bien qu'elle ne semble être physiquement attirée par eux, sans entrer dans les détails, elle doit avouer adorer de masturber sur des vidéos de personnes portant une tenue féline, chose que peu de gens savent, et parmi elles se trouve la personne avec laquelle elle se tient en ce moment et qui ne la juge pas sur son penchant qui à ses yeux est au même niveau que les siens.

Qui sont les pieds de femmes et celles qui sont endormies pour vous rappelez si vous l'avez oublié.

Là pour l'instant c'est l'âme rebelle qui profite du spectacle, en ayant son gros matou qui se frotte contre ses sein, tout aussi nu qu'elle, alors que de vrais petites bêtes à poil sont en train de les mater dans leur acte tout en se léchant les babines. Il faut dire que ces rejetons de l'enfer sont des bêtes perverses et vicieuses, alors ce n'est guère étonnant de les savoir agir de la sorte.

Méfiez vous, car même si il est judicieux de garder son ennemi proche de soi, il peut toujours vous lacérer dans votre sommeil.

Plus sérieusement, restons concentré sur l'un des duos qui aura le plus marqué sur la fin de cette fiction, où la damoiselle profite bien de son expérience, poussant des petits cris coquins qu'on aurait jamais imaginé d'elle vu son ton râleur la plupart du temps, jusqu'au moment où la cafetière en train de bouillir se met enfin à déborder, relâchant complétement la pression.

Essoufflée, elle fait signe à l'autre d'arrêter et prend un petit temps avant de prendre enfin la parole.

**Níng : Merci.**

**Budō : Cela fait bizarre de t'entendre me faire un compliment avec cette voix là.**

**Níng : Ouais, profite en avant que j'arrête.**

**Budō : Je suis content que tout aille mieux à présent.**

**Níng : Ouais...**

On peut sentir que l'ambiance s'est un peu plombée l'aile d'un coup vu que celle qui parle baisse sa tête en repensant à ce qui fait que pour elle la victoire est douce amère, et elle a nul besoin d'expliquer le pourquoi de sa réaction au geek qui comprend parfaitement à qui elle pense en ce moment, la connaissant très bien.

**Budō :** **Dưa.**

****Níng : La seule des victimes de ce connard égocentrique à ne pas être revenue à la vie. Injuste, c'est le mot.****

******Budō : Je sais, mais ça aurait pu être pire.** ****

**********Níng : Ouais, personne n'aurait pu revenir. J'aurais pu te perdre...**********

Devinant un sourire triste caché par ses cheveux, l'amoureux au cœur doux la prend dans ses bras, comme à leur habitude.

******Budō : C'est vrai.******

**********Níng : N'empêche...**********

************Budō : Quoi ?************

**********Níng : Je me demande si ces chats qui sont là sont maltraités ou pire que ça.**********

************Budō : Tu penses que certains clients ont pu abuser impunément d'eux.************

**********Níng : L'être humain est doué pour faire les pires saloperies.**********

************Budō : Tu as raison, alors évitons de trop y penser car ça pourrait nous ronger l'humeur. Et tant qu'on n'en choppe pas un prêt à passer à l'acte, on ne peut rien faire.  
************

**********Níng : Dommage...**********

************Budō : On arrête là ou... ?  
************

**********Níng : Non c'est bon, c'est à ton tour de te faire plaisir.**********

************Budō : Je te laisse préparer tes pieds alors, ainsi que ta position.************

**********Níng : Pas de yukata cette fois ci par contre, pervers.  
**********

************Budō : Pas de problème.************

Bien moins acerbe que d'habitude, elle échange de rôle afin d'être celle qui doit faire jouir l'autre, ce qui permet une bonne réciprocité entre les deux, et c'est ainsi que les ébats continuent sous tout autant de plaisir. De quoi nous confirmer que le bougre a beau ne pas avoir le meilleur des physiques, il sait réussir à charmer naturellement sans le vouloir celles qui prennent le temps d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

Seuls les néons pourront nous éclairer sur ce qui se passera par la suite.

* * *

**30 Août 2019**

* * *

_**États Unis; Illinois; Wimette; Gillson Park**_

* * *

Un concert en plein air a lieu dans ce parc situé dans une ville voisine de Chicago, au Nord de celle ci.

La foule en délire sautille sur place en secouant leur bâtons lumineux de différentes couleurs dans tous les sens, donnant un aspect arc-en-ciel à cette masse regroupé dans un endroit calme d'habitude au cours de l'année. Tout ce boucan résonné au travers de la région, empêchant les couche-tôt se se reposer convenablement en cette soirée du tonnerre autorisée par le maire bien entendu car à un moment donné, il faut profiter du rock qui fait vibrer nos entrailles et nos tympans dans le même temps.

Le groupe Fall Out Boy y interprète avec une vivacité qui émane d'eux, se répandant vers leurs fans au rythme des cordes de guitare, leur tube "**This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race**", en laissant de temps en temps le micro à leur public pour qu'ils puissent chanter des parties de leur chanson, car c'est l'une des parts importantes de relation entre les artistes et ceux qui les suivent.

Si vous jetez un œil parmi les personnes présente dans les spectateurs, vous y remarquerez deux figures familière, avec déjà celle de Sagwa, de retour des morts elle aussi, qui est bien introvertie qu'à l'accoutumé, ayant décidé de se lâcher et ne plus penser aux regards des autres sur elle. De toute façon, la présence de Budō à ses côtés est là pour lui assurer que tout ira pour le meilleur des mondes, et puis autant lui faire plaisir à lui aussi car après tout, i lest celui qui lui a permis d'être là alors qu'il n'était pas obligé.

Personne n'a fait preuve d'autant d'attention sur elle depuis ses défunts parents.

L'introvertie décide alors au moment où nous passons sur la prochaine entrée sur la liste des titres interprétés, "**The Phoenix**", de pousser au max la folie qui s'est emparé d'elle et ne veut plus la lâcher tel d'un démon sorti tout droit de la Bible, résultat en un baiser entre et celui avec qui elle passe énormément de son temps libre sans non plus trop abusé sur le sien à lui, ne ovulant pas s'imposer par rapport à ses amies.

L'athée prolonge le geste de celle à qui il a donné un morceau de son cœur, afin de savourer encore plus ce moment inoubliable pour les deux.

L'amour, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

* * *

**31 Aout 2019**

* * *

_**États Unis; New York City; Manhattan; Clinton; Middle Finger**_

* * *

L'interdiction de fumer rend l'oxygène bien plus disponible dans ce bar gay très réputé de cette cité qui ne dort jamais.

Le Capitaine Orange s'y est arrêté lors de son passage dans celle ci, afin de voir si il ne pourrait pas trouver un coup d'un soir avec qui rentrer à son hôtel car cela fait un moment qu'il n'a eu de relation sexuel. Accoudé au comptoir, avec son verre vidé de sa substance dans sa main, il est désormais plus centré sur ses pensées qu'à chercher un partenaire avec qui passer la nuit, étant encore troublé par les évènements qui sont survenus il y a quelques jours.

Il ressent encore la douleur que c'était de se faire déchiqueter par un groupe d'alligator affamés et il en fait des cauchemars, obligé d'aller voir un psy après l'insistance Güzeel, qui d'ailleurs a rejeté pour l'instant sa proposition de le remplacer à la tête de l'équipe, ne se jugeant pas encore apte à être à cette place après avoir merdé comme pas possible pour garder cette famille unie.

En vérité, ils imagineraient plus Budō à cette place vu qu'il est plus douer pour les garder soudés entre eux, mais bon il ne semble pas intéressé par le poste, ce qui handicape un peu l'initiative.************  
************

Autre conséquence de tout ça, bien plus positive, c'est que le français a décidé de divorcer de son mari Clément, car la triste derrière histoire derrière leur dernière mission la pousser à enfin agir afin de pouvoir tourner une page et essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui lui conviendra bien plus, sans être un enculé qui ment allégrement pour aller voir à droite et à gauche tout en te blâmant de la situation.

Les papiers seront réglés dans quelques jours et puis après ça, ce sera complétement pénard pour lui.

En attendant, un homme plus âgé que lui au crane dégarni s'assoit à ses côtés et commande du whisky au barman avant de jeter un œil à l'esprit perdu à ses côtés, puis il décide de prendre le pas pour engager la conversation.

**Homme : Perdu hein ? La boisson est utile pour réfléchir aux soucis qui nous tracassent.**

Un petit rire se faire entendre en guise de réponse de cette remarquer, suivant d'un seul mot et d'une présentation.

**Orange: Ouais. Orange Balthier**

**Eddy : Eddy Costa.**

Le courant passe bien entre ces deux personnes qui se sont trouvées, alors espérons le meilleur pour elles.

* * *

**1 Septembre 2019**

* * *

_**États Unis; Louisiane; Nouvelle-Orléans; East Hospital**_

* * *

Une nouvelle paire nous attire du regard, s'avançant dans un des couloirs de cet établissement hospitalier où elles rendent visites à une connaissance, avec un bouquet de fleur dans les mains de la plus gentille d'entre eux. Razu Berī au plus haut niveau de bonheur, comme toujours, enchantant quiconque la croise du regarde, que ça soit des patients, visiteurs ou membres du personnel. Lí quand à elle à tendance à plus plutôt intimider tous ceux qui oseraient la mater dans le blanc des yeux, ceux ci étant aussi sombre que dans certains animés japonais horrifiques à la **Hirugarashi** ou **Mirai Nikki**.

Voilà un binôme qui incarne parfaitement le Yin et le Yang, marquant toujours les esprits de ceux qui se matent sur leur passage, quand ils survivent à la plus expéditive bien entendu.

La tueuse en série n'a jamais aimé trainer dans des hôpitaux à cause de l'odeur de la maladie qui y traine, alors qu'une morgue encore ça ça passe car c'est plus mort, et ça elle s'y est bien plus habitué en tuant toutes ces jeunes fille. Pour sa comparse, il n'y a pas de souci de ce côté là, car elle est un peu comme ces chats qui viennent se poser gentiment sur les genoux des malades durant leur derniers instants, ce qui n'est pas forcément l'image qu'on lui ait donné.

Il ne reste plus qu'à voir pour qui elles ont fait le déplacement jusqu'ici.

La réponse arrive après après qu'elles se soient arrêtées devant la bonne chambre et que la main douce ait toqué à la porte pour qu'on les invitent tels des vampires à pénétrer à l'intérieur, où se trouvent plusieurs têtes connues de Resident Evil.

**Chris Redfield**, couché dans le lit, avec une blouse confirmant son hospitalisation, ce qui est logique car Steve avait indiqué qu'il avait pu lui sauver la mort des griffes de Saiko et emmené se faire soigner car il a quand même été blessé au cours de cette attaque mentale au niveau du physique. Il semble assez heureux de les voir débarquer, appréciant bien les membres de l'Équipe Juliett dans son ensemble, hormis les électrons les plus libres, car il ne faut pas se leurrer puisqu'on le connait bien notre gros bourrin et qu'il peut avoir une vision assez manichéenne des choses.

**Barry Burton** et Rebecca **Chambers** sont aussi présents aux côtés de leur ancien camarade des S.T.A.R.S. afin de lui tenir compagnie pour pas trop qu'il soit seul, surtout que depuis qu'il a rompu avec Jill, cela ne va pas très fort il faut dire. Pour le coup c'est lui principal fautif, ce qu'il sait très bien,et il n'en veut pas à celle qui a fait preuve de tant de patience à son égard, espérant qu'elle trouve quelqu'un de meilleur que lui.

Les **Amaryllis** sont déposés dans un petit vase sur une table à côté de lit, où il y a déjà de l'eau pour les hydrater.

Je vous laisse deviner que ce choix de plante n'était point anodin, et si vous ne connaissez pas leur langage, allez faire un petit tour sur internet.

* * *

**2 Septembre 2019**

* * *

_**Canada; Terre-Neuve; Fleur de Lys; Maison Laguirré**_

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue ici, et ça l'avait manqué, énormément manqué.

Güzeel Zgenii vient tout juste de sortir de la ville avec son groupe d'aventuriers afin de se rendre à l'endroit voulu qui se situe un peu plus à l'extérieur, vers les plaines fraiches de cette grande île où elle se trouve. Sur le chemin, elle s'amuse un peu à observer quelques animaux aux alentours, qui en général se barrent en découvrant une présence humaine, tels que des lièvres arctiques consommant des bourgeons de plantes ligneuses, des geais gris qui volent de droite à gauche en chantant, ou encore des orignaux s'abreuvant dans un cours d'eau.

Pour la première fois en rendant visite à cet ancien agent secret français qui lui a tout appris et sans qui elle ne serait définitivement plus de ce monde aujourd'hui, à lutter contre les bioterroristes et à vivre des évènements dépassant l'entendement, elle n'est pas seul comme mentionnée plus haut. Voulant que ses proches, autres que l'Equipe Juliett qu'elle laisse tranquille pour qu'elles puissent se reposer, puissent le rencontrer à leur tour afin de voir en quoi Tourmaline66 est mec génial en dépit du fait qu'il ne soit pas facile à vivre, ce qui explique qu'il soit reclus dans sa baraque sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie, aussi dû à son côté méfiant naturel.

Décrivons alors qui sont ceux et celles qui ont pu venir avec elles jusque dans ce coin reculé du nord de l'Amérique.

**Meri **sa sœur lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes doux, avec juste une chevelure couleur fraise qui arrangée différemment, qui a décidé de cueillir une aréthuse bulbeuse sur le chemin, afin de la garder en souvenir. Les prouesses de sa frangine ne l'ont guère étonné car elle savait très bien qu'elle serait douée pour faire de grandes choses, bien qu'elle n'aurait imaginé que ça aurait impliqué de la sorcellerie et un tas d'autres trucs zarbis.

**Naïm** son père adoptif, qui est le seul à connaître le type qu'ils vont voir comme il est celui qui l'avait présenté à la mongole à la base, et qui s'est beaucoup inquiété pour sa fille la plus tête en l'air quand celle ci lui a envoyé un message pour lui parler du suicide forcé de Dưa et de l'investigation qu'ils allaient faire dans l'autre bayou de la Louisiane. Au final, plus de peur que de mal et il a été bien heureux de pouvoir à nouveau la serrer dans ses bras à son retour au bercail.

**Vitaly Barchenchko** son super pote des services secrets russes qui a trinqué à sa santé quand il a appris la nouvelle, avant de lui payer une tournée au passage dés qu'ils se sont revus, oubliant pendant un temps le merdier duquel elle venait tout juste de s'extirper il y a si peu de temps. Pour lui retourner son cadeau, elle l'a invité à venir de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique là où il fait moins frisquet qu'au pays, bien que le concours de bite glacée se fait de pas beaucoup.

**Lucy Dodgera **sa meilleure amie qui provient du mercenariat, fière de ce récit d'anthologie dont elle a fait la découverte sur le net alors qu'elle surfait de bon matin avant d'aller préparer le petit déj pour elle et sa femme. Une histoire à dormir debout comme elle même a pu vivre de son côté et donc elle l'incité très fortement à tout lui dire, avant de s'incruster à cette virée chez les acadiens histoire de s'amuser un peu, sans avoir pu y faire venir sa compagne car il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin Maurice.

Les cinq étrangers s'approchent ainsi de ce domicile se tenant là fièrement devant, ne s'attendant pas à qu'on vienne lui rendre une petite visite surprise dans la journée, puis la meneuse se dégage de ses amies afin de se mettre sous le porche, essayant ses chaussures le paillasson, avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette du côté droit qui à l'air enrhumé.

Il ne reste plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre, et cela finit par se faire après une vérification du propriétaire des lieux de ces malotrus qui viennent le déranger alors qu'il n'avait prévu personne pour le repas.

On peut alors entendre plusieurs verrous se débloquer ainsi que quelques loquets suivre le pas, tout ça pour que la porte puisse s'ouvrir convenablement et présenter un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui a déjà vécu une vie palpitante en seulement vingt ans, profitons bien de son repos tranquillement sans qu'on vienne lui casser les couilles.

Néanmoins, pour son vieux pote et celle qu'il a formé, il veut bien faire une exception, tout en sortant une de ses phrases qui défoncent.

**Julien : Faire profil bas, c'est impossible chez toi pas vrai ?**

**Güzeel : Tu devrais commencer à me connaître, comme c'est toi qui m'a entrainé.**

En vengeance pour se manque de respect et parce que ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vu donc ça lui manquait, il lui fait une pichenette sur le pif, pour ensuite recevoir un petit coup à l'entre-jambe qu'il esquive grâce à ses réflexes aguerris, mais à son visage on sent bien qu'il cache un poil le fait d'être impressionné.

**Julien : Tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois.**

****Güzeel : Le Bouddhisme, ça t'améliore bien ton corps, ainsi que le mental, alors c'est normal que j'ai réussi à te rattraper.  
****

**Julien : Ne te la pète pas non plus, tu es loin de pouvoir réussir à me tuer dans mon sommeil.**

****Naïm : Faut toujours que ça parle de mort à un moment donné avec toi.****

****Julien : C'est le sujet que je connais le mieux, tellement je l'ai côtoyé.****

****Meri : Est ce que l'on pourrait rentrer au chaud s'il vous plaît ?****

****Vitaly : J'ai de la boisson pour requinquer !****

****Julien : Ouais, allez y.****

****Lucy : J'espère qu'il y aura de la Poutine là dedans !****

********Güzeel : C'est vrai qu'il fait faim.  
********

********Julien : Et en plus vous venez vider mon frigo.********

****************Güzeel : Je te rembourserai la prochaine fois.****************

****************Julien : Laisse, j'offre.****************

************************Güzeel :Tu es très généreux, ça ne te ressemble pas.************************

****************Julien : Ta gueule.****************

****************************************Güzeel : Connard.****************************************

Après ses petites insultes qui ne se veulent pas méchant, tout ce beau monde s'invite à la maison, histoire de manger des frites s'il y en a.****************************************  
****************************************

Autant dire qu'on rajoutant l'alcool, l'après midi allait s'annoncer charmant.

* * *

**3 Septembre 2019**

* * *

_**Corée du Sud; Jeju-do; Jeju-si**_

* * *

Les paysages volcaniques de cette île lui donnent un charme indéniable, mélangeant une somptueuse beauté et une sinistre froideur.

Trois formes humaines se font remarquer par les 450 000 habitants de cette grande peuplade qui ont pourtant l'habitude de voir énormément de touristes chaque années, des millions, mais aucun d'entre eux ne ressemble à ça il faut dire, et puis ces personnes logent dans la province donc ce ne sont pas juste des visiteurs de passage.

Autant dire que niveau discrétion, on a vu mieux, mais ils n'en n'ont rien faire, surtout le duo extraordinaire qui veut juste profiter de leur derniers moments à eux deux pour faire tout ce qu'ils n'ont jamais pu faire auparavant.

Nous avons l'une des faces de cette pièce qui se trouve être Shüen Yaho, dans un état bien plus lamentable que celui où on l'avait quitté, avec un teint blafard à sa peau, des difficultés à marcher correctement par moment, et des toussotements occasionnels. Il faut dire que le dernier sort qu'il ait balancé l'a énormément affaibli et si on en croit les analyses de notre professionnelle de la santé nommée Níng, il n'aurait plus que quelques mois à vivre en théorie, sans oublier qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas et que cela peut jouer sur sa conclusion.

Saiko est à ses côtés, pour toujours, en étant vêtu de l'un de ses traditionnels kimonos qu'elle adore porter, et pour l'occasion s'en est vêtu d'un blanc rosé avec des pétales de sakuras dessus, le tout avec des zōri aux pieds recouverts de tabi. Dénotant pas mal du décor avec culture japonaise, elle est sûrement celle qui se fait le plus remarquer, sans que cela ne la dérange vraiment car ces habits sont vraiment ce qui lui est le plus agréable à porter et elle ne changera pas cette habitude.

Ensemble, ils sont plus forts que tout, et peut être qu'ils braveront l'inévitable, qui sait ?

Celle qui leur a trouvé ce petit coin de retraite anticipée est évidemment Namu Beoj, respirant plus la joie de vivre depuis qu'elle n'est plus un zombie déambulant dans les marais, qui est en train de les amener vers le Rocher Yongduam comme ils le souhaitaient afin de s'allonger dans l'herbe juste à côté pour un petit pique-nique à trois, tranquille.

Contrairement à ce que certaines veulent croire, ce gros morceau de pierre n'a pas vraiment la forme d'un dragon, enfin de mon point de vue.

La beauté de cette journée qui s'annonce bien chaude comme il faut,sans faire à l'excès, leur permet de bien s'amuser sans attraper un coup de soleil ou manquer de liquide pour hydrater leur corps.

Si seulement ce bonheur pouvait durer éternellement.

* * *

**4 Septembre 2019**

* * *

_**France; Limousin; Creuse; Gentioux-Pigerolles**_

* * *

Dans un village perdu dans un département où personne ne veut aller, même pas le Coronavirus ou l'Islamisme, se trouve retranché deux individus dont on aurait jamais cru penser qu'ils finiraient par trainer ensemble, même si on est loin du couple alors arrêtez tout de suite vos fantasmes qui ne vous feront que du mal.

D'un côté, il y a la folle birmane sorti d'un asile psychiatrique des mains de Budō sous la suggestion d'Orange, sans que l'on sache comment elle est arrivé là et qui elle était avant. Sara Atsee est un mystère ambulant qui nous nargue avec le sourire gravé sur son visage à la **Heath Ledger**, ne laissant aucune réponse cohérente s'articuler sur ses propres zones d'ombres, vous laissant loin de celles ci, alors que même quelques personnages de ce long conte savent la vérité.

De l'autre côté nous avons l'ancien prisonnier d'Umbrella Corporation qui pour le coup a beau faire son **Dark Sasuke**, la majorité de ses secrets ont volé en éclats et il est très loin d'être aussi énigmatique qu'il aimerait l'être pour se donner de la prestance. Steve Burnside n'a pas servi à grand chose au cours de la lutte finale, à part nous en apprendre plus sur l'entourage de l'antagoniste principal, sauf qu'il aura encore l'occasion de se rattraper puisque sa lutte pour faire tomber la Main n'a pas encore sonner sa dernière heure.

Il ne faut pas oublier que plusieurs cadres de la Shén Yā sont toujours dans la nature, tel Rodrigo.

En guise de prix de consolation, le beau ténébreux au fort accent canadien selon certains, et la fille qui a réussi à recoller la tête là où elle était, ont décidé de s'occuper d'une manière qui va vous surprendre un peu. En effet, en suivant l'impulsion d'une idée momentanément apparue dans son esprit pas très clair, l'espiègle aux cheveux rouges a ouvert une chaîne YouTube s'intitulant "**ကျွန်တော်လိင်တူချစ်သူပါ !**" où elle fait principalement du gaming afin de plaisir au fan de ce média là qu'elle connaît très bien et aussi parce que de base elle aime vivre des aventures la manette en main en face d'un écran télévisé.

Son premier invité est tout trouvé car il l'a tapé dans l'œil un peu et pas littéralement contrairement avec les toubibs qui se sont occupés d'elle quand elle était hospitalisée. N'ayant rien de mieux à foutre durant le petit temsp de repos qu'il s'est accordé avant de repartir au front, il a accepté tout en sachant qu'il risquait de mettre un pied dans un piège grossier.

Le voilà donc dans un appart miteux d'une bourgade française paumée, à essayer de comprendre comment ça fonctionne les touches sur PS4, sachant qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se réhabituer à ce type de contrôle depuis sa résurrection. Cela change de la Saturn ou de toute autre console de Sega avant elle, lui qui était un grand fan de cette société, et qui a été très triste intérieurement en apprenant le gros déclin qu'elle a subi pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

Là, ils vont débuter la toute première vidéo de la jokerette surexcité, sur **SoulCalibur VI** où le menu est affiche devant eux, alors c'est parti !

**Sara : Maingalarparkyeemarrtae fags, sainthoet shisamyaha kongar fuck sotae !**

**Steve : Je n'ai compris qu'un mot dans ta phrase, et il est loin d'être charmant.**

**Sara : Ma toute première vidéo c'est celle ci et je trop trop contente d'être avec vous hi hi hi, et avec un invité exceptionnel, revenu d'entre les pas vivants rien que vous, oui vous vous vous !**

**Steve : Je regrette déjà d'être venu...**

**Sara : T'inquiète pas, tu l'auras mon cul après ce tournage !**

**Steve : Quoi ?**

**Sara : Hi hi hi ! Les licornes nous donnent le pouvoir avec deux r de braver ce jeu de combat que je joue pour la première fois, rien que pour vous encore vous !**

**Steve : Tu peux répéter ce que tu as dit juste avant ?**

**Sara : Non non non ! Pour la première partie, je vais choisir Gérard de Rive, le mageleur français le plus classe au monde !**

**Steve : Et après Claire disait que c'était moi le relou.**

**Sara : Allez, choisis ton perso Staive !**

**Steve : Je vais prendre Nightmare car son look et son nom sont classes.**

**Sara : Je vais te défoncer le fion comme un brise au printemps !**

**Steve : Essaye déjà de rassembler tous tes neurones pour être cohérente et après on verra en... Aille !**

**Sara : Pour un ninja, t'es tout nul !**

**Steve : Tu m'as frappé !**

**Sara : C'était juste une petite tapoutette.**

**Steve : En traitre en plus !**

**Sara : Booouuuhhhhh le nunul !**

**Steve : Tu vas voir c'est qui le nunul !**

Une chamaillerie bon enfant s'installe entre les deux, créant un moment inoubliable qui allait faire le buzz sans qu'ils le sachent avance.

Sur le toile, les araignées se déplacent vites.

* * *

**5 Septembre 2019**

* * *

_**Japon; Chūbu; Nagoya; Caserne BSAA**_

* * *

Non loin du temple bouddhiste d'**Arako Kannon** se trouve un petit bâtiment possédant le sigle de cette ONG militaire ainsi que le symbole rougeâtre correspondant à leur branche d'Extrême-Orient. Plus précisément c'est là que réside l'Équipe Juliett préalablement dirigé par le Capitaine Orange dont on découvre ainsi leur lieu de travail habituel, puisque les missions il n'y en pas tous les jours loin de là, et donc c'est ici qu'ils passent la majorité de leur temps, à s'entrainer ou à faire activités moins liées à la lutte contre le bioterrorisme.

Ayant eu plus d'une semaine de congés payés suite à ce retour des **Terres-mortes de Nabreus**, ils sont tout de même obligé d'y retourner lors de la rentrée scolaire, sans pouvoir pleurnicher devant leur parents qu'ils auraient voulu plus de vacances et qu'ils se sentent pas assez bien pour aller à l'école y retrouver leurs petits camarades.

Belle journée que pour aller en classe en plus, avec la tempête qui souffle bien fort en ce tout début de mâtiné, alors que le gentil soleil à face de bébé trop louche ne vient pas pointer le bout de nez, caché par des nuages plus sombre que l'ombre du **Mordor**. Cette obscurité rend les locaux vides de présence assez peu rassurant quand les premiers élèves viennent mettre leurs pieds là dedans, sans se douter que il y a aura un petite surprise de taille à venir, une fois qu'ils seront tous là.

Les premiers à arriver sont Budō, Namu, Níng et Sagwa, où le seul garçon du lot laisse en grand gentleman qu'il est la porte ouverte à ses dames, habitude qui ne lui vient pas de ses parents car ces derniers en tant que bons japonais fonçaient tête baisser sans regarder si il y avait quelqu'un derrière eux qui risquait de s'en prendre une sur le coin de la gueule.

Il faut dire que à chaque pays ses traditions comme vous le savez, et même si nous avons techniquement deux autochtones parmi ces étrangers habitant sur ce territoire, ils se confondent avec ceux ci puisque ne respectant pas vraiment la plupart des normes locales. Tels que la façon de s'asseoir convenablement, les règles à respecter dans le métro, le fait d'éviter de dire "non" directement, ou encore s'abstenir des contacts corporels.

Faut dire qu'il y en a un qui n'a connu que les États Unis et l'autre était déjà mal vu dans la société où elle se trouvait.

Le premier groupe entrant discute de jeux vidéos, pour ne pas changer, et plus précisément du prochain **Cyberpunk 2077** où il y aura nul autre que ce bon vieux **Keanus Reeves**. La fille aux cheveux jaunes en a pas grand chose à foutre de ce jeu car elle déçue par la grande majorité des RPG actuels de toute façon, tandis que celle aux cheveux verts est neutre dessus et celle aux cheveux rouge est intrigué par ce titre dont tout le monde fait l'éloge plus d'un an avant sa sortie. Pour ce qui est de leur copain aux cheveux bleus, il est bien plus hypé par ce qui s'annonce déjà comme un monument vidéoludique où les choix influents les évènements de celui ci seront légions.

Razu et Lí débarquent après eux, main dans la main, en étant bien couvert pour cette journée ne s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices, bien qu'il ne pleuve pas encore pour l'instant, mais vaut mieux avoir un parapluie sur soi pour prévoir le coup. Un silence habituel lie les deux quand ils viennent au travail, car de toute façon elles n'ont rien besoin de dire pour affirmer l'amour qui les unie, pas même un geste de main.

Vient ensuite Orange et Güzeel dont la discutions est moins sur les trivialités et plus sur comment le vécu qu'ils ont eu dans ce bayou maudit va avoir des répercutions sur leur quotidien et sur le mental des membres de leur petite famille déjà fragile sur certains points. Ceci les pèse pas mal, autant l'un que l'autre, même si ils vont essayer de ne pas inquiéter encore plus ceux qui les inquiètent déjà eux même.

Kl̂wy et Tembi sont bien plus bruyante de leur côté quand ils arrivent, tellement qu'on les entend depuis l'extérieur, et donc il est assez facile d'anticiper les salutations avec elles. Le première s'amuse à charrier la seconde au sujet de son nouveau petit ami qui est la personne dont elle passait le plus de temps à envoyer balader quand ils étaient en Louisiane, la traitant de **Tsundere** au passage sans perdre le rire face aux réactions hilarantes de la victime de cette affaire.

La dernière à venir à se pointer, en retard en plus, est celle qui en mission doit aller devant avant les autres.

Quand Sara fait irruption dans les bureaux où chacun à son petit coin pour bosser, avec des affaires rien qu'à eux, le reste de l'Équipe Juliett ne fait pas trop attention à la tête en l'air, accoutumés au fait qu'elle se montre après eux,quand l'horloge pointe clairement de son aiguille son méfait. Or cette fois ci, il y a un petit changement, et c'est la fière opposante au régime chinois qui ne découvre en premier, les deux orifices les plus haut sur son visage d'élargissement comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme, ce qui est littéralement le cas.

Ce n'est que quand les lumières s'éteignent mystérieusement que les autres remarquent une anormale lueur émanant de l'entrée et y découvrent leur éclaireur en compagnie de deux personnes qui ne devraient pas se tenir ici devant eux.

Une voix, très familière au survivant de l'incident de San Francisco, le submerge d'émotions.

**Akuma : Je t'avais dit que je t'apparaîtrai en vrai.**

Un sourire un peu espiègle mais surtout intelligent vient se graver sur cette peau douce que tous découvrent pour la première fois après ne l'avoir vu qu'en photo seulement.

Cependant, il y a une autre surprise de taille, sous la forme de l'autre défunt esprit qui est présent parmi les vivants.

**Dưa : Ah la la tu en fais une tête Níng ! On dirait que tu vois des gens qui sont morts !**

La soldat dont le nom vient d'être mentionné manque de faire un malaise fasse à ce surplus de pression qui vient de monter jusqu'à son cerveau, car sa camarade tombée au combat, pour qui elle s'est tant battue, animée par la rage de vengeance, se tient devant elle en l'éblouissant de son éclat surnaturel.

Comme quoi, même quand on a eu une vie très difficile et que tout espoir semble perdu, la chance peut à nouveau vous sourire.

L'une des morales de cette histoire sera celle ci.

Pour les autres, à vous de les trouver par vous même.


End file.
